The Lost Shimmering Sun
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sunset Shimmer was able to escape from a fire in the throne room. But during her first day in the new world she gets hit by a car trying to save Screwball and lost her memory. After the incident Screwball offers to let Sunset stay with her and her dad. Can Sunset handle having a lost memory and survive living in a now world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Burning Fire and the new world

Sunset Shimmer was a unicorn mare who is currently studying under princess Celestia. Sunset is very intelligent and really like learning different kinds of spells, education, and other kinds of studies she can name. The only problem is that she isn't very good on making friends. Ever since she started her studies she becomes anti-social and thinks friendship is a waste of time. However Celestia try to help her with that fact but Sunset doesn't think it will do will for her studies.

One night she decides to walk around the castle hall ways to get some exercise and fresh air. And she is wearing her favorite necklace. Her necklace is like her cutie mark but the sun is separated. One half of the sun is red on one and red on the right and their connected. While the bright yellow and gold yellow one are connected from another charm. She also carrying her saddle bag that has her book that Celestia gave to her, some coins, gems, a quill, and some paper.

She was heading toward the balcony until she smells smoke coming from the throne room and decides to check it out.

"Is that smoke, and it seems to be coming from the throne room," Sunset Shimmer says to herself.

When she got there she sees that there's a big fire in here, on one of the curtains. And then the doors magically close behind her. She can tell that it was magic that cause it. She turns around to discover that some pony else is inside the room with her. She can tell it's a mare because of her size.

After the mare realizes she has is discovered she leads out strange a green yet blue glow from her eyes, then she starts to blast green magical beams all over the place causing a really big fire in the room. Then the mysterious mare teleports herself out of here before anyone noticing.

But Sunset Shimmer was so scared of being surrounded by the burning flames that she can't teleport herself out. With that she ends up with getting some burn marks in some parts of her body and some glasses from the window breaks and some of the cut some parts of her body.

She sees the mirror and comes up with an idea.

"That's it, I can use the mirror and a source of light from my horn to send a distress signal for help," Sunset Shimmer thinks to herself.

With that her plan is put to motion and after her careful calculation her plan works. Her signal catches the attention of Princess Celestia unicorn guards and rush over to see the fire is in the throne room.

After that, Sunset Shimmer tries to find a way out of the room. But wasn't watching where she is going, she trips on the rug and falls straight into the mirror and didn't notice that the red shimmering sun of her necklace falls off when she fell.

Sunset Shimmer is hurdling through the mirror which turn out to be a portal that leads her to another word, and the worst part is that Princess Celestia and the others doesn't know where she is.

In the new world Sunset Shimmer is able to escape the fire from the castle, but she does have a few burns and cuts on her body and have no idea of where she is right now.

When she come around she can tell that she isn't in Canterlot before.

"Where am I," Sunset Shimmer thinks to herself.

When she looks at her body she can tell it's not the same anymore. "And why do I look like that." Then she says to herself, "from the looks of this body I think I can walk on two instead of four."

Sunset Shimmer decides to try walking of two.

"Okay I got it, I got it," Sunset Shimmer thinks to herself while trying to walk.

Then she falls to the ground, "Okay I don't get it."

Sunset Simmer tries again that with a little more practice and balance she is able to walk on two legs just fine.

Unfortunately while she is trying to walk she come across two very mean girls.

Their names are Gilda and Lightning Dust.

Gilda is a little muscular than a normal girl. She has white skin and white hair with light purple ends. She is wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt and black pants and boots. She is also wears some earrings. She also has a nasty attitude.

Lightning Dust is a soccer player at her school. She is wearing a white t-shirt with some green lacings. She is also wearing some shorts and tennis shoes.

"Hey Lightning Dust looks like we got a new kid here," Gilda replies while grinning to Sunset Shimmer.

"Yeah let's give her a warm welcome," Lightning Dust replies

Sunset Shimmer realize that their welcome isn't going to be a good one.

"Please I don't want to cause you any trouble," Sunset Shimmer says scared.

"What wrong new kid, you scared?" Gilda asks meanly.

"Please I been through a lot I really don't want to cause trouble," Sunset Shimmer says still afraid and feels like she going to cry. But then,

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?"

They all turn around to see a small girl. Her name is Screwball and she really like to pull pranks, but still manage to be a good friend to others. She is light pink skin with light purple and white curly hair. She even has light purple swirl eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with light purple overalls. She is wearing an orange and white strip and has a green propeller on her head. She is also wearing light purple and white strip socks and white shoes.

"Beat it kid we're just greeting the new kid," Lightning Dust replies angrily.

"Yeah right, you two hay bags are being really mean to her," Screwball says angrily.

"Hay Bags!" Lightning Dust screams in anger.

"That it! You are so going to get it now," Gilda screams furiously.

With that Lightning Dust and Gilda starts chasing Screwball around, but she manages to outsmart them. Sunset Shimmer becomes amazed she hasn't met Screwball yet and she is defending her.

Screwball is playing around with the two mean girls. Then Gilda manage to catch Screwball and boy is she mad.

"You are dead, kid," Gilda replies madly.

"You still have to catch me," Screwball says and somehow manage to escape form Gilda's grasp.

However she is so busy having so much fun that she didn't notice that she is on the road and a big car is heading her way.

Sunset Shimmer realize that Screwball is in big trouble so she did the only thing she can do.

"Hey, look out!" Sunset Shimmer replies while running towards to Screwball who is still on the road.

When Screwball hears Sunset Shimmer screams she turns around to see a big van coming towards her. Screwball becomes too scared to move. But Sunset Shimmer manage to get Screwball in time and push her out of the way.

Sunset Shimmer then sees the car and didn't make it out of the way in time and the car hits her really hard. The hit sends her flying hitting her head and some parts of her body causing her to become unconscious

After what happen Gilda and Lighting Dust become too scared to move because they witnessed the hit.

When Screwball got up, she turns around she sees what Sunset Shimmer has done and runs towards her.

"Hello are you okay," Screwball replies scared.

Sunset Shimmer didn't wake up. Then Screwball sees the blood coming from her head and realize that she took a really hard blow to the head.

"Wake up, please wake up," Screwball says crying her heart out.

The owner of the van comes out to see if sunset is okay.

"Oh my, is she alright," then man says.

"I don't know she's not waking up," Screwball answers crying.

"I'll call the hospital," the woman says.

While the woman is making the call, Screwball turns to see Gilda and Lightning Dust still standing there looking really shocked.

"Gilda! Lightning! Do something please," Screwball screams with tears coming out.

"We'll get Celestia and Luna," Lightning says.

"Okay," Screwball replies.

With that Gila and Light Dust run to the school to the principal.

After that the ambulance comes to pick up Sunset Shimmer who is still unconscious and Screwball decides to tag along since she feels she's responsible for this.

Two weeks later:

Sunset Shimmer finally regains consciousness and feels like she has a major head ache.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Is all Sunset Shimmer can say.

Then Sunset touches her head and feels bandages all around her head and also in some parts of her body are cover in bandages and has a cast on her left foot. She sees that she is in a bed inside a room.

Then Nurse Red Heart comes in to check up on Sunset Shimmer and she is glad that she finally wake up after that incident.

"Hello," Red Heart says happily.

"Hello," Sunset Shimmer replies shyly.

"My name is Nurse Red Heart, how are you feeling today?" Red Heart asks.

"I think I'm alright, but my head hurts and my body is in some pain," Sunset replies sadly.

"Well, the doctors and I were able to help you, now do you remember anything that happened earlier?" Red Heart says then asks.

"I… don't remember," Sunset Shimmer says uneasily.

"That's okay, I suppose the hit may have cause some short memory loss," Red Heart replies.

"That's not what I mean," Sunset replies sadly.

"What do you mean?" Red Heart asks.

"What I mean is…" Sunset tries to say but she is too shy to say it.

"What?" Red Heart asks.

"I don't remember at all. Tell me, who am I?" Sunset Shimmer asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Days in the Hospital

"Can you repeat that? Please," Red Heart asks nervously.

"Yes. Who am I?" Sunset replies feeling a bit tired.

"Oh dear," Red Heart answers with a shock.

Red Heart realizes what is going on. The car accident must have caused Sunset Shimmer to get amnesia. She also know that this is a really big problem, but knows this isn't a time to panic. Right now, Sunset really needs help.

At that point, Sunset Shimmer starts to feel sad that she can't remember anything at all, not even her own name. She also didn't know what to do in this situation.

Red Heart starts to take notice and says, "Don't worry. I'm sure your memory will come back in due time, but I'll go tell the doctor to check on you okay."

"Okay," Sunset Shimmer replies sadly.

With that the nurse leaves off to tell the doctor about Sunset's condition.

Sunset isn't taking this very well."What happened to me? And why do I feel like I'm not used this body at all?" Sunset asks to herself.

At that time Nurse Red Heart goes to find Doctor Stables. When she finds him, he is just finishing with his lunch break and then he notices Red Heart heading towards him.

"Hello Red Heart," Stable says.

"Doctor we have a problem," Red Heart replies scaredly.

"What's the problem?" Stables asks curiously.

"You know the girl we took in two weeks ago after the car accident," Red Heart explains.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Stables answers.

"She finally woke up when I went to go check on her, but…," Red Heart tries to say but have a little problem saying it.

"But what?" Stables asks.

"She has amnesia, the poor girl can't remember anything. She can't even her own name," Red Heart replies sadly.

Doctor Stables looks at Red heart with a surprised look on his face. Then he says, "This is a problem, especially since we can't find any information about her at all."

"I know. What are we going to do?" Red Heart asks sadly.

"I think I'll pay a visit to our patient and see what I can do," Stable answers. Then starts to make his way to the room Sunset Shimmer is staying in.

Back in the room:

Sunset Shimmer is still deep in thought about her situation and doesn't know what to do about it, since she can't remember anything.

Then she hears the door opening and decides to hide in the covers.

When the doctor comes in, he notices that Sunset Shimmer is hiding herself under the covers.

"It's okay my dear, you don't need to hide. I'm here to help you," Doctor Stables says trying to calm Sunset Shimmer down.

"Oh! Okay," Sunset says still very scared as she is coming out of the covers.

"Now I understand that you couldn't remember anything," Doctor Stables asks.

"No," Sunset replies sadly.

"So you don't remember what happened to you," Stables asks.

"I don't," Sunset answers.

"Well by the condition you have, I suggest you must have suffered retrograde amnesia," Stables suggest.

Then he says, "I believe it must have happened when you were hit really hard on the head."

"How did I got hit?" Sunset asks curiously and yet sadly.

"Well, while you were at Canterlot High, one of the students accidentally got on the road and you were able to push her out of the way, but you didn't move out of the way in time," Stables explains.

"Oh," Sunset replies feeling sad.

Sunset doesn't remember anything that happened. All she get that she has amnesia because she saved a girl from getting hit by what he calls a car. Sunset feels like she never heard of this car before.

The doctor start to take notice of what Sunset is feeling.

"Now I'm willing to bet that you must be hungry. After being unconscious for so long, you must be hungry," Stables interjects.

"Okay. I am pretty hungry," Sunset replies.

"Good. Will you like some meat or vegetables?" Stables asks.

Sunset Shimmer thinks for a bit and says, "For some reason, I don't think I ever eat meat."

"Well, then I'll bring you some fruits and vegetable from the cafeteria. Besides they're more healthy for you anyway," Stables replies.

With that Doctor Stables leaves the room to get Sunset something to eat. After he leaves the room, Sunset becomes unsure about her situation. Then she take a closer look at her body and sees that the accidents must have really hurt. Then she sees that she has come cuts and burn marks on her body which some parts of it are covered by bandages. She wishes that she can remember what happened on the day she got hit.

During her time in the hospital, The doctor also explains to her that she is also in a bad condition because of the cuts on her wrists, face, and legs, and she also has some burn marks on her arms, stomach, on her back, even on some parts on her legs.

Sunset Shimmer feels sad when the doctor mentions that they have no information about her. Which can only mean one thing for her, she can never know who she was or at least know her name. They also tells her that the only thing she has is the cloths she was wearing which is completely ruin from the incident, involving her half of the sun necklace, a bag with a book, coins, gems, a quill, and some paper inside. It doesn't help much since the book is blank and doesn't have her name on it. She also has to go through some test, which involves her walking and writing skills, which is uncomfortable for her at first, but with some help from the doctor she is able to walk, read, and able to do thing with her hands normally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Visitors

After another 3 weeks of being in the hospital:

Sunset Shimmer is in the patient room reading _Daring Do and the Eternal Flower_ the doctor had given her. Of course she first started to read the first Daring Do book, she intently love the books and want to read the whole series.

After she finish reading the book, she put the book back on the counter. Just as she is about to take a nap, Doctor Stables comes in.

"Good afternoon, how you been doing?" Stables asks.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Sunset replies with a smile on her face.

"Well, I can see you almost finish the series in only 3 weeks," Stables says happily.

"I know, I couldn't put them done," Sunset replies

"Well, I just want to let you know you some visitors today," Stables says.

Doctor Stables are letting the visitors in.

One of the pairs is a man that has gray skin. He wearing a brown suit jacket with different color gloves one of them is light yellow with a brown spot while the other one is normal yellow. His pants is a little strange though one side of his pants green, while the other side is tan brown. His shoes is strange too one of his shoes is peach white, while the other one is brown. His hair is black and his goatee and eyebrows are white. He also has yellow eyes and red isles.

Next to him is a little girl, its Screwball, the only problem is that, Sunset won't be able to remember her at all. That's because around a weeks ago the doctor called about Sunset's condition, and Screwball has been crying for some time because she believe that it's her fault that she got amnesia. She is holding a bouquet of white lilies for her.

The second group is Gilda and Lightning Dust. Ever since they heard what happened to her, they felt sorry for being mean to her when they first met her. So they go come to the hospital for a proper introduction. Lightning Dust brought her a box full of chocolate, while Gilda brought her a basket of fruit.

The third group is a family of four.

The man is he has a slight white skin. He also has brown hair and a brown mustache, and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue Hawaiian like shirt with light blue, light yellow, and white flowers on it. He is also wearing black pants and white shoes. On his shirt is a pin that has three foot balls on it.

Next to him is a women with pink skin. She is wearing a red blouse with an elbow length wavy edge sleeves. On the white color of the shirt is a peach seashell. She is also wearing white pants. She is also wearing seashell earrings. She is even wearing red tennis shoes. She also has purplish blue bun hair and light blue eyes.

Next to them is a girl which is about the same age as her. She is a white skin girl, with purple curled hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue blouse, and a purple skirt with three blue diamond on the right side. She is wearing a belt with two blue crescent moons on it. She is also wearing purple boots, with diamond on the top of each boot. She also has a bag full of clothes.

The last one in the girls is a little grayish and more whitish skin girl, with light purple and light pink curly hair, and green like eyes, and she is about the same age as Screwball. She is wearing a pink and light pink strip shirt, a yellow skirt, and a magenta jacket with a black belt with a purple buckle on it. She is also wearing matching magenta shoes with two yellow belts with purple buckles on each side.

The last group to come are two women which is the principal and vice-principal of Canterlot High.

The taller women is a close to white color, with purple eyes, and long hair which is the color light blue, light pink, and light green, and a little bit of teal. She is wearing a gold like suit jacket with matching shoes and purple jump suit under it. She is wearing a purple bracelet on one wrist and wears a matching watch on the other.

Next to her she is a little shorter and has light blue skin. Sher hair is a little indigo blue and blue strip. She has blue eyes. She is wearing a purple shirt and a white color with a dark blue crescent moon on it, and has a dark blue belt with a white buckle. She is wearing dark blue pants and white shoes.

Sunset Shimmer is surprise that all of these people came here to see her. But when she see the principal she can't help but feel like she has seen her before, but she can't remember where.

"Hello," Sunset says shyly.

"Hello, my name is Celestia," Celestia says.

"And I'm Luna," Luna replies.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," Sunset says shyly.

"Please there's no need to be shy, we all came to see if you're okay, the doctor also inform us of what happened," Celestia says.

"Oh," Sunset says.

"It's okay we're all here to help you," Luna replies.

"Really," Sunset replies.

"And we bought you get well presents!" Screwball screams happily.

"Oh course darling, I even brought these for you. Oh and where are my manners I'm Rarity," Rarity replies.

"Hi Rarity," Sun replies. When she see the bag she asks, "What's in the bag?"

"They're new clothes for you darling," Rarity replies.

"Clothes, oh you really didn't have to do that," Sunset says.

"Yes I do," Rarity says sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asks after taking notice of Rarity's face.

"It just that, it was my family van that hit you a month ago," Rarity replies sadly.

"What?" Sunset says quietly.

"But it wasn't her fault, it was mine," Screwball replies sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asks.

"I got on the road by accident, and I was fooling around with Gilda and Lightning Dust because they were picking on you," Screwball answers.

"You can say that again," Lightning comes forward.

"She's right, we weren't being very nice to you, and we didn't realize how scared you were. We usually do that to let people know we're tough, but I guess we went a little too far," Gilda replies.

"After what happened, we went straight to principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna and told her everything," Lightning replies.

"What we're all trying to say is that," Rarity says.

"We're sorry," The 4 girls replies.

"It's okay, at least I'm still alive that's all that counts right," Sunset replies.

"Yes, but you were in an accident that some consider almost too impossible to survive." Celestia says.

"Really," Sunset says sacredly.

"It's true," Sunset hears the voice and turn around to see the other girl with the green eyes.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Sunset asks.

"My name is Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle replies.

"Nice to meet you," Sunset replies.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sweetie Belle replies happily.

"Well from what we have so far, after the incident the news people were all over us for almost a month," Luna interjects.

"Why," Sunset asks.

"Well my dear thing weren't easy to explain, by the way my name is Discord, Screwball's dad," Discord answers.

"Nice to meet you Discord," Sunset says, the she asks, "But what is it that is hard to explain?"

"Well, to be honest none of us had any idea where you come from, we even had to tell the news that you weren't part of the school either," Luna replies.

"So you don't know who I am either?" Sunset asks sadly,

"I'm afraid not," Celestia answers.

"Oh," Sunset replies sadly.

That didn't bring up Sunset's hopes, in Celesita's eyes Sunset Shimmer is a young girl who really need help. She also remember that some people in the hospital and from the news believes that Sunset Shimmer might be the only survivor in a terrible fire, which is only way to explain the burn marks and why she is all alone.

"What I'm I gonna do," Sunset asks to herself.

"Don't worry we're going to help you," Celestia answers.

"How?" Sunset asks.

"Well my sister and I were talking with Discord and Screwball yesterday and they said they are more than happy to let you live with them," Luna answers.

"Really, are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a burden to you," Sunset asks and replies.

"Of course we're sure," Discord says.

"Yeah, you can be my big sister, but first before you take care of me I going to take care of you," Screwball replies happily.

"Okay," Sunset replies.

Then when she looks at the other two people, she asks, "By the way, who are you two?"

"Oh, these are my parent, this my father Magnum and my mother Betty Bouffant," Rarity replies.

"Hello it really nice to meet you, though wish it was in good condition since your little incident," Betty replies.

"Again we're really sorry for what happen, we tried to stop the car as well as we could," Magnum replies.

"It's okay, thing are better, more or less," Sunset replies.

"But still, we wish there is some way we can make it up to you," Betty replies sadly.

"I don't know, I mean I still don't know my name," Sunset answers.

"Well I got a good idea," Gilda says suddenly.

"Gilda, you are not naming her," Rarity says angrily.

"Ha, and why not," Gilda asks with a smirk on her face.

"Because Gilda is not up to you to decide. Since I the one who is taking care of her Screwball and I get to decide," Discord answers.

"Oh," Gilda replies.

"So daddy, what are we going to call her?" Screwball asks.

"Well since Gilda and Lightning Dust told us she has a shimmering sun symbol on her shirt and it matches her half sun necklace and with her matching hair and face…" Discord starts to think of a name.

"Discord," Luna replies annoyed.

"I think we can call her Sun, what do you think," Discord suggests.

"Sun that name sounds familiar somehow," Sunset suggests.

"Really!" Celestia says surprisingly. Then she asks, "Do you remember anything else?"

Sunset starts to think about it, but shook her head replying no in response.

"Oh," Luna replies.

"That settles it, Sun it is," Screwball replies.

"I think Sun has a good ring to it," Rarity replies.

"Sound good to me," Gilda replies.

"Yeah," Lightning Dust replies.

"Okay everyone visiting hours are over," Red Heart replies.

"Ow do we have to," Screwball asks complaining.

"Yes Screwball, Sun needs her rest, but don't worry the doctor said that she'll be out of the hospital by next week," Luna replies.

"Yay!" Screwball screams.

"Bye darling, oh and I hope you try one the new clothes when you get out," Rarity replies.

"Yeah, see you around kid," Gilda replies.

"Hope you enjoy the presents," Sweetie Belles replies

With that everyone leave the room so Sunset Shimmer which is now the name Sun needs some rest.

Sun hopes she is able to get through with this, but Sun feels like she has some new friends and can't wait to get out to the hospital to be with her new family and new friends. She then look at the presents they gave to her and it shows that they really care about her and felt sorry after what happened.

Sun then gets very sleeping and decides to go to bed and hope this incident is put behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Home, New Friends

After another week in the hospital:

Sunset Shimmer is finally getting out of the hospital. Her leg may feel a bit funny for a little while from being in a cast but she can manage.

She tries one of the outfits that Rarity made her and she is wearing a leather jacket with on the collar, a magenta sleeve less shirt with a black ribbon to tie it on the back of her neck, an orange skirt with a purple and yellow strip on the right side and black boots with magenta flames on it.

Just then Discord and Screwball come in through the door.

"Good morning Sun, are you ready to go?" Discord asks happily.

"Yes I'm ready," Sun replies.

"Okay now let's get you to your new home," Screwball replies happily.

"Okay," Sun replies.

At that time Discord fills out the papers and Sun also has to sign some papers to but her writing could use a little more work. Sun also make sure she has all of her belongings before leaving. After that Tall three of them starts to make their way to the house.

At that moment Discord find his van.

"Okay now let's get in the car," Discord replies.

"Okay," Screwball replies.

Sun looks at the van and screams and falls down. Then she covers herself with her arms like she was scared.

"Sun, are you alright?" Screwball asks worried.

Discord sees Sun's reaction then the explanation hit him, "Screwy, I think Sun is scared of the van."

"But why?" Screwball asks.

"Well Sun did got hit by a van, remember," Discord answers.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry Sun the van isn't going to hurt you," Screwball says trying to calm Sun down.

"Are you sure?" Sun asks sacredly.

"Of course we're sure, now let's get you in," Discord replies.

It wasn't easy for Sun to be inside the car. Screwball had to teach her how to put on her seat belt before they leave to the house.

30 minutes later:

They arrived at their house. When Sun sees the house it look very different from the rest. The house was in strange colors it almost look like a fun house.

"Okay Sun we're at your now home," Screwball replies.

She also notice that the house next door is red and it looks like a red barn and behind it looks like a big apple orchard in their back yard.

"Screwball who live in that house with the apple trees?" Sun asks.

"Oh, that's the apple family's house," Screwball answers.

"Apple family?" Sun says confused.

"The Apple family are in charge of all the apple in town and lucky for you there's a girls who is also the same age as you living in that house," Discord replies.

"Really," Sun says happily. Which means there will be a new friend for her.

"Yeah, and look there they are now," Screwball says pointing outside the window.

Sun heads towards the window to see a girls a little taller than her, her name is Applejack. She is a light orange skin girl with white freckles on her face, and blond hair with a big bang and on the bottom of her hair is a red hair band. She is wearing a tan brown cowboy hat, a white shirt with a green part on the top and sleeves tucked in, a jean skirt, and brown cowboy boots with three apples on each side.

Next to her is a little girl, her name is Apple Bloom. She has light yellowish, magenta like hair with a pink ribbon on it. She is wearing a green shirt with jeans, and light orange boots with some reddish lining on it.

When they all got out of the van the little girl with the ribbon heads towards them.

"Hey Screwball, how you're doing?" Apple Bloom asks happily.

"Hi Apple Bloom, I'm doing fine." Screwball replies.

"Hey Screwy," Applejack replies.

Applejack and Apple were going to ask of her where about, until Applejack notices Sun.

"Hey, I know you," Applejack says.

"You do?" Sun ask confused.

"Yeah you're the girl that appeared on the news, and my friend Rarity told me about," Applejack answers.

"You know Rarity?" Sun asks.

"Yes, Rarity told me of what happened." Applejack answers sadly.

"By the way I'm Applejack and this is my sister Apple Bloom," Applejack says.

"Hello my name is Sun," Sun replies.

"Nice to meet you," Apple Bloom replies.

"So I heard Discord is going to be takin care of ya?" Applejack asks.

"Yes," Sun answers.

"Well I'm glad I get to have you for a neighbor now," Applejack replies.

"Sure I guess," Sun says unsure about this.

"Now don't you frat, I'm sure Discord will take very good care of you," Applejack replies.

"Sun are you going to be going to our school?" Apple Bloom asks.

"I don't know, I'm still a little unsure about all this," Sun answers with uncertainty.

"Now don't get you tail in a bunch, I'm sure you're able to handle this," Applejack says.

"Thanks Applejack," Sun says.

"So do you think we can be friends?" Sun asks.

"Why sure, and I can introduce you to my other friends," Applejack asks.

"Okay," Sun replies.

"Come on Sun, dad and I want to show you your room," Screwball says.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later," Sun replies,

"Bye," Applejack and Apple Bloom say at the same time.

With that Sun goes off with Screwball to see her new house. When she got inside she can till it looks a lot more colorful in the inside as much as the outside of the house.

"Wow, your house is very colorful," Sun replies.

"Thanks we get that a lot," Discord replies. Then he says, "Now let's us show you to your room."

Discord and Screwball goes up stairs and Sun simply follows them.

"This room is my, and your room is across from mine," Screwball replies.

When Screwball opens the door, Sun can see that her room has a nice long bed, a dresser, a big rectangle mirror, a closet, and a desk a chair with a square mirror on it.

"I think its looks nice," Sun replies.

"I'm glad you like it, even if it is a little plain," Discord replies. Then he says, "Well we'll let you get settle in, while I'll call Celestia,"

"How come?" Sun asks.

"Because, at your age you need to get some education, so Celestia is planning on coming to the house tomorrow to give you some boring test for you to take tomorrow," Discord replies a little annoyed.

"Oh," Sun replies.

After Discord and Screwball leaves, Sun is still getting used to being in her new life. Plus there something strange about that book she has, in fact she remember the doctor telling her that there's nothing written in it.

She isn't sure about writing anything in herself. She is also very skeptic about the coins and gems that she has, and she does like the quill. But she knows that she has a lot to learn if she is going to live in this world.

That night Sun starts to get ready for bed. She tries on the pajamas that Rarity game her. It is a long sleeve magenta night gown, on the bottom it there is an orange and yellow strip horizontal, and on her chest is the red and yellow shimmering sun. Sun feels like she doesn't wear clothes too much, but really like wearing them. She took off her necklace and put it on the dresser. Then she went off to sleep waiting what tomorrow has to bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Education Nation

The next day:

Sun wakes up to find that today is a little raining outside, so she might not go outside today. Then Screwball comes in with a tray.

"Good morning," Screwball says happily.

"Good morning Screwball," Sun relies with a smile.

"Today you're getting breakfast in bed," Screwball replies.

"Oh," Sun replies.

"You got blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, a small berry salad and some milk. Plus to top it off I made you a little present," Screwball says happily.

"Really. What is it?" Sun asks.

"Tada, it's a jewelry box," Screwball says.

The box is a nice pink chest and on the top of the chest is her shimmering sun.

"It looks really nice, I like it," Sun replies.

"I'm glad you like it and I'll place that necklace of yours in there too," Screwball replies putting the necklace in the box.

"Okay thanks," Sun says happily.

"You welcome, now you better eat up, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna will be here in two hours." Screwball replies and leaves the room so Sun can eat.

Sun feels happy that she has a sister who really likes being around her, she then wonders in her old life if she had a brother or a sister too, but she can't remember it she had one or not.

After eating, she take a shower, dries herself, and put on something they call lotion on her. The she tries on another pair of clothes that Rarity game her. It is a long light blue dress, with a navy blue tights, a black jacket with folds on it, and black slip on shoes. The she goes to her new jewelry, and puts on her necklace.

After she finish getting ready she heads down stairs and brings her plate down stairs to the kitchen after that she heads to the living room where she sees Discord and Screwball sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Sun," Screwball says.

"Hi," Discord says.

"Hi, so what exactly is going on?" Sun asks.

"Well Celestia told me there's some kind of problem and I hope it's not serious," Discord answers.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I'll get it," Sun replies.

She opens the door to see Celestia and Luna at the door.

"Hello Celestia, hello Luna," Sun says happily.

"Good morning Sun, how are you settle in?" Celestia asks.

"I'm doing fine," Sun answers.

"God now there is something we need to tell you and Discord," Celestia says in a concerned way.

"Hey Celestia why the long face?" Discord replies.

"Well Discord, remember I told of the call and emails we been getting about the incident," Celestia says.

"Yes, so?" Discord asks annoyed.

"Well Discord, one of them is from our superintendent," Luna answers.

"Tirek! What does he want?" Discord says angrily.

"Mostly for another inspection, but according to his email he planning on meeting Sun," Luna answers sadly.

"What! But Why?" Discord asks unhappy about how this is going to turn up for Sun.

"Because, Tirek heard about what happened to Sun and about what become of her, he even knows about of her being in your care," Celestia answers.

"Oh," Discord says sadly.

"Um Celestia, it this something I should be concerned about?" Sun asks nervously.

"No, this is something you shouldn't be too worried about," Celestia answers.

"But Tirek takes his job very seriously, so you have to make sure you at good behavior," Luna replies.

"Okay," Sun says.

"Fine, so when he supposed to be coming?" Discord asks annoyed by the situation.

"Well the email says that he'll be arriving in two weeks," Celestia replies.

"But on to the matter I brought you some test for you to take to see if you're at a good educational level," Celestia replies.

"Oh okay," Sun says.

"Now we'll let you have these test and you need to be finish with them by the end of the day," Celestia says.

"Sure," Sun says and starts to begin her tests in her room.

She been doing the test for a few hours. Surprising to her she somehow able to answer all of the questions but still isn't sure if she got a good grade on any of them. After a few hours of doing her test she finishes them.

Then she hands her tests over to Celestia so she can have them graded. Celestia starts to grade her test and after an hour of grading she then comes to Sun to tell her about the results.

"Well Sun I'm really surprised," Celestia says.

"What?" Sun asks nervously.

"You manage to do very well on these test, in fact you manage to get 100%," Celestia answers.

"Really?" Sun asks happily.

"Yes, but there is one test you didn't do well on," Celestia answers

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"History," Celestia answers.

"Oh, well I have a feeling about it. Somehow I don't seem to recognize some of the people and places or the time period either," Sun replies.

"Well other than that you seem to be about a 4.0 average," Luna replies.

"Is that good?" Sun asks.

"Sun that is good, you can have a great future with these grades," Celestia replies.

"Thank you," Sun says.

"Well now that is settle it looks like you can enroll to Canterlot High, and maybe we can assign a history tutor for you," Celestia replies.

"Okay, and who will that be," Sun replies,

"We believe that will be a good choice," Luna replies

"And Discord, I do think it will be a good idea to get Sun some school supplies, since today is Saturday, and Sun will be starting on Monday, that will give Luna and I plenty of time to set up Sun's schedule." Celestia explains.

"Okay," Discord answers.

"Now that we're finish we can get somethings ready for you to school with us," Celestia replies.

"And since Discord is a science teacher in the school it will be good for you to be in his class." Luna says.

"Okay," Sun replies happily.

With that Celestia and Luna leaves to get thing ready for school, but they know that school is going to be a bit of a challenge for Sun and yet they have faith in her.

After they left Sun turns to see that Discord is upset about something.

"Discord are you okay?" Sun asks worriedly.

"No, not exactly," Discord replies.

"Is there's something bothering you?" Sun asks in concern.

"Well, it Tirek that's the problem," Discord answers.

"Why?" Sun asks.

"Because I think he has a problem with me," Discord answers.

"Why would Tirek have a problem with you?" Sun asks.

"He thinks I'm not suitable for child care," Discord answers.

"Why?" Sun asks.

"Well, let's just say that Screwball and I are like similar," Discord answers.

"So, he think you're influence is why Screwball is like that?" Sun asks.

"You can say that," Discord answers.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he won't think your influence will be any trouble for me once he sees how happy I am with you," Sun replies.

"I'm glad you're being supportive," Discord replies.

"I'm sure things will work out, you just need to be positive daddy," Screwball replies.

"I guess you're right, now let head to the store the sooner the better," Discord says.

"Okay," Screwball and Sun say at the time.

With that Discord, Screwball and Sun make their way to the store in order to get Sun some school supplies. Of course Sun is worried about meeting the superintendent, but she is sure that things will be clear. But she still wonder if you will ever get her memory back.

Later that day they make sure they got everything she needed for school. And Discord bought her a special journal in case she is able write her memories a bit at a time. Sun feel happy that he got her a journal, but still curious about the other book she had in her bad, so she isn't sure about writing in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Day of School

On a Monday morning:

Today it's Sun's first day of school and she is going with Screwball.

Sun just starts to wake up at the rise of dawn and she is excited that she gets to go to school today. But she also nervous about the students reaction towards her, since she figure that everyone in town must have heard about her by now.

She decides to get dress in one of the clothes that Rarity gave her. Rarity fix the clothes that Sun first wear before the accident. It's a magenta shirt with the shimmering sun on the chest part of it, an orange skirt with a purple and yellow strip on the right side, black boots with magenta flames, and a black leather jacket with silver studs on the color. Then she put on her shimmering sun necklace.

After getting dressed, Screwball comes barging in like a rhino ramming into a wall.

"Sun time for breakfast!" Screwball screams happily.

"Okay," Sun replies.

Sun comes down stairs to see that today's breakfast is waffles.

"Mmm, that's smells good," Sun says happily.

"Yeah its chocolate chip waffles today," Screwball says.

"Really!" Sun says happily.

"Of course it is now you better eat up because we need to get to school a little early," Discord says.

"Why that early?" Sun asks.

"Because you need to go to Principal Celestia's office to get a few things, and you'll be getting a tour before school starts." Discord explains.

"Oh okay," Sun say then she starts eating her breakfast.

After having breakfast Discord takes Sun and screwball to school.

During the drive Screwball can tell that Sun doesn't feel too good about something, so she decides to ask, "Sun is something wrong?"

"I don't know about this," Sun answers.

"About what?" Discord asks after hearing the conversation.

"Well it just what if the students feel uncomfortable around me," Sun says sadly.

"Why would you ever think of something like that," Discord asks.

"Because I got into an accident near the school and might fell strange around me at first," Sun answers with uncertainly.

"Don't worry I doubt they're going to think about it too much," Screwball replies trying to cheer Sun up.

"I sure hope you're right about this," Sun says unsurely.

After another 20 minutes on the road:

They arrive at Canterlot High. Sun didn't remember it too much since she was there for a short time. Discord park the car at the parking lot, and after they got out of the car Screw ball rushes to her first class leaving Discord and Sun behind.

"So what should we do first?" Sun asks.

"Well first we need to go to Principal Celestia's office to pick up your class schedule she'll be giving you a few things as well." Discord explains.

"Oh, okay," Sun replies.

A few minutes later:

Principal Celestia is looking over some papers until she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Celestia says.

The door open and Discord and Sun walk into the office. Celestia looks up to see them walk in a says, "Good morning Sun, Good morning Discord"

"Good morning Principal Celestia how are you doing?" Sun asks happily.

"I'm doing fine, and hope you are happy to begin your first day here at CHS," Celestia answers happily.

"Sure ready as I'll ever be," Sun says too cheerfully.

"Sun are you okay," Discord asks.

"Well to be honest no," Sun answers sadly.

"I understand after everything that happened you would feel uncomfortable around the students at first," Celestia replies.

"I guess," Sun says.

"Don't worry I'm sure once you get use to begin here you'll be fine," Celestia replies trying to cheer up Sun.

After hearing that Sun feels a little better. Then Celestia turns to pick up a folder from her desk and says, "Now in this folder is you school schedule, your agenda, some papers you need to sign, a small address book, a map of the school, your locker number and combination, and a Wonder Colt key chain."

"An agenda?" Sun says confused.

"Yes you'll need it to write your homework assignments on it as well as some activities holidays and school events," Celestia explains.

"Okay thanks," Sun says.

"You're welcome, and I let them know to meet you in the front of the school," Celestia replies.

"Who?" Sun asks.

"Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," Luna answers.

"I ask them if it's oaky to give you a tour of the school," Luna explains.

"And you'll be happy to know that they're friends with Rarity and Applejack," Celestia adds.

"Oh well that sounds good," Sun says happily.

"Good, Raven will let them know to meet you at the front office and if you do need anything my door will always be open," Celestia replies.

"Okay," Sun says happily.

At that point Discord and Sun left the office.

"Okay Sun I need to get things ready for my science class, I hope you can manage on your own?" Discord explains.

"I think I can manage," Sun answers  
"Good. Now I'll just be on my way to the science lab and let the girls take it from here," Discord says then leave to the science lab to prepare for his class.

Sun waits for the welcome committee to show her around. She then decides to take out her schedule to see what classes she is taking this year.

Period 1: 8:00 am-8:56 am, Mrs. Harshwhinny, History

Period 2: 9:03 am-10:06 am, Cheerilee, English

Break: 10:06 am-10:21 am

Period 3: 10:28 am-11:24 am, Cranky Doodle, Math

Period 4: 11:31 am-12:24 pm, Iron Will, P.E

Lunch: 12:27 pm-1:02 pm

Period 5: 1:09 pm-2:05 pm, Lyrica Lilac, Music

Period 6: 2:12 pm-3:08 pm, Discord, Science

On the bottom of her paper her locker number is 60 and the combination is 10-35-7

After reading her schedule she sees two girls heading her way.

One of girls name is Rainbow dash, she has cyan blue skin with rainbow colored hair and magenta eyes. She is wearing a white shirt, on it is a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue thunder bolt under it. She is wearing a blue short sleeved jacket, a pink and white vertical skirt, black short tights, blue tennis shoes and red, yellow and blue socks. She is also wearing a blue, yellow and red strip wrist bands on each wrist.

The other girls name is Pinkie pie, she has light pink skin with curly magenta pink hair, and light blue eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with purple lace on the collar and with a pink heart in the middle. A pink skirt with two light blue, and a light yellow balloon on the right side and a light purple ribbon on the waist. She is also wearing a light blue sweater blouse, light bracelets on each writs, and light blue shoes with white laces and a pink ribbon on each side.

When Pinkie Pie sees Sun she runs right towards her.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. What's your name? What's your favorite cupcake? What's your favorite color? How old are you? How…." Pinkie starts to speak to Sun really quickly until Rainbow use her hand to cover her mouth making her muffle her words.

"Sorry about that she get excited a lot. By the way I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash says.

"Hi Rainbow Dash my name is Sun," Sun replies.

"Nice to meet you Sun," Rainbow says.

"So is she always like that?" Sun asks pointing her finger to Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah. It just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie," Rainbow replies.

"Oh? Okay," Sun says.

"So how about Pinkie and I show you around before class starts," Rainbow suggests.

"Sure," Sun answers.

"By the way, can we see your schedule?" Pinkie says suddenly.

"Okay," sun says. Then she let the girls take a look of her schedule, to Pinkie and Rainbow's surprise they know some of the teachers quite well.

"Well looks like we have some of the same classes with you," Rainbow says.

"Really!" Sun says happily.

"Yeah, and looks like you, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity, have the same music class," Pinkie says happily.

"And it look like you, me, Pinkie, and Applejack has the same P.E class too," Rainbow adds.

"Well looks like I'm going to be with some familiar faces. But who is Fluttershy, I don't think I met her yet," Sun replies.

"Oh Fluttershy is one of our friends you'll love her, but she gets a little shy meeting new people at first." Rainbow explains.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to take things slowly when I meet her," Sun suggests.

"Sounds fine. She's also in your science class too, good luck with that," Rainbow Dash adds.

"What do you mean?" Sun ask confusedly.

"Discord's crazy that's why!" Rainbow shouts.

"He's not that crazy, just chaotic," Sun answers.

"Really, just wait till you meet him," Rainbow suggests.

"I already met him," Sun says.

"Really when did you met him?" Pinkie asks.

"Well girls to put it simple I'm currently living with him and Screwball." Sun explains.

"You're what!" Both Rainbow and Pinkie shouts at the same time in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The School Tour and Classrooms Rama

"You mean to tell me that you're living with him," Rainbow shouts surprisingly.

"Well yeah," Sun answers nervously.

"And nothing weird happened to you yet, right?" Rainbow asks in and unsteady tone.

"Nothing happened Rainbow, honest," Sun answers.

"Wow looks like you're in for some exciting time with Screwball, she always help me throw amazing parties," Pinkie says.

"You through parties?" Sun asks.

"Yeah all the time. Hey! Maybe we can throw you a party," Pinkie replies with a big smile on her fact.

"Well… I guess…. as long as you're… okay with it… that's fine," Rainbow says in an unsteady tone.

"Trust me I'm okay with it," Sun says.

"Well let's get this tour on the road before school starts." Rainbow says.

With that Rainbow Dahs and Pinkie Pie start to give sun the tour. They went to different parts of the building. There are computer room science lab fashion room music rooms and other different room all over the school.

"Over here is the library and over there is the chemistry labs." Rainbow says.

"Wow this school is really big," Sun says amazed by how many rooms this school has.

"I know it's a great school," Pinkie says happily.

As the girls are walking along the halls, Sun notice a trophy cabinet and notice a picture some 2 groups of three students and they both wear different sports uniform.

"Hey girls who are they?" Sun asks.

Rainbow and Pinkie come to see what Sun is asking about. When see what Sun was looking at both of them got a little unsure about it.

"Oh that's just the Crystal Prep Shadow Bolts," Rainbow says.

"Crystal Prep Shadow Bolts?" Sun says confused.

"The Shadow Bolts are students that go to Crystal Prep Academy in the city," Pinkie says.

"Yeah glad you are able to go to our school." Rainbow adds.

"Okay?" Sun says confusedly.

"Plus both the schools competed in the Friendship games every 4 years," Pinkie says.

"The Friendship games! What's that?" Sun asks.

"The Friendship game is an event when both the schools gets together to compete each other. Unfortunately the Shadow Bolts always wins." Rainbow says.

"Really! They always win!" Sun says surprisingly.

"Yeah and still have to gloat," Rainbow adds.

"That doesn't seems very nice," Sun replies.

"Yeah!" Pinkie screams angrily.

"Yeah so… let us continue our tour, okay," Rainbow suggests.

"Okay, but I don't know where Ms. Harshwhinny class is," Sun says sadly.

"Oh don't worry about it. To be honest Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and I are with you at first period so we can take you to our class after the tour," Rainbow explains.

"Well that's good. It's nice to have good girls like you in my class," Sun says happily.

After that they continue with the tour. After another 20 minutes the girls have finish with their tour with the History room.

"Well and that's the end of the tour and this is Ms. Harshwhinny class room," Pinkie says happily.

"Oh that good I don't want to get lost," Sun says happily.

"Yeah and here's she comes now," Rainbow replies and sees that their history teacher is coming.

She is a light brown skin woman about the same height as Luna and has yellow hair. She is wearing a white button up shirt with a purple suit jacket and pants to match with purple heel shoes.

"Hello Rainbow and Pinkie," Ms. Harshwhinny says.

"Hello," Pinkie and Rainbow says together.

Ms. Harshwhinny looks very stern, she then looks at Sun and asks, "You must be the new student correct?"

"Um, yes I'm supposes to be in you class at first period," Sun says uncertain.

"Yes Principal Celestia informed me about your… condition, but yes this is the right place," Ms. Harshwhinny replies.

"Oh okay," Sun says.

"Now let's get inside the class room it will start in 5 minutes and I need to give you a syllabus." Ms. Harshwhinny replies.

"Okay," The three girls says at the same time.

With that the girls and their teacher starts to head inside of the class room with that the rest of the students make their way in the class room as well.

After a few minutes class is going to begin. Sun is next to the teacher's desk because Ms. Harshwhinny wants to introduce her to the class before they begin their lesson.

Ms. Harshwhinny begins to say, "Class before we going our session, today we have a new student joining us."

"Please give a warm welcome to our new student Sun," The teacher continues.

The students start to whisper to themselves because they remember hearing her from the news, and they also heard about her having amnesia. This makes Sun very uncomfortable all she wanted is to put this incident behind her.

Ms. Harshwhinny could see how she's feeling and says, "Student, I know you all are aware of Sun's condition but I want you all to make her feel welcome here at CHS."

The teacher turns to Sun and say, "Now Sun, I like you to sit next to Mr. Sentry in the front desk okay.

"Okay," Sun answers.

Sun goes to sit with a boy with light yellowish skin, blue spiky hair, and sky blue eyes. He is wearing a black jacket with a red and white stripe, a shirt with a blue shield one side is normal blue the other side dark blue and a yellow lightning bolt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

He turns to Sun when she sit down and says, "Hi I'm Flash Sentry."

"Hi Flash, I'm Sun," Sun answers.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, sorry about earlier I guess you being is a bit of a surprise for some of us," Flash says.

"It's okay, I understand. I didn't expect so many people to act up over it and I guess my getting his by a car new the school is another surprise," Sun says.

"Well don't worry in a little while I'm sure everyone will forget all about it, okay," Flash says.

"Okay," Sun replies.

At that time Class is starting and throughout the day Sun is starting to feel a lot better, except the part that in every class room a lot of the students remember her face. Sun is still feels uncomfortable for the fact that everyone knows about the incident. She also thought about the possibility that some nearby cities may know about this. But the friends that she made was able to help her during the tougher times during the day.

At Lunch:

Sun is getting in line to have some lunch. Sun got herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some milk, a salad, and an apple. She is looking for a seat, until she heard a familiar.

"Sun! Over her!" She turns and see Pinkie screams with a big smile on her face waving her arm in the air telling Sun to come over here.

Sun can see Pinkie along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. She can also see Screwball, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. She can also see a girl with orange skin, short magenta hair, and purple eyes. She is wearing a gay jacket with blueish green sleeves, lace on the bottom and matching gray shoes with blueish green socks, and a blue white strip bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey girls, what's you doing?" Sun asks.

"Waiting for you silly," Pinkie answers.

"So how is your first day darling," Rarity asks.

"I'm doing fine Rarity, except for the weird look everyone is giving me," Sun answers.

"Why was everyone looking at you weird," Screwball asks.

"I'll bet the reason why is because everyone in the school saw her on the news," Applejack answers.

"Yeah about her having been hit by car, having amnesia, and been stuck in the hospital for over a month and…" Pinkie says keeping up with what happen to Sun.

Then Rarity interrupts Pinkie saying, "I think we get the idea Pinkie."

"Oh yeah, some of my classmates was talking about it in my art class this morning," Apple Bloom says.

"Yeah even in my history class," Sweetie Belles replies.

"Yeah at the beginning of history everyone was acting up about her too," Rainbow answers.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Sun this is one of my friends Scootaloo," Rainbow says.

"Hi I'm Scootaloo the best scooter rider in CHS. I'm also the number 1# fan and little sister figure of Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo says proudly.

"Sister," Sun asks confusedly.

"Yeah I guess you can say I taken her under my wing and teach her all kinds of stuff," Rainbow answers.

"Oh that's very good of you," Sun says happily.

"Yeah I know," Rainbow says.

"Not to be rude but I think we're getting of topic here," Rarity says.

"Oh and which reminds me I know you saw her in some of your classes. Sun this is our friend Fluttershy. Fluttershy this is our new friend Sun," Rarity adds.

"Hi Fluttershy it's nice to meet you," Sun says.

"It's nice to meet you too Sun," Fluttershy replies.

"So Fluttershy what do you like to do during your spare time," Sun asks.

"Oh during my spare time I volunteers at the animal center," Fluttershy answers happily.

"The animal center?" Sun asks.

"Yes I love taking care of animals," Fluttershy says happily. Then she becomes sadden all of the sudden.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Sun asks.

"Oh it just we don't have that many volunteers at the shelter and we really need help to take care of the animals and raise money for the shelter," Fluttershy says sadly.

Sun can see that Fluttershy needs help, but she isn't sure about helping with animals but knows that Fluttershy can really use the help.

"Fluttershy if you want maybe I can help volunteer at the shelter with you," Sun says cheering Flutterhsy up.

The girls including Fluttershy is surprised of what Sun just said. She wants to help Flutterhsy and she barely knew her.

"Oh I really appreciate it but are you sure?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm sure. Besides I figure that it can help me get out more to do stuff during my spare time and like you said you can use the help," Sun answers.

"That's very kind of you Sun," Rarity says happily.

"Yeah that is very kind of you to help out we had trouble finding volunteers for the shelter lately," Screwball replies.

"It was nothing at all," Sun replies.

"Well since you have some spare time maybe you can help me out with something," Applejack says.

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"I'm doing a bake sale this Saturday and I was wondering if you all can help?" Applejack asks.

"Sure I don't mind at all," Sun replies happily.

Well looks like we got a great weekend ahead of you," Applejack says.

With that the bell rings and they had to get to class. During that time she see that one of her classmate Flash Sentry is in her music class to. In some parts Sun really like when he plays with his guitar.

Then she had science with Fluttershy in Discord's classroom. Discord explain to do a science demonstration in the class with some chemical. Sun and Fluttershy becomes partners for the experiment. Sun is like a natural in science that she and Fluttershy got the experiment right. Unfortunitally a girl named Derpy and one of her friends Raspberry got the experiment wrong and it blows up in their faces. Luckily the chemicals are harmless.

In the end of the day:

Discord is at the car with Sun and Screwball. When they all got to the car, Discord starts driving back to his house.

"So how was school?" Discord asks.

"School is good I did well in my classes and I have some good friends with me, except for the looks the students were giving me," Sun answers.

"Yeah dad everyone has been talking about this incident all day some of them did stop but it might take them a while," Screwball replies.

"Well it might take them a while to get used to this but in time I'll bet they'll forget the whole thing," Discord answers.

When they got home Sun went to her room to do her homework. After a while she finish her homework with no problem at all. Then she had dinner and took a bath.

In Sun's room:

Sun is getting ready for bed. Shen then decides to take a look at the book in her book that she had in the bag that she had since she got here. She looks in the pages seeing that there is nothing in there.

"I still don't know if I should write in it but I can save if I decide to write in it," Sun says to herself.

She then put the book in her draw of her desk and goes to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Sun Princess's Sadness

In Canterlot Castle:

Princess Celestia is in the class room waiting for her new student Twilight Sparkle to enter the school. The thing is that Twilight Sparkle reminds her so much of her old student Sunset Shimmer. The reason why because like Sunset, Twilight has really strong magic and need to contain that magic through focus studies.

Then a unicorn mare named Raven comes in.

"You're highness Twilight is here to see you," Raven announces.

"Yes thank you Raven," Princess Celestia replies.

"Princess were you thinking about her?" Raven asks worried.

"Yes I was," Celestia answers sadly.

"I know it was hard for you since we found out, Sunset Shimmer was a great student," Raven says.

"I know she was, but I still wish I knew what she was doing in the throne room," Celestia replies sadly.

When Celestia learned what happened, she became heartbroken when she learned that Sunset Shimmer was in the throne room on the night of the fire. The guards inform her that they saw a bright light in the throne room and smell smoke and hear broken glass coming from the throne room. When they got in the room the place is completely burned to a crisp. They also see that the magical mirror protected itself with a force field and can protect any pony who was within range.

One of the guard was able to find the other half of Sunset Shimmer necklace which made tears coming from Celestia's face. She was able to recognize right away that this was Sunset's necklace and knew she was in here, but didn't know either she started the fire or saw some pony else did it and tried to put it out. The only thing she know that something terrible happened to Sunset Shimmer but she didn't know what.

After cleaning up the mess a few weeks after the fire, no pony who was in charge of the search weren't able to find her body. This made the princess believe that either she made it out of the fire or her body was too burned to be identified. All she know is that Sunset Shimmer is gone and will have to break the news to her family.

After telling her family the news they were heartbroken just like Celestia and wonder what she was doing in the throne room at night. They even believe that Sunset wouldn't do something like this. Celestia even showed her the half of necklace to give, but Sunset's mother think it is best for her to have it.

After the incident, Princess Celestia got a new personal student named Twilight Sparkle and currently waiting for her to teach her magic, Twilight reminds her so much of Sunset that she sometimes get teary every time she leaves after her lessons.

"Princess," A little filly's voice calls.

Princess Celestia turns to see a small filly with lavender fur, dark blue hair with a magenta and purple streak on her mane and tail, and purple eyes. Her cutie mark is a six pointed light magenta star with 6 sparkles on it and 5 small white 6 pointed stars with it.

"Good morning Twilight," Celestia says happily.

"Good morning Princess. What are we going to do today?" Twilight says happily.

"Well I think today we should start by working on some new spells today," Celestia answers.

"What kind of spells?" Twilight asks.

"Well maybe we can start with the transportation spell," Celestia suggests.

"Okay, I tried doing that spell but I can only do it for a short distances," Twilight says.

"That's alright once you learn how to control your magic you can use it to travel to farther distance," Celestia says.

"Okay then let's get started," Twilight says then starts to go to the other room to start her lesson.

Princess Celestia laughed a little because Twilight is so eager to learn about magic. Then become sadden because Sunset Shimer was as much eager to learn about magic as much as Twilight does.

Celestia then goes to the other room and Twilight notice that Celestia eyes are getting watery and don't know what is wrong that is causing to cry,"

"Princess are you okay, you look like you're crying," Twilight asks sadly.

"Oh it nothing," Celestia answers and use her hoof to get rid of the tears.

"Are you sure?" My mommy told me that if there is a problem it best to talk about it. But if you don't feel like it right now that's fine too," Twilight explains.

"I'm alright Twilight it just… you mind me so much of her," Celestia answers sadly.

"Her?" Twilight says questionably.

"Oh I'm sorry about this," Celestia says.

"It okay princess you don't need to tell me if you're not ready," Twilight replies.

"I do want to tell you but I'm not sure how you will react," Celestia says.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks

Celestia hesitated at first, because she isn't sure if she is ready to know but she really want to help. She then took a deep breath and starts to explain everything to Twilight

"To be honest I used to have another student before you started your studies with me," Celestia answers.

"Really!" Twilight says surprisingly.

"Yes her name is Sunset Shimmer," Celestia says.

"Sunset Shimmer? Do I know her?" Twilight asks.

"No you haven't," Celestia says.

"Do you think I can meet her?" Twilight asks happily.

That really surprises the princess that she want to meet her other student she is much eager to learn magic as much as she does,"

"I'm afraid you are unable to meet her," Celestia says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Did she graduated or she moved away?" Twilight asks uncertain.

"She mysteriously disappeared," Celestia answers sadly.

"What happened?" Twilight asks.

"You remember the fire that happen before you started your studies with me?" Celestia says while looking at her.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"Sunset Shimmer was inside the throne room when the fire happened," Celestia explains.

"Oh no!" Twilight says sadly.

"But I don't know where she is," Celestia says.

"What do you mean?" Twilight ask

"Well after the fire the pony expiations look all over the throne room and only found half of her necklace but not her actual body," Celestia explains.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Twilight asks.

"I can only hope Twilight," Celestia says sadly.

Twilight can tell that Princess Celestia is very sad about her student and wish there is a way to help her then an idea came to her, "Don't worry princess maybe I can find her and if I see her I can tell her that you really miss her."

Celestia becomes happy that Twilight wants to help then says, "I appreciate the help Twilight and maybe when you are a bit older and do better with you magic you can travel to many places but for now let's get started with your lessons okay,"

"Okay," Twilight replies.

With that Princess Celestia starts to teach her some spells like the teleportation spell, and a few transformation spells on objects.

Celestia is very pleased with Twilight progress and her magic grows stronger every day and she is proud of her of her success.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Bake Sale and the Old Song

For the past few days Sun has been spending some time with the girls at school and she feels like her life couldn't get any better since the accident. On some days she does her homework, spends some time with Discord and Screwball and does stuff with her friends after school. On Friday Sun helps Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash make desserts for Saturday to help raise money for the school. Sun is very excited to be with her friends in a big event.

On the night before the bake sale:

Sun is happily sleeping in her bed, and starts to have an interesting dream.

She dreams that she is in a field of beautiful flowers, statues and different animals. She explores the garden and turns to hear someone playing a beautiful song.

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling high and twirling low_

 _Twirling round we go_

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling fast and twirling low_

 _See the colors skip and flow_

 _Twirling round we go_

Sun didn't know where the song is coming from, but she felt like she heard that song before but couldn't remember what?

In the morning:

Sun wakes up feeling really happy about the dram she just had. She also knows that today is the bake sale.

"Oh yeah, today is the bake sale at the park," Sun says to herself.

Sun then got dress; fix her hair, and goes down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Sun," Screwball says happily.

"Morning Screwball," Sun says with a smile.

"Are you excited to go to the bake sale today?" Screwball asks happily.

"I am and I really am looking forward to it," Sun answers.

"Okay now let's go eat before we had to leave," Screwball says.

"Okay," Sun answers.

Sometime later around 10:30:

Sun and Screwball arrives at thee bake sale and see that the others are there to.

"Hey Sun, Screwball! Over here!" Pinkie screams showing Sun and Screwball where they are.

Sun and Screwball turn to see Pinkie at one of the table and go toward her and see the different kinds of desserts she had.

She can also see a woman with pink hair, blue like skin and wears a yellow elbow length sleeved shirt and an apron with yellow lining, pink wavy sleeves, and three cupcakes on it.

A man with orange hair and yellow skin a little taller than the woman, he is wearing blue and white strip pants and a light blue long sleeves button up shirt, an apron with 3 cube of carrot cake with frosting on it. And hears wears a white hat with a red part on the top and a red and white striped bow tie.

"Hey Pinkie. How are you doing?" Sun says happily.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Pinkie asks happily.

"I'm doing okay so are these friends of your," Sun replies.

"Oh yeah Sun this is Cupcake and Carrot Cake," Pinkie says introducing them to Sun.

"Hello," Sun says.

"Oh so you Sun, Pinkie told us all about you," Cupcake says.

"And she means everything," Carrot Cake says.

"You mean you know about what happened," Sun says worried.

"Yes she did, but not to worry you're doing okay now right," Carrot Cake says.

"Yeah I just still feel uncomfortable about people talking about what happened," Sun replies with a small smile.

"It's okay. Right now let's get the Bake sale started," Cupcake replies happily.

"And have some apple pie for Sorain," Applejack says.

"Sorain?" Sun says questionably.

"Sorain is one of the soccer players in the soccer team and loves eating Granny Smiths apple pies," Rainbow explains.

"Oh," Sun replies.

The past few hours Sun Applejack and the others are doing a good job with the bake sale. Everyone are buying desserts like there was no end to it.

Later in the afternoon around 4:

Sun is still doing well at the bake sale, the only problem is that something is bothering her and Rarity is the first to notice.

"Sun darling is there something bothering," Rarity says with a sad look.

"Well there is something but nothing bad," Sun answers.

"Like what?" Rarity asks.

"Well I had a strange dream last night," Sun answers.

"A dream?" Rarity says questionably.

"Yes. You see I dreamed I was in this garden full of animals, flowers, and statues," Sun explains.

"Wow that is a good dream," Rarity says.

"Not only that I heard a song," Sun adds.

"A song?" Rarity says questionably.

"Yeah," Sun says.

"Can you sing it?" Rarity asks happily.

"I can try," Sun replies.

She then takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling high and twirling low_

 _Twirling round we go_

 _Twirling whirling round we go_

 _Twirling fast and twirling low_

 _See the colors skip and flow_

 _Twirling round we go_

"That song is amazing," Fluttershy says happily.

"I know it's beautiful," Rarity says.

"Thanks but…" Sun replies.

"But what darling?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know but it felt like I heard that song a long time ago," Sun explains.

"Really did you think that song is from your lost memory?" Rarity asks

"I believe so I never heard that song from anyone else but him," Sun explains sadly.

"Ah Him!" Pinkie screams between Rarity and Sun surprising them both.

"Uh who?" Pinkie questionably asks.

"I don't remember all I know in my dream I heard a boy's voice and it felt like I heard his voice before but I can't remember who he was," sun explains.

"Well don't you fret I'm sure your memory will come through somehow," Applejack says.

"Even if it will take years for you to remember," Rainbow replies.

"Thanks girls," Sun replies happily.

Another hour later:

The bake sale is over and they made more than enough money for their school programs.

"Well now that the bake sale is finally over let head on home," Applejack says.

"Okay," The girls say.

Everyone start to get thing put away and some of the left over sweets is giving to the students who help out with the sale. As they were getting in the car to go home, Applejack thinks it will be a good idea to give Sun and Screwball a ride home.

"Girls will you like to let me give you a ride home?" Applejack asks.

"Oh I don't know, I don't want to bother you or anything and you need to get home to," Sun protest.

"Aw don't you worry sugar cube you and I are neighbor and I'd be more than happy to give you a lift," Applejack says.

"Okay," Sun and Screwball says at the same time.

During this time Applejack drove Screwball and Sun home. They had dinner and it was good. After that Sun then decide to take a bath, brush her teeth, and put on her pajamas to go to sleep.

Before she goes to bed she sees a present on her bed. She read the card to see that it's from Discord saying that it will come in handy. When she opens it she is amazed that it is a red book with her name engraved o the cover. The card says that it's a journal and she can write what she wants in it.

She feels happy and loves her present. She then decides to use it to keep track of all the things she thinks is part of her past. She begins to write her dream along with the song. After writing her dream she then puts it in her draw and goes to sleep for the night and hope that have good time with her friends.

 **This song Twirling whirling is sung by Sandy and Stan from Hamtaro episode 13 and 14.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First day at the Animal Shelter

After school on Tuesday:

Sun is going to start her first day at the animal shelter with Fluttershy and the assistant manager Treehugger.

Sun is walking down the streets of Canterlot City going to the animal center. That is until she sees something that really caught her attention. She sees a small cat and it wasn't any of the cats she seen for the past few days. The cat is a dark gray and light brown color fur with lighter hair on its belly. The cat also has dark brown spots on its cheeks, strips from the forehead to the back of its head, and some strips and on its back. It also has round ears and kind of a bushy tail. The little kitten looks like it hadn't eaten in days and looks really tired.

Sun know the kitten needs help but wasn't sure whether or not to approach it or leave it along. So she decides to the only thing she can do.

"Hello little guy are you okay?" Sun asks nicely to the kitten.

The cat meow and then look at her again.

"Do you to come with me to the shelter? I have a friend over there who is really good with animals and can help you," Sun says trying to reason with the kitty.

The kitten wasn't sure about going with her at first, but the kitten is lost, alone, and hungry. The kitten also wasn't sure if Sun can help her find her way back home. She can see that Sun put her hand out to her and decides to rub her head against Sun's hand.

Sun sees what the kitten is doing and believes that the kitten is accepting her help. She then grabs the cat and holds it like a baby and decides take off her jacket and wrap the kitten up like it was a baby and rush over to the shelter before the kitten gets into a worse condition.

At the Canterlot Animal Shelter:

Fluttershy and Tree Huger are at the shelter giving the animals a bath.

They were going to take a break until an important news bullion on the TV at the shelter kick in.

"We interrupt this program with a special bullion a baby iriomote wild cat named Nina was taken from an animal preserve 7 days ago." The news girl said.

"Poor thing," Fluttershy says sadly.

"Luckily the police were able to catch the poachers responsible for the theft 4 days ago, but the little kitten was nowhere to be found."

"The police suspect that the kitten got away from the poachers somehow and now she is lost somewhere in Canterlot City. If anyone found the lost wild cat please contact the preserves number which is 1 (234)-547-2399," The news girl instructs.

After hearing the news Fluttershy turn off the TV and hear the door open. They turn around and see Sun entering the center with something in her arms.

"Hey guys," Sun says as she get inside.

"Oh hi Sun so how was school today?" Fluttershy asks happily.

"It's going well but I found this kitten in an alley on my way here," Sun says.

"Really?" Tree Hugger says questionably.

"Yes," Sun says.

Then she decides shows the kitten to the girls.

Fluttershy and Tree Hugger gasp at the condition the kitten is in.

"Oh goodness what happen to it?" Fluttershy asks worried.

"I don't know. It looks like the kitten had gotten hurt somehow and it looked like it hadn't eaten in days," Sun explains sadly. Then she put the kitten on a pillow so she can rest peacefully.

"Oh dear" Fluttershy replies worried.

"Aw poor thing," Tree Hugger says sadly.

Then when Tree Hugger decides to have a closer look at the kitten. She let out a shock.

"Wait that the wild cat on the news," Tree Hugger says surprisingly.

"What news?" Sun asks.

"The news reported at an iriomote wild cat a kitten more like was taken from the animal preserve. The poachers were caught but they couldn't find the kitten anywhere." Tree Hugger explains

"I can't believe that you found her," Fluttershy says surprisingly.

"Yeah man like totally rad," Treehugger says happily.

"Her?" Sun says questionably.

"Right the news said her name is Nina," Tree Hugger explains.

"Nina that a nice name," Sun says. Then she pet the kitten while she is still asleep.

Then Sun turns to the girls sadly and says, "But what are we going do with her? She looks very sick."

"I'll call my mom she runs a vet across town," Fluttershy.

"Your mom runs an animal clinic?" Sun asks

"Yes and I want to be a veterinarian just like her when I grow up," Fluttershy replies happily.

"But what was the kitten doing in an alley?" Sun asks in concern.

"Maybe she was hiding in case the poachers might come after her," Treehugger answers.

"I guess that make since," Sun says.

"Now don't worry about it, I can contact the preserve to have Nina picked up but first she need some (T.L.C) Tender, Love, and Care," Tree Hugger says happily.

15 minutes later:

A red car comes in the drive in of the center. Out of the car is a woman a little shorter than Celestia, who has light purple skin, the same hairstyle as Fluttershy except her hair is a little darker than Fluttershy's hair, yellow eyes and white freckles on her face. She is wearing a purple dress and over it is a white lab coat and black high heel shoes.

She then came inside and says, "Fluttershy."

"Yes mom," Fluttershy says.

"There you are I'm glad you decide to bring this to my attention now where is the little cat?" Fluttershy mother asks.

"Oh she's in the other room with my friend Sun," Fluttershy answers.

"Okay and can you bring me to them?" Fluttershy mother asks.

"Yes mom," Fluttershy says happily.

Fluttershy then escort her mother to the next room. When they got there they can see that Sun is sitting next to the kitten and the kitten is fast asleep on the pet crib. Sun then turns to see Fluttershy and her mom, then she gets up to see them.

"Mom this is my friend Sun. Sun this is my mother Nightingale," Fluttershy introduces them to each other.

"Hello Sun it's nice to meet you." Nightingale says.

"Nice to meet you too," Sun says happily.

"Now I understand that you found an iriomote wild cat in an alley on your way here," Nightingale says.

"Yes the poor thing looks like it was hurt and hadn't eaten in days," Sun answers.

Nightingale takes Sun words and decide to examine to wild cat to make sure she isn't sick.

After a few minutes of examination Nightingale comes with a conclusion.

"Well after careful examination it say that she is fine," Nightingale says.

"That's good," Fluttershy says.

"However the cat you called Nina does seem to have a sprain on the front right paw, and very tired. So I suggest that you let her paw rest for a little while and give some food," Nightingale suggests.

"But I don't know what wild cats eat," Sun says.

"Don't' worry I'm sure we can find something that she'll likes," Fluttershy replies

"She's right. These kind of cats seems to eat meat and fish," Nightingale says.

Then Tree Hugger comes in and says, "I finish talking with the preserve owner and they are very pleased that we found her,"

"That's good," Sun says happily.

"But they won't be here until tomorrow," Treehugger says sadly.

"That a problem we have school tomorrow and it might not be good to have a wild cat staying in the shelter," Sun replies worried.

"Maybe she can live with you for a while," Fluttershy suggests.

"Me? Why?" Sun asks.

"Well you are the one that found her," Tree Hugger answers.

"And she is kind of attached to you," Fluttershy adds.

Sun looks at the cat and see that she is taking a liking to her. Sun also knows that the kitten really needs her help.

"Okay I'll take her," Sun replies comforting the kitten.

During the rest of the day Sun, Fluttershy, and Treehugger are making sure the rest of the animals are taken care of. Sun is also taking care of little Nina; making sure she has something to eat, enough sleep, and making sure the kitten paw is healing properly. But until tomorrow Sun knows that taking care of an endangered wild cat is going to be a challenge.

 **From Pinkie Pie Sweets-**

 **Sorry this chapter was taking so long my school assignments had became quite a handful but I'll be able to have more time for thanksgiving break sorry for the wait**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wild Cat Playdate

In the evening at the Animal Shelter:

Sun and the other are finished working today and are going to make their way back home. Discord is in his car to pick Sun up. Then she says goodbye to her friends and has a bag full of information on how to take care of the wild kitten, and the kitten is in the kitty kennel for the ride home fast a sleep on a pillow in the kennel.

After Sun got to the car, they start to head back to the house.

"So how was working in the shelter go?" Discord asks.

"It went fine is just…" Sun tries to say, but stops herself before she can continue.

"Yes," Discord replies.

"I'm going to cat sit someone," Sun answers

"Really who?" Discord asks happily.

Sun hesitates at first then she decides to tell Discord who the cat she is cat sitting, "It's an Iriomote Wild Cat. Her name is Nina."

"A what?" Discord says confused.

"An Iriomote Wild Cat, apparently she became attached to me so Fluttershy and Treehugger says I can take care of her until the people from the preserve can pick her up," Sun explains.

"Well you do realize that taking care of a wild cat is a lot of work," Discord says in a sarcastic tone.

"I know but she's only staying here for tonight and she'll be on her way back to the preserve by tomorrow," Sun says calmly.

"Well that's okay then," Discord replies a little worried of the responsibility that Sun got herself into.

At Discord's house in the evening:

"So where's Screwball?" Sun asks.

"She's at a sleepover with Apple Bloom and her Crusader friends for tonight so you and I are alone tonight," Discord answers.

"Okay hope Screwball is having a good time?" Sun asks.

"Oh she'll do fine if I know Screwball she'll make the sleepover fantastic, Discord answers excited.

"Okay I'll just take Nina and some supplies to my room and make her comfortable," Sun says while heading upstairs.

Then Sun takes the kitten along with some food and supplies for the cat for tonight. Sun spend the evening playing with her, and feeding her. She is glad that Nina is being really calm and behaved around her. After Sun and Discord have their dinner, Sun decides to give Nina a bath so she'll be nice and clean for tomorrow.

Sun put soap and water on her so she can be nice and clean.

"There that's a good girl," Sun says as she is scrubbing the soap on the cat.

Just then Discord came in

"Well she is very well behave around you," Discord says as he is coming in the restroom to check to see how Sun is doing.

"I was trying to hold her earlier and she kind of put up a fight," Discord says clam.

"Is that right," Sun says a little surprised.

"Here come the rinse," Sun replies as she pour water on the cat to get the soap off of her.

"There you're all clean now," Sun says to Nina. Then the cat shake herself so she can get the extra water off.

After Sun got ready for bed and wrote in her journal about her day with the cat they both go to sleep for the night and the cat is sleeping on a pillow next to Sun like it doesn't have a care in the world.

The next day in the afternoon:

Sun and her cat friend Nina are in the living room relaxing on a Sunday afternoon. Sun is on the couch reading some books, while the kitten Nina is relaxing on their lap taking a nap.

Just then someone is knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock

Sun hears the the door knocking but Discord is the one that answers. When he opens the door, he sees Fluttershy, Treehugger, and a man in a safari uniform to pick up the cat.

"Hey Discord who is your day today,"

"Fine Treehugger and who is this guy?" Discord says a little sarcastically..

"His name's Tiger and he is here to pick up the kitten," Treehugger answers calmly.

"Hello My name is Tiger and I understand that your adopted daughter found your wild cat," Tiger says.

"Yes she did and she and the cat really bonded," Discord says kind of calm.

"That's good to hear, where is Sun?" Fluttershy replies happily.

"Right here," Sun says showing the cat to the ranger. Then she give the cat to Tiger and Nina feels relax being with someone she knows.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" Tiger says while petting her.

"Meow," Nina says.

"She's doing fine and didn't cause any trouble at all," Sun answers happily and pets the cat.

"That's good she usually not that calm around strangers well mostly when she thinks they're up to no good," Tiger says in relieve.

"Yeah I can tell," Sun says.

"Either way thanks for taking care of her I'm her her family will be glad to see her again," Tiger replies happily.

"Okay," Sun says.

"Now we must get going it we're going to make it to the preserve," Tiger says.

"I'm going to miss you Nina I hope I get to see you again soon," Sun says her goodbyes to Nina and the cat responds with a meow and snuggling her head on Sun's cheek.

After Nina left, Sun starts to feel had and tears are starting to come out of her face, because she lost a really good friend.

Fluttershy enters the living room and notice that Sun isn't looking so good so she goes sit on the couch next to Sun and worriedly asks, "What's wrong Sun?"

Sun turns to see Fluttershy and get rid of the tears on her face and answers, "Oh it's nothing."

"Really because you look really sad," Fluttershy says feeling sad for Sun.

"I miss her even though it was just for one day I really bonded with her," Sun answers and feeling like she is going to cry.

"I understand you feel sad because you had to let a friend go," Fluttershy says comforting Sun.

"I guess you can say that. Even though I'm glad Nina gets to go home but I'm going to miss her," Sun answers and tears are still falling from her face.

"Don't worry you still have a picture of her to remember her by, and you have me and the others to help you. All you need to remember that Nina will always be your friend in your heart," Fluttershy says trying to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks Fluttershy I really need that," Sun says feeling a lot better now.

"Your welcome," Fluttershy says giving Sun a hug.

At night:

Sun is in her bed writing in her journal of what happen and that she learned a good lesson about friendship.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today have been okay earlier today me and Nina were having a relaxing afternoon and the preserve ranger Tiger came to the house to take her home. I still can't help but missing her even though I know it was a short while. I learn that sometimes it hard to let go of a friends but it good to do something that will make them happy. I also learn that friends will help you get through those times and will always be there for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sun_

After writing in her journal, Sun puts her journal back in her draw and goes to sleep for the night. She wonders if Nina made it to the preserve okay.

At the preserve:

Nina the little iriomote wild cat is sleeping in a cave with her mother father and brothers and sisters. She is happy to be home but also happy that she made a friend that was able to not only help her but teach that there are some strangers that will help her if she give them a chance. She also remembers the good time that she and Sun had together and she'll never forget her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Great and Powerful Show

For the past few days Sun has been doing her homework assignments, going to school with her friends, and spending some time with her friends and family. Sun feels like she have thing she want and need but still feels like a part of her is missing since she still haven't regain her memory.

On Thursday:

Sun and her friends are at school going to class. Sun also knows that tomorrow the superintendent is coming to the school. She is also worried about hearing his reputation, but she is going to try to take her mind off of it and try to be with her friends.

All the students including Sun and the girls are having lunch until the lights turned off all of the sudden. Everyone in the room have no idea what's going on until.

"Ladies and Gentlemen come one, come all, and get ready for the Great and Powerful Trixie," A girl's voice screams in the room. Then a pack of blue smoke appear.

"Who?" Sun asks who is really confused of what she is seeing.

"Trixie," Pinkie replies a little annoyed.

"That girl is a total loudmouth," Rainbow says annoyed.

"Most unpleasant show off," Rarity adds.

"All hat and no cattle either," Applejack adds as well.

"So she boast a lot?" Sun replies questionably.

"You could say that," Fluttershy replies uncertain.

"And who are those two girls with her?" Sun asks.

"Those girls are her assistants Fuchsia Blush and Lavender Lace they help her with her magic show," Pinkie answers with a smile on her face.

"Oh! So they are also part of her show?" Sun asks.

"Yep," Pinkie answers.

"Okay for Trixie's first trick Trixie will need someone from the audience," Trixie says in a third person. She is trying to decide who is her assistant is until she see who is the person who is going to be part of her trick.

"How about you new bee," Trixie says point to Sun.

"Me?" Sun ask unsure,

"Yes you," Trixie answers.

"Okay," Sun replies unsure.

Then Sun makes her way to where Trixie and her assistants are. When she got there, Trixie's assistants bring a box on stage. Sun is curious of what the box is for.

"For this trick, The Great and Powerful Trixie will make the new student disappear!" Trixie says while screaming her name.

Rainbow groans and says, "That old trick, this is so boring,"

"You can say that again. I can't believe she's making Sun a part of her stupid trick," Apple replies annoyed as Rainbow Dash is.

"Now Sun all you have to do is get in this box," Trixie instructs Sun to go inside the box.

"Okay," Sun agrees and yet confused.

"Now Trixie's assistant Lavender will closed the box and there is now way out of there and when Trixie says the magic words my assistants will spin the box and she will disappear!" Trixie screams to the audience in a third person. During that time Lavender Lace closes the box with Sun inside. Sun isn't sure about this trick especially she the one being part of the trick.

Trixie waves her hands and screams at the box saying, "Abracadabra!"

Then Lavender and Fuchsia spin the box with Sun inside and stop it. What everyone guess that the box is facing the back side which is identical to the front. Inside the box Sun feels dizzy after the spin and feels like she is going to be sick.

Then Trixie open the box and audience see that Sun has disappeared.

"Tada," Trixie says proudly.

Everybody get bored and clap their hands the reason why because they see her perform it lots of time.

"And now Trixie will make your new student reappear," Trixie says. Then her assistants spin the box again and Sun wasn't having any fun with it at all.

Then Trixie waves her hands and say, "Now reappear!"

When they open the box Sun is able to reappear but she looks a little nauseous. And her face turn a little green.

"Thank you for your assistant Sun ," Trixie says thanking Sun for her help.

"You're welcome Trixie," Sun replies but she is feeling a little sick. Then she make her way back to her friends even they can tell that she is feeling sick to her stomach.

"You're alright sugarcube," Applejack asks and trying to keep Sun standing.

"Urh I don't feel good," Sun says then turns even greener.

"I think I better take you to the nurse you," Applejack suggests then she starts to take Sun to the Nurse's office so Sun can get better.

When they got to the Nurse's office, Nurse Sweetheart is doing some paperwork and can tell that Sun is feeling under the weather.

She went up to them and asks, "Hello Applejack is your friend okay,"

"Unfortunately she ended up participating in Trixie's disappearing act and got sick to her stomach," Applejack answers sadly while Sun is feeling sick and dizzy.

"What not again," Sweetheart says surprisingly. Then she says, "You rest her on one of the beds and I'll get her something for her stomach."

"Okay," applejack says then makes her way to put Sun on the bed to rest.

When Sun laid on the bed Applejack can tell that Sun isn't feeling well at all.

"Hey Sun how are you feeling," Applejack asks worried.

"Okay I guess," Sun answers still not feeling so well.

"Here something to help your stomach," Sweetheart says as she is handing Sun some medicine and something to drink.

"Thanks," Sun says and starts to take some medicine and drink her beverage.

Just then Pinkie Pie barges in the Nurse's office like she just came back from a wild party and says, "Hey Sun how are you doing?"

"Pinkie darling you can't scream like that. People are studying and Sun needs her rest," Rarity says as she is coming in the nurse's office with the others along with Screwball and her friends.

"Hey sis how are you doing," Screwball asks worried.

"I'm okay just feeling a little sick," Sun answers feeling a little better thanks to the medicine.

Rainbow groans and says, "Seriously this is the tenth person this month that Trixie made someone sick."

"You mean this happen before?" Sun says questionably still laying down in bed.

"Yeah Trixie got me sick with one of her trick too," Rainbow answers angrily.

"Sun are you sure you're going to be okay," Rarity asks worried.

"I'll be fine just feeling a little nauseous right now though," Sun answers in a tired way.

"That Trixie need to find a better way to use her tricks, she already caused many students to get sick to their stomach." Rarity says in an angry tone.

"I agree and Sun and Rainbow already fell victim to it," Applejack replies the same tone as Rarity did.

"Uh! Don't remind me, my stomach gets sick when I think about it," Rainbow groans feeling sick to her stomach.

After school:

Discord, Screwball and Sun are heading home and Sun is doing a lot better but still feeling sick.

"Don't worry sis when we get home dad will make you something to rest your stomach," Screwball says while trying to get Sun to relax.

"Yeah but I'm still having a funny feeling in my stomach," Sun says while holding her stomach.

"Don't worry when we get home you rest and I'll give you some medicine and something to rest your stomach," Discord says reassuring her that everything is okay.

Later in the night:

It was midnight and Sun is having some trouble falling asleep/ The reason why because Sun is expecting the superintendent tomorrow and still Discord didn't like the idea that he is coming to meet Sun. Sun also gets the feeling there more to Discord's hatred to Tirek than he thought. She decide to ask him tomorrow and find out her little mystery. And then she went off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Sticky Situation

On a Friday at Canterlot High:

Discord is driving Sun and Screwball to school. Discord and Sun are a bit concern about Superintendent Tirek's visit to the high school. Sun can also tell that Discord is more concern about Tireks visit than her the only question is why.

Later that morning during break Sun decides to see if Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna knows anything about Discord's resentment towards Tirek. Sun then decides to knock on the door.

"Come in," Celestia says hearing the door knocking.

"Hello Principal Celestia," Sun says.

"Hello Sun how may I help you?" Celestia asks feeling okay.

"Actually I want to ask you about something," Sun answers

"Is this have something to do with the superintendent's visit?" Luna asks.

"Kind of but mostly about Discord," Sun answers feeling shy.

"You noticed, didn't you," Celestia says in a firm tone.

"Yes I can tell that Discord knows more about Tirek, mind I ask why?" Sun asks nervously.

"Because I used to work for him that's why?" Discord says as he is coming inside the office.

"Work for him? what do you mean?" Sun asks confusedly.

"Sun I'll tell you one thing," Discord takes a deep breath and says, "I used to do not very good things in my day until Celestia helped me."

"Did something happened?" Sun asks worried.

"Yes Tirek and I used to be part of a gang," Discord replies.

"A gang?" Sun says confused.

"Yes and I let him talked me into doing stuff in my college years. Stuff I'm not proud of," Discord says feeling guilty.

"Gosh I never though how much Tirek leaves a big impact on you," Sun says feeling sorry for Discord.

"Yes then Celestia and Luna was able to talk me out of a big scandal and able to convince me to let the police what Tirek and the others were doing," Discord replies.

"After that Tirek and the other members were put in prison for 10 years while Discord was being put to 5 years of community service after giving his testimony," Celestia explain the rest.

"I find it hard to believe, but I guess you still have a grudge against him," Sun replies to this story.

"I guess you can say that," Discord replies feeling bad about having to tell Sun about his past.

"But is important is to think about the person you are now that's the you you should be focusing on," Sun replies comforting Discord and giving him a hug.

"Thank and maybe he can see that you better off being with us," Discord replies feeling a lot better.

"Now I think it's time for you to get to class the superintendent will be showing up 4th period, "Luna informs Sun.

"Okay I'll see you later," Sun says as she is leaving the office.

After Sun left they turn to Discord and Celestia asks, "Discord are you still concern about Tirek meeting Sun?"

"Sometimes," Discord simply answers.

"I know you and Tirek had problems with each other, just promise not to let it get between you and Sun," Celestia replies showing that Discord anger will make Sun more worried.

In the Halls:

Sun is walking to her next class until she see trixie walking in the other direction.

"Morning Trixie," Sun says happily.

"Morning Sun how are you doing?" Trixie replies.

"I'm doing okay? What about you?" Sun says happily.

"Trixie's doing fine," Trixie answers. Then she saden and says, "Listen I'm sorry for giving you motion sickness yesterday."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. You just got carried away with you performance," Sun replies.

"Okay. Trixie just love to get attention from the audience," Trixie says.

"Okay. You do seem to be an interesting performer," Sun replies.

"Well Trixie has to go to Drama class so, see you around," Trixie says.

"Okay, see you later Trixie," Sun replies then they both start to make her way to class.

Little do the two girls know that two boys Big Boy and Run are spying on Trixie and those two are always gives people trouble and get themselves into trouble as well.

"I can't wait to see the looks on Trixie's face when we give her a special surprise," Big Boy says.

"I know Trixie is sure in for a big surprise of her life," Runt says.

Then they both went of to put their plan in motion.

In the Front:

Sun and her friends are having a picnic in front of the Wondercolt Statue along with their sisters. Then something has caught Sun's eyes, she can see two boys with a big bucket and can tell that there is something in side and they are waiting for someone. Just then Trixie is existing the door and the boys see Trixies and decide to dump whatever it is on Trixie.

Sun see what the boys are going to do so she try to run to Trixie as fast as she can.

"Look out Trixie!" Sun screams.

Trixie hear Sun calling her and wantering what she is screaming about, "Look out!" Sun screams again then pushes Trixie out of the way.

"What the?" Trixie says. Then the next minute Sun push Trixie out of the way. As a result Sun gets covered in whatever brown goo it is while Trixie ended up on the floor after Sun push her out of the way.

Her friends are shock to see what Sun has done and a few teachers saw the event as well.

When they got to her Sun is on the ground trying to get up but feels a big mess and disgusted of the gunk that has been pour on her. The brown goo has also covered her from head to toe.

"Eww! What is this?" Sun screams in disgust.

Pinkie use her finger to get the brown goo from Sun's face and put some of them in her mouth and she says in excite, "It's chocolate Syrup."

"Chocolate Syrup!" The girls screams.

"And someone was going to dump it on Trixie!" Trixie screams in anger.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke, it isn't funny," Cranky says angrily.

"Did you see who did it?" Ms. Cheerilee asks worriedly as she is helping Sun getting back on her feet.

"I think it was those two boys. Big Boy and Runt," Sun answers.

"Those two again!" Rainbow shouts angrily.

"Those two are always causing trouble," Applejack replies the same reaction as Rainbow Dash but more concern about Sun's condition.

"Sun are you alright," Rarity asks worried.

"I'm alright, just a little sticky," Sun replies a little sad.

"And your outfit is ruined," Rarity says dramatically. Then she says, "I'll make you some new ones right away and maybe get you some new shoes while we're add it."

"Oh you don't need to do that," Sun replies and doesn't want to be a burden.

"Yes I do," Rarity says in protest.

"Well Sun no offence, but you're cover in about 3 to 4 pounds of chocolate syrup," Rainbow Dash says.

"Yeah, and your clothes, hair, and shoes are a mess, it will take a long time to clean up." Screwball adds.

"Yes, so Trixie suggest you get yourself clean up before the chocolate syrup stains all over you," Trixie adds.

"I'll let your teacher know that you'll be late for your next class. After I find these two trouble makers and take them to the principal's office," Ms. Cheerilee says.

"Okay thanks," Sun says.

"No problem," Ms. Cheerilee says. Then decides to leave to find Big Boy and Runt since she knows where they hang out after their pranks.

"Now the sooner you clean up, the sooner you won't miss so much of class," Applejack replies.

"Okay I just hope Principal Celestia doesn't see me like this," Sun answers sadly. Looking at herself. Sun feeling like a big mud ball.

"What's wrong with that?" Applejack asks.

"Well with all that happen I forgot to mention that Superintendent Tirek is coming to the school today," Sun answers with a worried tone.

"What!?" The girls shout worried.

"What, why didn't you say anything?" Rainbow asks panicking.

"Well with all that happen me getting amnesia, being in a new school, and with the bake sale I forgot to tell you," Sun answers sadly.

"It's okay Sun you were going through some problems and it will be easy to forget." Fluttershy says cheering her up.

"But look at me, I'm a mess," Sun says in disgusts since she is very dirty right now.

"Don't worry Sun," Screwball says.

"She's right, we just have to make sure that Tirek doesn't see you until you're chocolate free," Pinkie pie suggests.

"Right," Rainbow agrees.

"But the question is that why is he coming here now?" Applejack asks worried.

"Well according to Celestia it's mostly another inspection," Screwball answers

"That's seems okay," Fluttershy replies.

"But he also interested on meeting me," Sun adds sadly.

"Meeting you?" Applejack asks confused.

"But why?" Rarity asks worriedly.

"Because Superintendent Tirek heard about me on the news he knows about me being in a car accident, me having amnesia, not to mention that no one have any information on me, and me being in Discord's care," Sun answers.

"Sounds to me like he had a pretty good reason to meet you," Applejack replies

"I know, but I'm nervous," Sun says feeling very scared.

"Well you don't need to worry about Tirek, I'm sure he just going to ask you a few questions and then you'll be done," Rainbow says.

"But we better hurry before Sun becomes a chocolate sun," Pinkie says in a joke. The others thought that this joke is not funny.

"That is so not funny Pinkie," Rainbow says annoyed.

"Come on girls, Applejack and Rainbow Dash can help you get clean up, while me, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie make you some new clothes to wear," Rarity instructs.

"Okie dokie," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plain," Rainbow says.

The girls then head their separate ways to take care of things before the superintendent sees her in a chocolaty mess. They also need to take care of the mess that Big Boy and Runt did and they are going to be in trouble when the girls find them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Superintendent's Visit

In the Gym Shower Room:

The girls are waiting for Sun to get clean up before the superintendent shows up. While Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Screwball are waiting out of the showers.

"Hey Sun are you doing okay?" Rainbow asks asks concern.

"I fine, but the chocolate syrup is very hard to get out of my hair," Sun answers still in the shower.

"I still can't beleive you save Trixie of all people," Applejack says in concerns.

"I don't think it was a problem, but I still can't believe those boys will do this kind of sick joke," Sun says washing the soap out of her hair and it's all clean up. Then Sun turns off the water figuring she got all the chocolate syrup off of her now.

"Okay I'm finish can you girls hand me some towels," Sun asks.

"Here you go one for you and one for your hair," Applejack replied handing Sun the towels still in the shower.

"Thanks guys. I was a big mess," Sun says as she is arranging the towels on her.

"I hope Rarity has your new clothes finish before someone comes in and see this mess," Screwball says worried.

In the Fashion Room:

Rarity and Fluttershy are putting the finishing touches on Sun's new outfit. Rarity is a fantastic fashionista and Fluttershy is really good with sewing and using a needle and thread just like Rarity.

"There," Fluttershy replies.

"We're finally finish with Sun's new outfit," Rarity replies happily.

The outfit is Rarity and Fluttershy made is a yellow dress with a black strip on the stomach and the shimmering yellow red sun on the left side of the dress. She have for her is a small orange elbow length blouse jacket, black knee length tights and purple shoes with yellow heel low heels orange and yellow lace and symbol for yin and yang, and orange socks. She also has a yellow, orange and purple bracelets for accessories.

"Her outfit looks amazing!" Pinkie screams happily.

"I know right. She is going to love it," Rarity says excited.

"I agree. She'll look lovely in it," Fluttershy complements on the outfit.

"Hmm. I wonder if I should put her hair in a ponytail or in a braid," Rarity thinks about making a hair do for Sun.

"No time for that Sun needs this pronto," Pinkie screams putting the clothes in a bag.

"She's right," Fluttershy agrees.

"Very well then," Rarity says feeling a little disappointed.

"Then Rarity says, "At least let me brush her hair,"

"Okay," Pinkie says.

In Principal Celestia's office:

Principal Celestia is busy with some paperwork before the superintendent gets here with Vice Principal Luna. Just then Ms. Cheerilee, and Cranky Doodle show up in her office with Big Boy and Runt.

Seeing them here it can only mean one thing. Those two were up to their old tricks again. And they are going to be in trouble again.

"Hello Principal Celestia," Cranky says in a slightly angry tone.

"Hello Cranky, Ms. Cheerilee, and I can see Big Boy and Runt are here as well," Celestia says in firm tone.

"Okay, what did those two did this time?" Luna ask feeling like there's no surprise to the boys action.

"These two tried to cover Trixie in chocolate syrup," Ms. Cheerilee starts in an angry tone.

"But they got Sun instead," Cranky adds worried that Sun had fallen victim to their joke.

"What?" Celestia says with a shock.

"Is she alright?" Luna asks worried.

"She'll be okay once she is clean up," Cranky answers worried.

"Lucky Rainbow and the others are getting her clean up and getting her new clothes so she'll be fine," Cheerilee informs her.

"And as for you two, you two are in serious trouble," Luna says angrily looking at Big Boy and Runt.

"Not again," Big Boy groans while saying it.

"You both will be in detention for a month, along with community service and I expect you to apologize to Sun once you see her," Celestia says seriously.

"Yes Principal Celestia," Big Boy and Runt replies sadly.

After the boys left Ms. Cheerilee and Cranky Doodle leaves the office as well and going back to their classes.

"I'm surprised you didn't expelled them yet," Luna whispers to Celestia.

"I know what you mean Luna, but we I think this will be a good punishment for them unless you have other ideas beside suspension or detention," Celesta ask her sister in a serious tone.

"Not a clue," Luna simply answers.

Just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Celestia says.

The person who opens the door is Superintendent Tirek. Tirek is red skin black hair and yellow eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie, and black shoes.

"Hello Tirek it's nice to see you again after your last visit," Luna says in an unpleasant tone.

"Charmd and are thing going well with your new student," Tirek says in a firm tone.

"Yes she is just getting cleaned up after a prank two of my students played," Celestia says in a firm tone as well.

"I see," Tirek simply answers.

Then he decides to leave to inspect the school. Celestia and Luna doesn't like Tirek's attitude towards them and to others. Especially since they used to go to school together.

In the Locker room:

"There you're finish," Rarity says happily after putting the finishing touches on Sun.

Sun looks at the outfit Rarity and the others made for her and she really likes it. Rarity also put a black hair band in her hair to make a pony tail for her.

"Wow! I look great," Sun says feeling very embarrassed.

"I know darling and if I can make you pretty casually I can't wait for making you a beautiful dress for the Spring Fling next month," Rarity replies in excitement and coming up with ideas for Sun wardrobe.

"The Spring Fling?" Sun asks as she is leaving the room to go to class.

"Oh you didn't know about that do you?" Rainbow asks. As she and the others are leaving the room to the hallways.

"No," Sun simply answers.

"The Spring Fling is a spring dance and it going to happen in May," Fluttershy explain.

"And I think you should sign up for being princess," Pinkie suggests happily

"Princess?" Sun says questionably.

"Yeah lots of student select registered students to be a princess and receive a crown if their win. It's the same for Fall Formal, and the Winter Dance," Pinkie explains in excitement.

"Oh," Sun simply answers.

"Pinkie is right about something, you should sign up good way to get to know everyone at CHS," Applejack says agreeing to Pinkie's suggestion.

"I don't know, some of the students are still a little uncomfortable around me," Sun replies in a worried yet sad tone.

"Forget them. You can totally win this thing with our help of course, "Rainbow says in front of her face.

"I know but I don't think I ready for this sort of thing yet and even if I had there is no way people are willing to vote…" Sun tries to says until she bump into something. During the conversation the girls are listen to Sun's doubts, until they all see something like they are scared and didn't get a chance to tell Sun before she bumps into someone,"

"Ow!" Sun replies after falling to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did meant and I should have paid attention and…." Sun apologizes to the the person she bump into. But when she looks to she who it is she is surprised that he is big. bigger than her classmate Bulk Biceps.

The Rarity and Fluttershy go toward Sun to help her up. Rarity says nervously, "Um Hello Superintendent Tirek is very nice to see you again."

"Yes and it was a (gulp) very long time," Fluttershy replies shuttering.

"Yes it's has been and I assume this girl is Sun, the new student, correct," Tirek says in a scary tone heading towards.

"Um (gulp) yes that's me," Sun says nervously looking at the ground. Then the girls become frozen seeing Tirek staring at sun with those cold yellow eyes.

Sun is really feeling uncomfortable about the Tirek. All Tirek did is chuckle in a dark way and use his hand to put it under Sun's chin. Then lift her face so he can have a better look at her, "Surprised that a young girl like you is living with an absolute clown like Discord."

"Discord's not a clown," Sun says feeling uncomfortable and chills going up her spine.

"There's a lot you don't know about Discord little girl," Tirek replies in a scary voice.

Then Screwball gets between Tirek and Sun with a very angry face and says, "Hey you have no right to talk about my dad like that."

"She's right you know," Discord voice says loudly. The girls see Discord heading towards them with an angry look on his face.

"Hello Discord it's nice to see you again," Tirek says with a grin on his face.

"Don't you hello to me," Discord replies angrily.

Then Tirek says, "Oh really. You know I'm surprised that a complete dope like you can aquire a girl with a pretty face and another one who is a complete psychopath."

"What?" Sun says feeling worried now.

"Hey listen Tirek just because you're superintendent doesn't mean you have the right to act like that towards my girls." Discord screams angrily feeling like his button really have been pushed.

Tirek smile evilly and says, "You know Discord you really had grown up since our college days. Well it nice to see you have a pleasant day." Then Tirek left to finish his inspection leaving Discord and the girls behind.

"Really hate that guy," Discord mutters in anger to himself.

The Sun went up to Discord with a scared look on her face. Then she gives Discord a hug hopefully to calm Discord down. It seems to work but Discord still didn't like the way he acted towards Sun and Screwball earlier.

After this whole day:

Sun is in her bed feeling very sad and uncomfortable of what she encounter today. She remembers Discord's resentment to Tirek but after today she can see that Discord has a really problem with him, and vise versa. Sun haven't a clue about the situation and worried that it will cause some problems in the future.

Then she hears someone knocking on her bed room door.

"Come in," Sun says feeling really sad.

"Hello Sun," Discord replies a little sad.

All Sun did is sigh after hearing Discord's voice.

"Listen Sun I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just can't stand how Tirek acted towards me especially when he think I act more of a child than an adult," Discord apologizes sadly.

"It's okay I know it not your fault," Sun replies even though she is talking through a pillow.

"I know you don't feel comfortable about meeting him…." Discord tries t says before Sun interrupts him hugging him and feeling like she is going to cry.

"Sun are you okay," Discord asks hugging Sun back.

"I'm okay it just I felt completely silly to think that," Sun replies shedding tears.

"Think of what?" Discord asks in concern.

"I was afraid that if Tirek thinks you're not responsible to take care of me, then he might take me away," Sun replies crying and hugging Discord really tight.

"Take you away? Is that's why you were so worried?" Discord asks still surprised of what Sun thought.

"Yes," Sun replies sadly.

"Don't worry Sun I won't let anyone take you away. Not as long as me, Celestia, and Luna are around," Discord says trying to comfort Sun.

"Thank," Sun says feeling a lot better.

"So do you want something to eat?" Discord asks comforting Sun by patting her on the head hopping to change the subject.

"Okay but what do you want for dinner," Sun asks.

"Well I know you're a vegetarian so how about some vegetable stir fry," Discord suggested by rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," Sun answers.

Then everything did turn well in the end but she feels like there are manything that she can't understand and there will be some people who might have problems and resentment but she knows that with her friends she won't have any problems with tension and hatred.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sun's Night Out

After a few weeks, Sun and her friends have been doing fine with being with each other. There were some trouble on the way, but at long as they stick together there is nothing they can't overcome as long as they work together.

One of the problems she had was about a week ago when she had to admit to her friend why she was upset about the superintendent's visit. After that, the girls explain to her that there was nothing to worry about and Sun also had to explain to them of she ever thought of something like that. After talking with her friends, she eventually calm down and decide to put this whole incident behind her.

One Night:

Sun is sleeping in her bed, but then she starts tossing and turning, feeling very uncomfortable. Now Sun is starting to dream about something and it's a really bad nightmare.

She is starting to dream about glass falling from the sky and fire surrounding her every step. The big oval shaped mirrors appear around her and see her reflection, but it's very blurry. Sun becomes so scared that she starts to cry and starts to feel terrible pain.

Then she finds a way out of the fire and reaches for the exist, just then she trips on something and falls through one of the mirror. At that moment she wakes us havely breathing and sweating, with a complete scared look on her face.

"What… what was that?" Sun asks to herself completely scared.

Sun put her hand on her head rubbing against it and says, "It felt like I been there before."

Then Sun gets out of bed and put on her tennis shoes and jacket. After that she makes her way down stairs to get herself an apple for a snack.

After she finish with her apple she decides to take a walk into town, so with that she grabs her spare keys and her bag packed with some money, water bottles, her journal, and some more apples, and starts to head outside to take a walk.

Later on:

Sun is walking down the street in the dark and cold night in her pajamas. Just then she can see a park with some swings, slide, teeter totters, and a playground.

Sun then sees a little filly laughing and she is being pushed by a stallion, but were to blurry to make out the rest of their appearance. Somehow she feels very happy and decides to go on the swing to starts to swing herself.

When she gets to the swing, she starts to swing herself on a low level and starts to hum a tone from one of her dreams. She feels a lot better and happy now even though she is out at night, she figures it will help calm herself from the nightmare that she just had.

At that time:

Vice Principal is jogging down the streets since it is Friday night. She usually to the part to get some exercise and some nice night air.

As she is making her way through the park, she starts to hear someone humming in the park. This makes her very curious because who can be humming in the park at night.

"Who can that be?" Luna asks herself.

Luna decides to head to the park to see who is at the park. To Luna's surprise she see Sun swinging on the swing set. This makes Luna more curious to figure out why one of students is out at night, and alone for no less.

"Sun! What's she doing here?" Luna asks to herself.

After seeing her she decides to call out to her, "Sun!"

Sun hears Vice Principal Luna call her and can see her in sweat clothes and sweater.

She gets off the swing and walks towards her," Hello Vice Principal Luna."

"Sun, what are you doing here, at night, and alone? Does Discord knows you're out here?" Luna panicky asks.

Sun sighs and decides to answer Luna's question."Well to be honest, he doesn't know I'm here. Also… I had a terrible nightmare and so I decided to walk around to calm myself down," Then she starts to cry and hugs Luna feeling very scared.

Luna is very surprised about one of her students is hugging, but then she remembered the time she was scared from a terrible dream when she was little. She also remember that her older sister, Celestia, will always hugs her back and rub her head to calm her down. With that she did same thing with Sun and says, "Oh Sun, I'm sorry you had that awful dream, but you should have let Discord know where you're going."

"I'm sorry," Sun replies still sobbing.

"It's okay," Luna replies comforting her and hugging her.

Sun feels a little better but she is still sobbing, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I have to call Discord and tell him you are out and then you can hang out with me for a little while until he gets her to pick you," Luna answers reassuring her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother," Sun asks nervously.

"Of course you can. After all you seem shooked up by this dream, mind I ask why?" Lun answers and also notice Sun fear in her eyes.

"I guess the reason why is because I felt like it happen to me before and I don't really want to talk about it," Sun answers still scared and hugging herself out of fear.

Luna can tell that Sun is too scared to talk about her nightmare, so she decides to let it slide while she has a chance, "It's okay you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Sun answers feeling better.

After that Luna grabs her cell phone from her bag and call Discord to let him know what happen.

At Sun's House:

Discord is sleeping in his room, on his bed. He is sleeping peacefully until he hears his cell phone charging on his desktop ringing and vibrating.

When he hears his phone, he yelps and fall of the bed like a sacks of potatoes. After falling off the bed, he gets up back on the bed and pick up the phone.

"Hello," Discord answers with an annoyed tone.

"Hello Discord how is sleeping?" Luna replies feeling annoyed as well.

"Really Luna, I was having a wonderful dream that involves chocolate milk raining from cotton candy clouds," Discord says talking on the phone feeling annoyed for being forced to wake up.

"Well sorry," Luna says sarcastically.

"Luna it midnight, why are you calling me this late at night? You usually out jogging at this time," Discord replied still annoyed and tired.

Luna sighs and decides to explain to Discord about the reason why she call at this time of night, "Well just to let you know that I found Sun in the park, alone."

"Wait! What?!" Discord screams freaked out about what Luna just said.

"Somehow I knew is going to react to that," Luna whispers to Sun. The she goes to back to her phone to hear Discord is freaking out.

"Why is she out there at night, and why she didn't tell me?" Discord asks freaking out.

"Sun had a terrible nightmare and hoping a walk will help. It seems to help, but she was still scared from her dreams." Luna explain calmly yet feels sad for Sun.

"Okay, is she at least alright?" Discord asks worried.

"She is alright Discord. I know you are tired, but maybe you can go pick her up while I reassuring her some more, oaky," Luna asks.

"Okay, I'll come right over. So, where are you guys at?" Discord replies feeling a little relieved.

"We're at the park, the only with the theater," Luna replies with a firm voice.

"That's just past the school," Discord reminds himself.

"I know, she traveled a long way and she seems to be tired to walk back," Luna explains and agreeing with her sadly.

"Okay Luna, I'm on my way, just make sure she stays with you," Discord says making sure she follows that instructions.

"I will," Luna replies. Then she hangs up her phone.

Sun knows that Discord might be upset with her for walking off the way she did even though it will only be for a little while. Sun sighs and says to Luna,"I'm guessing Discord is upset with me for taking off like I did."

"Discord isn't upset? he's just surprised that's all," Luna replies.

"I guess, but what do we do till he gets here?" Sun asks worried.

"Well, we'll just stay here and talk some more maybe it will help take your mind off of your… problem," Luna replies reassuring her some more and it help Sun feel more confident.

After that, they start talking about Sun time at school and out in town. Sun explain to Luna that she is having a good time, but also explain some of the things she doesn't understand. For example a cell phone or Iphone, Sun explain that she never heard of them before and wonder how the phone works. Then Luna starts explaining how a phone can help contact friends, family members, other kind of contacts. She also explain to Sun that they are use for internet, text, and other ways of research. Sun is now interested that a small device can do all that, and that there are different phones for different things. Luna suggest that Discord should purchase one for her so that she can contact family and friends when needed.

Another thing she asks is if there are other kinds of animals around. Luna answers yes. She also mention that next week they are having a cross country competition for student horse riders next week. This make Sun very excited and want to go see the show. Luckily the competition is on a saturday and many are able to attend. She also mention about them losing to Crystal Prep. Sun did also ask why Crystal Prep seem to win at everything they do. Luna isn't sure about the answer, but she believes is that they train extra hard and want to win all the time. That makes Sun believe that the students at that school seem to care more about winning that having fun and getting acquainted with others.

The final thing Sun ask is about some of the people Luna and Celestia know besides Discord and Tirek in their college days. Luna did explain there is another Principal she knew and the school she's in charge is in the same district as Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. Luna also explain to Sun that the principal's name is Chrysalis, and Luna doesn't trust her at all. She also explained that the school is Green Hive High School and they had to wear uniforms and it almost like the students are part of a colony or something. Sun is kind of relieved that she goes to Canterlot High or she will either ended up being conceited or a drone student.

Just then Discord park his car at the parking lot in front of the park. Then he honks his horn to get Luna and Sun's attention and it did.

With that Luna takes Sun to the car to be taken home since it's very also explain that it will be a good idea to get Sun a cellphone so she can send you messages and calls, which Discord agrees right away. After that, Luna, Discord and Sun says their goodbyes and with that Discord starts to drive the car back home.

After they got home:

Discord decides to have a little talk with Sun and explain about what she did can be dangerous for her.

"I'm sorry Discord, I should have told you earlier about me going to walk at night, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you," Sun explains feeling guilty for worrying Discord.

"I understand that you had a bad dream, but the next time you decides to go somewhere, make sure you tell me right away. I was worried sick when Luna told me you were outside and all by yourself," Discord explain firmly and seems understanding.

"I'll know for next time," Sun replies then gives Discord a hug.

"I know you will," Discord replies hugging her back.

"Right now (yawn) I think we should get back to bed," Discord says feeling tired.

"You're right," Sun replies, then she's yawn.

With that Sun and Discord goes upstairs back to bed to put this situation under the rug until the morning. Sun goes back to sleep on her bed feeling a lot better thanks to Luna, of course. Sun also learn that it's good to talk these problem with family and friends, and also learn to let them know where she is going to go so she won't worry them, especially Discord.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Horse Whisper

After a week of waiting, tomorrow it will be time for the horse jumping competition. She remember a week ago that her friend Applejack is actually competing in that competition with her horse Timber and they been practicing for weeks.

Right now the girls are in Rarity's van while Applejack's big brother is in his truck taking her horse to the fair.

While in the van the girls are talking about their excitement of going to the fair and having some fun over there.

"So Applejack are you ready to race?" Sun asks happily. Then looks at her new CHS jacket with her magenta shirt, orange skirt and black boots.

"Well yeah, even though I may not win, I'll still try my very best," Applejack answers with an excited smile on her face.

"Oh I'm so excited that we get so see so many horses there," Fluttershy says wit sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, but we still need to cheer for Applejack," Pinkie replies happily.

"So what else this competition has anyway?" Sun asks.

"Well there's going to be food, games, rides, and lots of horses to ride on," Applejack answers.

Then Rarity says with a happy voice, "And I hope you like the riding clothes I made and I think you should wear a braid in your hair so it won't get away while you're riding,"

"Now remember Sun, we need you to stick close to us since a lot of people come here every year and we don't want you getting lost," Applejack instructs Sun to make sure she doesn't get lost.

"Okay I promise," Sun says agreeing to Applejack's instructions.

At the stables:

Applejack is getting her horse into his stale which wasn't much trouble at all. Sun is amazed to see her horse Timer. Timber is a warmblood horse. His fur is dark brown and black mane and tail. He looks like he is well taken care of and looks very kind.

"So what you want to do first?" Rainbow asks with excitement.

"I say we get something to eat, I'm as hungry as a bull," Applejack suggests.

"And then we go on the rides," Pinkie adds happily.

"I really want to see the other horses," Fluttershy replies happily.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go," Rainbow says in excitement.

"Yeah! Come on guys," Applejack says.

But as they just are getting to leave, Pinkie notice that someone from their group is missing.

"Wait! Where's Sun?" Pinkie Pie screams.

When they turn around they can see that Sun is getting acquainted with Timber, petting him and hugging his neck. Timber is also rubbing his head on Sun's head and cheeks. The girls can tell that Sun seems to be in touch with him, it almost like Sun can understand what he is saying.

Sun then wave Timer goodbye and decides to go with the girls to have some fun

At the fair:

The girls look at it with amazement. They can't wait to get to have some fun, food, play games, and more.

They spend the entire morning, playing games, having snacks, going on rides, and having a great time in the fair.

Sun is also happy to be with her friends, and hoping this day will never end.

Then the girls regroup at the food court and discuss about the fun they just had.

"This is exciting!" Pinkie screams happily.

"I know and I'm so glad we get to come here," Fluttershy replies happily.

"I agree, I will come here everyday if I could, Rarity says happily.

As the five friends are happily talking, Rainbow Dash notices something very wrong.

"Hey! Where is Sun?" Rainbow asks arching her eyebrow curiously.

The girls also notice that Sun isn't with them and can only mean one thing.

"Uh oh," The girls plainly says. They realize that Sun got herself lost while having fun at the fair and knows that they need to find her before something bad happens.

On the trail to a different Stables:

Sun can tell that she is so lost and finds herself at another stables at the other side of the fair. Sun notice a large S in a color magenta on top of the stables.

Sun then decides to go inside to see if someone inside the stables that can help her.

Sun opens the door to see more horses and not a single person inside.

"Hello is anyone here?" Sun calls out in the stable she is at.

As is searching for any people she hears a horse calls and startles Sun for a bit. Sun turns around to see a tall white mare with white mane and tail, along with light blue highlights. Sun is happy to see that someone in here even though she expect to find a person.

"Oh hello," Sun nervously says.

"Neigh (Hello)," The horse replies.

"My name is Sun. What's your name?" Sun replies calmly.

"Neigh, (Moon Blast)" The horse replies.

"Moon Blast that's a nice name," Sun replies happily. Sun is a little curious of how she is able to understand horses and glad she can.

Sun decides to ask the horse about her problem, "Well I kind of got lost, and I guess I went to the wrong stables by accidents."

"Neigh (I see)," Moon Blast replies. The she decides to rub her nose on Sun's head. That makes Sun giggles a bit and decides to pet her.

Then Sun starts to yawn and then she says, "Sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Neigh (maybe you can sleep here)," Moon Blast relies trying to show her the inside of the stale.

"You want me to get in the stall with you?" Sun says questionably.

"Neigh (Yes)," Moon Blast replies while shaking her head.

"Oh that's nice of you, but I don't want to get in trouble," Sun replies trying to convince her change her mind.

"Neigh (I don't mind)," Moon Blast replies.

"Okay, if you say so," Sun says. Then she decides to get inside the stall and relax for a bit.

When she lies down on Moon Blast, she feels very tired and relaxed.

"You know being in your stall is actually nice," Sun replies feeling tired.

"Neigh( I know)." Moon Blast answers happily.

"I'm (yawn) glad I met you, you are so soft and… very… sweet..." Sun replies feeling so tired that she falls asleep on the horse with her back on Moon Blast side close to the head, but the horse doesn't mind at all and actually happy to have some company while her owner is away.

Back at the Fairgrounds:

The girls are looking for Sun but so far no luck. After that they meet each other at the stables where Timber is, and see if either of them had any luck finding her.

"Did you find her?" Applejack asks worried.

"No luck," Rarity replies sadly. Then she asks, "What about you?"

"Not at all,"Applejack answers sadly.

Just then Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie also show up at the stables and can see that Applejack and Rarity didn't find her. Rarity and Applejack can also see that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie didn't have any luck either.

"We didn't find her," Rainbow replies feeling tired.

"Some people told me they have seen her, but had no idea where she could of gone," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"No luck either," Pinkie replies.

"This is bad, we should have watch her more carefully," Applejack replies feeling guilty.

"I know, we were too busy having fun that we weren't watching Sun and now she can be anywhere is this whole fair and we don't know where else to look," Rarity says dramatically and upset.

"And I doubt Sun will go to the Crystal Prep stales," Rainbow replies annoyed.

"Well sometimes the unlikely place is also a place to look to," Pinkie replies think it will be a good idea to look.

"I know, but the students from Crystal Prep Academy are meanies," Fluttershy says petting one of the horses.

Just them they see Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord and Screwball enter the stalls. The girls explain to them that Sun gt separated from them, so they decides to inform the security guard and hopefully they will find her.

"Anything?" Fluttershy asks sadly.

"No," Screwball plainly answers.

The others sighs because they didn't have any luck either.

"Don't worry, we already inform the security guards and they said they'll keep a watchful eye out for her," Luna informs the others.

"But how long it will take?" Rainbow asks completely worried.

"It may take them a while and I just hope they find her before something bad happens," Celesta answers worried.

"So what do we do in the meantime," Pinkie asks freaked out.

"All we need to do is to keep an eye out for her as well and wait to hear something from the guards," Celestia answers.

"Yes ma'am," The girls agrees sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Meeting Crystal Prep

At the other stables:

Sun is happily sleeping with Moon Blast and Moon Blast is sleeping as well.

Just then 7 students are coming into the stables. They 5 of them are in their riding clothes along with the same S symbol on the jacket as to the stables. The 7 students are; Trenderhoof, Fleur De Lis, Jet Set and his girlfriend Upper Crust, Suri Polomare, Royal Pin, and Neon Light

"I'm telling you, Moon Blast is going to win this year, after all Crystal Prep always wins," Trenderhoof says.

"Of course we do," Suri agrees with pride.

"And those 5 students from Canterlot High doesn't have a chance against us," Fleur says with pride.

After that conversation. The 5 contestants are getting their horses out of their stalls.

Just then Fleur notices something strange about one of the stalls, "Uh guys, there's someone in there with Moon Blast."

"What?" Jet Set asks confused and adjusting his glasses.

"That's crazy, who can possibly be in there with Moon Blast?" Royal Pin replies completely surprised.

"Well, why don't come here and see for yourself," Fleur says showing them the inside of the stall. When the others look inside the stall they gasp to see Sun and Moon Blast sleeping together in her stall. Since they never met Sun before, they have no idea who she is and where she came from.

"Oh my!" Suri replies surprisingly.

"Oh dear!" Upper Crusts adds with the same reaction.

After a few minutes of looking at them they start to wonder about Sun's presence in the stables.

"Who is she?" Jet Set asks curiously.

"Where did she come from ?" Royal Pin asks confused.

"And why is she sleeping on Moon Blast?" Neon asks.

Trenderhoof decides to ignore their question and focus on his horse. Just then Trenderhoof decides to go into his horse's stall to see if she is alright. As he is coming in the horse wakes up from her nap and is happy to see her owner.

"Hey girl, I see someone's in there with you," Trenderhoof says while patting her head.

Moon Blast replies with a neigh and then use her nose to rub itself on Sun's head to relax her and making she she is rested.

"I think Moon Blast made a friend," Fleur says quietly to Suri and giggles happily.

Suri then looks at Sun again and notice the type of jacket she is wearing. She says, "Hey I seen this jacket."

"What jacket?" Upper Crust ask confused.

"This one is a CHS jacket," Suri answers.

"You mean she goes to Canterlot High?" Jet Set asks concern.

"Yep," Suri answers.

"Well this is Crystal Prep Stables, so we should get her to leave before our principal comes," Upper Crust says a little rudely.

"I know, but she and Moon Blast seems so comfortable, I would hate to wake her up," Trenderhoof replies sadly and will feel bad for having to wake her up.

"Wake who up?" A woman's firm and yet british like voice comes up.

The students turn to see their principal Abacus Cinch and their Dean of Education Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence. Everyone at Crystal Prep knows that Abacus Cinch is a strict, determine, and a one track minded principal when it comes to Crystal Prep's reputation, so it wouldn't be surprised about them feeling a little nervous about seeing her.

"Uh, hi Principal Cinch. Hi Dean Cadence," Royal Pin says nervously.

"Hi kids. So what are you doing here?" Cadence asks with a smile.

"And why aren't you all at the fields practicing?" Cinch asks firmly.

"We were going to, but someone is sleeping on Trenderhoof's horse, Moon Blast," Suri answers.

"Someone is sleeping on Moon Blast?" Cinch asks sounding confused.

Then Cadence asks with the same confused look on her face, "Who?"

"We don't know, all we know she's a Canterlot High student," Fleur answers.

"And a pretty one at that," Neon adds with a smile.

"Neon!" Fleur yells angrily at him. Some of the students from Crystal Prep knows that Neon Light can sometimes have a special eye for pretty girls even though they go to different schools or towns.

"Sorry," Neon says sounding sheepish.

"A Canterlot High student you say," Cinch says curiously and using her hand to scratch her chin.

"Yeah and she is sleeping peacefully with Moon Blast, I don't feel right waking her up," Trenderhoof says still inside the stall.

Just then Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence decide to have a look at Sun and they can see her sleeping peacefully on the horse.

When Dean Cadence gets a closer look at Sun, she gasps with a big shock on her face and looks very scared as well, "I know that girl!"

"You do?" Cinch asks rather confused by Cadence's reaction.

Cadence calms herself down and decides to tell Principal Cinch about what she know about Sun, "Yes. She was on the news a few months ago."

Cinch eyes widen remembering something she saw on the news. She says, "You mean about a mysterious girl ended up with amnesia and is currently going to Canterlot High."

"Yes," Cadence answers calmly

"And I also heard she is living with that ignoramus of a science teacher," Cinch answers, and Cadence can tell that she is a little upset.

"You mean Discord?" Cadence asks.

"Yes. Though I still can't imagine a girl like her is living in that household with him and his wild daughter," Cinch answers angrily and curious about Sun being in Discord's house.

"You're not still upset about what happen last year?" Cadence asks in concern.

"Not really, but it took days to clean all that green slime that he spread in the school," Cinch answers with a stern look on her face.

"And yet he called that the smooze and he made it, not to mention it was alive," Cadence adds.

The students are a little confused about their guest, then they remember they saw that incident on the news as well.

Suri decides to ask the principal and the dean about her. "Um... Principal Cinch, is she really the girl that the news was talking about?"

Abacus and Cadence turn to see the other students and they are staring at them with curiosity. Cinch firmly answers, "Yes, she is."

"But, she's seems so nice, even Moon Blast seems to think so too," Trenderhoof replies worried.

"Hard to believe she been through something like that," Royal Pin adds.

"I heard that girl was the only survivor of a fire and receive scratches from jumping out of a window," Jet Set says remember one of the rumors she heard.

"I heard she was being held and was used for an experiment and was able to escape," Upper Crust adds after hearing another rumor that she heard.

"Well I heard she's an alien from outer space," Neon adds.

"Aliens! Really!," Fleur replies in anger to Neon idea, which she find is preposterous. Fleur reaction startles Neon a bit and he holds his hands out in protest.

Some of the students ignore that scene and pay attention to Sun still sleeping in the stall, and they wonder what they should do with her, since they figure she came here with someone else for the competition.

"But, what should we do with her?" Suri asks in concern.

"Don't worry I got it, luckily my Aunt Celestia and Luna are going to be here today, so I can give them a call," Cadence replies as she is getting her cellphone from her purse.

"See that you do," Cinch replies.

"Okay," Cadence says. After getting her phone out of her bag she decides to Call Celestia and Luna about their student being in a different stall.

At the CHS Stables:

The are still waiting to see if the security guards had any results yet. The girls, Discord, Celestia, and Luna also tried to look for her, but didn't have any luck at all and had no idea where else to look.

"This is hopeless," Rainbow Dash says feeling like she's going to give up.

"Now don't be so negative Rainbow Dash," Applejack replies a little angry at Rainbow.

"But we don't know where else to look!" Rainbow says yelling at Applejack.

Just then Celestia's cell phone starts ringing in her purse, with that she brings out her phone and picks it up to see who is calling.

"Hello," Celestia says.

Then when she hears how calling she can tell Cadence is calling her. She says, "Hi Cadence, how are you doing?"

Cadence starts to explain about Sun is sleeping at the Crystal Prep stalls. This news makes Celestia's eyes widen and says, "Really."

Then Cadence asks if they were searching her her. "Yes in fact we were just searching for her," Celestia replies with concern.

Then she says that she is alright but also said that Principal Cinch is also with her along with 7 of the students, "I see," Celestia calmly says.

After that Cadence ask her if she can go pick her up because the contestants need to practice for the competition. Then she says, "Right we'll be there shortly," with that she hangs up her phone and don't know wether to be surprised or shocked.

"What did Cadence want?" Luna asks curiously.

"She told me that Sun is sleeping in the Crystal Prep's stables with one of the competitor's horses," Celestia explains.

"What!?" Everyone replies with a shock.

"Still think we shouldn't have search there, Rainbow Dash," Applejack says a little angry.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Rainbow replies annoyed to her. It's like Applejack is giving her the 'I told you' comment.

Celestia can see that there's going to be an argument going on between the two friends. Right now she thinks it will be a good idea not to have a fight and decides to go see if Sun's okay. She says, "Now's not the time to argue, we need to make sure Sun is okay."

"Okay," The girls replies agreeing to the kind of matter.

With that The girls, Discord, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are making their way to Crystal Prep horse stall to get Sun back.

At the Crystal Prep Stables:

Sun is still sleeping on the horse, while Principal Cinch, Dean Cadence, and the students are waiting with her and are wonder when they should wake her up or not.

Just then Suri asks, "So… what should we do now?"

"Yeah we need to practice," Fleur answers

"But not all of us can go, because his horse can't move," Neon replies looking at the horse and Sun sleeping on her.

At that point some of them are getting a little impatient, until Cadence sees Celestia and the others heading to the stall, "Look there they are."

The girls comes to take a look at the stale that Sun is in.

Rarity says, "Aw she is so cute." Then Rarity brings out her cell phone to take a picture of Sun and the horse.

"Rarity what are you doing?" Rainbow asks with annoyance.

"Sorry darling, but I just had to take a picture of this," Rarity replies.

With that Principal Celestia comes to see the inside of the stall. When she looks inside, she can see that Sun is sleeping peacefully on the white mare. As much as she hate to disturb her, Celestia knows that she needs to wake up so they can bring her back with them. So she puts her hand on Sun's shoulder and shakes her a little and with a smile on her face she calmly says, "Sun, Sun, it's time to wake up."

After hearing Celestia's voice, Sun starts to wake up from her nap. She starts to stretch her arms and then starts to rub her eyes. After that she opens her eyes seeing her dad, sister, and her friends, with other people she never met before.

"Hey there sugarcube," Applejack greets to Sun.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?" Sun asks still feeling tired and after she yawns.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing at Crystal Prep's horse stables," Rainbow Dash screams and yells, after hearing that.

"Crystal Prep?" Sun says confused.

"Well duh," Pinkie replies happily.

"Well I got lost and when I saw this stables, I thought I would find someone so I can ask for help. When I got there, no one was here, and Moon Blast was kind enough for me to stay for a little while and I fell asleep," Sun explains as she is getting up.

Hering that, Principal Cinch and the students simply stares at her because somehow she knows her name. They also wonder why Moon Blast seems so nice to her, Trenderhoof knows that his horse doesn't take too much a liking to strangers or anyone she thinks is consider threatening.

"How did you know her name?" Trenderhoof asks surprisingly.

"She told me," Sun answers while petting her on the head.

This made things more confusing now

"Moon Blast told you," Cinch says a little surprised by that fact.

"Yes," Sun replies.

"You know sometimes I wonder if Sun can understand what horses are saying," Rainbow whispers to Applejack.

"Neigh," Moon Blast replies.

"I think Moon Blast is ready to get some exercise," Sun says.

Applejack turns to Rainbow Dash and says, "Seems like a yes to me."

"And with her napping and you on her, I think she will need just that," Trenderhoof replies.

Then he says, "By the way my name is Trenderhoof from Crystal Prep Academy."

Sun wave her hand and says, "It's nice to see you my name is Sun,"

"Well we did kind of know your name, but it's nice to be properly introduced," Trenderhoof says happily and calmly.

That's when Principal Cinch, Dean Cadence and the other students come over to Sun to see her and introduce themselves.

"Yes I suppose it is good introduce ourselves since she is new. My name is Abacus Cinch principal of Crystal Prep Academy," Principal firmly says.

"I'm Dean Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Dean Cadence," Cadence replies with a smile.

"I'm Jet Set and this is my girlfriend Upper Crust," Jet says introducing himself and his girlfriend, and Upper Crust waves her hand in response.

"I'm Suri Polomare," Suri says.

"Neon Light," Neon replies.

"Royal Pin," Royal Pin says.

"My name is Fleur De Lis," Fleur replies.

"It's nice you meet you all and I'm guessing you're competing as well," Sun replies happily.

"Well, Me, Jet Set, Suri, Fleur, and Royal Pin are competing," Trenderhoof replies.

"Yes and as much we like to talk some more, we need to get practicing for the competition tomorrow," Fleur replies.

"Okay," Sun answers.

With that the students gather their horses and starts to make their way to the field to get some practice and exercise for their horses.

The Principal Cinch walks up to Sun and says, "Still it's rather surprising that a girl like you is staying with Discord and Screwball."

"I don't see a problem with it. They are very fun and very kind to me," Sun replies happily. Which doesn't seem to have an effect on Cinch.

"Still it's best you be careful, you wouldn't want their influence to rub off on you, " Cinch replies firmly.

Then she and Dean Candece make their leave to the fields as well, leaving Sun and her company to simply stare at her.

This make Discord and Screwball really mad at her for saying that. They want to say something, but Celestia and Luna stop them before they have a chance to think about it. With that they both calm down decide to let it slide, even if they didn't want to.

With that the others make their way to the CHS stables and hopefully to put this problem behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Competition

The Next Day:

Today the day of the horse competition. Everyone is excited to see people riding on horses and having fun. Sun and the others are sitting down on the stands waiting for the competition to start.

The girls are sitting down waiting for the competition to start and the girls are very excited. They are with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, Screwball. They also have other students with her like Flash and his band mates, Bon Bon and Lyra, Gilda and her friends from her old school and friends from CHS, Trixie and her friends, Apple Bloom and her friends, and also Principal Cinch and some of the classmates.

"Oh man I can't wait," Rainbow says in excitement.

"I know, it's going to be a great show," Pinkie replies.

"And I know Applejack is going to do great," Sun adds. She is also adjusting a camera that Discord got for her so she can talk videos or pictures of the competition.

"It sure is good that Discord got you a video camera," Rarity replies.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy to use it at first, but I manage to understand how it works, " Sun says happily. Right now Sun is using her camera to check some of the interesting features it has.

As Sun is looking over the field and the race course with her new camera. Sun stop for a minute and uses her new camera to take a closer look to see two boys hiding in the barrels.

"I wonder what those two boys are up to?" Sun asks herself.

She was about to tell the others until the announcer is talking through the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Today is the day of your jumping competition, we have some new riders and previous riders alike to put on a good competition and a good show."

Then the announcer says, "Our today Judges will be Horseshoe, Buttercup, and our main judge our old champion Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Wait do they mean Dean Cadence from Crystal Prep," Sun asks surprisingly.

"Yes, Cadence was a champion rider during her high school years and the contest committee invited her to be the main judge." Celestia explains.

"Great, Crystal Prep has an advantage," Rainbow says a little angry that the dean of Crystal Prep is a judge.

"I don't think she'll do that," Sun replies, thinking the opposite of what Rainbow Dash said.

The contest is beginning and a few competitors has already gone and finish with their performance. Everyone in the audience is very excited about seeing the many horses so far. Sun is noticing that some of the horses along with their riders are either messing up their jumps or having problem getting their horse to behave, even Crystal Prep is having trouble. Sun is starting to get the feeling that something strange is going on, and wonder what is that something is.

Now it's time for Applejack and her horse Timber to go.

"Okay Applejack is next," Rainbow Dash says to Sun.

"Yeah! Go Applejack!" Pinkie screams waving flags and other kind of stuff that catch a lot of people attention.

As Applejack is making her way to start the jump, she can see Pinkie Pie making a lot of noise and cheering her on. Applejack giggles a bit and continue to make her way to the course.

"Our next rider is Applejack from Canterlot High," The announcer says.

Applejack start her turn and making a lot of jumps across the course and going really fast. The two boys behind the barrels try as they might to hit Timber on the flank, but he was to fast for the boys to aim and fire at the spot. Little do they know, Sun is recording everything on her new camera she is certain that those two boys are up to something.

"What?" Sunset to herself.

She turn around and asks Rainbow Dash of what she just saw, "Rainbow did you see that?"

"See what?" Rainbow asks.

"I could have sworn that I saw a dart being shot at Timer," Sun explains.

"Really I didn't see anything," Rainbow replies.

"Must have been nothing," Sun replies.

As Sun is continue recording the video with some of the other riders, She use her camera to take a closer look at the boys. To her surprise she can see the boys use pea shooter and small darts and can see them putting the darts in the shooters and try to shoot it at some of the competitors.

"So I wasn't imagining it," Suns says to herself very sure about it now.

The announcer says, "Our next rider is Suri Polomare of Crystal Prep Academy."

Sun is starting to get worried of who the boys' next target is, She says in her thoughts, "Oh no, they're aiming it at Suri."

Sun gets off of her seat and raise her hands up in the air waving to Suri, trying to warn her.

"Suri! Suri!" Sun screams trying to warn Suri.

This catches the attention of the people around her and wonder what is Sun doing and why is she looks so scared and worried.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asks

"Suri's in trouble," Sun panicky says.

"What?" The girls screams.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks now sounding upset.

"Two boys are shooting darts at some of the horses and Suri's horse is next," Sun explains.

"Oh no," Fluttershy replies upsetly.

The girls are joining Sun in trying to warn Suri, but Suri is so busy riding around the course that she didn't notice that the boys hit a bull's eye on her horse's flank.

This really upset Suri's horse and it hurt so much that her horse is starting to lose control over himself.

"Woah," Suri screams, trying to calm her horse, but so far no luck.

The audience can see that Suri horse is running around the course like crazy, and have no idea why.

At the judge stand, the judges can see that there is a big problem.

"What's going on?" Horseshoe asks.

"I don't know," Cadence says.

Things just Suri's horse turns to the jumping fence and trips on it causing both her and her horse fall over. This incident cause the people in the audience to gasps in horror.

"Suri!" Sun screams scaredly.

The next thing everyone knew, Suri and her horse are on the ground and possible to have some injuries. Everyone in the audience are in a state of shock, that because most of the time the horse competitions hadn't got any problems like this.

With that Sun starts running to the field to check Suri and her horse Pepper. The girls along with Principal Celestia and the other faculty follows her on to the field.

"You guys get Suri, Fluttershy and I will try calm down Pepper," Sun instructs the groups.

"Okay," The girls reply.

Sun and Fluttershy goes to see Pepper, while the other are going to Suri to see if she's okay.

Sun and Fluttershy finds the horse screaming in pain and completely hurt and confused.

"It's okay boy, calm down," Sun replies while calming the horse.

When the others reach Suri, she feels sore and a little paralyzed because of the fall she just had. When she got up she feels so sore that she is having trouble moving. Rainbow Dash and the others are helping her up. Suri is able to get a better look and can see that her horse also have some injuries as well.

"Pepper, oh my poor Pepper," Suri says feeling sad for her horse. She tries to get up so she can heal him, but falls back on the ground.

"Don't worry darling, Sun and Fluttershy got this," Rarity says reassuring Suri.

Suri simply nods her head agreeing to let the girls take care of Pepper. Rarity and the others decides to get her to the medical tent so they can look at Suri to see if she has any injuries, and to see it's serious or not.

As Suri was being taken to the medical care. Sun and Fluttershy are trying to help Pepper with his injuries. They can see that Pepper front legs' knees have scraps on it and it's bleeding a little bit.

"That's a good boy, you're going to be okay," Fluttershy says.

"Don't be scared okay, I know it hurts," Sun replies.

As the girls are examining Pepper, Sun see something that really surprised her.

"What's this?" Sun says seeing the dart on the horse's flank. Then she remember two boys who made the hit and cause this incident. She knows about one thing, they wanted to make sure that Suri didn't made that final jump.

After a few minute of examination, they can see that he doesn't have any other injuries. The girls comes back after dropping Suri off at the medical tent, they can see that Pepper is more calm now. They also wonder how Sun is able to do that, they thought only Fluttershy have a thing with animals.

Then again, they remember that Fluttershy told them about Sun saving an iriomote wild cat from being lost in the city and going hungry. So they think she has a special touch with animals as well.

"Glad this accident wasn't as bad as it look," Applejack says.

Sun signs and wonder if it's a good idea to tell them what really happen, but Sun knows that it's the right thing to do."That was no accident," Sun says seriously.

That catches the attention of the group of students, even Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence hears what Sun just said.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asks.

"I saw two boys behind some barrels with a peashooter and shot a small dart on Pepper. I saw them," Sun explains.

Everyone around her gasps after what Sun said and they know it can only be one thing.

"You mean someone did that on purpose?" Fleur asks completely shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Sun answers sadly.

"But Suri and Pepper could have got severely injured," Pinkie replies.

"Ms. Sun, can you describe those two boys you saw?" Cinch asks.

"Actually I got them on video," Sun says. Then she brings out her camera to show Principal Cinch of what she just witnessed.

When the Principals and the other staffs take a close look at the video, they are surprised that two boys are this kind of deed.

Luna also recognize them, and know who those boys are.

"Hey those two are the students from Griffonstone High," Luna replies.

"I know those two, they're Chilli and Season Spice," Gilda says. She knows those two because she used to live in Griffonstone and knows the boys are also pulling pranks on her and her friends from her old school.

Then Gilda says, "Those two are always causing trouble."

"I remember those two, aren't they supposed to be competing in the competition," Cadence adds to the conversation.

"They are," Cinch answers.

The other students from Crystal Prep are starting to get upset and very angry that someone would pull a shady stunt just to win a game.

"Sounds like those two want to increase their chances of winning," Neon replies.

"But why do something like that?" Pinkie asks.

"I bet, those two must have gotten tired of Crystal Prep winning all the time, so they decides to sabotage them to increase their chances of winning," Rainbow answers.

"And might have done the same thing with some of the other competitors," Sun explains. Then she sadly says, "They tried to do the same thing to Applejack."

"What?!" Everyone shouts completely shocked by this news.

"That's totally against the rules," Rainbow says sounding very angry.

"That is so not nice," Screwball Replies.

"Because of this Suri and Pepper got hurt and won't be able to compete now," Upper Crust adds.

"Well we can assure you that the Head of Griffonstone High will hear of this and those two troublemakers will be punished," Cinch says firmly.

The other judges including Cadences simply nods their heads in agreement.

After sometime to give everyone a breather. The judges agree that the two boys would be disqualified from the competition.

After the doctors look over both Suri and Pepper, they can see that Suri has some sprains on both her wrist and her right leg and Pepper knees are hurt and strained as well. The problem is that since they are both injured, they are unable to be in the competition. Everyone, especially Sun feels very bad for Suri and her horse.

Hour later:

The competition is finished. Trenderhoof and his horse Moon Blast wins first place. Applejack and his horse Timber are in second place, and a student from Fillydelphia is in third place.

When the competition is over for the year, the place starts to close and are packing up for the year.

At that time, Sun and the others are congratulating Applejack for her second place win. Applejack is glad she got second place in the competition, but wish she has gotten first place.

"Well Crystal Prep wins again," Applejack says.

"Hey at least you got second place," Sun replies cheering her friend up.

"Yeah, you did awesome out there," Rainbow adds.

"I agree," Fluttershy adds happily.

Sun and the girls gives Applejack a hug and are glad they had fun today.

After the group hug, Applejack see her brother in the truck with the trailer carrying her horse timber. Applejack says, "Well, looks like it's time for me to go home." Then she says, "Night y'all."

"Bye," the girls says.

After that everyone goes to the cars where their families are and are going home for the night and are going to go to school the very next day.

Later that night:

Sun is writing her journal entry about today's event, and after she finish writing she put her journal away and pull out the other book with the shimmering sun mark on it. Sun is still curious about this book and wonder who gave her the book.

After that, she put the book away and go to sleep for the night and can't wait to see what happen at school.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Screwball's Favorite Holiday

It's been a few weeks after the horse competitions and things are going very well.

This morning are going to be interesting and things are going to get a little crazy since today is going to be an interesting holiday.

It is around 7 in the morning and Sun is waking up from sleeping. After rubbing her eyes, she see something a bit blurry in front of her face. When her eyes get clear she sees a big spider.

Sun eyes widen and then screams on top of her lungs, "Ahh!"

Sun screams so loud that it reaches to Applejack's house waking them up. Applejack gets out of bed scaredly says, "What in tarnation?!"

Back at Sun's room:

Sun is heavily breathing after seeing the big spider. When she gets a closer look at it, she can tell it's only a plastic spider attached to a fishing line and fishing rod.

"What is that?!" Sun asks scaredly.

Then Screwball comes up from behind the door to her and says happily, "April Fools!"

"What?" Sun asks quietly.

"It's April Fools Day!" Sun screams happily.

After calming herself down, Sun asks, "What is it?"

Sun looks at Sun surprisingly and screams, "What?! You mean to tell me you never heard of April Fools Day before?"

Sun gets very nervous and says, "Um, no."

Then Screwball starts to explain this holiday with a smile on her face. She says, "It's the best time of the year to play pranks, telling jokes to each other, and you can dress up in silly clothes."

Sun understands the holiday, but was a bit startled by Screwball's joke. Sun nervously says, "I see, but next time try not to scare me."

"Okay," Sun answers.

Just then, Sun and Screwball hears someone calling her from outside her window, "Sun!"

Sun and Screwball go to the window to see Applejack and she is in her pajamas.

Applejack worriedly asks, "Sun are you okay? What happened?"

Sun face starts to blush and realize her screaming must have woke her up. She says, "Oh. It's nothing too serious."

Later on at school:

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sun are walking in the hallway to go to the cafeteria for lunch and.

"So Applejack told us that Screwball gave you quite a scare this morning," Rarity replies.

Sun simply sighs and says, "Yeah. She told me it's April Fools Day."

Then Rarity says, "Indeed. Knowing her, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they'll be pulling pranks and telling jokes all day."

"Sounds like those three are going to have tons of fun today," Sun says a bit nervous and scared by the kind of pranks that her sister might pull.

Then Applejack says, "Yeah, but those three can go overboard sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Sun asks confusedly.

"She means that they get carried away with their pranks," Rarity explains.

As they are making their way through the doors of the cafeteria, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Screwball are waiting at the corner of the hallway to see their victims for their prank.

When they see Sun and the others coming Screwball pulls the string and a strange pink clouds along with brown liquid falling on them.

"What in the hay?" Applejack screams surprisingly.

"Yikes!" Sun screams in a shock.

"My dress!" Rarity screams upsetly for her outfit.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy replies shutterly.

After the fall from the pink cloud like objects and brown liquid, the girls hear someone saying, "April Fools!"

Sun and the others to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Screwball laughing and seeing Screwball with a string on her hand realizing she's the one who cause the stuff to fall on them.

Rarity is furious now and angrily screams, "Rainbow! Pinkie! Screwball!"

"I think we just got pranked," Fluttershy quietly says.

Sun then grabs the pink cloud and eats it and realizing it taste good. She happily says, "Mmm, Cotton Candy."

"And it looks like we're covered in chocolate milk," Fluttershy adds.

Rarity gets a bit annoyed and quietly says, "Glad you're enjoying it."

"At least it's edible," Applejack replies. Then takes a bite on the cotton candy from her hat.

For the rest of the day:

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Screwball has been pulling pranks and telling jokes to everyone all day. Earlier they found it fun, but now it's getting very annoying.

While getting home from school, Sun and the others thinks it will be a good time to give Screwball and the others a talk.

Sun then gets in front of the three pranksters and says, "Guys… we need to talk."

"About what?" Pinkie asks.

"About your pranks," Rarity says angrily.

"Our pranks are not bat you know," Rainbow protests,"

"Rarity's right, you three are taking this too far now," Fluttershy says.

"Come on we are having a great time, and it's funny," Screwball happily says.

Applejack gets a bit angry and says, "A joke is funny when everyone is laughing, not just the one who is pulling them."

Screwball, Rainbow, and Pinkie looks at each other with straight faces.

Rainbow sighs and says, "Okay you win."

Pinkie then takes a pen from out of her backpack and showing it to the others. Then Pinkie says, "Here it's my last gag."

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks confusedly.

Just then Screwball takes the pen from Pinkie's hand and says, "Well why don't you find out?" Just then she uses the peen to squirt out ink and hit Sun, covering her shirt and face with ink. Fluttershy and the others gasp with horror even Rainbow and Pinkie are shocked by Screwball's actions.

"Got ya!" Screwball says happily then starts laughing.

Rarity horribly asks, "Screwball what did you do?"

"Great now Sun's face is blue!" Applejack says angrily.

Rainbow nervously laughs and says, "Don't worry guys."

"She right," Pinkie replies worriedly.

"Yeah," Screwball says. Then she squirts her shirt with the ink and it disappears, "It's disappearing ink."

The others turn to see that the ink from Sun's shirt disappear in a matter of seconds, but then notice that the ink on her face didn't disappear at all. Fluttershy sadly asks, "Then why Sun's face is still blue?"

Screwball looks at Sun and notice that the ink on her face isn't disappearing. Screwball nervously says, "I… I don't know. It's supposed to disappear." Then Screwball tries to use a napkin to scrub the ink off, but it didn't work.

The others excluding Sun says, "Uh oh!" Because they know that Sun has a big blue problem.

Then Rarity comes to Sun and says, "Come on, let's get Sun to my boutique to get her face clean up."

After getting to the boutique:

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash are busy scrubbing Sun's face with Sun's help, of course. While Fluttershy and the others are waiting for Soon to be finished. Screwball feels bad that she got ink on Sun's face and made her face blue.

Rarity and the girls can see that they are making some progress and glad that the ink is finally coming off.

Rarity sighs and says, "At least the ink is finally coming off."

"Feels like we been scrubbing her face for hours," Rainbow says with annoyance while scrubbing.

Applejack gets a little angry and turns to Rainbow Dash. Applejack says, "It's only been 15 minutes."

"Exactly!" Rainbow screams angrily.

Just then Screwball comes up to Sun to apologize to her. She sadly says, "Oh Sun I'm so sorry about it and I'm sorry to guys for our pranks." Then Screwball declares, "I promise to never pull a prank on you Sun or you guys or anyone again."

"It's okay Screwball. It was an accident." Sun says even though she is covered in soap and water.

:After that Rarity says, "And now the moment of truth."

With that Sun shakes her head and it helps get rid of some of the bubbles and water from her hair and face. She then use a towel to get the rest of it off of her face. The girls sigh with relief to see that the ink is off of Sun's face.

"Glad that's over," Sun says happily.

Rainbow snickers and says, "Look at the queen of April Fools day."

The others turn to see that Screwball's face is all covered in bubbles. The girls simply laughs and Screwball laugh along with them. She then whips the bubbles off her face and says, "I guess I deserve that."

Then everyone starts to laugh about the kind of day they just had. Then Sun happily says, "I guess we all learn a lesson today."

"Yeah it's good to do pranks and jokes that will make everyone laugh," Pinkie says happily.

"But not to do mean ones and not to over do it," Screwball adds happily.

After that everyone actually have a fun April Fools day after all and they learned a lesson today as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Spring Fling Dance

It's almost the end of the school year on the second week of May:

Sun and her friends are having lunch in the school's cafeteria. For the past few weeks the girls have been going to different kinds of event. Right now the girls are talking about the Spring Fling dance coming up soon and are very excited for the dance and all the activities that are coming with it.

Pinkie happily screams, "I am so excited! The dance is next week!"

Sun laughs and says, "Yes Pinkie. I think everyone in the room can hear you."

Pinkie then notice that everyone is looking at her and starts to giggle a bit. Pinkie blushes and says, "Oops! sorry."

"It's alright, darling. We're all excited for the dance coming up and it's almost the end of the school year too," Rarity replies.

Then she turns to Sun and asks, "So Soon, what kind of dress do you want to wear for the dance?"

"I don't know," Sun answers shyly.

Just then Rarity grabs her notebook and shows her some dress designs. Then she says, "Well, I have a few ideas since you don't have much nicer dresses. So why don't you come to my boutiques after school and I can help you come up with a beautiful dress."

"Okay," Sun happily answers.

The girls are just finishing their lunch until...

" Hi girls," A girl's voice call, which is sounding arrogant.

Rainbow and the others make an annoyed expression on their face, but Sun is a little nervous about it. Rainbow quietly says with annoyance, "Not her again."

The girls to see three girls. The one in the middle is Arctic Snow. She has white skin, sky blue hair and white streaks on it, and lavender eyes. She is wearing black and blue striped long sleeve shirt, a dark blue skirt with a snowy mountain on the side, and black boots. Behind her are two other girls and their twins.

One of them is named Blue Aqua. She has light bluish green skin, purple eyes, and black hair with dark blue highlights. She is wearing a

The other girls is named Jade. She has a light yellow skin, emerald green eyes, and dark green hair with bangs covering her forehead. She is wearing a green t-shirt, with a black jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hello... Arctic Snow," Sun says nervously.

"Hello girls I can see your still talking to the new girl," Artic Snow says meanly and glaring at Sun

Applejack gets a little angry and asks, "And what that suppose to mean?"

"Well, one: she's new, two: she is unable to remember anything about her, which is like taking care of a baby, and three: she's living with two psychopaths," Arctic Snow explains with a evil look on her face. Then she and her friends starts to laugh at her, which is making Sun feeling very sad.

Rainbow and the others don't like the way she is talking about Sun like that. For some reason ever since Sun started coming to school, she been acting very mean to Sun and her friends and sister are not liking it one bit.

Just then, Screwball comes up to her and angrily screams, "Hey Daddy and I are not psychos! We're just chaotic!"

"Whatever," Arctic Snow says like she doesn't even care.

Then Rainbow Dash comes up to her and says, "Hey, what makes you think you can talk to our friend like that anyway?"

"Well it's simple your little Sun is just a girl who has no way to be the star in this school. Not to mention I'm running for Princess unopposed and the most popular girl in school," Arctic Snow answers with pride and says it boastfully. After that, Arctic Snow and her friends start to laugh at her.

Rainbow just reached her breaking point and screams from the top of her lungs, "That's it!"

"You think you're all that great about signing up for the princess ballet!" Rainbow adds furiously.

The she turns to Pinkie and says, "Pinkie pass me the princess ballet sign up sheet."

"Okkie Dokkie!" Pinkie says happily as she pull the clipboard from her puffy hair.

Rainbow Dash then grabs the clipboard and writes down a name on the princess ballot.

"There!" Rainbow says angrily. Then passes the clipboard back to Pinkie pie.

"Thank you," Pinkie says happily.

"Wow Rainbow! That really great for you to sign up for the princess ballet," Fluttershy says cheerfully.

"Oh I'm not going to be princess," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

"Why not?" Rarity asks confusedly.

Rainbow makes a smirk on her face and answers, "Because I'd sign Sun up for it."

Sun looks very shocked by what Rainbow Dash said and asks, "You did what?"

After school, at Rarity's Boutique:

Applejack and the others, excluding Sun, are very angry at Rainbow Dash for signing Sun up for the princess ballet without her permission. While Sun is feeling nervous and scared about being in this and afraid of how everyone will react towards this.

"Rainbow why would you sign Sun up without asking her?" Fluttershy asks sadly.

"Because, one: we did wanted Sun to sign up for the princess ballet, in case you forgot. Two: Arctic Snow has been insulting us lately including Sun and she doesn't want to do anything about it. Also, maybe it can help knock Arctic Snow's ego down a notch!" Rainbow explains her reasons clear and loud.

"And let's not forget Sun didn't want to do it the last time we talked about it," Rarity points that out in an angry tone.

"Rainbow I can't run for princess of the Spring Fling! Not now!" Sun replies very scaredly.

Rainbow turns to Sun and angerly says, "Well it's too late to turn back now!"

Then she turns to the others and asks, "So how are we going to help Sun get the votes she needs for next friday?"

The girls start to think of an idea what will help Sun win votes for the spring fling next week. Pinkie is the first one to break the silence.

"We can have a party!" Pinkie suggests happily.

"That's your answer for everything!" Rainbow says angrily.

"How about a bake sale?" Applejack suggests.

Then Rarity says, "That's won't do. What she needs to look beautiful and stylish as a princess."

"How about a pet show," Fluttershy suggests quietly.

Then Rainbow says, "No way how I show awesome skateboard tricks, soccer tricks, and guitar tricks!"

"How would that help Sun win votes?" Applejack asks with annoyance.

"To show everyone she has a friends who is awesome," Rainbow Dash answers proudly.

Things aren't going so well because the girls think their idea might be better. After a little while of arguing the girls decided to go with their own idea and see which one will help Sun wins votes. Sun is the only one who isn't feeling confident about being a princess for a school dance, especially since Arctic Snow's name is on the ballot as well.

During the week:

The girls are putting their own ideas at the school. Things are going well for Sun since some of the students are planning to vote for her. The problem is that Arctic Snow along with her entourage are trying to sabotage Sun's chances of winning. She even decides to post fake photos and quotes about Sun to decrease her chances more. Sun however doesn't really care about being a princess at all even though Rarity did made her some new clothes. For the past few days some of the students stare at her funny, but Sun tries so hard to ignore this and Arctic Snow's threats.

The day before the dance:

The girls are still going on to see which idea works to help Sun wins the Spring Fling Dance. Sun feels like running for princess of the Spring Fling is a really bad idea.

Sun is walking in the hallways until she notice that three girls in the gym and looks like they need some help. The girls are Photo Finished, and her friends Pixel Pizazz and Violet Blurr. Sun can tell that they are sad about something and they need help.

Sun comes to them and says, "Um excuse me."

Photo Finished and her friends turn to see Sun and someone are in an awkward pause. Sun is starting to get a bit nervous about this, but she knows that the girls need help with something that might be important.

Sun then takes a deep breath to calm herself. Then Sun asks, "Do you guys need a hand?"

"I'm afraid we do. You see we were fixing the background so students can get picture, but it collapsed while we were setting up and ripped. Now we need to make a new one," Photo Finished explains sadly.

Sun is glad to know that she is right about them needing help, but knows that they need this for the dance for tonight. Just then Sun comes up with an idea. She turns to the girls and asks, "If you want I can help you make another one?"

Photo Finished and her friends look at her with a surprise look on their faces. Violet Blurr surprisingly asks, "Really?"

"Sun starts to feel shy and says, "Yeah. You look like you really need it and it for the dance right,"

The girls are very happy that Sun wants to help them. Pixal says happily, "Thank you."

"So let's get started!" Photo Finished instructs.

With that Sun, Photo Finished and her friends start to gather some paints, brushes, a new background paper, and some other things they need to make a new one. After a long time working on the poster. They finally finished with the background for the students to take their picture and they made it better than the last one.

"And there that's should do it." Sun says feeling a bit tired after the hard work that they did.

Then Photo Finished turns to Sun and happily says, "Thank you for helping us. Now we go!" With that she and her friend leave the gym really fast that they are almost invisible.

Sun looks a bit confused and says, "Okay… bye."

As Photo Finished and her friends are walking through the hallways, they start to think about how Sun helped them out even though she supposed to win votes. They also know that Arctic Snow posting some fake writing about Sun being selfish and uncaring. The girls are starting to believe that those rumors she spread are not true at all. Photo Finished and the girls decide to tell everyone about what Sun did and what Arctic Snow tried to do to her.

Back at the gym:

Sun is looking at all the great decorations Pinkie and Rarity did for the dance and can tell that the dance is going to be exciting.

Sun is about to leave to find her friends, until a familiar voice calls her name, "Hey Sun!"

Sun turns to see her classmate Flash comes into the gym with his bandmates, Brawly Beats and Ringo. Sun happily says, "Hi Flash. How are you doing?

Flash smile and answers, "Fine. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just helped Photo Finished and her friends with the the photo section," Sun answers. Then Sun asks, "So what are you guys doing?

"We're just getting some of our instruments to play for the dance," Flash answers while strumming his guitar.

As the boys are heading to the stage they hear a girl's voice screaming from the hallways, "Hey guys wait for me!"

Sun smile and says, "Hi Vinyl,"

"Yo Sun, what going on?" Vinyl replies with a smile on her face.

"Nothing much just helped Photo finished and her friends with a new background for picture taking," Sun answers.

"Really. No wonder you're covered in paint," Flash says and laughed a little.

Sun then looks at her clothes seeing that she has paint spatter and glitter on her. She says."Yeah I was going to wash this off," Then Sun asks, "Do you guys need help with anything?"

"Maybe you can help us get our gear ready. We need these for the music and can really use the help," Vinyl suggests while holding her play system.

Sun thinks about and can see that they need help and need to make sure the dance is ready. She turn to Flash and the others and says, "Okay."

The others smile, glad that Sun decides to help them with setting their instrument and DJ system up. After another half hour the instruments are finished being set up. After that some of the students are asking her for her help with the dance for the whole afternoon. Even her friends asked her with a few things for the dance.

At the end of school:

The gym is ready for the dance and it looks beautiful. Sun leaves to head home to do her homework and get herself clean. After Sun leave the gym to head home, everyone can see that Sun is a bit tired and glad that she can help. Everyone in the gym is happy that Sun help them get ready for the dance, but there is something that is bothering them.

FLash turns to Vinyl and asks, "Vinyl, Sun is running for the Spring Fling princess. Right?"

"Yeah! So?" Vinyl answers rather confused but that statement.

"Well, why is she helping us getting the dance ready and not trying to get votes?" Flash replies wondering why Sun is busy with the dance and not the votes.

Just then Photo Finished comes over and answers, "Maybe she doesn't care about being a spring fling princess."

"Why would she not care?" Trixie asks with a firm look on her face.

"Well Rainbow did sign her up without asking her," Pixal explains.

"And Su wasn't sure about it since we're still a little skeptic about her too. Octavia adds.

Sun friends start to look at each other starting to feel bad of how they been acting and ever since Sun starts to help out with the dance, they start to help each other and make sure the dance is ready.

Fluttershy sadly says, "I guess we were thinking about what we wanted and not what Sun wanted."

"And we were arguing of which idea idea will be better to help her win," Applejack adds feeling a shame for how she acted.

"Well either way Sun deserves to be princess than Arctic Snow," Trixie declares.

"Yeah especially the way she posted those gossips and I never believed it was true," Flash says.

"I agree," Derpy replies.

"Well I can tell you one thing Sun definitely got my vote," Aqua Blossom replies.

"Mine too," Mystery Mint replies.

"Mine too," Poindexter says.

"And don't forget me," Pinkie replies happily.

After that everyone leaves and decides that Sun is more deserving to be the Spring Fling Princess than the school bully, Arctic Snow.

At the night of the dance:

Everyone is have a ball. People are dancing eating some snacks and refreshments. Sun is busy talking with her friend and they are having so much fun. Rarity made the girls some formal dresses. Sun also like her dresses, but is a little nervous about her problem with Arctic Snow and she thinks it's no surprise that she won the Spring Fling crown.

"Hey Sun, How is the dance going!" Rainbow asks in excitement.

"I'm fine, but a little nervous about the crown issue," Sun answers feeling a bit shy and nervous.

"Don't worry darling, win or lose just remember to have fun," Rarity replies to Sun.

"Oh really," Artic snow calls.

The Sun and her friends turn to see Arctic Snow and her friends in very nice dresses, but are not being very nice and fair.

"The only one who is really going to win this crown is me," Artic Snow says boastfully.

"We'll see about that," Rainbow Dash replies angrily.

After that Arctic Snow and her friends leave to get some refreshment from the snack table ignoring Rainbow Dash's words..

Sun is glad to have really good friends who will love her no matter what, but not happy how Arctic Snow is acting arrogant and her friends join her like that. She can only hope that Aric Snow learns to grow up a little

After that the music stop and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on stage.

Celestia says, "Good evening student, are you having a good time?"

Then everyone starts screaming in excitement.

Then Principal Celestia, "Now it's time to present to you this year Spring Fling Crown."

Luna opens a case she was holding and reveal a gold like tiara with a small daisy in the middle.

Lun hands over an envelope with the winner of crown inside. Celestia looks at the envelop and says, "The winner of the Spring Fling Dance is…"

Before announcing the name, Screwball her friend and Sun's friends are excited to see who wins the crown, but Sun is looking very nervous and uncertain about the ceremony. Arctic Snow is confident that she won the crown and her friends are sure of it too.

Celestia then opens the envelope and reads who the winner is, "Sun!"

Everyone starts to cheer for Sun's victory. Sun's friends and her sister and friends are very happy for Sun for winning the spring fling crown.

Arctic Snow shockley says, "Not me!"

Sun looks so surprised that she is speechless. She surprisingly says, "I… I won."

Applejack and the other can see that Sun is surprised that she won the crown. Applejack put her hand on Sun's shoulder and says, "Don't just stand there sugar cube, go and get your prize."

Sun gets back from her surprise and make her way on stage. Everyone except Arctic Snow and her friend are happy for Sun for winning the crown and beating Arctic Snow. After getting on stage, Celestia puts the crown over and says, "Congratulations Sun" Thens he puts the crown on her head, Sun feels very happy that she won. She thinks the reason why she won is because she is just being herself and help people when ever she can.

Just then Artic Snow come up on stage and is very upset, She angrily says, "But I'm supposed to win! This doesn't make one bit of sense at all!"

Celestia comes up to Aric Snow with a firm look on her face and says, "Arctic Snow, Sun won, there is alway next time.

Arctic Snow is so mad that she angrily screams, "I don't care! Sun is just a helpless little girl and only have friends because of pity. I worked to hard to lose to her. Even sabotaging her chances by posting those fake photos on the internet!"

Everyone gasp, realizing that it was Arctic Snow who posted those photos. Arctic Snow realize that she expose her plan and feels so embarrassed that she can't even move. Then she runs off stage in tears.

Aun can't help but feel sorry for her and wish she can do something to help her, but she thinks it might be best to give her some alone time.

After that:

The Sun friends and her sister and friends are busy congratulating her for winning being spring fling princess. Sun is glad that she has friends like her supporting, but wishes she can help Arctic Snow and hope the next time she bumps into her, she hope to try to make friends with her. So she decides to be with her friends for the rest of the night and is glad that being a good person and have good friends is more rewarding than being a princess.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Summer has Begun

At Canterlot High:

The final bell of the school year finally rings and all the students have finished with their finals for the year. Sun along with her friends and sisters are making sure they gather their things from their lockers in order to head back home and they are very excited to start their summer vacation. Sun also knows that she needs to fix this problem with Arctic Snow, so that she can't continue on this troublesome grudge she has against her.

Sun finally has everything from her locker and closed it for the school year.

She is going to find her friends until, "Sunny!"

Sun turns to see Screwball running towards her with a smile on her face.

Sun happily says, "Hey Screwball."

Screwball comes to Sun and gives her a hug. After the hug, Screwball asks, "Ready to head home?"

"Yep," Sun answers with glee.

"Good, because Daddy told me he got a surprise for us next week," Screwball says feeling excited about summer vacation.

Sun gets curious about the surprise Discord has for them and asks, "What is it?"

"He said we're going somewhere fun," Screwball says giving them a clue to where they are going.

This makes Sun really curious to where they are going. She knows that Discord is the type of person who likes surprises and wonder what kind of surprise he has in store for them.

But then, Sun see Arctic Snow walking pass then and Sun thinks that now it's a better time to talk to her and try to make her a friend.

Sun starts to get Sad and says, "Screwball there's something I got to do before I leave,"

"Okay meet you at the Wondercolt statue," Screwball replies with glee.

"Okay," Sun replies with glee.

With that, Sun starts to walk towards Arctic Snow while Screwball makes her way towards the statue which is in front of the school.

Sun is able to find Arctic Snow and screams, "Arctic Snow!"

Arctic Snow turns to see Sun heading towards her and she is not looking very happy.

Arctic Snow angrily asks, "What do you want?"

Sun starts to get a little scared that Arctic Snow is acting a bit hostile again.

Sun takes a deep breath and build herself some confidence.

Sun calmly says, "Listen, I don't want you to act like this towards me anymore."

Arctic Snow is a bit shock that Sun is actually talking to her and more calmly.

Sun continues and explains, "I don't know why you're acting like a bully towards me, but enough is enough. I never done anything to you and I'll I want is to be your friend. Please."

Arctic Snow then can see that her words are 100% true. Then she understands that she hasn't been very nice to Sun at all,

Arctic Snow sadly asks, "You… really mean it, do you?"

"Yes," Sun answers.

Arctic Snow starts to feeling very bad for all the trouble she and her friends caused.

Arctic Snow sadly says, "I… I'm sorry for what I put you through at the Spring Fling. I was jealous that everyone is paying so much attention to you, the new girl."

Sun starts to laugh nervously and says, "Well, I don't think getting strange looks is getting attention."

"I guess you're right," Arctic Snow replies while giggling.

Then Sun starts to laugh along with Aric Snow, which means they are both okay that they settle this little problem.

Sun then asks, "Do you think now we can be friends?"

"Yes and I hope I can do better once summer is over," Arctic Snow answers with a smile

"Thanks," Sun replies happily.

Sun then decides to head to where Screwball is.

She then says, "Well, I got to get going, Screwball told me that dad has a surprise for us."

Arctic Snow looks at Sun with a suspicious yet confused look on her face. Then Arctic Snow says, "Something's bugging me, I'm surprised that Discord and Screwball didn't influenced you with their craziness yes."

"Discord and Screwball maybe chaotic, and funny, and… maybe a bit crazy, but they can be very fun," Sun answers calmly.

Arctic simply laughs and says, "I guess so, you're too sweet to be a prankster type."

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Okay."

Sun and Arctic decides that it's time for them to head home for the summer and hope to see them when they get back to school.

"Bye," Sun replies.

"Bye," Arctic Snow says happily.

After saying goodbye to Arctic Snow, Sun heads to the front of the school to see Screwball is waiting for her at the Wondercolt Statue along with their friends.

Screwball sees Sun coming over and decides to run towards her to give her a hug.

Screwball hugs her and says, "Hey sis."

"Hi Screwball," Sun says while hugging Sun back.

Sun turns to see her friends and says, "Hi guys."

"Hi Sun, how are you doing?" Pinkie says cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine Pinkie, so what are your plans for the summer," Sun answers with a smile.

"I'm going to work on some summer line and I got some ideas for you," Rarity replies.

"I'm doing volunteer work at the shelter, and will be helping Applejack around the farm," Fluttershy answers happily.

"Doing my usual farm work," Applejack says.

"Doing different kinds of sports as possible," Rainbow says with excitement.

"Helping around at Sugarcube Corner," Pinkie says cheerfully.

Then she blows a balloon and starts to float into the air. The girls laugh seeing that because Pinkie loves to see people laugh and smile, especially at parties.

After the funny moment, Rarity turns to Sun and asks, "What are your plans for the summer."

"Well, Screwball been telling me that dad has a surprise for us next week," Sun explains.

"What is it?" Rainbow asks.

"I don't know, he didn't even tell Screwball either," Sun replies sounding very curious.

"Oh!" The girls reply.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you in a while," Applejack replies as she and her sister are leaving to head home with their big brother.

"I guess," Fluttershy says shyly.

"See you around," Sun replies happily.

After saying their goodbyes, Sun and screwball head home to be with their dad and get ready for their summer vacation to who knows where.

After getting home:

Discord and the girls are in the living room, talking about their upcoming vacation. Sun is very curious to see what kind of vacation that he has in mind.

"So dad, where are we going?" Sun asks.

"And how long we're going to be there," Screwball asks with a smile.

"Well, first: that is still going to be a surprise and two: we'll be staying there for at least 3 weeks and the drive will take us for at least 1 day or two so make sure you bring some extra clothes, and here a list of all the things you're going to need for your first family vacation," Discord explains.

Then he hands Sun and Screwball their own copy of the kind of stuff they need to bring for their vacation.

Sun looks a bit confused and worried and, "Wow that is a lot of stuff, but I don't have anything to carry in."

Discord laughs and says, "Don't worry, during the week we're going to get everything you need for our vacation and make sure you bring your camera."

"Okay," Sun replies with a smile.

Screwball then head towards the kitchen and asks, "So daddy, what's for dinner?"

We're having chinese tonight," Discord answers with a smile.

"Yay!" Screwball cheers with excitement.

Sun and Discord simply laughs at Screwball's excitement. Of course, no one can blame them, Screwball has a lot of energy.

After ordering some chinese food and receiving them, they are now eating their food in the living room watching a movie. Sun of course got a vegetarian meal, while Screwball and Discord have some meat in them.

While eating the food, Sun simply smile and says, "You know this is really good."

"Of course it is," Discord says.

"And I'm glad they have vegetation foods," Sun replies feeling glad to have veggies in her food.

Then something has been bothering Screwball and thinks it will be a good time to ask.

Screwball taps Sun on the shoulder to get her attention.

Sun feels it and decides to face Screwball to talk to her. Sun says, "Yes, Screwball."

"Sunny can I aks you something." Screwball asks with curiosity.

"What is it?" Sun asks with a questionable look on her face.

"Well… um... It's about those coins and gems that you have," Screwball explains her question nervously.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

"They… they look so real. Like those coins are really made of gold, and those gems look very real too," Screwball explains.

Sun and Discord look at Screwball with a strange look on their face and believe that she actually has a point. Sun never remember about the coins and gems she has in her room and can't remember if they're real or not.

Then Discord says, "Well, I guess we can take them to a bank to see if they are real or not, or to a gem shop or something to help us solve that mystery."

"Okay," the girls say.

Then Discord says, "Now you girls get ready for bed. Tomorrow is the beginning of Summer, and we go lots to do,"

"Yes dad," Sun says happily.

"Okay daddy," Screwball says cheerfully.

After sometime getting ready for bed, cleaning themselves, putting on their pajamas, brushing their teeths and hair. The girls decide that tonight they have a little sleep over just for the two of them.

The girls then have a little pillow fight, card games, watching some t.v. They have a good time playing together. After having their fun, they are both sleeping on Sun's bed. The two of them are really close that they are real sisters. However, Sun is still awake, but feeling a bit tired. Sun still feel a bit out of place in this world and she can't remember why.

Sun is so tired that she falls asleep and can't wait for the kind of fun they are going to have during the summer with her friends and family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Vacation Planning

The Next day:

Sun, Screwball along with their friends are at Rarity's boutique to talk about her vacation and to ask her about the coins and gems that she still has with her. The girls are trying to help Sun get ready for their vacation and since it's going to involve driving, they're going to make sure Sun is prepared.

"So Sun, are you excited for going on your vacation?" Apple Bloom asks.

Sun simply laughs and says, "I will be more excited if I knew where we're going."

"Like daddy said, it's a surprise. We go to different places around the country every year so we have different kinds of fun," Screwball says with a smile.

"Sounds like I'll have a different kind of adventure every vacation if you two are involved," Sun replies while giggling.

Screwball hugs her sister and says, "I know, right. Wait until winter break, we get to have all kinds of fun in the snow."

The girls laugh a bit about her talking about winter break and they barely started summer break a few days ago,

Sun says, "Screwball, it's summer right now."

"You're right," Sun simply answers.

As the girls are talking about their ideas for their vacation. Rarity comes out with her glasses on and her hair is kind of messy

Rarity comes over to Sun and happily, "So darling, you're father had inform me of where you will be going on vacation and he said I can make you your new wardrobe."

Sun smiles smiles and says, "Sounds fun."

Everyone including Sun and Rarity starts to laugh and covering their mouths. Sun is rather confused of why her friends are laughing. To her, she is just trying on some new clothes Rarity made for her

Then Rainbow says, "In this rate, it will be bad for you."

"Why?" Sun replies sounding confused.

Sun looks at Rarity and makes a scared look on her is starting to understand why it will be bad for her.

Rarity is holding needle and thread with her measuring tape on her shoulders.

She then happily says, "Are you ready?"

"Uh oh!" Sun replies sounding a bit scared.

Rarity simply drags Sun to the changing rooms and she is helping Sun with her new clothes.

Rarity makes Sun try on different clothes to see which one look good on her. The ones that are good for her are going with her on the trip. They are good for summer and to go wherever they are going to on vacation. She made Sun some shirts, blouses, skirts, shorts, dresses, and she also giv Sun som shoes and jewelery.

Sun is so amazed by each outfit that Rarity brings to her to try on. The girls love them too they really fit Sun's personality and appearances.

Sun says with amazement, "Wow! These clothes are amazing."

"I know. I also got some swim suits for you," Rarity replies feeling so happy.

Rarity heads back to her working room to get a few things and then runs back to where Sun is. She brings out three swimsuits for Sun to see and they are all just her size.

"So which one do you like," Rarity happily asks.

"This one piece swimsuit," Rarity replies while bring out one of the swim suits.

This one is orange with a purple and yellow strip on the right side.

Then Rarity says, "Though, I think this bikini is more you."

"The next swimsuit Rarity brings out looks like a sports bikini. It's black with her shimmering sun mark that she likes on the top part of it.

Then Rarity brings out another one and says, "Or how about this one with this nice cloth wrap and this hat."

The last one Rarity brings out is another one piece swim suit, but this one doesn't have any straps or sleeves. This one is purple with a black ribbon in the middle. It also comes with a black sun hat and an orange tie in skirt.

"Or I can simply…" Before Rarity can say anything, Applejack covers her mouth before She can say anything.

Applejack knows Rarity is trying to be generous, but she is going a little over boards. Rarity already give her enough clothes and stuff to bring for her vacation as it is.

Applejack removes her hand from Rarity's mouth and says, "Simmer down girl. You need to give her a chance to make a choice."

Rarity is about to protest, but then she remember that this is Sun's swim suit and doesn't want to give her too much option.

Rarity simply sighs and says, "Oh very well."

"So which one to you like," Screwball asks.

Sun starts to think of which swimsuit she wants. She think they all nice, but knows she can only choose one. After some time thinking, Sun decides which swimsuit she want.

Sun shylu says, "Um… I think this one first one looks nice."

"Okay darling," Rarity replies.

Then she puts the swimsuit of Sun's choice in the bag that has her other clothes for her to take home. She then adds a small pair of purple sunglasses.

Rarity happily says, "And these sunglasses will look good on you too."

"Thanks Rarity," Sun says.

"Anytime," Rarity replies with a smile.

Sun is glad that her friends are helping her with her vacation plan. She is also wonder is she had friends before she starts to live with her new father, Discord and her new sister Screwball.

Rainbow Dash looks at Sun while sitting and asks, "So Sun, you sister been telling me that you are a Daring Do fan, is that true?"

Sun starts to feel embarrassed and says, "Yeah. I love Daring Do adventure books,"

"Yes! It's about time I have someone to talk about Daring Do stuff with!" Rainbow cheers happily.

Sun starts to feel a little sheepish and says, "I guess, but I only read them while I was in the hospital and I practically read the whole series while I was there."

The girls are amazed when Sun talks about her reading the book while being in the hospital. Sun is glad that she is into something that are filled with adventures, puzzles, and mysteries.

"Wow! That surely kept you busy," Pinkie replies.

Sun face blushes and says, "Yeah and I never have any of her books either so I checked them out if they're available."

Rainbow gets into Sun's face and surprisingly says, "What?! You mean to tell me that you never bother getting the Daring Do series of your own!"

Sun feels a bit scared that Rainbow is getting up in her face, but she knows she needs to answer her question.

Sun answers, "No. I been too busy trying to get used to everything that's been going on."

"Right," Rainbow bluntly says while narrowing her eyes.

Then Pinkie shows up with her laptop and says, "You know, you can buy them on the internet."

"But… I never bought anything on the internet before," Sun says feeling a bit shy.

As the girls are going to talk about some stuff with their time and other excitement. Sun remember something she wants to talk to the girls about.

As Sun is looking through her backpack. Sun says to her friends, "Speaking of buying, I want to ask you guys about these."

After digging through her bag, Sun pulls out two bags. She opens each of them and the girls are amazed to see coins and gems from the bags.

"Coins?" Rainbow says questionably.

"And gems?" Rarity replies curiously.

Sun simply answers, "Yeah. I have these ever since before I can remember."

Rarity picks one of the gems up to take a look at them. Rarity have seen gems and stones and she can tell that the gems Sun has are very not like the gems she seen before.

Rarity says, "You know these gems look too pretty to be fake."

"And these coins don't look like they're made out of bronze or iron either," Fluttershy replies while holding some of the coins.

"And you have a lot of them," Scootaloo replies with amazement.

"And you have them in two separate bags,"Sweetie Belle adds curiously.

"I know. My dad and I are wonder when Sun got them from," Screwball replies.

Then Rarity sadly says, "But sadly, Sun has amnesia and is unable to remember them."

Pinkie starts to think about the gems and the coins that Sun has and think she has an idea of why she has them.

Pinkie suggests, "You know, if these gems are real and if these coins are made of gold, then Sun must be rich or something."

Sun blushes a bit and unsure about Pinkie's hunch. Sun says, "I don't know about that."

"I wonder why these coins have horses on them?" Fluttershy asks sounding unsure about the coins.

"Alicorn," Sun says out of the blue.

Fluttershy asks, "What is it Sun?"

"They're Alicorn," Sun simply answers.

The girls are kind of surprised when she tells them about the ponies on the coins. They think that maybe it's something from her memories. Then again she might read about them and just recognized the picture, but they're mostly think she remembers it.

"At least you remember something," Pinkie says shrugging her shoulders.

"But how are we going to know if these are real or not?" Applejack asks as she scratches the back of her head.

The girls tries to think on how the girls can tell if the gems and the coins are real and wonder what they're made of. Then Pinkie has an idea and it's not that far from the boutique either.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie says cheerfully.

The next thing they know, they are at a big building and it has a big dollar sign on it too.

Pinkie cheerfully says, "Canterlot Bank!"

"Isn't this the one Filthy Rich owns?" Apple Bloom asks with frustration and sarcasm.

"Yep!" Pinkie screams happily.

"Aw man," Scootaloo says with annoyance and facepalm her head.

Sun can tell that her little sister and her friends are not happy about going to this bank. She is wonder why the bank is bothering the.

Sun asks with concerns,"What's wrong?"

The girls are not sure if they should answer Sun's question, but they do know that she has the right to know about her sister's problem.

Rarity sighs sadly and answers, "It has something to do with Diamond Tiara."

"What's wrong with that?" Sun asks sounding confused.

"She has problems with me," Screwball replies sounding upset.

"Why?" Sun asks sounding curious.

"Well Sun, you see… Diamond Tiara is a rich girls and sometime doesn't take kindly to those who don't have much riches and this bank is owned by her father," Applejack sadly explains.

"Oh!" Sun says.

Sun understand why the girls are not happy with Diamond Tiara. She figure that she has been picking on them and not being very nice to thinks it might be a good idea to just hurry up with the mystery and get out of here.

Sun says while reassuring her sister, "Well, we'll just check these coins and gems and be on our way, okay."

"I guess so," Screwball replies sounding a bit better.

The girls go inside the bank to see anyone that can help them. When they get inside the bank, they can see it's not very busy today.

Pinkie points her finger at one of the lines and happily screams, "Lookie! This line is empty!"

Rarity says, "That's good. We'll be in and out in no time."

The girls get inside the line to see to check out the coins and gems to see if they're real. When they reach to the desk, they see a woman named Silver Dollar. She has light gray skin, dark brown hair, emerald eyes. She is wearing a black suit jacket with matching skirt, a white button up shirt, and black medium high heel shoes.

Silver Dollar smiles and says to the girls, "Hello and welcome to Canterlot Bank, how may I help you?"

"We want to ask you about this," Pinkie says cheerfully holding a green gem.

Silver Dollar looks amazed by the gem and says, "My that looks interesting."

She then takes the gem from Pinkie to see the gem for herself. She is very surprised to see something this big and looks very nice.

Silver Dollar then turns to Pinkie and asks. "Is this yours?"

"Nope. It belongs to my good friend, Sun here," Pinkie Pie replies as she drags her friend in front of the desk.

"Hi," Sun nervously says.

Silver Dollar grabs a small telescope to look at the gem very carefully and starts to examine it. The lady, Silver Dollar, absorb the gem carefully to have a look she is curious on how bit it is. The gem is bigger than the palm of her hand. When she finishes absorbing the gem she looks very shocked. The girls starts to take notice of the worker's reaction.

"Miss, are you okay?" Sun asks sounding very concern.

After her shock of looking at the gem, She looks at Sun with a surprised look in her eyes. She is wondering on her it it possible for her to have that kind of gem.

Silver Dollar surprisingly asks, "Where… where in the world did you get that gem?!"

Sun starts to get scared and can't say anything. All Sun can say is, "I… I… I…"

Sun is starting to feel uncomfortable and her friends are starting to notice and are about to do something to make Sun feel better, but they are interrupted by someone else.

The voice says, "Is there a problem?"

The girls turn to see a man and from his looks, he is a business man. The man has a greyish amber skin, dark gray hair like hair and blue like eyes. He is wearing a dark blue business suit, a white button up shirt, a red tie with a yellow dollar sign, brown shoes and wearing a three money bag pin on the suit.

Sun is surprised to see the man and can tell that he means business.

Sun turns to her friends and asks, "Who is that?"

"That's Filthy Rich," Rainbow Dash answers.

"Are you all having any trouble?" Filthy Rich asks.

Silver Dollar comes to Mr. Rich and says, "You could say that, but Mr. Rich... can I have a talk to you in private."

"Sure," Filthy Rich answers sounding confused.

Then Filthy Rich and Silver Dollar goes to an office to have a talk about Sun's gem. While they are talking the girls are not sure what is going on and wonder if there's a problem.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Apple Bloom asks sounding and looking curious

"I do believe it has something to do with the gem Pinkie showed to her," Rarity says.

"Let's not forget that is Sun's gem," Scootaloo replies sounding curious.

Then Pinkie says with suspicions, "You're right. She was freaked when she took a better look at the gem Sun has."

"I hope it's not serious," Fluttershy says sounding unsure.

"I don't think it will be that serious," Sweetie Belle replies sounding uncertain.

"I doubt it. The way Silver Dollar act she was very shocked about the gem," Screwball replies while scratching her chin.

Just then the girls look over to see Filthy Rich and Silver Dollar coming out of the office.

"Looks like they're finished," Applejack replies.

The girls can tell that Filthy Rich is staring at them specifically from Sun.

"Which one of you is Sun?" Filthy Rich asks acting a bit serious.

The girls are look at Sun and each other with confused look on their faces and wonder if they should tell. Sun knows it has something to do with the gem at she has and decides to let him know who she is.

Sun comes over to Filthy Rich and says, "I am."

Filthy Rich looks at her and kind of curious how a girl her ace can have such a big gem.

Filthy Rich asks, "Young lady, I would like to know where you got this gem from?"

Sun starts to get a little nervous and answers, "Um… actually… I don't remember where I got them from. I just, have them."

The girls are kind of confused on how Mr. Rich is looking at Sun and can see Sun is starting to get a little scared.

"What do you think about the gem?" Sweetie Belle asks curiously.

Filthy Rich looks at Sun's friends with serious looks in his eyes. He can tell that the girls are curious about the results of the gem.

Filthy Rich calmly answers, "Well, I think it's real."

The girls are shocked to hear Mr. Rich's statement and can't believe themselves.

"It's not fake," Fluttershy surprisingly response.

"That's impossible," Applejack says with a shock.

Then Silver Dollar says, "Honestly not. If it was fake then we would have saw a single flaw on it, but since we didn't I assume this gem is very real."

Screwball shockley says, "You mean it's... it's…"

"It's really real!" The girls excluding Sun screams with a shock.

Filthy Rich and Silver Dollar simply nods their heads in reply. Everyone including Sun is shocked to find out that the gem that Sun has is real. They figure that since one of her gem is real then that means that all the gems Sun has with her are real rool. They are starting to think that the coins that Sun has are really made out of gold.

Pinkie surprisingly screams, "Wow! Then that mean the other gems Sun has are real too!"

Filthy Rich and Silver Dollar hear what Pinkie says and are looking surprised.

Silver Dollar asks, "What other gems are you referring to?"

"Sun has a bunch of them!" Rainbow Dash replies still feeling shocked.

"Even a bag full of coins and they look like they're made of gold," Fluttershy adds trying to remain calm.

Filthy Rich looks at Sun and says, "Really now."

"But Sun doesn't remember if they're real or not," Rarity adds sadly.

Filthy Rich and Silver Dollar looks at each other about Sun unable to remember about the gems and know that they have a situation.

Then Silver Dollar says, "Sounds like we have a strange predicament."

Then Rarity suggests, "Maybe Sun should get an account here?"

"Yeah. Our dad has one here and so do I," Screwball replies agreeing with Rarity's suggestion.

The girls does think getting Sun an account is a good idea, but they know that they can't do this sort of thing on their own.

Then Fluttershy suggests, "Maybe it's a good idea to get Discord here?"

"Agree," The girls reply agreeing with Fluttershy's suggestion.

Applejack brings out her phone and says, "I'll give Discord a call and tell us about what's going on right now."

After calling Discord and Discord coming over to the bank, the girls explain to them how the gem Sun has is 100% real and think it will be a good idea to Sun to have an account for the gems and coins that she has. Discord is surprised to hear about it, but believes it's a good idea bout Sun having an account for herself. So after going through some paperwork, talking to Filthy Rich, and other important stuff, Sun officially has her own account at the Canterlot Bank.

Before they leave home Discord buy Sun a very special safe to keep her gems and coins safe and can use them whenever she needs them.

Discord is driving home and taking the girls home as well. It's a good thing Discord has a van that can fit a lot of people. Sun however is feel sad and worried about having her memory back and about herself getting her friends in trouble.

Fluttershy notice Sun looking sad and asks, "What's wrong."

Sun sighs sadly and answers, "I felt like I'm just making myself more confused and making this hard on all of you."

"Don't worry darling, you didn't remember much about your past and don't remember if the gold coins and gems are real or not," Rarity says reassuring Sun.

"Rarity's right, how are you supposed to know if those things are real. You couldn't even remember your real name," Rainbow Dash replies.

Applejack looks at Rainbow angry about her remarks and angrily says, "Rainbow Dash!"

"What?! I'm just making a point," Rainbow replies sounding a bit upset.

"Well, you should think before you say anything," Applejack angrily replies.

Discord also notice that Sun is looking a bit down and a bit tired, so he asks, "You're okay Sun,"

"Yes dad, I'm just a little tired," Sun answers then she yawns.

"Don't worry as soon as you come home you can get some rest after the day you been through," Discord replies trying to cheery Sun up.

"Right," Sun replies with a small smile.

After everything that has happened and having dinner, Sun goes to be a early and hopefully to put the little problem behind her for the night. As Sun is sleeping in her room, Discord and Screwball are in the living room and are checking to see about the stuff they have for their vacation.

As they are continue to pack their thing Discord asks his daughter about Sun.

Discord asks, "So Screwball, what do you think?"

"I think we have everything we need to our vacation," Screwball answers happily about their vacation.

"I mean about Sun," Discord sadly answers.

Screwball starts to look sad and worried about her sister and doesn't want this to affect her.

"What do you mean dad?" Screwball asks acting a bit confused and worried.

Discord sit down next to Screwball on the couch and sadly says, "What I mean is that…I'm just worried about her and it seems that Sun is still having trouble developing her past and regaining her memory."

Screwball remember about how Sun was today and worried about her not regaining her memory.

"So what are we going to do?" Screwball worriedly asks.

Discord simply smiles and answers, "Don't worry, I scheduled a doctor's appointment before we go on our vacation this friday."

"And we're leaving Sunday," Screwball adds.

Then Screwball sadly says, "I just hope Sun is able to make it till then."

"I hope so myself," Discord sadly replies.

They are both worried about Sun and wishes this vacation can help her feel more calm and relaxed. So after checking their things, they decides to get some sleep for the night.

In Sun's room:

Sun is sleeping happily and is dreaming about a birthday and the sign is showing a 5th birthday party. In the dream there are four female ponies. One is a grown mare, one is around her teenage years, one is wearing a birthday tiara and it's her special day, and the last one is a baby. There are also 3 male ponies in the dream too. One of them is a grown stallion, another is a young adult stallion and another is a small colt.

Everyone happily screams,"Happy Birthday!"

The grown mare puts a small box on the table and happily says, "I have a very special present for you."

The birthday filly opens her present with excitement. When she opens it she can see a shimmering Sun necklace made out of yellow and red gem, and the chain necklace is made of pure gold.

The filly starts to cry happily and says, "Mommy this is beautiful, did you made it?"

"Yes honey, mommy made it especially for you," The grown mare replies with joy.

The filly give her mom a hug and happily says, "Thank you mommy. I love you.

"I love you too. My sweet baby Sun," The grown mare happily says hugging her daughter back.

Sun dream, cause her to shed a small tear and says "Mommy," in her sleep. Sun doesn't know is that the dream is actually something that happened a long time ago and just happily sleep to wait and see what tomorrow will bring for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Sun's Memorable Day

After a few days of packing:

Sun and her family are ready for their trip, but first, Sun needs to go to the doctor to talk about her memory problem. Discord is driving, Screwball is playing on her phone, and Sun is sleeping next to Screwball. For some reason Sun has been feeling a bit tired the past few days and think it has something to do with her dreams.

When they reach the doctor's office, Screwball turns to Sun and use her hand to shake her on the shoulder saying, "Sun wake up."

Sun eyes starts to open after hearing Screwball's voice and can see her sister smiling at her.

Sun asks, "Are we here?"

"Yes we are," Screwball answers with a smile.

Sun wakes up and gets out of the car along with Discord and Screwball to the doctor's office.

Checking themselves in, they are simply waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to call her. Screwball is busy playing with some of the toys they have while Discord and Sun are sitting on one of the chairs waiting Screwball play. Sun is still unsure about the doctor appointment, but knows it's supposed to help her with her memory issues and the dreams she's been having.

Discord can tell that Sun is kind of nervous and he is right about it.

Sun turns to discord and asks, "Dad, who am I going to see?

"Believe it or not she is actually the wife of an old friend of mine," Discord answers.

"She is," Sun says sounds surprised.

"Yes and she is one of the best doctors here," Discord adds.

Just then, a nurse comes through the door and says, "Sun the doctor will see you now."

Sun and her family hears Sun's name being called and follow the nurse to one of the rooms. The nurse checks Sun's weight, height, heart beats, blood pressure, and temperature before the doctor can see her. After writing down the report, Sun, Discord and Screwball wait inside the room for the doctor to come in the room.

Just then the doctor comes in. She has has purple like skin, light blue hair, light blue eyes. She is hearing a white lab coat, a blue dress, with black flats and tights, and she has a gold yellow pin that looks like a snake like staff on her coat.

"Hello Sun. My name is Doctor Radiant Hope, it's very nice to meet you," The doctor replies.

"Hi," Sun says feeling a bit shy.

Radiant Hope Sit in front of Sun and says, "Now Sun, I understand that you were experiencing some memory relapse."

"Yes." Sun sadly admits.

Radiant Hope puts her hand on Sun's shoulder to comfort her and says, "Nothing to worry too much about, having memory relapse is a side effect when having amnesia."

Then Hope says, "Now I'm going to ask you some questions about what is going on in your mind and I like to know what kind of memories are you seeing and how you feel about them."

"Okay," Sun replies.

Hope then turns to Discord and Screwball. Then she asks, "If it's alright if I can talk to Sun in private. I'll make sure to talk to you about the results after we're done."

"Okay," Disord answers sounding a bit confused.

Then with that, Discord and Screwball leaves the room giving Sun and Hope some alone time to talk.

Sun turns to Hope and asks, "Why did you ask them to leave?"

"Well, I feel it might give you some time to think straight so you won't feel pressured when there more than one person with you in the room?" Hope explains.

Sun is not sure about it, but she can tell that Hope is very kind and helpful. Sun decides to give Hope's suggestion a chance and answer Hope's question as good as she can possibly can.

Then Hop starts to ask her questions about her life and about the memories she's been seeing in her dreams.

Hope asks, "Now how long have you been experiencing some these visions in your dreams."

"Once in awhile… I guess," Sun answers sounding unsure.

"Now how do you feel when you are experiencing them," Hope asks calmly.

"Some of them makes me happy , but at the same time makes me sad, and… some of the memories actually scare me and it's horrible," Sun explains as she show how a different memory makes her feel.

"I see," Hope replies.

For the past two hour or so, Sun has to explain to her about some of the things she has when she remembers. She even had to explain to her about the stuff that she has and she couldn't remember when she got them from. Radiant Hop is understanding the kind of problem that she has, especially the part of unable to remember much about her parents.

After the questioning, Hope has the result and says, "Sounds to me that some of the memories are showing are the good time and some of the bad times."

"Yes and some of them were really scary," Sun adds feeling a bit worried and scared.

"It seems to me that your were also experiencing of the time that happened before you came to Canterlot High and causing you to have some fear and sadness," Hope verifies.

"Oh," Sun replies sadly.

Hope can tell Sun is still a little sad and worried, Hope calmly says, "Don't worry. As long as you have the one who cares for you I'm sure you will prosper."

"Thanks," Sun says feeling a bit better.

Hope help escort Sun to her family. Screwball gives Sun a hug after seeing her. After that Discord tells the girls to go to the car while he has a talk with Hop.

"Is there anything we can do for her," Discord asks.

"Sun will be experiencing some more memory relapse. All you can do is be there for her and try to make calm her if she experiencing any memory that is upsetting her," Hope answers.

"Thank you doctor," Discord replies feeling grateful.

"You're welcome," Hope replies with a smile.

Before Discord leaves, Hope takes out a card and says, "I also recommend that Sun should have another appointment with me next month."

Discord takes the card and says, "Thank you."

After the conversation, Discord goes back to the car and leaves the doctor office with Sun and Screwball.

After the doctor:

Discord, Screwball, and Sun are in the car and are going to do some activities. They are planning on doing some more shopping for Sun and get some stuff that Sun might need for herself and other needs.

Then Discord says, "How about we go get some lunch. Then we'll do a little shopping for Sun here."

"For what?" Sun asks sounding confused.

"Well, for one thing: you need a phone," Screwball answers the reason.

"Oh!" Sun replies understanding why a phone should be needed.

She remember seeing her friends have then and the last time she been separated from her friends, she doesn't have a phone to call for help. She thinks a phone can come handy for lots of thing. She just need to learn how to use it.

Then Sun asks, "Do you think I need anything else for myself?"

"Well for one thing is a new backpack," Screwball answers.

"And a new computer or a laptop is another thing," Discord adds.

"Hey dad, do you think we can get the Daring Do series for Sun?" Screwball suggests.

"Sure," Discord agrees.

Sun smile and says, "Okay, but first I can use something to eat."

"So where are we going to have lunch at," Screwball asks.

"Don't worry girls you'll love it and you are able to have something you like," Discord replies sounding so sure of where they are going.

After some time driving:

They reach to a restaurant that is fill with come food moving on a conveyor belt and people are grabbing the food when they are reaching to their table. Sun can also see that this is something she never seen before. She can see that some people were eating with sticks and not with forks.

"What is this place?" Sun asks sounding very curious.

"This is a Revolving Sushi Restaurant," Discord answers.

Sun is kind of confused on Sushi. Sun has never heard of sushi before so she doesn't know what it is.

Sun asks, "Sushi? What's Sushi?"

"Sushi is a cold dish. They have rice, seaweed and you and put whatever you want in there like vegetables, eggs, and raw fish," Screwball explains.

"Raw Fish?" Sun replies sounding a bit surprised.

Sun can imagine that raw fish means that the fish isn't cooked. She is wonder how can anyone eat something that is not cooke. To her, it's doesn't sound very good.

She feels a bit nauseous and says, "I don't think that sounds very good."

"I know you're a vegetarian, but you can have vegetable sushi," Screwball says letting her know of the food she can seet.

"I'm glad about that. It's just… raw fish doesn't sound very… tasty." Sun replies feeling a bit sick think about eating raw fish.

Then Discord says, "Don't worry it won't make people sick or anything."

Sun sighs feeling calm and says, "It's good,"

"So let's go eat," Screwball says cheerfully.

With that a waitress comes over to Sun and her family to take them to their table. When they reach their table, they sit down at their table. They tell the waitress what drink do they want and the waitress left to go fetch them.

Just then, Sun hears a familiar voice screaming, "Hi Sun!"

Sun turns around to see Pinkie Pie. Pinkie is next to her table and she is with five other people. She can tell that they all must be her family.

Sun walks to Pinkie's table and says, "Hi Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with my family." Pinkie answers cheerfully.

Pinkie then decides to introduce Sun to her family.

Pinkie happily introduces, "Sun this is my whole family. My father Igneous Rock Pie, my mother Cloudy Quartz Pie, my oldest sister Limestone Pie, my second oldest sister Maud Pie, and finally my youngest sister Marble Pie."

Everyone except for Limestone and Marble wave to Sun saying hello. Limestone just give her a smile and a thumbs to show her way to say hello. Marble pie just blushes a little saying hi.

Sun is kind of amazed seeing a big family Pinkie has. Sun says, "Wow! I never knew you have some many sisters."

"Yeah. I'm glad to have that many sisters," Pinkie says cheerfully.

Just then one of Pinkie sisters, Maud, face Sun while sitting on the table says, "Hey."

"Hey," Sun replies back.

Then Sun notice a small rock on the table. Sun is curious about a rock with Pinkie's sister.

Sun asks, "What's that?"

"This is my pet rock. His name is Boulder." Maud answers while holding her rock.

Sun is kind of confused to say hello to a rock at first, but can see that Boulder must be special to Maud.

Sun says, "Nice to meet you Boulder."

Maud then puts her pet rock on her ear. Sun is kind of confused about it and beginning to think that is how she hears her rock.

Then Maud says, "He says hi."

Sun is kind of confused on how MAud acts like the rock can talk, but figures Maud has her reasons. She is also starting to notice that Pinkie is rather different than everyone else in her family, then again she is living with two people who knows about having fun and creating chaos in their different way.

Then Sun says, "It's very nice to meet your family, but I need to get back to my table and I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay. Have a fun summer," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"You too Pinkie," Sun replies happily.

Sun gets back on her table and can see that the drinks are already here. Then Discord and Screwball starts to grab their food from the conveyor belt. Sun is very curious of seeing so many food moving past her. She isn't sure on what food to get or to know what kind of food they are.

Sun asks, "Why are all these plates of food on a moving table?"

"Easy, the sushi is on a conveyor belt so people can chose what kind of sushi they want. There are also some desserts and other food for you to eat, like pudding, ice cream, and some cake," Screwball explains.

"Sounds interesting," Sun says feeling interested about the conveyor belt carrying the food around the restaurant.

"I know, right," Screwball says happily.

The Screwball continue to eat her lunch looks around to see some sticks on the table. She picks them up and looks a bit confused on what to use them for.

Sun asks. "What are these things?"

"They're chopsticks," Discord answers.

"Chopsticks?" Sun says with confused.

"Chopsticks are used for eating, like this," Screwball answers.

Sun then tries to use the chopstick like how Screwball is using them, but she is having trouble using them. She can't seem to hold them at all.

"I can't seem to use this," Sun says with frustration.

"Don't worry, you can use a fork or your hands for now," Screwball replies.

"Okay," Sun says.

Screwball then takes an egg sushi from the conveyor belt and puts it in front of Sun.

Screwball says, "Here, have an egg sushi."

Sun is unsure about having the sushi. She never eat sushi before, but the way Discord and Screwball are happily eating them, she can tell that they like them So she decides to give the sushi a try.

When Sun Starts to eat the sushi, Sun can tell that the egg sushi is sweet and cold, but it's very good.

Sun happily says, "It's good."

"Knew you love it," Discord replies happily.

"And there are some vegetable sushi coming too," Screwball informs Sun.

Sun sees a sushi that has some vegetable in them, so she takes the sushi from the moving conveyor belt and starts to eat the sush. She thinks it taste good too.

"Yum!" Sun says happily and continues to eat her vegetable sushis.

Discord and Screwball can see that Sun is enjoying eating sushi.

Then Discord says, "Now remember girls we still have two days to double check our thing to make sure we're ready for our vacation."

"Yes dad," Sun and Screwball answers with smile on their faces.

Then Screwball happily says,"I'm so excited."

"Me too. I will be more excited if I know where we're going," Sun replies happily.

"Remember Sun, daddy says it's a surprise," Screwball says reminding Sun of the surprised trip.

"I know," Sun replies happily.

After they have their lunch, they gone to the mall. Sun is amazed to see so many stores. During the shopping, Sun is able to get a phone, a laptop with a case, and a bag for herself. Hey also gone to some stores to see check some stuff in the stores. Sun also got some books for herself as well. They also go to get some snack they might need for the trip, since their trip is going to be a long one.

After getting all the things Sun might need, they went home and have dinner. After having dinner Sun is up stairs in her room and she is reading one of the she has. Sun is glad that she gets to spend some times with her family, but can't get over the memoires she's been seeing lately.

Sun says to herself, "I wonder who those beings were from last night. I felt like I know them, but I can't seem to remember them at all."

Sun then looks at her necklace and says, "One thing I do know.. Is that you're given from someone who means a lot to me and the song was from someone who meant to me as well."

Sun then takes the book she has and decides to look inside it. She remember that it looks like a book, but she feels like something is different about the book. Even though she may not remember a lot about herself, she knows that she always have her friends and family. Sun then puts her book back in her draw and decides to go to sleep for the night. She also know that her family vacation will be coming in another two days and excited to see what kind of vacation they're going to have.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Family Excitement

Today is the day of their vacation:

Sun and her friends are helping her and her family getting their things in the car for their vacation. Since they are going to be on the road for the day, they made sure that there is something for Sun to do on her trip.

Rainbow Dash puts the last of the suitcases in the car and says, "All ready for your vacation?"

"Yep," Sun happily answers.

Then Fluttershy happily says, "And you have our phone numbers so you can tell us how your vacation is going."

"And when you get back, we definitely going to help you start your own My Stables account!" Pinkie happily screams.

"Okay Pinkie," Sun says with a smile.

Then Rarity happily says, "You also bringing your camera, right."

"It's in my bag," Sun answers as she points to her bag.

Then Discord and Screwball comes out and are happy to get their vacation on the road.

Discord says, "Okay guys time for us to go."

"Yes dad," Sun and Screwball answers.

"Guess it's time for you all to go," Pinkie replies feeling a bit sad.

Sun can tell that Pinkie is going to miss her and so are her other friends, but not as much as Pinkie is.

Sun hugs Pinkie and says, "Don't worry Pinkie, I'll only be gone for a few weeks and we'll see each other again very soon."

Rarity gives Sun a blue blanket and says, "Here's a wrap incase you get cold."

Then Applejack give her a basket of apple based foods and drinks and says, "And I packed you some apple, apple juice, cider, and other apple foods in case you guys get hungry."

"Have a good time," Fluttershy happily replies.

"Me too and hope you guys have fun while I'm gone," Sun replies.

Then Sun gets inside the car with her father and sister already inside. Then Discord starts the car and starts to drive to their destination.

Sun then opens the window to say goodbye to her friends before she gets too far away.

Sun happily waves and says, "Bye everyone I'll see you guys soon!"

Then Pinkie sadly screams, "Sun!"

Then she starts to chase after the car as she screams, "I'll never forget you!"

As Sun family drives away, they start to giggle a little bit at Pinkie's goodbye, but know she means well. After Sun and her family leaves, her friends after still at Applejack and Sun's house waving goodbye, but also confused when Pinkie starts to chase them.

After the chase, Pinkie walk back to the others and she can see her friends are a little confused by Pinkie's chase.

Rainbow says, "Pinkie, there's no reason to say that. She's going to be gone for 3 weeks."

"I know, but felt like it was just yesterday when we first met her," Pinkie replies happily.

"We know, but this is family time that Sun is going to have," Applejack says.

"Speaking of family, how do you think she's going to act when she going to meet you know who?" Rainbow asks curiously.

Fluttershy sadly says, "You shouldn't worry Rainbow. She maybe wild as Discord, but she is very sweet."

"Are you kidding! She is just as crazy as he is!" Rainbow says freaking out.

"She's also fun too," Pinkie adds happily.

"Whatever," Rainbow replies bluntly.

For the whole day until early in the morning. Sun and her family have travel the road making some rest stops and gone a long way to a big city. They had a long trip that it just about early in the morning that they reached their destination.

Sun and Screwball wake up after a long night in the car. When they wake up, they drive to a big city with big light and giant buildings.

Discord happily announces, "Here we are... Las Pegasus!"

Sun is amazed to see so many buildings, lights, and people walking in the streets.

"Wow! The place is so big," Sun says with amazement.

"I know and it one of the most largest cities," Screwball replies.

Sun is very excited to go on vacation to such a big place, but something about the place and the name seems familiar to her. Sun is wondering where they're going to stay while they are in the big city.

Just then the car drives to a hotel. Discord says, "And here's our destination."

Sun and Screwball turns to see a big building and next to it is a big building that looks exactly like a circus tent. The sign in front of the hotel says The Big Top.

"The Big Top?" Sun questionably says as she's reading the sign.

"Yay!" Screwball screams happily.

Sun is kind of curious about the building she thinks it looks like a circus tent.

Sun curiously says, "It looks like a circus."

"That's why it's called The Big Top," Screwball replies.

Sun looks at the hotel they are staying at and bluntly says, "Oh!"

After having their car parked at the entrance, The bellhop come and get their suitcases from the car, while Discord go check to the hotel. Sun is starting to notice that the workers at the hotel seem to know Discord and Screwball for some reason or another. As they are waiting in the lobby, Sun can see that the place is big enough to have a circus or something.

Sun turns to Screwball and Discord and asks, "So what are we doing?"

"We're waiting for the owner of the to see us," Discord answers.

Sun is surprised to hear her father said about him knowing the hotel owner.

Sun surprisingly says, "You know the owner of the hotel."

"Yep," Discord answers with a smile.

"So where is the owner," Sun asks curiously.

Screwball points to where she notice the person and says, "Here she comes."

Sun turns to see where Screwball is pointing to and can see someone running towards them. The person is a woman who looks a lot like her dad, but has longer hair and a little shorter than him. She also kind of wearing a similar outfit like Discord only she is wearing a skirt and high heel shoes.

The woman screams happily as she runs, "Discord! Come to Eris!"

"Come to Eris!" The woman happily screams again.

Just then the woman runs into Discord, hugs him and spin him around with her like a top. Sun can see that the woman is very excited to see.

After the spin, the woman hugs Discord and he has a smile on his face.

The woman happily asks as she hugs him, "How is my twin brother?!"

"Fine Eris. It so good to see you again," Discord answers as he is being kind of squashed by the waist.

Sun is kind of confused to see the woman hugging Discord with her might and can see that she and her dad know each other.

Sun turns to her sister and asks, "Uh Screwball, who is she?"

"Sun, this is Eris. She's our aunt and dad's twin sister," Screwball answers.

"Sister?" Sun questionably replies.

Sun can see that Eris looks exactly like Discord, but she is a girl and have some difference to her appearances.

Sun says with confusion, "I can see the resemblance."

After Eris has her moment with her brother, she decides to see her two nieces and greet them as well.

Eris smiles at Screwball and says, "Screwy, how is my wild and crazy niece?"

"Fine Aunt Eris," Screwball answers with glee.

Eris turns to see Sun and is very glad to finally meet her. Sun is kind of surprised to actually meet her aunt and is kind of happy to see her.

Eris happily says, "And you must be Sun."

"Hi," Sun replies.

"You are so cute," Eris says happily.

Then Eris gives Sun a big hug and kind of squishing her.

As Eris is hugging Sun, she happily says, "Nice to finally meet you. My big brother told me all about you. I got to say you are so sweet, pretty, and adorable."

Sun is glad that her aunt like her, but is kind of getting squished being hugged by her aunt.

As Sun is getting squished, she struggling says, "Um… Eris… I'm squished."

Eris stop hugging her after hearing her new niece getting hugged hard, she looks at Sun with a smile and says, "Sorry sweetie. I was just so eager to meet you."

"Thanks," Sun happily answers.

Eris turns to the others and happily says, "Well, how about we get you all settle into your room and you can meet me for breakfast."

"Okay," Sun and Screwball says with a smile.

"Lead the way sis," Discord adds.

"You got it," Eris says.

With that, Eris leads Sun and her family to their hotel room. Sun is kind of amazed by Eris and can see she is just as interesting and fun as her brother is.

In the hotel room:

Eris has lead her brother and family to a family deluxe room while they are staying at her hotel for a few weeks.

"And this will be your room," Eris says as she opens the door for them.

Then she leads them to the room they will be staying in. The room has three beds, two beds in one room and another bed in a different, two restrooms and some furniture, appliances, and other stuff in the room. Then a bellhop brings all of their stuff to the room so they can unpack them for later.

"Looks great," Screwball replies happily.

Discord turns to his sister and happily says, "Thank sis."

"No problem. I need to get back to business, so settle in and be free to have loads of fun," Eris happily answers.

"Bye," Screwball happily says.

Then Eris leaves the room in order to get back to work at her hotel. Screwball turns to see Sun is already laying down on one of the bed feeling tired and looks like she's about ready to fall asleep.

Screwball asks, "Tired Sun?"

"In a way," Sun answers feeling a bit tired.

Discord sit down on the bed where Sun is and he can tell she is tired.

Discord says, "Don't worry, we'll get some rest and then we'll go meet Eris down for breakfast."

"I guess so," Sun answers feeling relaxed.

"Why are you sleeping anyway, we have load of fun at the hotel," Screwball asks as she is seeing her sister resting.

Sun says, "I don't think we need to worry about not having fun. We're going to be here for a few weeks."

"Oh yeah," Screwball replies.

"Don't worry Screwy, we'll have all the fun as we want. Right after we get some rest," Discord says as he decides to go into the other room to take a nap.

"Oh dad," Sun and Screwball reply while shaking their head.

After having rest in their room:

Sun and her family join Eris for breakfast at one of the restaurant in her hotel. Everyone are enjoying their breakfast and can't wait to get started on having fun in the hotel.

As they are eating, Eris turns to Sun and asks, "So Sun, how about you tell your Auntie Eris about yourself."

"Well, there isn't much to talk about," Sun replies feeling a bit unsure.

Eris comes over to Sun and happily says, "Don't worry sweetheart, Just tell me the fun you have since you came here."

"Um… I started to enroll to Canterlot High and I made good friends," Sun starts to explain about her life so far.

"Sun also became Princess of the Spring Fling," Screwball adds happily.

Eris is impressed when she hear about Sun being the princess of her school dance.

Eris happily says, "You don't say. I remember Celestia was Princess of the Spring along with you know who."

"Who?" Sun asks sounding curious.

Discord on the other hand isn't happy about her sister mentioning another person winning the title.

Discord asks with frustration, "Did you had to bring her up?"

Then a familiar voice to Discord Eris and Screwball says, "Yes she did."

Everyone at the table turn to see a woman standing next to one of the pillars of the restaurant. The woman has dark black-gray skin, blue-green hair, dark green eyes and oval pupils. She is wearing a black suit jacket, a green dress with a light blue transparent wing on it, black tights, and black high heels. Sun can tell that she must be the one Vice Principal Luna mentions about. She can tell that she have a devious side to her personality.

"Oh no!" Screwball says as she facepalm her head.

Discord angrily asks, "Chrysalis! What are you doing here?!"

What, can I not take a vacation at your sister's hotel after all she and I are friends, remember," Crysalis answers.

"I remember," Discord mutters with frustration.

Chrysalis can see that she is getting on Discord nerves.

She then notice Sun sitting next to Eris and can tell that she never seen someone like her before.

Chrysalis makes a smirk on her face and asks, "And who is this young girl?"

Eris put her hand on Sun's shoulder and answers, "Crysalis this here is my niece Sun. Sun this is one of my good friends Chrysalis."

Sun nervously says, "Um… it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Chrysalis replies sounding very polite.

"I must say Discord surely got himself a very pretty girl to be in his family," Chrysalis replies.

"I know isn't she cute," Eris says patting Sun's head.

"Yes. I remember Tirek telling me about her as well," Chrysalis adds.

After hearing Tireks name causes Discord to be boiling mad.

Discord gets into Chrysalis' face and angrily says, "Tirek told you!"

Chrysalis isn't showing fear by Discord getting at her face.

Instead, she shows a smug on her face and says, "Yes and gotta say... she doesn't seem to be the type to be part of your family."

"Well then I must be going now. See you all really soon," Chrysalis adds.

Just then Crysalis leaves to go do what she is planning on doing while she is hear.

Eris simply waves to her and says, "Bye Chrysalis, have fun at the hotel."

Sun can see that Discord isn't in the mood to say anything, especially since he's gritting his teeth since Chrysalis is gone.

Sun turns to Eris and worriedly asks, "Is dad okay?"

"To be honest, he doesn't like Crysalis that much, mostly because she devious sometimes," Eris answers sounding a bit concerned about her brother's behavior.

Sun looks at her dad who is eating while feeling a bit angry and bluntly says, "Oh!"

"Now don't let this worry you and have a good time on your vacation," Eris assures Sun.

Sun can see her aunt not wanting her to worry about her dad and want to have some fun.

Sun says, "Okay."

After they finish eating, Sun and her sister decide to have some fun for the day by going for a swim at the pool. They have a good time swimming, going down the slide and relaxing in the water. Then Discord and Screwball decide to take Sun to an amusement park that is in the tent part of the hotel. They have a really great time going on ride, playing some games, and exploring around the building.

After a long day at the hotel, Sun and her family are in their hotel room and are getting ready to sleep for the night. After changing to their pajamas and brushing their teeth, Discord is already asleep in his room while Sun and Screwball share a room and still away and getting ready to sleep for the night.

"I really have a good time at Aunt Eris' hotel," Sun says happily.

"I know you will love it," Screwball says happily.

As Sun and Screwball and Sun go to bed, Sun is wondering about Chrysalis and want to ask Screwball about her, but she remember how Discord and Screwball react towards her and doesn't want to make her sister feel uncomfortable about it.

Sun decides to ask Screwball something else and says, "Hey Screwball."

"Yes Sun," Screwball replies.

"So, what do you think we're doing tomorrow?" Sun asks.

"I don't know, but with Aunt Eris it will always be fun and adventures," Screwball answers happily.

Sun laughs after Screwball answers and says, "I guess we'll just wait and see."

Sun then lays down in her bed and says, "Goodnight Screwball.

"Goodnight Sun," Screwball replies and lays down in her bed.

After turning off the lights, everyone in the room turn in for the night feeling tired and now starting to relaxed for the night. They also can't wait for their time at the hotel for the past few weeks.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Singer and Ghost Gangster

The past week, Sun and her family are having a lot of fun in the city of Las Pegasus. They also travel to a lot of different places in the big city have a lot of fun. Today there is going to be a summer festival where there will be rides, games, food, and a big stage full of performers, especially their special guest Countess Coloratura. When Sun told the girls about the festival, Applejack reveals to them that Countess Coloratura or who calls Rara were childhood friends. Sun decides to see if she can meet her and ask her about Applejack and hoping to talk to her.

Right now, Sun is putting things in her bag to make sure she has everything she needs for the trip to the festival. Screwball is just sitting on the bed excited to go have some fun.

Their dad calls out, "Girls! Are you ready to go?!"

"Yes," Sun and Screwball replies.

"Then let's go party!" Discord calls out happily.

"This is going to be fun!" Screwball happily screams.

Sun is leaving, but shakes her head, laughs, and says, "Oh you two."

Then Sun and her family start to make their way down stairs to leave to the festival. As they are going through the hallway, Eris already outside and have the car ready for them to go have some fun around the city.

They all are outside with Eris now and are about to leave for the festival.

Eris happily says, "So heading to the festival, now."

"Of course we are sis," Discord replies with a smile.

"We can't resist anything when it comes to fun," Screwball says with the same smile.

Then Sun asks, "Do you want to come with us?"

"As much as I like to, but as hotel owner I'm a busy as a bee," Eris says.

"We understand," Sun replies.

Then Eris says, "But I'll make sure to catch you all later."

"Okay," Sun answers with a smile.

With that Discord, Sun, and Screwball goes in the car and are leaving to have fun at the festival.

As they drive away, Eris waves her hand and says, "Have fun!"

Sun and her family are now on their way to the festival. When they reach the festival, Sun is amazed to see a lot of people and there are so many things to do at the festival. Especially since the festival is being held next to the biggest hotel in Las Pegasus the hotel is called Ponet Fantastique. Since it also night time at Las Pegasus everyone will be us extra late to have some fun.

Sun says with amazement, "Wow! This place is so cool!"

"It sure is," Discord says.

Then Screwball says "Let's go have some fun!"

With that Sun, her dad, and sister head inside the hotel to have some fun. They gone on rides see a show and have some good food. After having the fun that they have, they decide to go see the concert where there's going to be a lot of people watching. The theater is so big that almost the entire town can fit inside.

Just then a woman comes on stage and from the looks of it, she seems to be the announcer of the show.

The woman says, "Welcome everyone to our annual music festival, are you all ready to have a good time?!"

Everyone starts screaming, saying yes, and are excited.

The woman says, "Our first singer to perform for us is Countess Coloratura!"

Everyone starts to scream in excitement when hearing her name. When she comes on stage she is wearing a dark purple jacket with white studs with boots to match, a purple like tank top, a short black skirt, black tights. She is also wearing black bracelets with studs on each arm, a matching choker and headband with a black veil attached it. Her hair is kind of white with a gray purple stripe on it.

Sun is kind of surprised that she is Applejack's friend. She remember Applejack telling her that she can be very simple until she moved to Manehattan.

People comes on stage to dance and lights start to flash all over the stage. Then music starts to play in the theater.

Countess Coloratura sings:

Time for the spectacle

Time for the show

The lights are bright and the colors glow

I'm not just anypony

I think you know

The time is now, it's about to blow!

Little does everyone know a strange figure on top of the catwalk and he has a knife, a wrench and a screwdriver with him and he is smiling evilly at Countess Coloratura. He then use the knife and wrench to get to work on his plan.

On stage, Coloratura is still singing her song.

Razzle dazzle

Glitz and glam

Turn it all up, it's a spectacle

Razzle dazzle

Glitz and glam

Turn it all up, it's a spectacle

Give me more

Razzle dazzle…

Before she can continue one of the light fall down and near where Coloratura is standing. Everyone gasps almost seeing that the singer is almost hit by the light. Just as things are getting bad, a ghoulish man is wearing fedora, dressed in a black and white striped suit and has glowing green cat like eyes.

Everyone starts to scream with horrors and run away from the theater.

One of the men horrorly says, "Ah! It's the ghost of Cat's Eye!"

"Run for your lives!" A woman screams with horrors.

"I want my treasure! The ghost screams angrily.

Everyone starts to run out of the theater. During the event, Sun and her family try to stay together, but Sun ends up getting separated from the. Sun tries to get through the crowd, but the people are running and screaming in a panic that Sun finds herself next to the stage where Coloratura is.

Coloratura is so shocked that she almost gotten hurt that she doesn't even notice the curtain rops is listening right over her.

Sun can see the curtain loosening and is about to fall on Applejack's old friend.

Without even thinking, Sun climbs on stage and hoping to make it to Coloratura in time. Then the rope snaps and the curtains begin to fall.

Sun horribly screams, "Watch out!"

Coloratura hears Sun screams. Then she looks up the curtains to see that it's about to fall on her. Coloratura covers her head in fear, but Sun manages to push her away from the falling curtains just in the nick of time.

Everyone hears the crash and turn to see what just happened. When the smoke clear they can see Sun is using her body to cover Coloratura and the the curtains broken on the stage. Coloratura opens her eyes to see Sun is hugging her and using her body to over her to cover her. Sun opens her eyes to see Coloratura with a surprise look on her face.

Sun simply asks, "Are you okay?"

Coloratura is speechless for Sun almost got herself hurt just to save her and she is a complete stranger.

Coloratura shockley says, "You… you just… saved my life."

Before anyone can say anything else the ghost comes over with an evil look on his face.

The ghost angrily says, "This is your one and only warning leave the theater or face dire consequences."

Then the ghost light manically and disappear into thin air. Everyone is shocked and scared by the ghost warning. Sun and Coloratura looks where the ghost was and are concern about his warning and knows that it will mean bad news for everyone who is staying or working in the hotel.

In the Lobby:

Discord and Screwball are searching for Sun and can't seem to find her anywhere. Right now they are trying to think on where Sun is at. They are also very worried about her and think she might have got lost during the panic.

Right now they meet each other at the lobby in front of a statue of a cowboy.

Screwball worriedly asks, "Did you find her?"

"No and I looked all over for her?" Discord sadly answer.

"Where do you think she is?" Screwball worriedly asks.

"Well, she got to be at the hotel somewhere and she would have called us on the phone to tell us," Discord worriedly replies.

When they decide to search for Sun some more, Discord's phone rings and vibrates in his pocket. Discord takes his phone out to see who is calling. To his surprise, he can see that Sun is calling him so he answers right away.

Discord panicky says, "Sun, where are you? Are you okay?"

Over the phone, Sun says, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Discord sighs in relieve hearing that Sun is okay.

Discord asks, " Sun where are you right now? So that I can come get you."

"I'm with Coloratura in her room right now," Sun answers.

Discord is shocked to hear what Sun says about her being with a famous singer.

"Discord panicky asks, "What?! What are you doing in her room?!"

"Come to the room and I'll explain what happened. The room is on floor 28 in room 285," Sun answers.

"Okay," Discord replies.

Screwball comes over to her dad and asks, "So where is she?"

Discord is still a little shocked about the call. He turns to Screwball and answers, "It's best if we go there first."

"Okay," Screwball replies feeling a bit questionable about her father's behavior.

With that, Discord and Screwball make their way to where Sun says she is at. One thing Discord does know, Screwball is going to be in for a surprised when she finds out who is with her sister right now.

In Coloratura room:

Sun and Coloratura are talking to each other about their personal lives. Coloratura is surprised to hear that Sun is a friend of Applejack.

Coloratura says, "So you're the girl that Applejack been telling me in her emails."

"Yes. I'm surprised Applejack been telling you about me," Sun answers happily.

"She did. I been friends with Applejack since we were kids in camp, but her and I manage to keep touch, even though being a celebrity can get busy," Coloratura adds.

"I guess so," Sun says.

"Still, I really want to thank you for saving me," Coloratura says feeling really thankful.

"It was no problem," Sun says.

Just as Coloratura and Sun are having a good time, a man barges into the room fast. The man has white skin, light pink curly hair, brown glasses. He is wearing a blue suit with matching pants, a brownish yellow vest, a white shirt, a burgundy tie with diamonds on it, and brown shoes.

"Countess I heard what happened are you okay? Svengallop asks with concerns.

"It's okay Svengallop, We're fine," Coloratura answers.

Svengallop is confused and questionably asks, "We?"

Svengallop notice Sun in the room and wonder who she is.

Svengallop asks, "And who are you?"

Colratura smiles and says, "Svengallop this is Sun. She's actually friends with my old friends Applejack."

"Ah yes I remember her. You introduce me to her turning a concert in Canterlot City once, about a year ago," Svengallop replies remember the concert from last year.

Then Svengallop, "But I want to know is what happened during a concert?"

"It was some kind of ghost that attacked the concert. People were calling him the ghost of Cat's Eye," Coloratura explains.

Svengallop eyes widen with a shock and surprisingly says, "Cat's Eye! But… that happened over 30 years ago."

"What was 30 years ago?" Sun asks.

"He means the notorious gangster Cat's Eye," A man voice comes out of nowhere.

The three looks at a door to see a fancy dressed man along with a younger man. The first one has indigo like skin, white gray hair, and olive green like. He seems to be dressed like Rarity would. The other one looks like a businessman. He has light brown skin, white hair, and gray eyes.

Coloratura comes up with a smile and says, "Gladmane it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Gladmane says.

He then notice Sun on the bed and asks, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Sun this is Gladmane. He's the owner of the hotel. Gladmane this is my new friend Sun," Coloratura introduces them to each other.

"Hello," Sun shyly says.

"Hello Sun. It's very nice to meet you," Gladmane says with a smile.

Then Gladmane says, "And this is my assistant, Fast Quill."

"Hello Ms. Sun, it's a pleasure to meet you," Fast Quill says as he shakes Sun hand.

As they shake hands, Sun notice that his sleeves and the bottom of his pants are covered in some strange white stuff.

As Sun is getting to know these people, Discord and screwball walks into the room looking a bit tired.

Gladmane smiles and says, "Discord it so good to see you again."

"You too Gladmane, but I'm here for a little… father business," Discord replies.

"With who?" Gladmane asks.

Sun comes over to the three and answers, "He means me."

"Yep and I see you already met Gladmane, Discord replies while putting his hand on Sun's shoulder.

Gladmane laughs and says, "Well, this sure is surprised. I had no idea that you're the new daughter Eris been telling me about."

Sun blushes a little and says, "I'm surprised she mention me."

Gladmane laughs a little and says, "Mention you? I think she been going on and on about you since Discord's last letter."

Sun starts to feel a bit embarrassed that people are talking about her and isn't sure what to do in this situation.

But then Discord starts to get serious and asks, "Well, what I want to know is what in the world is going on here?"

"Yeah and how Sun is with Coloratura," Screwball adds.

"Well, about the incident at the theater actually started 30 years ago," Fast Quill says.

Then Gladmane explains, "Cat's Eye was one of the most meanest, rotten, and baddest gangster who ever lived. He was well known for his green cat like eyes. He is no different than his partner in crime Bird's Eye who is well known for his eagle sharp eyes. After pulling the biggest heist in his life the cops was right on his trail. Legend goes that he stashed all the loot he stolen in a secret hiding spot in this town. Cat's Eye was arrested and locked up. He swore that he will break out and get all his money, but he spend the rest of his life in jail."

"So you believe that the ghost came back after all these years to get all the stuff that he stole?" Sun asks.

"Exactly young lady," Gladmane says.

"Well I say that ghost are nothing but a bunch of nonsense," Sevengallop firmly replies.

"You can say that again, Svengallop," a female voice appears.

Everyone turns to see a woman around the same age as Sun and Coloratura. She has a long, curly, light rainbow color hair, cyan blue skin, raspberry eyes. She is wearing a black fur coat with white fur on the outer part, burgandy sleeveless dress and brown boots.

Coloratura surprisingly says, "Color Tune!"

"What are you doing here?" Svengallop asks sounding annoyed.

"Is it a crime to see the festival and the next thing I heard is that Coloratura concert was disrupted by a ghost," Color Tune says sounding sarcastic.

Color Tune laughs and says, "I wouldn't be surprised if The Countess did this as a publicity stunt,"

Screwball marches over to Color Tune and angrily says, "Hey! Who do you think you are lady?"

Color Tune is a little surprised that Screwball is getting at her face.

She makes a smug on her face and says, "Aw you got your bodyguards to protect you."

"Well, I must be going. See you later," Color Tune adds as she leaves the room.

After she's gone, everyone is looking a bit annoyed by Color Tune's attitude.

"Who was that lady?" Screwball angrily asks.

"That was Color Tune. She a singer just like Countess Coloratura, but she still a little upset that she wasn't picked to sing in the festival," Svengallop explains.

Coloratura sighs sadly and says, "And what worse she blames me for it."

"I remember hearing about her. She was one of the top 10 singers," Screwball replies.

"Right. Coloratura was ranked first and Sapphire Shore ranked second, while that Color Tune was ranked third for the top singers," Sun adds.

Then Svengallop firmly says, "Yes… and she'd be better off if Coloratura career goes bye bye."

"Yes, but not even Color Tune would do a thing like this," Coloratura says with concerns.

"Well I think it's a good time for us to go investigate. First off the scene of the crime," Sun declares.

The first place they decide to go is back to where the incident happened. They decide to look to where the stage is and hopefully find some clue.

Discord, Coloratura, and Screwball are looking up at the catwalk while Sun and Svengallop are looking on the stage.

As they search, Svengallop trips and falls to the ground and gets some strange white stuff on him.

Svengallop says in disgust, "Yuck! What is this?"

"It looks like… paint," Sun says as she examine the white stuff.

Just then Discord, Coloratura, and Screwball comes over to Svengallop and Sun after exploring the catwalk.

Screwball says, "Hey sis, we found some clues on stage."

"Svengallop found some white stuff that almost look like paint," Sun replies.

"We found out that some of the bolts from the lights are gone and the holding the curtains were cut with some kind of knife," Coloratura.

Sun starts to think about the clues they find and says, "So it was deliberate that the concert got interrupted."

"So what do we do now?" Screwball asks.

Just as Sun is starting to think on what to do next, they start to hear arguing. They can see Gladmane talking to another man. The man is wearing a black magician outfit. He has a tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

A man's voice comes up and begs, "Come on Gladmane, can I do my magic tricks just for this once."

"I told you before we're already booked for the music festival and we'll discuss about this at a different time." Gladmane apologizes.

Then he leaves the theater to do other business. The magician gets angry at Gladmane and stomps away from the theater.

Sun gets suspicious and says, "Sound like we need to check out this man."

"I say we should talk to Color Tune as well," Svengallop suggests.

Sun starts to think about Svengallop's suggestion and think that Color Tune is a suspect too.

After some thinking, Sun says, "How about we split up?"

Everyone nods their heads agreeing to do just that. Sun, Screwball, and Coloratura decide to talk to Color Tun while Discord and Svengallop talk to the magician.

Sun, Screwball, and Coloratura find Color Tune in the arcade and talk to her,but haven't gone too will. All Color Tune talks about is herself and it seems that she kind of have a good alibi, but they are annoyed the way she is talking to Coloratura like that. At that time Discord and Svengallop talk to the man who name is Rabbit Hat. He told Discord and Svengallop about wanting to do is performance for the festival, but Gladmane keeps telling him no because they already booked a lot of people. He also claims that he is just working on new acts for his magic show.

After the investigation, Sun and her family along with Coloratura and her manager meet back at her room. Right now, they are getting ready to put their clues together.

Svengallop asks, "How did things go with Color Tune?"

"Okay I guess," Coloratura answers sounding unsure.

"One thing we do know, apparently she said she was in the arcade which a lot of people can see her," Sun adds.

"We found out the man is Rabbit Hat and he's kind of upset he isn't going to be in the festival," Discord says.

Then Svengallop says, "He also claims he is just working on his magic show."

Screwball sighs and says, Seems like we didn't get much information

Sun starts to think about the evidence everyone has gather, but she feels like this isn't enough to figure out who the ghost is. Sun thinks that she needs to find more information.

Sun has an idea to figure out what she needs in order to know more about what they are dealing with.

Sun turns to Coloratura and asks, "Rara, do you have a computer I can borrow?"

"Yes. Why?" Coloratura asks.

"I want to learn more about the gangster," Sun answers."

Coloratura thinks it's a good idea and so she takes out her laptop and give it to Sun to search for the information. When Sun starts to search for information, she find some new article about Cat's Eye and his partner.

Sun says, "Hey guys look at this. According to the news article, before Cat's Eye died, he told his partner Bird's Eye the key to finding his hidden treasure. On the rise of the summer solstice the chandelier will show the way."

Coloratura is surprised to hear about the solstice and says, "The Summer solstice! That's today."

Then Svengallop says, "Or it will be when the Sun rise in a few hours,"

Screwball looks at the articles and says, "Get this. 5 years ago Bird's Eye escaped from jail."

"So there is one suspect to add on our list," Sun replies.

"Yes, but he's hasn't been seen for a long time," Svengallop says.

Sun takes a close look at the picture of Cat's Eye and his partner. She says in her thoughts, "Now that I look at it, that Bird's Eye character looks very familiar."

Sun starts to think hard on the clues she find and the others find so far and how it was pulled off and how the ghost is able to get through security or anything without someone noticing. Just then Sun realizes something very important.

Sun screams, "I got it."

"Got what?" Screwball asks.

"I know who the ghost is," Sun answers.

"You do?!" Everyone in the room says with a shock.

Then Sun says, "Yes… and to make sure my suspicion is correct we need to capture that ghost."

"How are we going to do that?" Coloratura asks.

"I'll tell you," Sun says.

Everyone gather around Sun and she starts to whisper to them about her plan to catch the ghost. At first they think it sound a bit dangerous and scary, but think it might be the only way to stop the ghost.

In the theater:

The trap is set to capture the ghost and they have just the bait.

Coloratura is wearing a different outfit than before. She is wearing a black dress with a see through skirt. She also has her hair in it's original color. She is sitting next to a piano getting ready to sing her song.

I'm here to show you who I am

Throw off the veil, it's finally time

There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa

And now I feel my stars align

For I had believed what I was sold

I did all the things that I was told

But all that has changed, and now I'm bold

'Cause I know

That I am just a girl

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line...

But before she can sing some more, an evil laugh covers the theater and the ghost appears at the catwalk.

Sun looks at the curtains and screams, "Now guys!"

On cue, Discord and Svengallop pull the rope from opposite side of the stage, which releases the net. When the net is released, it falls on the ghost, but he manages to cut free from it.

Sun, Discord, Coloratura, and Svengallop run away from the ghost, but reach to a dead end and now they are cornered by the ghost. They have nowhere to go.

"I warned you to leave the theater and never return. Now you will pay," The ghost says.

They all fear that they are going to be finished by the ghost. Before the ghost can do anything, water comes out of nowhere and he gets a really bad soak to the face.

Then a familiar voice screams, "Not so fast ghost boy."

"Huh!" The ghost says confusedly.

Everyone turns to see Screwball and she has a big fire fighter hose and uniform to go with it.

Screwball ams the hose at the ghost and says, "Get ready to get wet!"

With that, she turns on the hose and a big amount of water is splashing the ghost. The ghost tries to fight the water, but he doesn't have the strength.

"Stop!" the ghost protests.

The ghost is being pushed by the water so hard that he bumps into pile of wooden boxes and barrels, and the barrel on the very top falls on him

"Ow!" The ghost screams.

The barrel smashes on him and now he is stuck in the barrel. Everyone cheers seeing that the ghost has been captured.

"We caught the ghost," Svengallop says happily.

"And it's thanks to my sister," Sun cheers.

Screwball smile as she is still on the ghost and is proud to help everyone stop the ghost once and for all.

Svengallop takes out his phone and call the police to tell them about catching the ghost.

After getting the police here:

Everyone is amazed that three girls are able to catch the ghost.

"Well done kids," One of the officer says.

"You all should get all the credit," Gladmane says happily.

"Thanks you sir," Sun replies.

"But who is he," Coloratura asks.

"It has to be Color Tune. She was jealous that Coloratura was a better singer and been chosen to be in the festival instead," Svengallop declares.

"I know she can be a pain, but not even she can pull this off," Coloratura says questionably.

"She's right, it has to be Rabbit Hat. He wanted to perform in the festival and was upset at Gladmane for rejecting him," Screwball protests.

"No. It's neither of them," Sun says.

Everyone looks at Sun who is kind of confused. If it isn't the one with the motive who who and who also have a motive for scaring everyone away. Then Color Tune and Rabbit Hat come over on stage to see the ghost. One thing everyone is that it isn't them.

"Well it's not me," Color Tune says.

"Nor it is me," Rabbit Hat says.

"Then who is the ghost of Cat's Eye?" Svengallop asks looking confused.

Sun comes over to the ghost and explains, "There's only one person who knows about the treasure. It's his old cellmate and partner Bird's Eye or should I say..."

Sun takes off the mask of Cat's Eye and announces, "Fast Quill."

Everyone gasp realizing it's Gladmane's secretary is the one causing all the trouble to the concert the whole time.

"How you know it was Fast Quill?" Gladmane asks.

Then Sun says, "He was the only one who knows where Cat's Eye buried the treasure. I first began to suspect him when the white stuff all over Svengallop suit was flour not paint. I also noticed the stuff on the bottom of his pants also has paint as well. He also said he also had some flour delivered to him."

"So all that flour he was carrying wasn't for cooking, it was to make him look like a ghost," Screwball says.

"He also used his partner's old clothes and a mask to disguise himself as the ghost," Sun adds.

"But why did he haunt the concert?" Coloratura asks with concerns.

"And my hotel and theater for that matter?" Gladmare asks.

Sun looks a her watch and says, "You'll see just about now."

Just then the comes up through one of the windows in the theater. Then the sunshine passis through the window and onto the chandelier. Then the light that is created from the chandelier points to the middle of the stage. Sun opens the door to under the stage to see a small door. Sun opens it to see something amazing.

Everyone comes over to where Sun is and are shocked to see what's behind the door. They can see money, gold bricks, jewels and other valuable things that Cat's Eye and Bird's Eye have stolen.

"It's the lost treasure of Cat's Eye," Coloratura surprisingly says.

Gladmane says, "Oh, Now I get it. He used the legend of Cat's Eye to scare everyone away until he can get the treasure."

"He must have figure out where the treasure is buried, but wanted to keep his search a secret." Sun says.

"But how did he made the ghost fly?" Screwball asks.

"I would have to suspect he must of used some of the performers props from their acts and that includes Rabbit Hat's props for his magic show," Sun concludes.

Then Fast Quill who is really Bird's Eye angrily says, "And I would have succeeded too, if it was for this meddling high school girl and that pop star."

Before he can say anything else, he is soaked with water. He turns to see Sun with a squirting flower connected to a water hose.

"And their clowning youngster!" Bird's Eye screams after being soaked.

Screwball laughs after squirting him showing everyone that he is all washed up. Then the police starts to take Bird's Eye to prison and his is not happy being outsmarted but kids.

After solving the mystery:

Everyone is having a good time at the Ponet Fantastique, but it's going to be a few days before the theater can be open again. Instead, the concert is being held in the stage where the restaurant in the hotel is at. Sun and her family also have the best seat to watch the show. Coloratura is on stage singing the song 'The Magic Inside' and everyone loves it.

Sun and her family are having dinner while watching the concert and they love hearing her song.

"It sure was great that we get to see Coloratura live," Screwball says.

"Yeah and I'm also glad I get to know her even when she was friends with Applejack," Sun adds with a smile.

"I still can't get over the fact that you almost got hurt when you were saving her," Discord says sounding a bit concern about Sun's action.

"I know what I did may be crazy, but I couldn't let Rara get hurt," Sun explains her reason."

Discord understand that she did it to help, but doesn't seem to like when she put her life on the line to help someone else, when it's something dangerous.

Discord says, "Well… I'll this slide this time, but next time try to ask for help, okay."

"Okay," Sun says.

After Coloratura sings her song, everyone starts to cheer loving the song she sings. Coloratura and Sun look at each other with a smile on her face and glad they have become friends now. Coloratura winks at Sun and Sun winks at her back know that they will become very good friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Masquerade Madness

After spending time in Las pegasus, Sun and her family have a very good time. They seen many things in the big city and it's been excited for them. Today they only have few days before they need to go back home to Canterlot. Sun and her family already get dressed and are going to have breakfast downstairs. When reach the lobby floor they can tell that something is going on. Some of the staff members are making sure that the hotel is ready for something special.

Screwball asks, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Maybe something special or important is going on," Sun suggests.

Just then, Sun notice her aunt Eris instructing some of the employees to do things for today's mysterious event. Sun and her father and sister thinks it will be a good idea to ask her about what's going on today. They walk over to her after the employees leave to do their work in the hotel.

Sun happily says, "Hi Eris."

Eris turns to see Sun and the others walking towards her and is glad to see them.

Eris happily says, "Good morning everyone how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine sis, but we like to know what's going on here," Discord replies with a smile.

Eris blinks at them and says, "Wait, so I didn't mention it to you."

"Mention about what?" Sun asks.

"We're going to have a masquerade ball here tonight for hotel guest," Eris answers.

"A party!" Screwball screams with joy.

"Yes." Eris says with a smile.

She then starts to blush while scratching her head and says, "I guess I forgot to mention this to you when I was talking to my brother before you left."

Discord laughs and says, "Oh sis, you would forget your own feet if they weren't attach to them."

"Sorry about that," Eris apologizes with a smile.

"Yay! A party!" Screwball cheers.

"But we don't any costumes," Sun reminds the others.

"Don't worry, I always carry spare costumes and there's a costume stone down the street from here," Eris replies.

Then Eris happily says, "I'll take you to the costume room right now."

With that, Eris escort Sun and her family at the costume room to get costumes for the part.

In the costume room:

Eris takes Son and her family to the room where all of the costumes are in. Sun is amazed to see so many different costume

"Wow! There are so many costumes," Sun replies feeling amazed to see a lot of different costumes.

"Glad you like it," Eris says with a smile.

Then Eris says, "Go on pick one out."

With that, Sun, Discord, and Screwball go around the room to find their costume. Sun is so amazed by the costume that she can't decided which one she wants to wear for the part.

Just then Screwball jumps in front of Sun's way and happily screams, "I found my costume!"

Sun see that Screwball's costume is a clown. She is wearing a suit that is purple with white polka dots with a pointy hat to match. She is also wearing a clown nose and has an umbrella, a bag full of clown props, a black box, and a unicycle.

Sun laughs seeing screwball's costume and says, "You look funny"

"Of course I do. I'm a clown and it comes with a makeup kit," Screwball replies, showing Sun the make up kit.

Just then Screwball starts to ride the unicycle around Sun. Sun is laughing at her sister funny performance.

After Sun finsihes laughing, she says, "That's interesting, so what is dad going as?"

"I'm right here," Discord says.

Sun and Screwball turn around to see their dad having an interesting costume. He is wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a black cape. He is also wearing a white mask. Sun is amazed to see her dad wearing such an interesting costume while Screwball simply smile at the costume.

Screwball laughs and says, "The Phantom of the Opera. I knew you're going to be that,"

"Of course I am. I think the mask is impressive," Discord says while adjusting the mask he is wearing.

Sun and Screwball simply smile at Discord's costume and think it looks interesting.

Screwball notice that that Sun isn't wearing a costume yet.

Screwball asks, "Have problem deciding a costume?"

"Yes. They all look so nice. I can't decide what to wear," Sun says while shrugging her shoulders.

Just then Eris comes over to see how everyone is doing. Eris notice that Discord and Screwball has chosen and already wearing their costumes, but Sun hasn't choose a one yet.

Eris comes over to Sun and says, "I see you're having trouble choosing a costume."

"Yeah. I can't decide what I want to be for the party," Sun replies.

Just then, Sun hears her phone ringing and decides to see who is calling her. Sun takes her phone out of her bag and the phone screen is showing her that Rarity is facetiming her.

Sun press the answer button oner phone to answer Rarity's call

When she does, Rarity is one the video screen.

Sun happily says, "Hello."

"Hi Sun!" Rarity replies on the phone.

"Hi girls, how are you all doing?" Sun asks with a smile.

"We're doing fine, darling," Rarity says.

Then, Rainbow Dash comes on the phone screen and says, "And we're having a little sleepover at Fluttershy's house."

"And we're having pizza!" Pinkie cheers over the phone.

"How is your vacation going?" Applejack asks.

"It's fine," Sun answers

The girls over the phone notice that Sun is in a room full off different clothes, costumes, and accessories.

"Sun what are you doing with a lot of costumes?" Fluttershy asks noticing the background full of costumes.

"Aunt Eris forgot to tell us there's going to be a costume party tonight and she's helping us find costumes. My dad and sister already found theirs, but I'm not sure what I want to be," Sun explains.

"Sounds fun," Fluttershy replies.

"Yeah. Eris throws great parties at her hotel," Pinkie adds cheerfully.

"And I think I know just the costume for you," Rarity adds with a smile.

Then Rarity politely asks, "Sun, be a dear and pass the phone to Eris?"

Sun nods her head replying yes and pass the phone to her aunt. Eris takes the phone to see Sun's friends and looking like they really want to see her.

"Hi Rarity, how are you and your friends?" Eris asks with a smile.

"We're doing fine. Listen I know just the costume for Sun," Rarity answers.

"That's a good one, which one do you have in mind?" Eris replies happily.

Rarity show Eris a picture of the costume she has in mind for Sun. Eris smile at the costume thinking it will be perfect for Sun to wear.

Eris says, "I believe I have a dress just like this one."

"That's good because she will be the bell of the ball in your party," Rarity says with glee.

"I agree," Eris says sounding excited.

Sun is wondering what kind of costume that Rarity and Eris has in mind for her. The way they are talking, Sun believe that she will end up with a pretty costume or something.

"Thank you Rarity and I'll see you guys on Thanksgiving," Eris says happily.

"Good bye Eris and the girls and I will see you back after your vacation Sun," Rarity says with a smile.

Sun wave her hand at the scene and happily says, "See you later girls."

"Bye!" Her friends say cheerfully.

Then they hang up the phone, ending the call. Then Eris gives Sun back her phone and Sun puts the phone back in her purse for safekeeping.

Eris looks at Sun with an eager look on her face. Sun is kind of curious to see what Eris and Rarity's idea for the costume is.

Eris happily says, "Come here Sun. You are going to love it."

Before Sun can say anything, Eris grabs Sun by the wrist and takes her to one of the dressing rooms down the halls leaving Discord and Screwball behind.

Discord and Screwball has end up waiting for like 30 minute. They are wondering what kind of costume is Eris getting for Sun and want to know what is Sun wearing for the part. After the waiting in front of the dressing room, Eris comes out with a smile on her face and seems pretty excited about the costume Sun is wearing.

Eris happily says, "Okay guys we have a great costume for our sweet little Sun."

"Finally!" Screwball replies.

"So what is Sun wearing?" Discord asks.

Eris turns to the fitting room and says, "Hey Sun, it's time for you to come out and show everyone your fabulous costume."

"Okay," Sun answers shyly.

Sun opens the door to the fitting room to come out and show everyone her costume. When Sun does, Discord and Screwball are surprised and amazed to see Sun in her costume. Sun is wearing a ocean blue dress, with white laces on it. On top of the dress is a white small sleeve that is under her shoulders. She is also wearing wrist length white gloves, black flats, and wearing a yellow tiara on her head. She is also wearing her hair in a bun.

Discord surprisingly says, "Wow Sun, you look amazing."

"Yeah. You look just like a princess," Screwball says with excitement.

Sun blushes and says, "Thank you."

"Aw don't be embarrassed, you look beautiful." Eris replies happily.

Sun can't help but feel embarrassed about her wearing the costume. She looks like a princess in the outfit, but feels a bit shy about wearing it in public. Then again, everyone else thinks she looks great in hr costume and decides to wearing.

Then Eris happily says, "Now that we have all of our costume's let's get ready to has a great costume ball."

After the day of getting ready and getting dressed for their costume. The costume part has begin. Everyone is having a great time a the party with their families and friends. All the hotel guests are dressed in costumes while all the employees are dressed in formal clothes.

Sun and her family are having a good time at the party. They see a lot of people in different costume, eating different food, and dancing on the dance floor. Either way, they are having a wonderful time at the part.

Right now, Sun, her sister, and her dad are at the table having something to eat. Eris is there with them since she wants to have some quality time with her brother and daughters.

Eris happily says, "I'm glad you all are enjoying yourselves."

"Yeah. We're having a great time at your party," Screwball smile.

"I know it just too bad you guys can't stay longer," Eris replies.

"Don't worry sis we'll come back and besides you're going to come see us in a few months," Discord says.

As Discord, Eris, and Screwball talk about the exciting time at the party, Sun is too busy looking at the party. She see all the people dancing, having food, and talking to each other. Sun can't seem to help but think that this party is a bit overwhelming for her, but she is having a good time with her family.

Just then one of the employees come up to Eris with a worried and serious look on her face. Sun can see that something is not right.

"Eris," the employee calls out to her.

Eris turns to see the employee and asks, "Yes, what is it?"

"It's Chief Gold Star of the Las Pegasus Police Department. He wants to see you right away about an important matter," The employee whispers to Eris sounding very serious about the situation.

"Really!" Eris asks sounding surprised.

The employee nods her head replying yes about the police chief wants to see her and right away.

Eris turns to Sun and the others and says, "Sorry guys, duty calls."

Eris leave the table following the employee to see the police chief about the situation.

"Did something happened?" Screwball asks curiously.

Sun turns to Screwball and says, "I don't know, the employee said something about the police chief needing her for something."

"Must be something serious," Discord adds.

Discord and Screwball are trying to think of an idea on what could this situation can be. Sun on the other hand is starting to feel warm and feels a bit dizzy.

Screwball noice her sister's behavior and asks, "Are you okay, Sun?"

"I'm okay, just starting to feel warm in here." Sun answers.

Sun gets up from her chair and says, "I'm going to go to the balcony okay."

"Okay Sun, but don't stay there too long," Discord says.

"Okay," Sun answers.

Sun leaves the table and head towards the balcony which is just across the hall of the ballroom. Sun reaches the balcony and glad to get some fresh air. She is glad that she is having fun with her family and her adventures in Las Pegasus, but feels a bit tired after being in the party for a little while. She can't help but feel she been to a party as big as this one before, but she can't put her finger on that detail.

Meanwhile:

Discord and Screwball are still at the table waiting for Sun to come back after getting some fresh air. Just then they notice a man who is at a young age around his 20's. He is wearing black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, wearing dark sunglasses, and wearing one silver hoop earring. He seems to have dark blue hair, and navy blue skin. From the looks of it see seems to be running away from someone.

Discord and Screwball are kind of confused about the person.

Screwball turns to her dad and asks, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, Screwy. He looks like he was in a big hurry," Discord answers.

Just then Eris comes back to the table with 5 police officers. From the looks of them the police officers are very real and something is very wrong going on here.

"Discord we have a big problem…" Eris is about to explain about the situation going on here.

Unit a woman screams in horrors, "Aaahhh!"

"What was that?" Discord asks with a shock.

"It's coming from over there," One of the officers confirms.

With that, Eris, Discord, and Screwball, follow the police officers. When they reach for the scene they saw a woman who is dressed in a kimoto. She seems to be very upset about something and looks very scared.

"What happened?" Eris asks in concern.

In fear the woman answers, "A young man pushed me down and stole my purse."

Eris somehow know that this is coming and wanted to do this without any problems in her hotel, but sadly, it isn't going as she hope it will.

Eris sighs and says, "I was hoping to do this without any other incident.

"What do you mean?" Discord asks.

"She's talking about a wanted jewel thief. He just stole very valuable jewelry was last seen heading here." The police officer says holding up the thief's wanted poster.

Discord and Screwball are shocked to see the poster and there is a good reason why. They remember seeing someone who looks like the man they see earlier.

"Hey! I remember see that face," Screwball shockley says.

"You have?" The police Chief asks looking surprised.

"Yes. We just saw him just before you got here," Discord clarifies.

"That means he is definitely here in the hotel," Eris worriedly says.

"Tell me miss, did you know where the thief is heading," The police chief asks.

"Yes I think he is heading towards the balcony down the hall," The woman answers still feeling scared.

"Looks like we have nothing much to worry about," Eris says sounding serious.

"Why is that? Discord asks."

"Because the only balcony is down the hall from the dance floor and we're on the fifth floor," Eris answers.

"That means we can surround him before he gets away," The police office replies.

"Exactly," Eris says.

Everyone else thinks it will be a good time to head there before the thief can cause anymore trouble. Just then Screwball eyes widen with a fearful shock, but wants to make makure sure about her theory

Screwball scaredly asks, "Wait did you say the balcony on the 5th floor?!"

"Yes. Why?" Eris replies questionably.

"And why are you looking so pale, Screwy?" Discord asks.

"Because Sun is there right now!" Screwball screams while freaking out.

"What!" Eris and Discord screams with horror on their faces knowing that Sun is in terrible danger.

With that, Discord runs as fast as he can leaving the others in the dust. The idea that Sun is in danger has him on over protective father mode. In this case, the robber might end up saying at Discord's mursy when he get his hands on him.

Back on the balcony:

Sun is sitting on the chair in the balcony feeling the air on her face and hearing the noises coming for the big city. Just then Sun hears the door opens from the balcony right behind her, Sun looks to see that the person is looking outside of the door for some reason and wonder what he is up to. Sun also since that this young man is here for some reason and it doesn't seem to be a good one.

Sun nervously asks, "Um, excuse me."

The young man turns around and is shock to see that someone else is on the balcony with him and it caused him to drop a bag and some of the jewlery falls out.

In Desperation, the man hold Sun grabs one of Sun's arm with on hand and use his over hand to cover her mouth.

He panicky says, "No! Who ever you are please just be quiet."

Just then the doors burst open and they slam hard towards the wall. The next thing that happens, Discord runs through the door and grabs the burglar with brute force

Discord angrily screams, "Get away from my daughter!"

Sun is very shocked to see what her dad is doing to that man, he is pinning the thief to the ground and giving him the headlock Sun is a bit shocked and paralyzed after the event she just encountered that she has have the courage to move an inch. Just then Eris, Screwball, and the police run to the balcony to see Discord pinning the thief down to the ground. Everyone can see that Discord is mad and in over protective father mode.

Eris runs towards Sun and worriedly asks, "Are you alright Sun?"

Sun is so speechless that she doesn't reply at first. She thin simply nods her head in reply with a shocked look on her face.

Screwball nervously asks, "Uh dad, I think he has enough."

"She's right bro, you should leave this to the police now, " Eris says.

Discord let the thief go with an angry look in his eyes and decides to let the ponice handle the situation.

Discord angrily says, "Gladly."

Discord calms himself down and remember that her daughter was the one who is almost put in danger. After Discord leaves the thief alone, the police chief and his comrades move in. The chief and two go to the crook to arrest him while two other ones walk towards Sun and see if she's okay. Since she's almost been made a victim, she needs to be testify and checked on.

The police chief and the two officers make sure that the thief is secure. Two of them make sure the thief is pin down while the police chief puts the handcuffs on hi,

The chief says, "Alright buddy, you're on the charges of theft and attempted kidnapping."

Then he put the handcuffs of the thief's wris that the two officers take him away. The thief walks a little wobbly since he has been tackled by Discord.

Back where Sun and the others are, Sun is still a bit shocked of the event she almost encountered. Discord, Eris, and Screwball, and the two officers are with Sun and wanting to make sure she is alright.

Sun hasn't say anything, all she does is goes up to her dad and hugs him with some strength. She then starts to shed tears and everyone starts to notice. The two officers suggest will be best to take Sun to her room until she can calm herself down. After taking the suggestion, Discord takes Sun to her room, while Eris and Screwball decides to see if they can bring Sun something that will help calm her down. One thing they do know, this part has turned into a problem and Sun seems to be more affected by this event.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Troubling Night

Sometime after the part, it is past ten at night. Screwball and Eris are in the room hoping to get over the terrible event that has happened earlier. Screwball and Eris are very worried about Sun, since she almost become a victim but the jewel thief. Discord has taken Sun to her room so she can calm down after the shocking experience.

Discord open the door to Sun and Screwball's room to see how she and Eris are doing. Eris and Screwball walks to him with sad and worried look in their eyes and hoping Sun is doing alright.

Eris sadly asks, "How is she?"

"Well, she wasn't feeling easy about what happened, so I told her to get some sleep for the night," Discord sadly answers.

"At least she's able to rest easily now, but I'm still worried about her," Eris replies.

"Yeah. That thief really scared her," Screwball answers sadly.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I was able to reach her before that robber does something to her," Discord says.

Discord then turns around to face the door to the room where Sun is currently sleeping at. Sun has experienced something that is very hard and troubling for many innocent people. Discord also notice that while he's with Sun, she's started to get really scared, like the thief really scared her, but there is another theory. Discord believes that Sun has experienced something like this before, but the question is what that would be.

Eris comes close to her brother and asks, "Discord, is there something wrong?"

Discord hear his sister asking her and thinks it might not be the best time to tell her what he thinks about this theory.

Discord answers, "It's nothing. I just need to clear my head for a little."

Discord then walks away and head towards his room. Eris and Screwball are looking at the door with Discord walks to with worried looks on their faces. They are more worried about Sun and wish there is something they can do to help her.

Sometime after midnight:

Everyone are sleeping in their rooms and are trying to get some sleep after the incident at the party. Sun is fast asleep and the only noise that are around is the sound of cars and other city noises. As Sun is sleeping, she is starting to turn from side to side, making whimpering noise. Sun is starting to experience a terrible nightmare and it's just as bad as the last one.

Sun scaredly mutters in her sleep, "No...no… please… let me go."

In Sun's memories, she is starting to see a vision of a small little filly being carried by a grown stallion. The stallion seems to be taking the small filly against her will and a mare and another stallion are chasing after her.

The filly sheds tears and cries out, "Mommy! Daddy!"

In Sun's dream, a little filly is being taken away from her parent and they are trying to get her back. It's cold, and snow falling from the sky hard in the wind, and she feels hail is falling too. She can see the couple getting farther and farther away as she is being carried away from them.

Just then, the nightmare becomes too much and she wakes up in a cold sweat. Sun isn't understanding what the nightmare is about, but for some reason she feels like it happen to her before, a long time ago. Sun is too scared to go back to sleep, so she decides to go out for a walk in hoping to calm her down. She is still wearing her magenta nightgown, puts on her flat shoes, and her rob. After getting her flats on, she sneak to the door and hoping to not wake anyone us.

After Sun leaves the room, she starts to look around the dark hallways to see that there is still light, so there wouldn't be any trouble finding her way around here. After going on the elevator, and walking down the halls, she find her way to the ballroom, the same room where the party has taken place. Right now, Sun can see that it's empty, except for the dj system at the back of the room. Sun is kind of glad that no one is here so she can get some time to herself so she can think about what happened in her dream.

As Sun is trying to think about what happened, there is something else that is in her mind, but isn't sure how to say it. Ever since Sun is introduced to Eris friends, Chrysalis, there is something about her that is very familiar. She isn't sure what it is, but she knows that her eye color is something very familiar that she remember seeing that kind of eye color before.

As Sun walks around the room, she starts to hear a someone singing and the song sounds very familiar to her. She then see a vision of someone, she can tell that the one on the rocking chair is a female and rocking a little girl, about 4 or 5 years old to sleep and singing a special song.

The female voice sings,

On with the wind

Cross the sea

Here this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

After hearing the song, Sun feels like she has heard that song before. She looks around and feels like another part of her memory is flowing into her mind and heart.

Sun starts to walk around as she sings:

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Just then, Sun starts to remember that she's surrounded by ponies of different kinds. Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth ponies wearing fancy clothes and dresses. She then dance along to the song from her mind and the ponies she imagines in the room with her. She feels so happy.

As she continues to sing, the ponies she seen from her last dream are there too and she can't help but feel like their very special to her.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

Just then Sun, imagines herself wearing a beautiful gown and she's pony too. She sings as ahs dances with the ponies.

Far away,

Long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember

Just then, the stallion from her dream before her trip. She walks over to him and he dance with her as she sings.

And a song someone sings

The stallion then kiss her on the forehead and she feels like she know their love before. She steps back and sing the last verse.

Once upon a December

She then sits down on the floor with the gown flowing on the ground. She feels very happy and it makes her with she know the ponies who she dances with.

Just then, Sun hears a familiar voice saying, "Sun."

Sun imagination disappears and she gets up very quickly. Sun turns around to see her dad in front of the door and he is in his pajamas as well. Sun must believes that her dad must have find out she leaves the room and decides to see where she has gone off to.

Sun surprisingly says, "Dad!"

Sun can see that her dad is just leaning against the door and with a smug on his face. Sun starts to blush with embarrassment and realizes that he seen her singing to herself and dancing across the room.

Sun nervously says, "I was just… on a walk."

"Just like what you did last time," Discord calmly replies.

Sun starts to feel embarrassed and says, "Right."

Discord comes over to the middle of the room where Sun is. He believe it's a good time to ask Sun what is on her mind and see if he can do anything to help her.

Discord asks, "Sun is there something bothering you because if there is, you can tell me what it is?"

Sun starts to feel nervous. She feels she isn't ready to tell him what is going on inside her mind and memory. She also knows that it's very important to tell him about it. She feels so indecisive that she isn' sure out to answer him.

She starts to speak to her dad, but feels like she starts to cry that she is having trouble speaking, "To be honest, I… I…"

Just then, Sun starts to cry and hug her dad as she says, "I felt like something happened to me before, but it was so scary I felt like I was going to cry and faint or go into shock or something."

Discord can see that Sun is very scared and upset for what happened. He then hug Sun back with one arm and hand and rub her head with his other hand hoping to calm her down. He now know that his theory is right, Sun has experienced something like this before and he needs to help her get over that fear.

Discord calmly says, "It's okay Sun. It's okay."

Sun looks at her dad with tears still coming out of her eyes and says, "I'm so… I'm so..."

Sun tries to apologize for crying, but she is so upset that she is struggling saying these words.

"It's okay Sun, you done nothing wrong," Discord replies calmly.

Then Discord tries to calm her like he is doing earlier. After that Sun manages to calm herself down, but still have hears coming from her eyes.

Discord looks at Sun and says, "Sun, I understand that you're having trouble with the kind of memories that you had, but even if the memories are hard to handle it will be best if you talk to me or any close one and we'll try to do what we can to help."

Sun whips her tears and sadly says, "I know, but some of them were so unbearable that… I have trouble saying it sometimes."

"And that's okay. Sometimes it's good to let your feeling out and then you can tell someone about your situation." Discord replies.

Sun says, "Okay."

Then Sun thinks it will be a good time to tell him about what she been thinking about.

Sun nervously says, "Um… dad,"

"Yes Sun?" Discord asks.

"Well, it's about this woman Chrysalis. The one Eris is friends with," Sun replies.

"Yes. What about her?" Discord replies looking a bit confused.

Sun looks a bit nervous and isn't sure about telling him, but she knows that it might be longer or never if she puts it off for too long.

Then Sun answers, "Well… I don't know… I go this feeling like I know her from somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

Discord eyes widen and asks, "Really?"

Sun nods her head answering yes. Discord is shocked about what Sun said. He knows that Chrysalis never know Sun until now, but maybe there is something she isn't telling or isn't aware of.

Then Discord asks, "When did you felt that way?"

"Since I first met her. I wasn't sure about it at first, but after seeing her a few time I'm sure that I met her somewhere, but I can't remember where," Sun explains still sounding unsure.

"That's strange,"Discord replies.

Discord is trying to figure out what Sun is talking about. Then again, there might be someone who might have the same eye color as Chrysalis or it's possible that Sun see her at some point, but not actually face to face.

"Well, maybe you only met her in passing at some point," Discord suggests.

"I guess you're right. The only reason why I thought of it is because her eye color reminded me of someone else, but I wasn't sure if it's her or someone who just had the same eye color as her," Sun replies, but still trying to think about Chrysalis and her eyes.

Discord and Sun are still kind of confused, but Discord feels more concern for Sun and her strange memory relapse. Even though she tells him and her sister about her good visions of her past, but she seems to have trouble telling her about her bad and scary memories. Now, Sun has a feeling that she actually seen Chrysalis or at least someone with a similar eye color to her.

Discord decides to call this memory situation a night since it's very late.

Discord says, "Well, maybe someday you'll be able to remember her more and clearly, but right now, let's get to bed."

"Okay," Sun replies calmly.

With that, Sun and her father, Discord leaves the ball room and back to their rooms. When the trash the room, it hasn't taken Sun to fall right to sleep. Discord is glad that he is able to help her for now, but it seems that Sun have some bad memories from her past and who knows when a bad one will come. All Discord can do is do whatever he can to help her get through it. After tucking Sun in, he leaves to go to his room to sleep for the night hoping tomorrow will be better for his daughters.

Once upon a December, two different versions from the film, Anastasia.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Changeling Queen's Confession

Back in Equestria:

There is a very special and important wedding going on. The wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. The trouble is that Twilight Sparkle finds out that the one who is marrying her brother is a fake and the imposter sends her to the caverns where the real one is. So they both raced together to reach the wedding hall before it's too late. Little does Twilight know is that the imposter is also responsible for a another crime that has taken place in Canterlot before.

In the Wedding Hall:

The imposter princess and Shining Armor are about to be announced husband and wife and everypony is very excited for the wedding ceremony.

Princess Celestia announces, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you…"

But before Princess Celestia can finish the announcement, she hear a familiar voice screams.

The familiar voice screams, "Stop!"

Everyone turns to the door of the wedding hall to see Twilight Sparkle with a serious and determined look on her face. Her friends are kind of annoyed at Twilight because she accused Princess Cadence to be evil and controlling her brother. They believe she is trying to ruin her brother's wedding, but they are going to see just how wrong they really are.

The imposter says with frustration, "Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?"

She then notice that Princess Celestia hears her and know she needs to make an excuse before she finds out.

She makes fake tears and upsetly says, "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

Just then someone says, "Because it's not your special day! It's mine!"

The pony who announces is none other than Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or who her friends calls her by Princess Cadence. Everyone in the room gasps with a shock to see that there are two Princess and bride to be in the same room at the same time.

The imposter shockley and angrily says, "What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?"

Twilight and the real Princess Cadence look at each other with a smug look on their faces. They remember the original bridesmaids, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts and, Minuette are under the imposter's spell. They don't know what to do with them, until Princess Cadence has an idea. She use her magic to bring a bouquet of flowers in front of them. Just then Princess Cadence throws the bouquet a ways and with that the bridesmaids chase after it.

They run after the bouquet of flowers and screams, "I want it!"

The imposter makes an evil look on her face and says, "Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late."

Applejack confusedly asks, "I… I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?"

Then Princess Cadence makes a serious look on her face and angrily announces, "She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them."

The imposter is so made that she lights her horn up green and her eyes starts to glow green. She then use her magic to create a circle of green flame around her and it creates a field that causes her to change the imposter to her true form. Everyone is shocked to see the kind of pony the imposter is really is.

Her hoofs become black with holes on it, her pink with shade of purple wings becomes bluish green transparent wings, and her horn becomes a jagged like and her true form has finally been shown to everypony in the wedding hall. Everyone is comely shocked and scared to see the kind of pony she really is. The imposter is actually Queen Chrysalis ruler of the changeling and master of shapeshifters.

Queen Chrysalis evilly says, "Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects."

As the changeling queen walk towards Princess Cadence, she evilly says, "Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

Princess Cadence angrily says, "They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!"

Queen Chrysalis chuckles with an malicious look on her face.

Then says, "Oh, I doubt that."

"The changeling queen then turns her head back to where Shining Armor is.

She then use her horn to control him and evilly asks, "Isn't that right, dear?"

Shining Armor obeys Queen Chrysalis control, so he nods his head and says, "Mm-hmm."

Princess Cadence starts to get angrily that Queen Chrysalis is controlling her love, so she decides to run towards him as fast as possible. But she is stopped when Queen Chrysalis gets between her and her love.

Queen Chrysalis says as she lights up her horn, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?"

Princess Cadence steps back a little with a serious look on her face. Twilight comes to her and she is angrily as Cadence is.

Then Queen Chrysalis explains, "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it."

Queen Chrysalis walk over to Shining Armor and put her hoof under his chin and says, "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now."

She then walk over to Princess Cadence and Twilight and screams, "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard."

Everypony in the room gasps with horror after what Queen Chrysalis is saying, especially for Princess Cadence.

Princess Cadence horribly screams, "Not my Shining Armor!"

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Queen Chrysalis announce loudly and proud of it.

Then Twilight angrily screams, "That will not happen!"

Queen Chrysalis groans with annoyance and says, "You know Twilight, you're that much of a pest as the last pony who interfered with my plans."

"What do you mean?" Twilight angrily asks.

"Well…" Queen Chrysalis is about to say something.

But before she can say anything, she starts to laugh maniacally. Everyone are kind of confused and are kind of cared when she says something about another pony interfered with her plans.

"I don't want brag, but I guess it will be a good time to brag about it…" Queen Chrysalis evilly replies.

She then turn to Princess Celestia with a evil grin on her face and says, "Especially to you Celestia."

Princess Celestia is shocked that the pony Queen Chrysalis is talking about is has something to do with her. She is starting to be a bad feeling about it and worried what Queen Chrysalis is about to reveal.

Princess Celestia nervously asks, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Queen Chrysalis then decides to announces what she is talking about.

She then says, "You see many years ago, I was planning on taking your place to help feed my changelings, but then this unicorn mare saw me so I have no choice but to flee. But before I go, I'd made sure she never tells anyone and you what…"

"I had no idea that pony of your meant so much to you," Queen Chrysalis adds with a smirk on her face.

Princess Celestia is frighten yet confused on what Queen Chrysalis is talking about, "What do you mean that much to me?"

Queen Chrysalis laughs maniacally and says, "I wouldn't be surprised that you are feeling skeptic. After all, you never knew how the incident in your castle got started to begin with."

Everyone are starting to get frighten and confused of what the changeling queen is talking about. Twilight on the other hoof is the one who is very confused and yet is kind of interested to what Queen Chrysalis is talking about.

Twilight says in her thought. "What incident in Princess Celestia's castle is she talking about. The only incident that happened in Princess Celestia's castle is the fire in the throne room where…"

Just then Twilight's eyes widen with horror and realizes what incident is the changeling queen is talking about. She is more shocked to find out how much pain and sadness that Princess Celestia' and the victim's family been through.

Twilight quietly says with horrors, "She… she didn't."

Princess Cadence hear's Twilight talking in fear and she can see that Twilight is shocked and looks fearful about something.

Princess Cadence worriedly asks, "Twilight, are you alright."

Spike, Princess Celestia, and her friends notice that Twilight is looking very pale and are wonder what is wrong with her.

Spike walks over to Twilight to see what is the matter, despite that this might not be a good time to ask.

When Spike reaches her, he asks, "Twilight are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Twilight snaps out of her paleness so she can answer Spike's question.

Twilight scaredly says, "No Spike. I don't feel fine at all. I… I just realizes what incident that she's talking about."

"You do?" Princess Cadence says looking confused.

Queen Chrysalis hears what Twilight says and can tell that what Twilight is going to says will shock the ponies of Canterlot.

Queen Chrysalis makes an evil smirk on her face and says, "So you know what incident. Then it will be find to tell them what I'm talking about."

Twilight is to nervous and worried on how the ponies are going to react, but she knows that this is one mystery that the truth needs to be known.

Twilight gulps nervously and says, "It's… it's the fire that took place in the castle throne room.

Cadence shockley says, "But… but Twilight, nopony knows how it got started, how can you be sure Queen Chrysalis is talking about that one,"

Twilight turns to Cadence and answers, "Because it's the only incident that Canterlot ever faced that was never solved. Like Queen Chrysalis said somepony interfered with her plans and there was one one who was in the throne room during the incident occurred.

Everypony are starting to whisper to themselves about the incident that tooken placed years ago and wonder if what's Twilight saying is true or not. Spike remembers Princess Celestia and Twilight telling her what happened to the castle throne room and the pony who many believe have died in there. Spike is starting to believe that Twilight's theory is true and shocked to see who is the pony who stopped Chrysalis with her last plans.

Spike panicky asks, "Are you saying the pony who interfered with Queen Chrysalis' plans was Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes. Pony investigators found her necklace but never the actual body and she was the only one who was in there, but now turns out there were two ponies when the incident occurred." Twilight explains sounding scared.

"So here's my question Queen Chrysalis," Twilight says as she turns to face Queen Chrysalis with a serious look on her face.

Chrysalis seems kind of impressed by Twilight's detective work, but she's annoyed to see that not one but two has set her plans on the wrong track.

Then Twilight's asks with a serious look, "Are you the one responsible for the fire in the throne room and responsible for Sunset Shimmer's death?"

Everypony is looking very scared and looking at Queen Chrysalis waiting for the answer. Princess Celestia is shock about know what has become of her old student and somepony she also consider a close friend.

"It's true I was the one who started the fire. I was hoping to create a small distraction, but that medding pony decided to walk around the castle went to the throne room and saw me doing my work, so I have no choice but to fled. But…" Queen Chrysalis explains with an evil look on her face, but stop as she is continues her confession.

She then makes an evil smile and says, "I also had great pleasure of sending that prized student of Celestia's to flames."

Everyone gasps with horror hearing what the changeling queen is saying, but the one who heart is starting to fall apart is Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia realized what Queen Chrysalis is saying, she's the one who started the fire in the throne room years ago and worst of all she's the reason why Sunset Shimmer is gone forever.

In her thoughts, Princess Celestia horribly says, "She… she's the reason why Sunset is gone."

Twilight and Princess Cadence can see that Princess Celestia is becoming very broken hearted when she hears about what really happened to her old student. They both know that her old student has disappeared after the fire in the throne room, but now they realized that Sunset is gone because of Queen Chrysalis.

Twilight says in her though, "How… how could she?"

Queen Chrysalis doesn't care of the fear in the room and says, "Now if you excuse me, my changelings need to be fed."

But before she can leave, Princess Celestia angrily says, "No. You won't."

Queen Chrysalis looks at Princess Celestia with a serious look on her face. Everyone can see that she has sadness and anger in her eyes. Not only that Queen Chrysalis takes the form of her niece, but she is trying to feed on her subjects, and the reason why she lost one and almost lost another .

Then Princess Celestia serious says, "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self…"

Just then Princess Celestia and Queen Chrysalis charge at each other with their horns connected.

Then Celestia says, "I can protect my subjects…"

"From you!" Celestia adds as she flies high in the room and launches a magical beam from her horn.

As Princess Celestia launches her magic, all she can think about is the good time she has with Sunset before she's been taken from everypony who loved her.

Princess Celestia says in her thoughts, "Don't worry Sunset, I promise I will avenge you."

Queen Chrysalis tries to be strong and withstand Celestia's magic. She then use more of her magic and it's starting to interact with Celestia's. At that moment, Chrysalis' magic has become too much for Princess Celestia.

The changeling queen's magic is so strong, that her magic blasts Celestia's horn and cause her to hit the ground hard and cause her crown to fall off. Everypony in the room gasps with horror that Princess Celestia has been beaten by the changeling queen.

Twilight horror screams, "Princess Celestia!" and runs towards her to see if she's okay.

Queen Chrysalis can see that her magic has become stronger. She knows the reason why and says, "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

Back to where Celestia has fallen, Twilight and her friends are with her to see if she's okay. They can see that the tip of her horn has been burned a little from the blast.

Celestia is able to regain consciousness and says, "The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen."

Twilight and her friends nod their head in reply. Excluding Twilight, and Rarity, Applejack and the others remove their bridesmaids dresses and run to get to the elements. Rarity who is still in the alter, catching the dresses that are falling and trying to make sure they're not dirty.

Twilight and the others call out loud, "Rarity!"

Rarity sighs in defeat and takes off her own dress. Then she dashes to where her friends are to get to the elements of Harmony.

Queen Chrysalis can see Twilight and her friends running for their live to reach the element.

Before they are gone, Queen Chrysalis announces to them, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Back to where Celestia is, she has become paralyzed after hitting the ground she can't move but she is able to think about how everything she has witnessed. She feels very useless right now that she can't help her subject. She feels very upset that she ends up finding out the truth about Sunset Shimmer's death.

In her though Celestia sadly says, "I… I'm… sorry… Sunset. I'm… so… sorry."

Then then closes her eyes and passed out because of the fall and the pressure she is having right now. She isn;t see ting that she is being put inside of a changeling cocoon but Queen Chrysalis and her changelings, so she can't escape that that it's possible. All she can do is feel sad that she ends up losing so much already and hoping that Twilight and her friends will save Equestria.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Hard Memories comes a Little Light

Back in the world Sun is living in:

It's been two weeks or so since she come back from her family vacation. When she returns from her vacation, she and her family and friends have a wonderful time. They go out to places like the mall, the movies, and other fun places. They celebrates, Fluttershy's and Sweetie Belle birthday during that time. Needless to say, Sun is happy to spend time with her friends and family.

After the two weeks go by, Sun and her friends are at Sugarcube Corner having some snack and drinks. The group of friends talk about stuff going on with their work, family, and home. Later on, Sun is starting to feel a bit distant and feels sad about something while Pinkie is explaining something that happened in a restaurant she went with her family not long ago..

"And then I was like oatmeal are you crazy," Pinkie says.

Rarity sighs and says, "Yeah and I believe you told us that story for like 10 times already."

"I know, but Sun hadn't heard the story yet," Pinkie replies with her happy smile.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble Pinkie, but…" Rainbow Dash starts to reply.

Then she and the girls start to look at Sun with a confused and concerned looks on their faces.

"I don't think Sun is listening to your story," Applejack adds.

They face Sun to see she is just turning the rest of her chocolate shake with a spoon. She has one of her hands on her cheek and looks like she a bit sad and has something else going on in her mind.

Pinkie comes up to Sun and says, "Sun, Yohoo! Sun!"

Sun turns to Pinkie with the same expression and asks, "Hmm! Did you say something?"

"Sun darling, are you feeling alright?" Rarity asks.

Sun silence for a little bit and it's almost like she hasn't listen to a word her friends are saying. She knows she needs to let her friends know, so she decides to break her silence.

"No Rarity. I don't feel… like myself," Sun sadly answers.

Sun's friends can see that something is really bother her and they wants to know what is going on. They believe part of it has something to do with her 'bad experience' in Las Pegasus or something to do with her dreams.

Applejack puts her hand on Sun's shoulder with a worried look and asks, "Does this had something to do with the incident you had back in Las Pegasus?"

"Kind of, but it's mostly something else," Sun answers with a straight expression on her face,

"Like what?" Applejack asks.

Sun sighs sadly and answers, "I don't know it's just... I've been having strange dreams these past few days,"

"Dreams?" Applejack says questionably.

"What kind of dreams?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun explains, "In one of my dreams I was walking into a hallway and then I opened one of the doors to a large room and…"

"And?" Pinkie asks with a smile on her face."

"I saw someone there and that someone was trying to start a fire on one of the curtains. Whoever that someone is was very shocked when she saw me," Sun continues.

"She? Do you think that someone is female," Rarity questionably asks.

"I believe so." Sun replies.

Then Sun explains, "And the next thing I knew she was laughing some strange beam and that started a huge fire and she disappeared and I was trapped in the fire."

The girls are shocked to hear that who ever was in that room caused the fire. Rarity remember that when Sun is found, she has burn marks on her body. Everyone believes that Sun might be the only survivor in a fire. It's seems the rumors aren't too far off.

Applejack sadly says, "But from the looks of it, it seems you were able to escape."

"And you never knew who that person was," Fluttershy asks.

"I don't and I'm not sure if that was a person," Sun answers looking a bit scared.

Just then, Sun starts to experience a headache and it doesn't go unnoticed. Her friends start to worry and thinking Sun continues might not be a good idea.

As Sun starts to shed tears, she scared says, "I just don't know."

Fluttershy hugs Sun hoping to make her feel better and says, "It's okay Sun, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"But just so we know who we're dealing with, did you see who was in there?" Rainbow asks.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity says to her in anger.

It's okay Rarity. I know Rainbow means well," Sun says reassuring her friends.

Thn Sun continue with her dream, she says, "Well... all I can say... is that the one who was in the room was tall, dark colored, but the only one I know what I saw is that she has glowing green blue like eyes."

"Glowing green blue like eyes?" Rainbow says looking confused.

"Yes," Sun replies.

Applejack scratches her chin and questionably says, "That's weird."

"I know, but when I first meet my aunt's friend, Chrysalis, her eyes look like the person, but I don't remember seeing her before," Sun adds to her explanation.

The girls are starting to get confused about Sun's story. They think it's strange that Sun see someone who looks like someone she never meet before, sot it's kind of a mystery.

"That's strange, maybe the one you saw in that room looks like this Chrysalis, but she isn't," Rainbow suggests.

"That's what dad suggested, but I would like to know who that person was. I never saw her before," Sun answers with uncertainty.

The girls thinks the situation that goes on in Sun's head is a bit confusing and hard for her. As good friends, they need to find ways to help her.

Applejack calmly say, "Don't worry Sun, what is important that you try your best to keep track of what you remember."

"And even though you do learn who you used to be, we want you to know that you will always be our friend," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"And that's forever and ever or five-ever," Pinkie adds with a smile.

The girls look at Pinkie confused by her for saying 'five-ever'. However, Sun thinks it's kind of funny and starts to laugh a little.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Five-ever?"

"Maud uses that phrase. She said it's longer than forever," Pinkie replies.

Sun smile and happy that she has good friends who care about her,

Sun says, "Thanks guys."

"It's not a problem at all Sun and… I think I know how we can help you with your situation," Rarity replies.

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"How about a sleepover at my house and of course our sister are welcome to come if they can," Rarity suggests.

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! Slumber party at Rarity's house!"

The girls thinks it will a good idea. Sun suggests it will be a good idea is her sister and friends to come to the sleepover too. The girls thinks it will b a good idea, but Rarity suggests if their sister will have to sleep in their room. After calling their parents,and telling them about the sleepover they agree they can go.

After their time in Sugarcube Corner, the girls gather their belongings and made sure to tell their sisters about the sleepover. They get some supplies, and their things from the store and their homes and make their way to Rarity's house.

Right now, the girls are in their pajamas, doing some fun stuff. Playing board games, doing each other harir, playing videogames, and other fun stuff.

Sun, Applejack, Screwball, and Rainbow Dash are playing a fighting game called Power Pals. Sun is the Masked Matterhorn. Rainbow Dash is Zap. Applejack is playing Mistress Mare-velous. Finally, Screwball is playing Fili-Second. The girls are having fun playing with Rainbow's videogame. Sun is enjoying playing the game, but since she never play video games. She kind of having trouble playing and controlling the remote.

"This game is harder than it looks," Sun says who is still struggling with the remote.

"I know you don't play videogames much, but you're learning from an expert here," Screwball replies.

Just then Applejack, ends up knocking everyone out of the game, including Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash throws the remote on the ground with frustration while Sun and Screwball laugh with a smile while playing the game.

Applejack laughs and says, "Looks like I won this round."

"I hate losing," Rainbow mutters to herself in frustration.

Sun laughs and says, "Okay guys, I think I'm done with games for the night."

Sun puts the remote down to go sit on Rarity's bed. Pinkie hears that Sun is finish playing and see there's an empty remote for her to play.

Pinkie grabs the remote and screams, "My turn!"

With that, Pinkie and Scootaloo joins Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Screwball in the Power Pals videogame. Scootaloo wants to come because she wants to play after one of them is done. Sun sits on the bed and seeing her friends play the video game and see the others brushing and doing hair styles on each other.

Sweetie asks, "Sun, do you want to do hair styles with us."

"Sure," Sun answers with a smile.

Sun goes sit down on the ground where Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Fluttershy to do hairstyles for each other. In the middle of their circle there are hair brushes, combs, hair bands, and other supplies to do their styles.

Rarity get's behind Sun and says, "You know Sun, I alway what to know if you look good in a braid.

As the girls are getting ready to fix each others hair, Sweetie Belle notice something sticking out of Sun's suitcase. She starts to get curious about the book and decides to take a look. Sweetie Belle takes the book from Sun's bag and can see a brown book with a shimmering Sun picture just like the one on her shirt.

Sweetie Belle asks, "What's this?"

Sun and the others look to where Sweetie Belle is and can see she is holding the book in her hand.

Sun answers, "That's the book I always have."

"You always have this book?" Apple Bloom questionably replies.

"Yes. I have it even though I can't really remember where I got it from," Sun answers.

Sun looks at the book and remember something that happen in one of her dreams.

Sun says, "But… I feel like I know what this book supposed to do."

"That's a book daring, what do you mean supposed to do," Rarity says looking confused.

"Well, I sensed that if I wrote into this book it will appear on another book. I wanted to write in it, but I don't know what do says," Sun explains, but still not sure of what the book actually does.

She then open the book and remember that there's nothing written in it.

Sun says, "From the looks of it, I didn't wrote anything in it before I lost my memory."

"That actually kind of cool," Screwball says sounding impressed.

"That's a bit strange. It's like saying that book is magic or something," Scootaloo says looking confused.

Sweetie Belle laughs and says, "Don't be silly Scootaloo, everyone knows that magic doesn't exist."

Rainbow turns to Sun and asks, "So are you planning on writing it,"

"I want to, but what should I write?" Sun answers looking unsure about writing in the journal

"Maybe you can write about tonight," Fluttershy suggests.

"I guess, but what if I received something," Sun says, not sure about what will happen if she does write in it.

"Well it may sound unlikely, but… it's worth a shoot I supposed," Rarity says looking unsure.

"And if someone were to receive the message it will be a good idea to introduce yourself first," Applejack adds.

Sun does want to write in the journal, but she isn't sure of what happened. Her friends along with their siblings, including her own sister want her to give it a try.

Sun answers, "Okay."

The girls are glad that Sun is going to write down in her journal. They also can't wait to see what is going on with the journal. Sun takes a pen from her bag and decides to write down in the journal.

Sun starts to write as she says in her thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Sun. Today I'm at a sleepover with my friends and my sister's friends at Rarity and her little sister Sweetie Belle's house. We had a lot of fun and I feel glad I get to have so many good friends who care about me. However, I've been experimenting with strange dreams that might contains my memories. Some are good, some are scary, and some I remember are music. One of my fearful memories is that I was walking into a room at night and someone with glowing blue-green like eyes was in there and started the fire. You see I ended up with amnesia so I have trouble remember my past, but little by little I regain some of them from my dreams I really like to know what really happen in there. I hope whoever is reading it will get get back to me as soon as possible and see if there any advice you can give me.

Sincerely,

Sun

After finishing writing in her journal, she puts it back in her backpack so she can have some time to wait until someone replies. Sun and the girls wait for someone reply, but so far no one is answering.

Rainbow bluntly says, "No one's answering."

"Maybe it takes time," Fluttershy suggests.

"Or this whole magical journal is a lot of hooey," Applejack says.

Sun signs sadly and says, "Sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Don't worry Sun, even though the journal may not be magical it's a good idea to finally use it for something," Pinkie says with a smile.

"She's right sis, we'll help you get through your problem and maybe help you regain more of your memories," Screwball says with a smile.

"Thanks sis. And you too Pinkie," Sun says with a smile.

Just then the doorbell rings down stair. The girls remember they order pizza for their sleepover and they can't wait to have some.

Pinkie happily screams, "Pizza's here!"

Just then, everyone runs out of the room as fast as possible, except for Sun. Sun looks at the journal looking a bit disappointed that the journal doesn't work. She wonder if her memory is wrong or not. Then again she has no idea why she is having these strange memories, some of them involved with ponies or horses for some reason.

Pinkie comes through the door with a pizza in her mouth and says, "Don't you want any pizza!"

Sun nods her head in reply. Then Pinkie leaves to go have some more with her friends. Sun puts the journal in her bag and leaves to go to have some dinner with the others.

As she leaves the room, Sun says in her thoughts."I wonder if anyone will read or receive my message. I'll just have to wait and see. Even if no one is going to reply, I'll at least have another journal with me."

Sun decides to leave the journal for a while and decide to go on with her night. Sun doesn't know it yet, but the journal is in fact magical and someday will be something very special to her in the future.

In Equestria of an old storage room in the castle, a brown book with a yellow sun on it starts to vibrate. No one knows the book is down there or if they even hear it. The book continue to vibrate and it goes on undisturbed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Getting Ready for School

After their time during summer vacation, it about two weeks before they have to start their new school year. After having their sleep over, Sun and the girls are talking about the stuff they do during their spare time. Of course, since school is coming around the corner, they've been talking about the kind of classes they have and how they can help each other out, especially Rainbow Dash.

Right now, it's a round 6 am in the morning and Sun is fast asleep in her bed. Just then, Sun starts to feel something fuzzy and warm on her. She then starts to hear something or someone calling her.

The voice says, "Wakey, wakey."

Sun opens her eyes a little still feeling sleepy, she tiredly asks, "What's going on?"

Just then a cheerful familiar voice says, "Good morning."

Sun opens her eyes wide and surprisingly says, "Huh!"

When Sun opens her eyes, she can see a big, white, stuffed sheep. The doll moves to the side to see Screwball is holding it with a big smile on her face.

Sun smiles seeing her sister and says, "Morning Screwball."

"Don't forget about Fluffy, sis," Screwball clarifies with a smile.

"And… good morning to you too Fluffy," Sun says.

Sun sits up so she can stretch her arms and back. After she finishs stretching, Sun looks at her clock to see it's about 6:30 in the morning.

Sun says, "You know Screwball, we don't have to be at the school until noon."

"I know, but I want you to play with me until then," Screwball replies happily.

"It figures," Sun says as she roll her eyes.

Sun can see that Screwball is doing her pleading eyes and hugging her toy sheep, know that she really wants to play with her. After staring at them for a few minutes, Sun decides to play with her sister until it's time for them to leave to get their school schedule.

Sun says, "Okay sis, I'll play with you, but we need to get dress and eat breakfast first,"

"Okay," Screwball says happily.

With that, Screwball leaves so she can get dress and go help her dad with breakfast, even though it is too early. After Sun and her sister get dressed, they play some videogames until it's time for breakfast, which is some blueberry pancakes. After eating their breakfast, they make sure they have their things ready so they can go back to school shopping after going to get their schedules from the school.

Right now, Sun and Screwball are playing a kart racing game. Screwball has also been teaching Sun how to play videogames and other games that are new to her. They are having a good time playing together and glad they have each other to keep company.

AS they play, Sun smiles and says, "I never knew kart races are fun."

"I know, especially when I'm in the lead," Screwballs says determined to win the game.

"No for long," Sun says.

Screwball and Sun play with the race wanting to win. After the home stretch in the game, Sun wins by a hair.

"I win," Sun says.

Screwball isn't the type to lose a game so easily, but glad her sister is having fun. After their race is finish, Discord comes down stairs ready to get going with their day.

"Girls it's time to go," Discord replies.

"Okay," Sun and Screwball says.

With that, they put their game and the system away, so they get get going. After they do that, the family of three go into the car and heading to school to get their things.

AS they drive to school, Screwball turns to Sun and asks, "So sis, what kind of teacher we'll get,"

"I don't know, it's up to the school to decide which student goes with which teacher. We'll just have to wait and a see," Sun answers, unsure of the teachers she might be getting.

After around fifteen minutes of driving they reach Canterlot High. Sun and Screwball are kind of excited because they get to see their friends their who are going to the same school. After they finish filling out some papers, getting their i.d cards, and other stuff, Miss. Cheerilee pass them the folder that has their things inside.

Miss. Cheerilee says, "Here are your schedules for this semester."

"Thank you Miss. Cheerilee," Sun says.

"Thanks," Screwball replies.

After they receive their schedule they decide to share the kind of classes they have. Discord and Screwball are a little surprised that Sun is being put in advance classes for her age, and she's a sophomore right now. In some cases CHS is kind of a combination of a middle School and a High School. Sun is kind of glad of the classes she is taking. She has:

Period 1: Literature/Writing: Crankee Doodle: Rm159

Period 2: Pre-calculus: Math Table: Rm201

Period 3: Chemistry: Chemical Reaction: Rm 227

Period 4: Culinary Arts: Granny Smith: Cafeteria

Period 5: Equestria History 2: Matilda: Rm 230

Period 6: Physical Education: Bronze Dumbbell: Gym

Screwball looks at Sun and says, "Looks like you have hard classes this year. Are you sure you're going to handle it?

"Maybe so, but I can handle it," Sun replies.

Sun doesn't really mind taking these kinds of classes. She knows as much that she's not only smart, but a fast learner too.

As they leave to go grab a snack from one of the tables, they hear a familiar, cheerfully voice happily screaming, "Hey Sun! Screwball! Over here!"

Sun, Discord, and Screwball, turns to where the voices are coming from and can see their friends along with their parents at a table. They decide to walk over to them to say hi and to see what class everyone has.

Sun happily says, "Hi girls,"

"Hey guys, got your schedules?!" Pinkie asks cheerfully.

"We sure did," Screwball answers with a smile.

Then Screwball asks, "Did you?"

"I sure did," Pinkie answers happily.

"We all did, Pinkie," Rainbow says.

Then Screwball happily says, "Great! Now, let's look to see who we got for teachers and classes."

"Sounds good to me," Applejack says.

With that, the ten girls decide to take a look at each other's schedule. Turns out some of them have the same kind of class while some of them in the same class room. As screwball and her friends are look at their schedule they are surprised and happy that all four of them will be in one class together.

Screwball happily says, Yay! All four of us are in the same science class."

"It will a piece of cake with you Screwball," Scootaloo says.

"And fun as well," Sweetie Belle says with a smile.

Sun and her friends are looking at each other classes. When the read the schedules, turns out Sun and Applejack are in the same culinary class. She also has the same math class as Fluttershy. Rainbow and Pinkie in english, and Fluttershy and Applejack the same science class. However, Rainbow notice that Sun is taking classes that are more advanced for her age.

Rainbow says, "Man, you're taking a lot classes that are for eggheads."

"I am not an egghead. I'm just intelligent," Sun says in protest.

"Egghead," Rainbow whispers to Pinkie and Applejack.

The girls hear Rainbow Dash whispering to Pinkie and Applejack. Sun isn't like the nickname Rainbow is giving her and wants to tell her something.

Rarity goes to Rainbow with a serious face and says, "Now Rainbow, you know Sun is very intelligent in fact I heard she has a 4.0 GPA, last semester."

"I don't think that counts," Sun says while blushing.

"Why?" Fluttershy asks.

"Because I haven't gone to the school that long," Sun answers shrugging her shoulders.

"True, but everybody has been talking about your intelligence. At this point you're practically the smartest student in school," Rarity says.

"I wouldn't go that fair," Sun says to Rarity.

ThenRartiy looks at Fluttershy and says to the others,"You know, I'm surprised that Fluttershy is taking a higher class than the rest of us."

"I see you got veterinary science. And you got the same math class as me," Sun says looking at her schedule.

Then Rainbow Dash looks at Sun's schedule and says,"Yes and I can see You and Applejack are going to do culinary too."

"Actually I signed up to be the teacher's assistant for my granny," Applejack clarifies.

"That's interesting, guess that means you're going to teach me how to cook," Sun says with a smile.

"You could say that," Sun replies.

Then Pinkie cuts in and happily says, "And I'm going to be in the class too. I make amazing cake."

"Didn't you took culinary last year?" Applejack asks.

"I know. I just love to cook, especially baking. But now I'm going to be with Sun and Applejack for the class. This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie says with a cheerful smile.

The girls and other start to laugh about Pinkie cheerfulness. They are glad to have a fun girls in their group of friends.

Rainbow laughs as she says, "That so like you Pinkie,"

"You're always so chipper no matter what," Rarity says still giggle a bit.

"Yep! Right now, I need to get going, we have to get our school stull." Pinkie says with glee.

She then runs off to be with her sister and her parents. After they're gone the girls stare at her with a smile and glad she is her cheerful self.

"Typical Pinkie," Sun replies happily.

As thing are going good a boy's voice calls out, "Hey Fluttershy!"

They all turn to see a boy, who has green skin, blond hair in a bun and a five o'clock shadow on his chin. He is wearing blue jeans, with light orange feathers on his belt, a black shirt, and brown shoes. Sun is curious to know who is this boy, but Fluttershy and the girls are wishing Sun isn't going to meet him anytime soon.

The boy hugs Fluttershy and says, "How is my big sister doing?"

"Fine Zephyr," Fluttershy answers feeling a bit squished.

The boy, calls Zephyr, goes to Rainbow Dash and says, "And how are you doing Zephyr?"

"Fine, "Rainbow answers looking annoyed.

Sun has no idea what is going on, but when she is hearing that boy calls Zephyr is actually Fluttershy's brother, but from the looks of it he's around a year younger than her.

Sun asks, "Girls, who is he?"

Fluttershy sighs and says, "Sun this is my brother Zephyr Breeze. Zephyr this is my friend Sun?"

Zephyr goes to Sun with a smile on his face and says, "So you're the girl Fluttershy's been talking about. It nice to finally met you. I must says you have some amazing hair represent the flames of fire."

He then starts to make a hairstyle with Sun's hair. Sun has no idea what is going on, but it seems Zephyr is doing something with her hair. When he finishes it, he made Sun's hair into a bun similar to his.

Sun says, "It, uh, very nice to meet you."

Fluttershy interrupts and asks, "Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Sure did sis, and I'm going to be in fashion class," Zephyr answers.

Then he says, "Also, mom and dad said it's time for us to go. You know to go out to lunch and get school supplies,"

Fluttershy nods her head and says, "Okay. I'll meet you there."

Before Zephyr leaves, he says, Okay sis, I'll meet you around. It good to see you and..."

He then gets to Rainbow Dash and smoothly says, "It's good to see you too, Rainbow."

"Yeah. you too," Rainbow says with annoyance.

"I must be off. And it's very nice to meet you Sun," Zephyr replies.

Then he leaves to meet his parents at the car. After he is gone, Fluttershy sighs looking a bit annoyed and Rainbow looks completely annoyed. However, Sun feels a bit uncomfortable when Zephyr gets too close to get.

She turns to Rainbow and Fluttershy and asks, "Are you two okay? You both seem to be annoyed by him."

"You could say that," Rainbow says with an annoyed look.

During the time, the girls has tell her about Zephyr and he can be a bit annoyed and a bit of a charmer. After sometime taking they all leave the school with their families so they can start school shopping, but know the teacher will give them other stuff they need for their classes.

After finishing with their shopping, Sun and her family are at home having some spaghetti and tomato sauce, with sharp cheddar cheese or parmesan for cheese topping. Sun is feeling like something weird about meet Fluttershy's brother, she is surprised that Zephyr is very different from her.

Sun thoughts has been interrupted with her father asks, "Sun, are you feeling alright? You look distracted by something."

"I'm fine," sun answers calmly.

Then she asks, "But dad, can sibling be so different from each other that they don't act related."

"They can be sibling even when they don't look or act related. Why?" Discord replies.

Screwball has a suspicion on what Sun is talking about.

She turns to her sister and asks, "Does this have something to do with you meeting Zephyr?"

Sun nods her head answering the question. Discord is kind of understanding what her question is about. Fluttershy and Zephyr has a different personality.

Discord turns to Sun and says, "I kind of understand, but even if they are different they can still be relate. Like you and Screwball. Even though you are adopted and you and your sister have different interest, you both are still sisters."

Sun starts to understand, even though siblings act different they can be part of a family. Even if Sun is adopted, she can still get along with Screwball. One thing she learn is that even though sibling are different they can still love each other as a family. After she finsih dinner and later at the night, Sun is dressed in pajamas and checks on the journal she still has. So far, no one written back, but then again, she doesn't know what the journal is or where she has it from. After that, she puts the journal to bed and get to bed for the night. As she sleep, she still thinks about the journal and her mysterious memories.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A New School Year

During the two weeks, Discord has been taking Sun and Screwball to stores in the mall to get supplies and new clothes for school. They make sure to get everything that they need and since Discord is a teacher at the school, he need to make sure he has all his material for the school year.

On a Tuesday morning, today is the day of the new school year and everyone is getting ready. That also include Sun who is up and early so she can make sure she has her things ready for school.

Sunset of the things she needs in her backpack as she says, "Notebooks, flashcards, binder, pencil bag with pencils, pens, erasers, highlights, wallet with money and school I.D card cell phone, laptop, and… that's a bout it."

After getting all the things she needs, she zip her backpack close and has everything she needs for her first day of school. Sun is still in her pajamas and knows she needs to start getting dress, fix her hair, brush her teeth, and have breakfast. But first, she needs to wake up her sister and father.

As she is going to wake them up, Screwball comes out of her bedroom, still wearing her pajamas, knowing Sun will be up right now.

Screwball smiles and says, "Good morning sis."

"Morning Screwball," Sun replies happily.

"So are you going to wake up dad?" Screwball asks.

Sun nods her head replying yes.

Then Screwball says, "Well, you can't just wake up dad you got to get him up with some food for the first day of school."

Sun looks at Screwball with a confused look and say, "And what does dad like to eat?"

"He loves to eat his chaos special in the morning," Screwball says with a smile

"His what?" Sun questionably replies.

After not know what a chaos special is, Screwball and Sun goes downstairs to the kitchen so Screwball can teach Son how to make their dad's breakfast.

"So mind telling me what a chaos special?" Sun asks.

Screwball answers, "The chaos special is when daddy gets really hungry for occasions like the first day of the school semester. He has three buttermilk pancakes, three eggs, and three bacon strips, and they're stacked together, with syrup, butter, and whip cream on top. He also has it with chocolate milk for a drink, and a side of two toasts."

Sun is surprised that her and Screwball's dad would have a big breakfast to start her day, but if that will help their wants is what their dad gets. With some time and effort, Screwball eaches Sun how to make the pancakes, eggs, and Screwball handle the bacon. After finishing with the food Screwball stacks them up putting a pancake first and then put the egg and bacon stip on it and then put the pancake on it, and continue on.

After finishing making their dad's breakfast and their pancakes, almost on cue, their dad comes to the kitchen who is in his pajamas still a little sleepy.

Screwball turns to face her dad and says, "Morning dad, sis and I made you breakfast."

Discord yawn and says, "Thanks girls, I can use something to eat right now."

With that Discord starts to eat his breakfast that the girls make for him. Sun is still a bit surprised that he is able to eat that much food.

Sun whispers to Screwball, "Dad sure is hungry."

"You can say that again. Let's eat and then we can get ready." Screwball replies happily.

With that, Screwball goes to the table so she can get something to eat.

Sun smiles and says, "Sure."

After Sun and her family finish eating breakfast, get dressed, and have their supplies ready, they leave the house so they can go to Canterlot High School to start the new year. After arriving at the school, Discord goes to the classroom where he works, while Sun and Screwball goes to the classroom so they can start their new year.

Sun arrive at her first period class where she will be learning about lecture/writing. As she is trying to find a seat, she sees two familiar faces sitting between an empty seat. She remember the two girls being Pinkie's sisters, Maud Pie and Limestone Pie.

"Good morning," Maud says.

"Oh hi. You're Maud and Limestone, right," Sun replies with a smile.

"Yes I am. It's nice to see you and that were going to be in the same class," Maud answers not change her emotions.

"Yeah. So gaze into the eye of Limestone Pie," Limestone says as she gets close to Sun and staring at her in the eye.

Sun isn't sure what is going on so she says, "Um… sure."

Just as this conversation is getting uncomfortable for Sun, Maud simply get between them while facing her sister. Without changing her expression on her face.

Maud says, "Limestone, father told you to be nice to others, especially since she's friend with our sister."

"Yes Maud," Limestone replies then she sits down on her desk.

Maud face towards Sun and says, "I'm sorry Sun, that's just Limestone's way of saying hello."

"Sure," Sun says in reply.

Maud decides to sit on her desk and Sun does the same. After taking her seat, Sun takes out her binder with her notebook and her pencil bag. Sun wants to be prepared even though it's the first day of the new school year, so the classes will just get things set up. Sun looks around to see the students and some of them are new to her while some look familiar. She even see Trixie and one of her friends Lavender in the classroom.

Just then Crankee Doodle walks into the classroom with some packets and other sheets of paper.

As he close the door and go to his chair, he says, "Alright students, it's time to take your seats and start the first period of the new year."

Hearing and seeing their teacher coming into the classroom, the students takes their seats and bring out their school supplies so they can begin their class. During their time at School, Sun have some interesting and fun classes. She's also glad that some of her friends are in the same class as her.

After the four periods of classes come and gone, Sun and her friends are in the cafeteria having lunch. The girls are talking about how their day is going and what stuff they did on the rest of their vacation.

"So how are your classes?" Applejack asks.

"They're interesting. I think my fashion class is going to exquisique. And Granny Smith is very well prepared for the year," Sun answers.

"Yeah. And lots of the apples are from Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack says with pride.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks for the heads up."

Just then Pinkie pops up between Sun and Applejack and says, "So Sun, Maud and Limestone told me you're in the same english class."

"Yeah. Though…" Sun starts to reply, but isn't sure how to tell Pinkie about.

Pinkie questionably says, "What?"

Sun unsurely answers, "It's just… you sister Limestone kind of scared me a bit."

Pinkie sighs and says, "Yeah. Maud told me she give you the eye. Even though it's her way of saying hello, but she ends up scaring people sometimes,"

"Don't worry, Maud was able to get her to stop," Sun says letting Pinkie know everthing is okay.

"That's good," Pinkie cheerfully answers.

Rainbow asks, "Sun have you been experiencing some memory again?"

"Kind of," Sun answers still thinking about her memories.

"Kind of?" Rainbow says looking confused.

Sun isn't sure about telling them about what she recall in her memoirs, but she thinks her friends does have the right to know about it. The problem is that her memories can act a little strange and she is starting on not understand what her dreams mean. Sun decides to explains the dream she has last night and hope they won't think it's weird.

Sun turns to her friends and explains, "Well, last night I had a strange dream last night. I was in this room along with a small potted tree. Just then I somehow use magic to cause the tree to spread across the room. The tree also broke some of the walls and window. There were a group of people or something in the room where it happen and they're impressed."

After hearing Sun's story, the girls are not sure what to make of it. In a way her dream seems pretty interesting and amazing.

Rainbow Dash says, "That's cool."

"And a bit strange," Rarity replies looking confused.

"Do you know what your dreams means?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun shrugs her shoulders and answers, "I have no idea."

Sun and her friends are still having trouble understanding her dreams. Some of them are about people who might be family and some are about an event that happens before Sun is with the. Now some of her dreams are getting confused about her being a hardworking girl who always into reading and studying,

Just then Pinkie asks, "By the way, did this journel of yours has um… reply back yet."

"No. I still don't get why I had a dream about it being like a text message on a cellphone," Sun answers still confused about the strange journel.

"That would be interesting," Fluttershy replies.

Then Sun sadly says, "But there are still a lot of stuff I don't remember. I don't even remember my real name."

Her friends understand why Sun is being a bit down. Even though she is regaining some of her memories, she's still having trouble putting them together. However, even though she has some of her memories and keep track of them, she never been able to remember or original name or what kind of person she used to be.

Rarity calmly says, "Don't worry darling, your memory will come when it comes."

"Yeah. And even if you do or do not get your memory back, you still our friend," Rainbow says.

Sun smiles happily and says, "Thanks guys."

Just then Fluttershy check the clock on her phone and says, "We better get going. Lunch is almost over."

"Right," Applejack says agreeing to the idea.

With that, the girls finish whatever they still have on their plates or lunch bags, and go to their next class. Before they leave to their class, Pinkie says they she would like them to come to Sugarcube Corner with her after school. They nod their head agreeing to the idea and say they will meet her at the front of the school.

After school:

Sun and her friends are at Sugarcube Corner. Excluding Pinkie, the girls are having their drinks and snack they have bought. Pinkie is busy helping making the drinks and work at the cash register. As the girls sit having their food, they are talking about their interest and other stuff.

Rainbow holds up her drink as she happily says, "I gotta admit Sugarcube Corner sure have some of the best shakes."

"You can say that again," Applejack replies.

The girls are glad the they get to hang out other and love to come to the cafe to have some fun together. Sun start to notice that someone isn't here today.

She turns to her friends and asks, "Where's Mrs. Cake?"

"She has a doctor appointment so Pinkie is helping Mr. Cake," Fluttershy answers.

"How come?" Sun asks.

Rainbow Dash and the other girls look at each other with confused looks on their faces and realized that Sun doesn't know about it yet.

Rarity looks at Sun and says, "Oh, I guess you didn't know."

"Know what?" Sun questionably asks.

Before the girls can say anything, Pinkie comes out of nowhere and loudly says, "Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to be parents!"

Sun gets surprised and scared as she says, "Ah! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but I really want to tell you," Pinkie replies.

"Yeah, but try not to surprise or scare me okay," Sun says still feeling a bit jumpy.

Pinkie smiles and says, "Okay."

With that Pinkie leaves the table so she can continue working. The girls are still kind spooked from Pinkie's sudden appearance. Sun been wanting to understand Pinkie for sometime, but her friends want her to save her breath and sanity.

Sun turns to the girls and says, "So what Pinkie is saying, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to have a baby."

"That's right," Rainbow answers.

Sun smiles as she hears the news and says, "They must be very happy."

"They're definitely are. In fact, they already getting the nursery ready the first time they found out," Applejack explains.

"Yes, being first time parents isn't easy, but it will worth it to see a little baby smiles," Rarity adds.

Sun laughs a little and says, "And knowing Pinkie Pie, she's going to have a lot of fun watching the baby."

Just then Sun has just thought of something and asks, "By the way, do they know if the baby's a boy or a girl?"

"From what I heard, they might be expecting twins,"Rainbow Dash answers.

"Twins?" Sun questionably replies.

"She right," Pinkie says out of nowhere, standing behind them.

Sun and the others turn to see Pinkie Pie at their table again. They still wonder how she is able to get on their conversation while she's working.

Pinkie happily adds, "Two new babies to play with. That will be two times the fun."

"We know, but remember Pinkie babies are a huge responsibility," Applejack says.

"Yes, they need to be watched at all times," Rarity adds.

"And make sure there aren't anything on the ground so the baby won't swallow it," Fluttershy advise.

"I know. I babysit a lot," Pinkie says with glee.

Sun whispers to Fluttershy and says, "And I bet she loves it."

Fluttershy tries not to laugh after hearing that statement. Sun is happy about hearing the news, it's almost like Pinkie is having more siblings in her family.

After a good first day of school with her friends and family, having pizza for dinner and watching a movie, Sun is a little tired. Sun is in her room with her pajamas on and is ready for bed. After their conversation about babies and sibling, Sun sometime wonder if she has brothers and or sister in her past life.

As they talking about sibling, Sun thinks to herself, "I wonder if I have any brothers and sisters. From my last dream, I feel like I did have some sibling, but are still around.

Sun simply sighs and says, "Guess I'll never know… or someday I will."

After that thought in her mind, Sun gets under the covers and turns off the lights so she can get to sleep. After some time, Sun is fast asleep and she is starting to have a dream.

In the dream, There are the ponies she see from her previous dreams. She see them in a hospital and they are walking into a room.

The little filly with the fire like hair comes up to where her mother is and happily says, "Mommy, is my new brother or sister's here."

Mare simply smile and show the filly a baby filly that has light yellow fur and light blue mane.

The mare happily says, "Sweetie, this is your new baby sister,"

"Aww, she is so cute. Yay! I have a baby sister," The filly happily says.

The stallion laugh a little and says, "I know you're excited, but remember that babies need some quiet when they're sleeping."

The young filly nod her head in reply, but she is so excited that she has a little sister now.

The filly asks, "Mommy can I hold her?"

"Of course you can," The mare happily replies.

The teen mare puts the young filly on the bed so it will be easy for her to hold the baby. The mare hands the baby to the filly and the filly happily holds her new sister. The mare helps the filly hold the baby properly so the baby can be comfortable. As the filly hold the baby, the baby make a little noises and yawns with a smile. The filly is very happy that she gets to hold her little sister.

The filly says as she looks at the baby, "Hi. I'm your big sister and I'm going to teach you many things. You're going to have the best big sister."

The rest of the family in the room laugh and start to giggle that the filly wants to be a great big sister. Even though having babies can be a hand full. After the dream, Sun simply smile, maybe in her thought she knows she has a family somewhere. But she'll always love the family she has now.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A Sorrow Leads to Determination

Back in Equestria:

It's been two weeks since the wedding and the incident at the Crystal Empire and things are going pretty well. However, a for the past few days,after the Crystal Empire is back, Princess Celestia has been acting very strange. She has trouble eating, trouble sleeping, and see seems to be getting distracted about something. Twilight, her friends, Spike, her brother, sister -in-law, and Princess Celestia's sister have been worried at her.

Princess Luna decides to call in important meeting and thinks it's time for them to take about Celestia's situation. She knows it's very early since her sister hasn't raise the sun yet, but this is an emergency. Princess Luna is in her royal chamber waiting for the others to come in so they can talk about her sister's behavior. After sometime later, Twilight and her friends walk into the room, with Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Spike right behind them.

After the friends are in the room, Princess Luna says, "Now that all of you are all here, I'm sure you want to know why I called you here."

"We are," Twilight replies.

"You made it sound so urgent," Princess Cadence replies with concerns.

Then Spike asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Princess Luna nods her head and answers, "Indeed, my sister has been acting strange lately."

Everyone excluding Princess Luna are looking concern of what she means by her sister is acting strangely. Now they know why Princess Luna has call them here, she needs help find out what's wrong with her sister.

Fluttershy questionably says, "Lately?"

"What do you mean by strange?" Rainbow asks looking curious.

"I mean, my sister has been having trouble sleeping, trouble eating, and she's been very… distracted," Princess Luna explains.

Twilight and the others are starting to feeling concern about Princess Celestia's behavior. They think that there is something going on in her mind, and they need to find out why.

Twilight turns to Princess Luna and asks, "Do you any idea what's bothering?"

"Sadly I have no idea. To make it more troubling, my sister has been having dreams, but is keeping me out of her dream including her memoires," Princess Luna sadly answers.

"That doesn't sound very good," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"No it's not," Princess Luna says.

The others can see that Princess Luna is very worried for her sister. She can tell that something is wrong with her sister, she just can't figure out what that problem is.

Then Applejack says, "If you ask me, I think Princess Celestia is hiding something?"

"But what?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight starts to think about the reason why Princess Celestia is acting so distracted and lose appetite and sleep. She then starts to remember about the incident that happen at the wedding. When Queen Chrysalis confesses about the fire and what really happened to Sunset Shimmer.

She quietly says, "Maybe..."

Jus then, Pinkie comes up to her and asks, "Maybe what, Twilight?"

Everyone looks at Twilight, hearing that she might have a theory of what's bothering Princess Celestia. Twilight hasn't gotten all the facts yet, but she can at least tell them what her theory is.

Twilight says, "I think this has something to do with Sunset."

Everyone looks at each other and Twilight with concerns. They remember how upset Princess Celestia is when Queen Chrysalis confesses about the fire and what happened to her student.

"Don't remind me. I'm still freaked about what really happened to her," Spike replies, feeling a shiver in his spines and spikes on his tail.

"Especially Princess Celestia. Remember, she was Princess Celestia's student before me. She really means alot to her," Twilight replies.

As she is going to explain, Rainbow comes over to Twilight and says, "By the Twilight, I've been wanting to ask you since the incident at the wedding."

"What's that?" Twilight says looking confused.

"Who is Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Twilight tries to think on how to explain to her friends about Sunset Shimmer. It's been some time since the last time the princess has mention her.

Twilight explains, "From what Princess Celestia told me, she was a unicorn. Like she, her magic is very powerful and she was Celestia's pupil before I came to the school."

Then Shining Armor says, "I actually meet her."

Twilight, Cadence and the others look at Shining Armor with confused look on their faces. For a minute, they hear that Shining Armor has actually meet Sunset once.

"You meet her!" Twilight surpurprignly says.

Shining Armor nods his head and says, "Yes. I was still a cadet in training at the time and Princess Celestia brought her over to see us train."

"What's she like," Pinkie asks.

"She a good kid, but she acted just like you," Shining Armor answers.

Twilight looks at Shining Armor with a confused look.

Then, she questionably says, "Like me? How is that?"

Shining Armor smiles and says, "She doesn't think too much about friendship. She's also very smart."

Shining Armor makes a smirk on her face as she face Twilight and says, "So in a way, Sunset Shimmer is just like you Twilight."

"Let's not get carried away," Twilight replies.

"I remember Sunset too. She is alway so focused on her studies. In fact, there was one time that she was going nuts when I took her to see the Starswirl the Bearded Traveling Museum," Princess Cadence asks.

Everyone starts to look at Twilight while Twilight starts to blush a little. She like Starswirl the Bearded to. She is starting to think that she and Sunset are more a like that she believes.

Then Rarity worriedly asks, "Do you think Sunset Shimmer has something to do why Princess Celestia is acting so strange?"

"Could be, but it will be a good idea to talk to her ourselves," Twilight replies looking concern.

"Will she tell us?" Spike asks.

Then Twilight says, "There's only one way to find out."

With that, Twilight leaves the room with the others following them. They think it's about time for confront Princess Celestia to see what is on her mind. The only question, will be able to talk to them about her situation.

In Princess Celestia's chambers, she is simply staring at the sun and looking to make sure the citizens are safe. She she still feeling sad about the incident that happened at the wedding. However there is something else that is going on in Celestia's mind.

Celestia says in her thought, "The journal… She still has it. There's nopony else who was able to write it to the book."

Celestia sounds sad and distracted by what she is thinking about in her mind.

Jus then Celestia hears a knock on the door.

She questionably says, "Who is it?"

"It me sister and I brought some friends with me. Mind if we come in?" Princess Luna answers.

Celestia really doesn't feeling like talking, but she can use some company.

She calmly says, "Yes, you may come in."

The doors to Celestia's room opens and Princess Luna, Twilight, her friends, including Princess Cadence and Shining Armor walk into the room. Princess Celestia is starting to get confused on to why they are all here.

Celestia surprisingly says, "Twilight! When did you all arrived here?"

"Princess Luna told us to come," Twilight replies.

Then Shining Armor says, "Yeah. she told us you've been acting strange lately"

"She said you have trouble eating and sleeping," Princess Cadence adds.

"So we're going to cheer you up!" Pinkie says cheerfully.

Twilight rolls her eyes and says, "What she means is that we want to know what's wrong?"

Princess Celestia can tell that her sister must have figure out that something is wrong. She also see that her sister can't get into her dreams and memories.

Celestia sighs sadly and says, "I didn't do a good job of hiding it, did I?"

"No. You're my sister. I can tell when something is bothering you. We all wished to help, so please, let us what's wrong," Princess Luna firmly explains.

Princess Celestia know that she has to tell Luna sooner or later, but it will be best if everyone else knows about it too. She just, have problems telling them and doesn't want to worry them.

Princess Celestia sadly says, "I… I guess… I'm having trouble accepting it. I still having trouble since I found it. I don't know if I should even reply to it."

"Reply to what?" Fluttershy asks.

Princess Celestia use her horn to levitate a book from her desk. She then puts it on the bed so she can show it to the others. Everyone is kind of confused about see a book that has her cutie mark on it. They have no idea how special the book is.

Pinkie questionably says, "A book?"

Princess Celestia turns to Twilight and says, "Twilight, you remember I told you about my old student"

"Yes," Twilight says while nodding her head.

"This is a special book. I remember giving Sunset a book just like this one," Princess Celestia replies while showing the book to Twilight.

Just then Pinkie comes over to Celestia and says, "So Sunset is the reason why you are so down. Don't worry, here's a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting."

Pinkie then brings two cakes that are already in sliced. She then give one of the slices to the princess. Princess Celestia is kind of pleased that Pinkie wants to cheer her up with a slice of cake, but she puts it on the desk for later. The others can see that Pinkie wants to help, but they think now is not the time for sweets.

Rarity use her magic to trag Pinkie away by the tail as she says, "As much as I appreciate you wanting to cheer up the princess, but now is not the time for sweets."

Some of the ponies in the room starts to giggle a bit as Pinkie is being dragged away and making a pout on her face.

Twilight face to the princess and says, "You were saying."

"This book always me to talk to Sunset when ever she is far away or when she need some advices. I gave the other book 3 days before the fire has occurred so she never had a chance to wrote in it," Princess Celestia explains.

Princess Celestia then turns away with a sad look on her face. From the looks of the face she is making, Twilight can tell that something must have happened with the book.

Twilight asks,"Did something happened?"

"Yes. Something did happened," Princess Celestia sadly answers.

Twilight then levitate the book towards her and decides to take a look in the book. When she opens it, she can see one entry.

She she sees the entry she reads it.

The entry says, "

Hello, my name is Sun. Today I'm at a sleepover with my friends and my sister's friends at Rarity and her little sister Sweetie Belle's house. We had a lot of fun and I feel glad I get to have so many good friends who care about me. However, I've been experimenting with strange dreams that might contains my memories. Some are good, some are scary, and some I remember are music. One of my fearful memories is that I was walking into a room at night and someone with glowing blue-green like eyes was in there and started the fire. You see, I ended up with amnesia so I have trouble remember my past, but little by little I regain some of them from my dreams. I really like to know what really happen in there. I hope whoever is reading it will get get back to me as soon as possible and see if there any advice you can give me.

Sincerely,

Sun"

After reading the entry, Twilight is starting to understand why Princess Celestia is behaving like this. She remember Celestia just telling her about her old student Sunset Shimmer has a book that can she can reply to Celestia at any time. Since she's the only one who knows about the journal, it can only mean one thing.

Twilight looks a bit pale as she says, "You… you don't mean."

"I wish it wasn't, but I know I can't get my hopes up, unless I see it for myself," Princess Celestia replies sadly.

"What's that?" Shining Armor asks.

Before anyone can think on an idea, Twilight says, "I think I know what Princess Celestia is saying."

"You do?" Princess Cadence questionably says.

"What?" Spike asks.

Twilight really doesn't want to get her friends and everyone in the room scared. She's worried that this might make them worried or scared about it. On the other hand or hoof, she knows that she has to tell them about what she think.

Twilight then takes a deep breath to calm herself down and says, "Sunset Shimmer might still be alive."

Everyone starts to look shocked and eyes widen looking completely surprised of what is Twilight is saying.

"Twilight, are you sure about it?" Applejack says looking unsure.

"Yeah. Queen Chrysalis confessed that she is responsible for Sunset's death," Rainbow Dash says.

"I know it sounds impossible, but she's the only one with the other journal and this is the only entry that appear since she disappeared," Twilight explains her theory to her friends.

The others are still not sure if it's true or not, but they knows that Twilight might actually have a point. After all, nopony knows what really happened to her since they never find the body to confirm it.

Applejack surprisingly says, "Wow! So Sunset actually survived the fire."

"But how?" Spike asks with a shock.

"I don't know, but according what she wrote she said that she's with Rarity and Sweetie Belle for a sleepover when the entry was made," Twilight replies, explaining to her friends about the entry in the book.

Everyone looks at Rarity to see if she knows anything about it. Rarity is confused about it at first, but can see that her friends thinks she knows Sunset.

Rarity protests "That's impossible! Sweetie Belle and I have never met Sunset Shimmer before. And I'm certain we never had a sleepover with her."

Fluttershy quietly suggests,"Maybe she meet ponies with the same names as you and your sister."

"That's possible, but it says that she's been called Sun," Twilight replies as she looks in the journal.

Then Rarity says, "For all we know this Sun might not be her."

"I think she is," Twilight protests.

"How," Shining Armor asks.

Twilight levitate the journal towards the others and explains, "Look at the entry that has her dreams. She wrote, 'One of my fearful memories is that I was walking into a room at night and someone with glowing blue-green like eyes was in there and started the fire.' I think that dream she described was when she was in the fire when Queen Chrysalis started it."

The others are starting to understand, even Princess Celestia. The entry in the book, shows them that Sunset has come across someone and cased a terrible fire. The matches the incident in Canterlot throne room.

Applejack looks at Twilight and says, "You're right. Since she was the only pony in there, she must have gotten a pretty good look at her to describe her glowing eyes."

Then Princess Luna surprisingly says, "That means Sunset Shimmer is still alive."

Before they can go any farther, Princess Celestia gets up off of her bed with a serious look and says, "I must find her."

Before Celestia can go anywhere, Twilight comes in front of her and says, "Before you can go anywhere, we need to figure out where she is."

"But how?" Spike asks.

"And how are we going to know where she is?" Rainbow Dash adds to the question.

The ponies try to think of a way to find Sunset Shimmer and their only clue is the entry that is written in the journal. Twilight remember that the journal is used so Princess Celestia and Sunset can talk to each other.

Twilight has an idea and says, "Maybe we can reply to her?"

"It's possible," Applejack replies.

Twilight turns to Princess Celestia and says, "Would that be okay, Princess?"

"I don't mind, but it might take some time for her to reply," Princes Celestia says agreeing to the idea.

"Will do," Twilight says happily.

"Well what are you waiting for, get to writing," Rainbow Dash as she hold out a quill for Twilight to write with.

As Twilight levitates the quill and the journal to the desk, She turns to Princess Celestia and says, "Don't worry princess, we'll find her and bring you back."

Celestia make a small smile on her face and says, "Thank you Twilight. Thank you all for wanting to help."

"It's what we do," Rainbow Dash says with pride.

But before Twilight has a chance to write in the journal, Princess Luna comes over to Twilight and says, " Twilight."

Twilight turns to Princess Luna and asks, "What is it Princess Luna?"

"Make sure you are discreet when you write in the journal. As the entry said, Sunset might have lost her memory. It might be too soon to tell her who she was," Princess Luna informs.

Twilight believes that Princess Luna is right. If Sun that is written in the letter is Sunset Shimmer. Then it might be too soon to tell her about Equestria and her old life. Sunset might even lost her memory about being a pony. Twilight believes that she can simply says high and ask her where she is right now. Twilight then gets the book and the quill with ink bottle to the desk so she can start writing.

"I hope Sunset or Sun will reply to my message," Twilight replies in her thoughts.

Twilight start to write in the book as she says in her thoughts, "Dear Sun…"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Lost Little Bunny and the Mysterious Message

Back in the world of CHS, it's raining a little but and Sun is out doing some shopping. As she walk home with some things needed for the house, the rain starts to stop.

Sun looks up in the sky and says, "Looks like the rain has finally stopped."

Sun puts her umbrella way and continue to walk back to her house. As she leaves to go back home, she starts to hear something in the alley where she stops at.

Sun looks at the alley and curiously says, "Hello."

But so far, nothing seems to respond. Just then, sun starts to hear a band at the trash can and the garbage. Sun decides to walk into the garage to see if there's anyone in there.

As Sun search around, she questionably asks, "Is someone in there?"

As Sun gets close to the source of the sound, she can see something white and furry behind the trash can. Sun can tell that there's something back there. When Sun looks at the side to the trash can and under a newspaper, she is surprised to see a small whine bunny rabbit that is covered in dirt and soot.

Sun quietly says, "A rabbit?"

Sun can tell that the rabbit looks tired and dirty as well. Sun can see that the bunny must be lost and thinks the right thing to do is to take the bunny home and give the little guy something to eat. Since it's stop raining, Sun takes off her jacket and use it as a blanket to wrap the bunny in. When she is able to get the bunny comfortable, she starts to run home with the bunny and the groceries she has to bring home.

When Sun is back home, she puts the groceries on the kitchen table and puts the little bunny in her room. Sun can tell that the bunny hasn't eaten in days or so and looks like it needs a warm bath. She thinks it will be good to give it something to eat and then a bath. After getting it some carrots, cucumbers, and some lettuces in a bowl and a another bowl full of water, she brings it to the bunny who is still sleeping.

When she sit the bowl of food and water on her desk and sit down on the bed, the little bunny starts to wake up. The bunny moves around a little and then it opens it's eyes.

When it sees Sun, Sun smiles and says, "You're awake little guy?"

The bunny tries to get up so it can walk around, but it doesn't have the strength. The bunny starts to lie down on the bed.

Sun smiles as she pets the bunny and says, "You don't need to get up right now. You get some rest and you can have a bath later."

Sun then tuck the bunny in with her jacket and the little bunny falls asleep. She decides to wait a little while before the bunny can eat something. Sun decides it will be a good idea to do some research on rabbits so she can know how she can take care of it. Before she can go on her computer, she starts to hear a strange vibration coming from the desk next to her bed in the draw.

Sun knows what this means and says in her thoughts, "Maybe someone answered my message."

Sun open her draw to see her book is glowing and vibrating. She thinks that someone has reply to her message after a few days. Sun decides to open it and see what the reply is about.

When she opens the entry, she sees a new message has been written n

Dear Sun,

My name is Twilight Sparkle and it's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry you have lost your memory and that you experienced some scary ones. I really hope you'll be able to send me another message soon and someday you and I will meet. I would like to know your name, where you live, who are you living with, friends you have and any else you can tell me about you. And maybe I can share you a little more about myself. I hope you'll gain more of your memories someday and you and I can be good friends.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

P.S if you are able to tell me how you lost your memory it will be good to add, but if you don't feel uncomfortable for it, you don't have to

After reading the message, Sun is surprised that someone actually reply to her message and is wants to know more about her. Also the person is willing to share some information about herself. She seems to be glad about this, it's almost like having her special pen pal.

Sun stares at the book and says, "So someone did reply to my message and she wants to know me more."

Then Sun smiles and says, "It will be a good idea to reply back."

Sun grabs her pen from her desk and decides to reply back to this Twilight Sparkle's message.

She starts to write and says in her thoughts, "

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

It's very nice to meet you and glad that you were able to reply to my message. I can tell you that I was giving the name Sun because I don't remember my real name.

I lived in Canterlot city with a family who adopted me, a man named Discord and his daughter Screwball. I also have wonderful friends named Applejack with her big Brother Big Macintosh and her sister Apple Bloom and they along with their Granny Smith are my neighbors. Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle. Rainbow Dash and her little sister figure Scootaloo. Fluttershy and her brother Zephyr Breeze, and Pinkie and her three sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. They were able to help me get through the tough time I have and very grateful to have them as friends.

As for your question, it's kind of how I met, Rarity and her family, Screwball and Dad, and my Principal and vice Principal Celestia and Luna. I don't feel comfortable telling you about now, but I'll tell you someday. I would like to know about you and hope you reply soon. I would also like to be friends with you as well.

Love,

Sun."

After writing her reply, she puts the book away and decides to check on some information about the bunny so she can take care of it. After some time, she knows what information she needs to take care of it on her laptop. She then feels something furry on her leg. She turn to see the dirty bonny snuggling on her leg.

Sun smiles and decides to hold the little guys. The way the bunny is so calm with her is either the bunny appreciate or kindness and generosity towards her or it must been comfortable around people and it belongs to someone.

As she holds the bunny, she calmly says, "Don't worry little guy, I will take care of you and I can help you find your owner too.

The bunny smiles and rubs its head against Sun cheek and under her chin.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Okay little guy. You're so sweet. I think it will be a good idea to give you a bath and something to eat."

The bunny nods its head and happily that it's able to get something to eat and a nice bath. After giving the bunny a bath, drying, and making sure it's comfortable, Sun brings the food and water to the little rabbit. The bunny eats its food and then sits on Sun lap for a little rest.

Just then Sun has an idea and knows how to find the bunny's owner.

Sun turns to the bunny and says, "You know little guy, I think I know how to find your owner."

The bunny looks at Sun with a questionable look. The bunny us wondering on how Sun can find it's owner.

Sun simply smiles and says, "You see, I can take a picture of you on my phone and put it on the My Stables website on my account. People who will see your picture might know where your owner is."

The bunny smiles and nods it's head thinking it's a good idea. With that, Sun uses her cellphone to take a selfie picture of her and the bunny. She then types a message about the bunny being lost and to reply to the message if they know the owner.

"Now that we're done, let's go down stairs so we can go see the others," Sun says.

Sun holds the bunny and grabs her phone so she can see if anyone reply to her post. Then she and the rabbit walk downstairs so she can be with her father and sister. When she reach down stairs she can see her father reading a newspaper and her sister is watching t.v.

Sun says, "Hi Dad. Hey sis."

"Hi Sun do you want to play with me?" Screwmall replies happily.

Sure. I will give me some time until the owner comes," sun explains.

Discord puts down the newspapers and questionably says, "Owner? What owner?"

"I found this rabbit today and brought it home. I fed it and gave it a bath and a blanket to keep it warm. Then I put a picture on the Mystables website on my account to find the owner," Sun explains.

Discord and Screwball stop what they're doing so they can see the rabbit Sun has found. When they look at the rabbit, they are shocked to see the little bunny Sun is holding.

Discord shockley asks, "What is that hairball doing here?!"

Sun has no idea why her dad and sister are freaking out over seeing the rabbit, but by their reaction Sun is starting to get the feeling that they both know this rabbit. The bunny simply make a straight and annoyed look on his face for Discord and Screwball's reaction.

Sun questionably says, "Hairball? Do you know this rabbit?"

Discord decides to calm down and explain to Sun about the rabbit.

Discord say with a annoyed tone, "Yes I do, this pest name is Angel and he's anything but one."

Sun looks at the bunny and asks, "Do you mean, you know who bunny this is?"

Screwball nods her head and says, "Of course we do. Angel belongs to Fluttershy"

"Fluttershy?" Sun questionably replies.

Before Sun can ask more about the bunny named Angel, they turn to hear a knock on the door. Sun must have figured it might have to do with the post she put on the website.

Screwballs walks to the door as she happily says, "I'll get it."

Screwball opens the door and it turns out to be none other than Fluttershy. Fluttershy is heavily breathing and looks like she's been running for a while.

"Speak of the devil," Screwball says with a smile.

As trying to breath Fluttershy asks, "Hi… Screwball… is… Sun home?"

"She is. She's in the living with us," Screwball happily answers.

She then turns to Sun and says, "It's for you."

Sun walks to the door where Fluttershy is with the bunny in her arms.

Sun calmly says, "Hi Fluttershy, are you here for the rabbit?"

After finally calming herself down, Fluttershy timidly says, "Yes. Rarity saw your post on the site and showed it to me. I knew the bunny had to be Angel. Is he alright? Did he got something to eat? He's been missing for three days."

Sun shows the bunny to Fluttershy and happily says, "As you can see, Angel is fine and he's fed, cleaned, and warm. He was well behaved and slept well too."

Fluttershy can see her bunny in Sun arms and she starts to make a large smiles on her face.

Fluttershy happily screams, "Angel!"

The bunny hops out of Sun's grip back to Fluttershy. Fluttershy's hugs it and glad to have her bunny back.

Fluttershy happily says, "Oh Angel! I was so worried about you."

Then Fluttershy gives Angel a few kisses and snuggles him to. Sun is glad that Fluttershy and Angel has been reunited with each other.

Just then Fluttershy gives Son a big hug as she says, "Thank you Sun. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Sun can tell that Fluttershy is very happy to see her bunny again and can see she's very happy that she finds him.

Sun laugh a little and says, "No problem Fluttershy. Would like to come in?"

Fluttershy let's go of Sun and says,"Okay."

Sun help escort Fluttershy with her bunny inside. They have some hot chocolate, some toast, and some marshmallows. Sun explains to Fluttershy show she finds Angel the bunny and is able to take care of it. When Sun mentions about her reply in the journal, Fluttershy is surprised about it.

Fluttershy surprisingly says, "Really, someone replied in the journal you have."

"Yes. The one who replied is named Twilight Sparkle. I replies back to her based on the question she written. I hope she replies back soon," Sun explains.

Fluttershy says, "I'm sure she will and maybe you can share some more about yourself and the memories you been experienced."

Sun smiles and says, "Yeah. that might be a good idea."

After their time to talk and have a snack, Fluttershy and Angel leave to go back home before it gets lat and start to rain again. Later that evening, Sun looks at the book and can't wait until someone to write back. She wonders who is Twilight Sparkle and will she and her become good friends. She decides to write in her other journal about her day and then she is going to have dinner with her family.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Cafe Conversation

It's been a few weeks since Sun receives a message from her journal. She is kind of interested that the book can send messages to someone and be able to have a message sends back. She hasn't received it yet, she figure the person 'Twilight Sparkle' must be busy with activities that goes on in her life. During that time, Sun is still having some strange dreams lately. The night before, she dreams about her looking into a mirror showing her having a horn and glowing wings. She hasn't been able to figure out what the dream is about, but it might have something to do with her past life.

After she finished with school, she decides to have some time for herself walking around town. She can see that there must be different places she hasn't been to before. She finds herself at the entrance to Cinnamon Chai Tea and Cake shop which is also a small cafe. Sun walks inside and cit down at a seat by the entrance.

As she takes her seat, Sun hears her phone ringing and decides to see who it is. When she looks on her phone, she can see that her dad is calling.

Sun picks up the phone and says, "Hi dad, how are you and Screwball doing?"

"We're doing fine. Screwy told me that you decided to walk around town and I'm going to pick you up on my at the store." Discord says.

"Sure. I'm only going to have a snack and drink here and maybe do some homework," Sun replies.

Then Discord says over the phone, "Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up after shopping."

"I'm at the Cinnamon Chai Tea and Cake shop," Sun answers.

"Okay. Screw and I will pick you up soon. See you later," Discord replies on the phone.

"Sure. I'll wait here until you come, bye," Sun says.

Sun hangs up the phone and puts it back in her backpack. Sun looks at the menu to see what kind of food and drinks the shop has. As she put ther stuff away a waitress comes over with a pad and pencil.

The waitress says, "Hello dearie, what can I get you?"

Sun looks towards the waitress and says, "I'll have a lemon muffin and some blueberry tea,"

"Sure thing" The waitress says as she write the items down on the pad.

The waitress leave back to the kitchen so she can give her Sun's order. Sun decides it will be a good time to start to do some of her homework for school. As she takes her books, pencils, and notebooks from her backpack, she notice that three girls are walking inside. She's having trouble making out their faces, but she can see the beautiful pendants they are wearing.

She says in her thoughts, "Wow! They have nice necklaces. They kind of remind me of mine."

As the three mysterious beings are walking by, Sun notice one of them drop their wallet on the ground. Sun thinks it will be the right thing to give the wallet back to her, so the person won't worry about.

Sun picks up the wallet and then she head to one of the girls and says, "Excuse me."

The girl turns to Sun with a straight face. She can see that Sun has her wallet and is giving back to her.

Sun hands her the wallet and says, "You dropped this."

The girls grabs the wallet and with a straight face says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sun replies with a smile.

The girls walks towards the other two and sit down with them. Sun is kind of disturb that the girl's attitude, but glad to return her wallet to her. Sun sits at the place where her stuff is at and decides to do her homework while waiting for her snack and her dad to pick her up.

While Sun is doing her homework, the three beings she seen earlier start to sing and their necklaces start to glow. As they start singing, everyone in the room start to argue and yell at each other. However, Sun seems to be the only one that is not fighting with anyone. Sun then notice the people arguing around her and have no idea how it happen. Instead, she decides to continue her homework. As the three girls sings, they start to absorb the green smoke that represent the people negative emotions and energy into their pendants.

After the three beings sing, the girls have as much as they can for right now and stop singing for a while.

One of the girls take of her hood since they are finished. The girls has yellow like skin, magenta eyes, and large puffy orange hair with yellow highlights. She has it in a ponytail and she's wearing a headband that has dark purple spike on it.

She says, "So Aria, how did you enjoying our little time?"

The girl who is name Aria, takes off her hoof as she says, "I think this is barely worth the effort Adagio."

The girls Aria have a light pink like skin, purple eyes, and purple like hair with green blue highlight. Her hair is in pigtail by two star hairbands. The last one takes off her hood to reveal her face and hair. The girl is a light cyan blue color, with magenta eyes, and sky blue hair with dark blue highlight. Her hair is in a ponytail by a dark blue hairband she is wearing.

AS they are think on what to do next, Aria can see Sun from the other side of the cafe and notice something odd. She can see that Sun isn't fighting with anyone. Instead she is writing her homework and reading her books.

Aria looks at her with confused look and says, "Is it just me or is that girl the only one not fighting in here?"

The girls with the blue hair asks, "What girl?"

"That one over there, Sonata. The one with the fiery hair," Aria says.

The two girls, Adagio and Sonata look to where Aria is seeing the girls, and they are surprised to see that Sun isn't fighting or releasing any negative energy. Adagio is very suspicious as to why Sun isn't fighting with anyone.

Sonata surprisingly says, "You're right. she's not yelling or screaming at anyone."

"You think," Aria bluntly replies.

"But why," Sonata asks.

Aria rolls her eyes and answers, "Sonata it's obvious. This girl is not under our spell for some reason."

Just then Adagio start to feel something odd from Sun, something familiar. The her pendent starts to respond to it and glow.

Adagio looks at her pendants and then she looks at sun.

She surprisingly says, "That's not possible."

Adagio then realize that this something knows that this is something she never expect to find here and within one person. She make a smirk on her face while looking at Sun.

She turns to her sisters and says, "Do you know what this means?"

Aria and Sonata look at Sun again to see what Adagio is talking about. They then look at Adagio while shaking their heads, meaning they have no idea what she is seeing. Adagio groans as she facepalm her head, she wonder how can not feel it. Then again she figure it's been a long time since they feel that kind of energy.

Adagio seriously says, "She must have Equestrian magic."

"But no one in this world have Equestrian magic," Aria remarks with a blunt look

"There's one now," Adagio replies with an a grin on her face.

She then turns to Sun as she says to her sisters, "We need to keep an eye on her."

"But why?" Aria asks looking bored.

"She seems very nice," Sonata replies with smile.

"And it doesn't seem to be aware that she has one," Adagio says.

"What do you mean?" Sonata asks.

"Well she does have magic, either she's from Equestria or she somehow obtain their magic. Her magic is strong, but it seems to be… locked up," Adagio explains.

Aria and Sonata questionably says, "Locked up?"

"Like something within her must be blocking her magic," Adagio explains.

"Like what?" Aria asks.

Adagion then gets off of her seat as she says, "Why don't we go over to her and find out."

Then she continues walking to where Sun is sitting. Her sister follow her and see if they figure out something about her. Sun has just finished with one of her assignments and decides to put her things back in her bag so she can take a break. After putting her stuff away, she ntocie that the three girls from earlier are in front of her head.

Sun questionably asks, "Um, can I help you?"

Adagio smiles at her and says, "Actually you can. I'm hoping to ask you something."

Sun nods her head and says, "Sure. By the way, my name is Sun. What are your names?"

"My name is Adagio Dazzle," Adagio says.

"Aria Blaze," Aria says with serious look.

"Hi I'm Sonata Dusk! It's very nice to meet you!" Sonata says cheerfully.

Adagio and Aria rolls their eyes and look kind of annoyed by Sonata's methods on introduction.

Adagio sits down next to Sun and says, "You have to excuse her. She can be energetic."

"And an idiot," Aria mutters as she takes the seat on the other side of the table. .

Sonata hears what Aria says as she takes a seat next to .and stick her tongue at her.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "That's okay. I have a friend just like Sonata, she's very nice and can be energetic sometimes."

Aria sighs with annoyance and says, "You mean there's more than one who acts like Sonata around here. That's just great."

Sun is kind of confused about Aria tone she uses. She remember she has done the same thing with her earlier.

She turns to Adagio and asks, "Is she always like?"

"Regretfully, yes," Adagio says with annoyance as she narrow her eyes.

Sun can tell that Adagion is kind of annoyed by her sister's attitude. Sun decides to just forget about it and get along with the question Adagio wants to ask.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Sun replies.

Adagio decides to calm herself down and says, "Well, it's kind of a silly question, but does the name Equestria mean anything to you?"

"Equestria? Equestria?" Sun questionably says as if she remember hearing that name before.

She tries to think of the word Equestria. The name downs sound familiar to her, but she can't seem to remember what Equestria means to her. The girls look at Sun and are starting to notice that Sun seems to be having trouble remembering about Equestria.

Sun faces ths girls and sadly says, "I'm sorry the name does sounds familiar, but I'm afraid can't remember. In fact, I can't remember anything before I was found here."

"You can't remember anything?" Sonata questionably says.

"Not really," Sun says as she nods her head.

"But you seem to remember your name," Aria replies looking annoyed,

Sun shakes her head slowly and says, "Actually, Sun isn't really my real name. Sun is the name my adopted father gave to me."

Aria sighs with annoyance and says, "So you have a major amnesia or something?"

"Aria," Adagio says while narrowing her eyes.

But then sun says, "It's okay. I do have amnesia. I kind of… got hit by a car and I woke up not being able to remembering anything about my past."

Sonata gasps with horror and says, "What?! Oh that so terrible,"

"But I was able to get through it with the help of my friends and my new family, so there isn't much to be worried about," Sun replies letting the girls know that she's seems to be find.

As Sun explain to them about her life. Adagion is getting suspicious about Sun and understand what is going on and whi her magic seems to be locked up.

Adagion says in her thoughts, "I can tell from her eyes. She is telling the truth. She can't remember anything from her past. If she really is from Equestria then she can't remember being there either."

Before Adagion can push any farther a voice comes out and says, "Excuse me."

The girls turn to see the waitress from earlier and she has cup beverage and a muffin.

Sun says, "Yes."

"Here is your drink and muffin," The waitress says.

The waitress put the drink and the muffin where Sun is sitting.

Sun says, "Thank you."

The the waitress turns to Adagion and the girls and says, "And can I get you girls anything."

"Sure. I'll have a mint tea please," Adagio answers.

"I'll have a coffee," Aria replies.

"And I'll have some milk and a chocolate chip cookie," Sonata says happily.

"Okay," The waitress says as she write the info on her notebook.

After the waitress leaves, Adagio thinks it will be a good time to have a private meeting with her sisters.

Adagio turns to Sun and says, "The girls and I need to talk about something, so give us a few minutes."

"Sure," Sun replies.

Adagio and her sister walk outside to get a little air and to talk about their interaction with Sun.

"So what is it?" Arai asks.

"That girl definitely have Equestrian magic. I… I can feel it," Adagio explains.

"I do too," Sonata replies.

Aria rolls her eyes and says, "So the girls has magic. She is not under our spell how exactly are we supposed to get to her magic."

"That's just it, we can't," Adagio explains.

Aria and Sonata looks at Adagio and replies, "Huh!"

"Not right now I mean," Adagio adds.

Adagio looks at Sun who is eating her muffin and having her tea at the table she is at.

She turns to her sisters and says, "It's possible that when she lost her memory, it some how manages to keep the magic she has inside from fully exposing herself."

Aria scratches her chin as she says, "Yeah. I can sense powerful magic, but only a little bit."

Then Sonata says, "She may be powerful, but I like her. She seems very sweet."

"So what do we do about it?" Aria asks.

"We just let her be on her way and maybe someday she will release her magic," Adagio says.

Then Sonata says, "But until then, let's hang out with her some more and have our snack."

With that Sonata walks inside to go sit down with Sun. Adagio and Aria are still a bit annoyed by their sister behavior and cluelessness. Then they simply walk back inside with Sonata so they can get inside. When they are back inside and sitting down, the waitress arrives with their drinks and Sonata's cookie.

Sonata smiles and says, "So Sun, what kind of stuff do you remember?"

Sun starts to think about the memories she recalls, but some of them might be too unbelievable for her.

She then says, "Well, I can't say for sure about it, but I remember something from last night."

Sonata happily says, "Ooh, tell us and don't skip out on the details."

"Don't you think you're pushing it little?" Adagio asks.

"Yeah. you don't want her to think you're the worst," Aria says.

Then Sonata says, "You are."

Then Adagio angrily says, "Will you two cut it out?!"

Sun cuts in and says, "Come on guys, don't fight. I understand that it can be hard having arguments and disagreements with sibling, but try not to make it too loud."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me," Adagio replies.

Aria turns to Sun and says, "You're right. Now spill girl."

"And don't leave out any good details," Sonata adds with a smile.

Sun starts to think about the dream she has last night and tries very hear to remember it.

She then says, "I remember starting at a mirror. I looked into a reflection and saw myself as a unicorn with wings. I think it shows what kind of future I will have someday. The mirror is is kind of a purple color and has a symbol of a pony on it. I think the mirror it's also made if crystals too."

As the girls listen to Sun's story, Adagio looks at Sun with a surprised look on her face. She remember about a magical mirror that send her and her sister here. Adagio realized that it can only mean one thing, her suspicions is right.

After Sun finish explaining her dream, she says, "I know it sounds a bit strange, but that is something I remember,"

Sonata smiles and says, "Don't worry, I sometime forget about things too, but I remember them.

"Sonata, you can't even remember what you have for breakfast," Aria says with annoyance.

Sonata huff and turn her head away from Aria. Sun can see that the sisters seem to be having some trouble getting along, but can see they manage to stick together. After she finished her muffin and drink, the waitress, walks up and give their receipt. Sun puts the money down on the table and a tip for their service. She then sees her dad and her sister in the car ready to pc9ik her up.

Sun turns to the girls and says, "I kind of need to go, my is here to pick me up."

"Okay, we'll see you another time," Sonata replies.

"Sure," Sun says.

She then gets up from her seat and walk to go with her dad back home.

She turns to the sisters still sitting on the table and says, " Bye."

Sonata waves her hand and says, "Bye."

She walks outside of the shop and say hi to her dad and sister. When Sun gets inside the car, Discord drives away from the shop and are going home now.

Adagio takes out some money from her wallet and place it on the table. The girls are still having their drinks and snack. Arai notice that her sister is looking a bit strange.

"So, what do you think of her story or dream,"Aria asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Adagio looks at her drink and says, "I don't know what to make of it, but one thing I do know, she is definitely from Equestria."

Sonata asks, "How can you tell?"

"That mirror she talked about. I think it's the same one Starswirl used to banished us to this world," Adagio explains.

"Don't remind me," Aria replies with annoyance.

Then Adagio says, "Something must have happened happened before she came her and she lost her memory in the process."

"I feel sorry for her. She seems to be a very nice girl," Sonata replies.

"So what do we now," Aria asks.

"Well, I think when she regains more of her memory her magic will get stronger, so I'll we can do is wait," Adagio explains.

With that the girls decides to be patient and hopefully they'll meet Sun again and she might regain more of her memories. One thing they also know, Sun has come into this world the same way they arrive here.

Later into the night, Sun has finished her homework and have dinner for the night. Sun is now in her pajamas and is getting ready for bed. She looks at her journal and see that no one has reply yet. Sun decides to go back to bed and hopefully feel better tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Twin Cakes

Today at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie, Sun and the others are ready for a special small part for Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' new babies. When they hear about the news about the baby twins, Pinkie already set up a small party for them. Pinkie decorates the cafe with baby themes decoration and have some food and other supplies for the party. Sun and the others have some present for the baby twins and can't wait to give it to them.

Pinkie happily cheers, "I still can't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Cake have twins now."

"I know a boy and a girl," Rarity replies.

"Sounds like you're going to have fun and work," Rainbow replies.

Pinkie looks at Rainbow and asks, "Why work?"

"Well, having twins can be a handful sometimes," Fluttershy explains.

"Oh that. Don't worry, I have a little sister remember, and I take care of kids all the time," Pinkie replies sounding confident.

Then Sun says, "Yeah, but remember you need to be focus especially when dealing with two babies."

"I know," Pinkie replies looking positive about taking care of the twins.

Just they hear a woman's voice saying, "Hello everyone."

Everyone turn to see Cupcake and Carrot Cake at the front door with their new babies. Applejack says, "Howdy Mr and Ms. Cake,"

"Hello dearies," Ms. Cake says with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake can see that Pinkie has decorated their cafe for this occasion. Pinkie even have a playpen set up for the babies to be in while they work.

Mr Cake face Pinkie Pie with a smile and asks, "I'm guessing you're throwing a party for the babies?"

"You know it," Pinkie answered happily.

"So where are they?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"They're right here," Mrs Cake answers while show them in her arms.

The girls can see the babies are fast asleep and they book look very different One of the twins is a baby small girl. with light yellow skin, orange curly hair with a blue ribbon in her hair. The other baby is a boy with light cream like skin and light brown hair. The two babies are fast asleep and smiling as well. Mr. Cake is holding the stuff for taking care of the babies and extras.

The girls reply with sparkles in their eyes, "Aww!"

"They're so adorable," Rarity says happily.

"You both must be so happy," Sun replies.

"And they're both happily sleeping," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

Rainbow Dash asks. "So what are their name?"

Mr Cake pats the baby boy on the head softly and says, "This is our son, Pound Cake."

"And this is our daughter, Pumpkin Cake," Ms. Cake says looking at her new daughter.

The babies starts to make noises babies do and start to wake up. When they open their eyes, the girls can see that Pumpkin Cake has blue eyes while Pound Cake has brown eyes. When the look to see they are surrounded by girls, they start to smile and making more baby sounds.

"They are so cute," Pinkie says happily.

AS the girls are seeing the babies, they little mane attraction start to get a little fussy and upset about something. The girls and the parents notice it and think they want something, but might need to find that out.

"Is there something wrong?" Applejack asks.

"I'm guessing they must be hungry," Mr Cake says.

"And might need a nap too," Mrs. Cake adds while rocking the babies in her arms.

But Pinkie says, "But they already been sleeping,"

"All babies need a lot of sleep," Fluttershy explains.

"But all they do is eat and sleep," Rainbow Dash adds.

Mrs. Cakes takes the babies to the back room so she can feed them and have some time to calm them down. While Mrs. Cake is in there with the babies, the girls think it will be a good idea to give them the twins' present so they'll be happily and might help right now.

Rarity says, "Either way, we got present for them."

Mr. Cake turns to the girls and says, "Why thank you."

"It's no problem," applejack says.

Rarity comes over with a blue blanket and a pink blanket.

Rarity happily says, "I made these blankets for the twins, a blue one for Pound Cake and a pink on for Pumpkin Cake."

Mr, Cake smiles seeing the blanket and takes them from Rarity. He can see that the blankets are soft and well made. Perfect for the babies to sleep with. He then set it on the table so he can see the other gifts. Fluttershy holds two stuffed aimplas one of them is a butterfly and the other one is a rhino.

Fluttershy quietly says, "These are from me."

"Aw! Two stuffed animals," Mr Cake says taking the toys and put them on the table next to the blankets.

Fluttershy blushes and says." I thought it will be perfect for them. The stuffed butterfly is for Pumpkin Cake and the stuffed Rhino is for Pound Cake."

Rainbow Dash hands Mr Cake two small tow balls that are fun and safe for the babies.

"These balls are for the twins. They not only fun and safe, but you can squeeze m=them and make funny noises." Rainbow Dash says.

Rainbow Dash put the balls where the other preset are and see that the twins might have some fun with the presents.

Mr Cake says, "Thank you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smiles and go back with the others. Sun comes over with some book in her arms. From the looks of it, Sun seems to have around ten of them.

Sun says, "I got the twins some children books and fun stories. I hope they enjoy them."

"I'm sure they will," Mr. Cake says as he takes the books and put them on the table.

Then Applejack comes over with her present. The present she has are two apples that are red and green. The apples are actually giant pillows for the twins to play and sleep on.

Applejack says, "I got these apple pillows for them and hope they'll have fun sleeping with them."

Mr. Cake says, "I'm sure they'll feel comfortable sleeping on them."

Then Applejack puts the pillows on the blankets so they will be with the other presents. Mr. Cake is happy that Pinkie's friends are nice enough to give his new babies present and sure they will love them.

After the present giving, Mrs. Cakes comes out with the babies fast asleep in her arms. She then put the babies in the playpen so they can get some sleep.

Mrs. Cake turn to the others and says, "So what you all been doing?"

Mr Cake smiles and says, "The girls have given us wonderful present for the babies."

Mrs. Cake looked to see the present on top of the table. She can see that the girls have given them present for the babies.

She smiles and says, "Thank you dearies for the presents. I'll make sure to give them to the babies once they wake up to show them."

Sun and the others smiles to see that the couple loves their presents. They are also sure that the babies will love it too.

Sun turns to Pinkie and asks, "By the way Pinkie, where's your present?"

"Got it right here," Pinkie answers holding a box.

Pinkie present the presents to the Cakes and says, "I got you and the babies special walkie talkies so you can hear each other when during the day and the night."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake can see that the walkie talkie are shaped like ducks. One of them is liable baby while the other one is liable parent. They figure it a good way to tell which one goes to which room.

Mrs. Cake smiles and says, "Thank you Pinkie."

"These should come in handy," Mr. Cake replies.

"No problem," Pinkie smiles.

Then Pinkie says, "So let's party a little until the store closes."

The others in the room agrees to the idea. Throughout the day, the girls have been talking about their time with family and their past time. Sun also mentions to the girls about meeting three other girls at a cafe while she decides to have a walk. At first the girls are kind of concern that Sun ends up talking to other that she doesn't know, but glad they are not bad people.

They all continue to have their party until it's around five in the evening and they all know it's time for them to go home.

Rainbow Dash says, "Well, looks like it's time for us to head home."

Applejack turns to Sun and asks, "Want to tag along with me and Big Mac?"

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. We're neighbors and it's not a good idea to walk around at night," Applejack answers.

Sun smiles and says, "Sure."

Everyone start to head outside, some of their parents are here to pick them up. Pinkie is going to go with Mr. and Mrs. Cake to help them with bring their present and with the twins. As they are going to leave the twins wake up and starts to cry.

Pinkie comes to the twins and panicky says, "Don't cry cutie pies. Don't cry."

Pinkie starts to struggle about this situation because she doesn't like seeing anyone including babies being sad and crying.

Mrs. Cake says, "We'll get them."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake goes to the playpen and pick the babies so they can rock them to calm them down and smile. They try rocking them to sleep, but it doesn't seem to work. They are wondering why they are sounding sad.

Pinkie sadly says, "Poor babies sounding so sad. What do we do?"

The others are trying to think of a way to calm them down, but some of them might not work or be too loud for them.

Then Fluttershy suggests, "Maybe we can sing them a song?"

Then Sun says, "And I think I know a song that might help."

Sun remember the song from one of her dreams and decides to ding it to the babies. When she reach to the babies who are still crying she clear her throat and starts to sing to the babies.

Sun sings:

Twirling whirling round we go

Twirling high and twirling low

Twirling round we go

Twirling whirling round we go

Twirling fast and twirling low

See the colors skip and flow

Twirling round we go

As Sun sings the song from her dreams, the babies start to calm down and stop crying. The babies eventually start to feel tired and fall asleep in their parents arms. Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are amazed that Sun's song has managed to calm the babies down and fall asleep. Applejack and the others are surprised by the song, the haven't heard the song in a while and it's nice to hear it now.

Mrs. Cake says, "Thank you for helping us."

"The song you did and nice and you have an amazing singing voice," Mr. Cake adds.

Sun blushes and says, "Thank you."

"He right, you not only remember great songs, but you have an incredible singing voice," Pinkie says with a smile.

She then whispers to Sun, "If you ever remember other songs from your past let us know."

"Well actually, while I was in Las Pegasus, I remember this song from one of my past," Sun explains.

The girls hear what Sun say about her remember another song. They kind of want to hear it for themselves.

Fluttershy says, "You remember another song."

Sun nods her head and says, "Yes."

"Can you sing it to us?" Pinkie asks happily.

"Yeah. you should totally sing it to us," Rainbow Dash says with encouragement.

Sun can see that her friends want her to sing the song she remembers back on her trip to Las Pegasus. Even Mr. and Mrs. Cake are serious about the song she remember and want to hear it too. Sun decides to sing the song to them and hope they'll like it.

Sun starts to sing:

On with the wind

Cross the sea

Here this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

After Sun finishes singing, everyone start to clap, but softly so they won't wake up the babies. Sun blushes a little knowing they like the song she sings.

Fluttershy says, "That sure is a lovely song."

"And you have a lovely voice when you sing," Rarity says.

"Yeah. You sing as good as Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash says.

But Sun replies, "I don't know. I'm sure Fluttershy is better than I am."

Fluttershy comes up to Sun and says, "But still you have a great singing voice, maybe you and I can do a duet sometime."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sun replies.

The girls are getting into a happy mood when they hear Sun sings a song from her past and wondering if she will gain anymore from her past life. The girls notice the time and see that it's past six. The realize that it's getting late and it's time for them to get back home.

Rainbow Dash says," Well, let's hit the road. I don't want my dad getting upset for being home late."

"I agree, Big Mac is here anyway so sun and I are gonna head home," Applejack replies.

"See you guys at school," Sun replies.

"Bye," The girl says while waving good bye.

After the party for the new twins, all the girls have gone back home. Sine Applejack and Sun are neighbors, they manage to get home pretty quickly and Sun has been given a ride home. Sun has a good time for seeing the new babies and can't wait to see what goes on tomorrow. Sun is still kind of skeptic about remember songs from her memory and think that how come she is able to sing very well and might remember having some family memories who love to sing. She just need to wait and see more from her past.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Fall Formal

It's been some time since the twins are born. Now she is simply going on with her normal life. Right now, it's about the time of the Fall Formal Dance and everyone in the school are excited about it. Sun and her friends are discussing about the kind of dress they want to wear and the decorations for it at her house. However, there is one thing that Sun has found out and the girls want her to do it.

Sun questionably says, "You girls want me to do what?"

"We think it will be a good idea for you to try to run for Princess of the Fall Formal," Rarity explains.

"Why would you want me to be on the ballot again?" Sun asks.

"Because you have the best chance of winning," Applejack explains.

"And you're the smartest student in CHS," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

"You are also one of the most respected student too," Rainbow Dash adds.

"And the nicest," Pinkie says with a bit smile.

Sun can see that the girls really want her to sign up for the Fall Formal Princess ballot. She can see that the girls have giving her some reasons to why they want her to compete.

Sun nervously asks, "Girls, are you sure you really want me to be running for Fall Formal Princess?"

"To put it simple darling…" Rarity begins to say.

Then she and the others say, "Yes!"

Sun can see that her friends are not going to let this whole princess thing go very easily. She does want to do it, but she kind of wants to give someone else a chance. The girls can see that Sun is skeptical about the idea.

Rainbow comes up to Sun and says, "Come on, you were great for the Spring Fling,"

"Except for what Arctic Snow and her friends did to you," Pinkie says out of the blue.

Applejack hits Pinkie on the back of the head with her hat and says, "Something that we don't need to be reminded."

"Come on girl, you have the best chance of winning and we need to let everyone know it," Rainbow Dash explains.

Sun starts to think about it a little more and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to compete in the ballot again. After some time thinking she is starting to think it will be a good idea to be on it.

"If you say so," Sun replies with a smile.

"I know so," Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

Then Rarity happily says, "And I have a wonderful idea for the dress you will be wearing."

"Um, thanks," Sun says while blushing.

"Anytime darling," Rarity calmly says.

"Then I guess I'm in," Sun says agreeing to the idea.

Then Pinkie says, "Good. Remember I need your signature to make it official."

With that, Pinkie takes the clipboard and a pen from her hair and present it to Sun. Sun is a bit confused on how Pinkie can put stuff like a clipboard in her hair. Sun grabs the pin from Pinkie and then signs her name of the paper to be on the ballot. After signing her name, Sun gives the pen back to Pinkie. Then Pinkie puts the clipboard and pen in her hair.

"And there," Pinkie happily says

"Okay, but it's going to be a few days before the dance and I promised you to help out with the gym preparation," Sun replies.

"Don't worry, the sooner we finished, the sooner we can help you win some votes. Our friends are going to help us," Pinkie says while giving her a hug.

Rainbow Dash and the others nod their heads agreeing to help with the dance set up and give them some time to do other things.

Sun simply smiles and says, "I guess that can work."

After their talk, Sun and the others are at the gym starting to set up the decorations, food, and other supplies for the school dance. Sun can see that Pinkie has a lot of stuff for the decorations including a giant cannon in there as well. She can see that the canon is used to spread the decorations all over the gym.

Sun starts to laugh and says, "You sure love throwing different kind of parties."

"You bet!" Pinkie says cheerfully.

"Interesting," Sun replies.

"Yeah and I throw parties for anyone even new students and people that might be strangers," Pinkie adds with a smile.

After hearing about the statement Pinkie makes, the others think it will be a good time to talk to Sun about something. Something they have been wondering about.

Rarity comes up to Sun and Pinkie as she says, "Well, since we're talking about, I think we should talk about the strangers that were talking to Sun."

"Why?" Pinkie asks.

"Well Pinkie, it's not very good to talk to strangers even if they are our age. Sun doesn't know them or she could remember anyway," Applejack explains.

She then turns to Sun and says, "Uh, no offence."

"None taken," Sun replies.

Sun starts to feel unsure about wanting to talk to the girls about the three other girls she meet some time ago. The girls start to notice that Sun is feeling unsure about it and wants to know what's wrong.

Fluttershy asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Sun looks at her friends with a concern look and says, "I don't know... I mean those girls... there were something odd about them."

"How so?" Pinkie asks.

She then gasps and make a bit smile on her face.

Pinkie happily asks, "Are they aliens from outer space?"

Sun laughs a little and answers, "No Pinkie, I don't think they're aliens."

"Aww!" Pinkie says feeling a bit disappointed.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Maybe we should her explain it to us?"

The girls look at Sun seeing if she can give out any details about the mysterious girls.

Sun explains, "That's just it, I can't put my finger on it. They acted a bit strange around me."

She then says, "Except for that blue pony tail girls, Sonata, she seems very nice. She kind of remind me of you Pinkie."

"Really!" Pinkie says with a smile.

"Yep," Sun answers.

"But you said there were three girls, right?" Rarity questionably says,

"And you said one of them is named Sonata. What were the other two names?" Fluttershy asks.

"There was one with purple pigtails named Aria and a girl with puffy orange hair named Adagio," Sun explains.

The girls can see that Sun is kind of starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about giving the details. They wonder if something has happened that is making feel unsure about it.

Rainbow suspiciously asks, "Did you pick up a weird vibe from them?"

Sun starts to feel uncertain and says, "Well, Aria seems to be annoyed with Sonata and seems to be in a bad mood most of the time we talked."

"What about that other girl, Adagio?" Rarity asks.

Sun answers, "She seems okay, but she kind of asked me a strange question."

"What kind of question?" Fluttershy asks.

"She asked if I knew a place called Equestria, but I don't remember it," Sun answers looking a bit questionable about it.

The girls look a bit confused and says, "Equestria?"

Sun nods her head replying yes to the question. They are starting to think that the girls are not exactly normal or just plain strange.

Rainbow Dash says with suspicions, "If you ask me, those girls are weird?"

"So how come you talk to them?" Applejack asks.

Sun hesitates to answer Applejacks question at first and not sure about answering it,

Sun nervously answers, "Well actually… they talked to me."

The girls look even more confused and questionably says, "Huh!"

They are confused to hear that Sun hasn't talked to them first, the mysterious girls are the one who talk first.

"You mean to tell us that they walk up to you and talked to you and ask you a strange question too," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Um yes," Sun answers with a small smile.

Applejack looks at Sun with a concern look and says, "Well, I think those girls were up to something and you shouldn't talk to them either."

"I guess so," Sun replies, feeling a bit concern.

"Now enough talk, we have a dance to put on!" Pinkie cheers.

"Right," The girls reply with smiles on their faces.

The girls continue to work on the gym until it's nice and ready for the school dance. After a few days of getting the word out Sun is on the ballot and tell them why they should vote for her, the dance is going to be starting now.

The dance has started and everyone is having a good time. Sun and her friends are having a good time eating snack, dancing, talking to each other. Sometime later the girls are at the sitting on the bleachers talking among themselves as they are having drinks and snack.

Applejack says, "The dance sure is turning out good."

"And we have the nice dress for it too," Rarity replies happily.

"And the good food here too," Pinkie adds as she eat some cookies.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Make sure not to eat them all like last time you almost did."

"Oh right, when was it again?" Sun replies with her happy face.

"It was during the bake sale we set up for adoption day at the animal shelter," Applejack explains.

Then Sun says, "Applejack and I had to make more food after you at most of it."

Pinkie laughs nervously and says, "My bad."

"It's okay, you helped us replace all the snacks and drinks," Sun replies.

"I know," Pinkie says with a calm smile.

Sun and her friends are having a good time together. They start to remember when their friendship first begin little by little.

Rainbow Dash looks at the stage and says, "Here come Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna."

All the students including Sun and her friends look on the stage to see the Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walking on the stage. Vice Principal Luna is holding a box that contains the Fall Formal Crown for this year. When the reach the stage the light over them starts to turn on and they are ready to make their announcement.

Principal Luna announces, "Good evening everyone, I'm sure that you all have a wonderful time for tonight."

Everyone start to clap and cheer that they are enjoying the dance and having a good time there.

Then Principal Celestia says, "And now, we will be presenting this year's fall formal crown."

Vice Principal Luna opens the box to reveal the crown for the dance. The crown is a silver colored tiara that has a red gem in the middle. Everyone are waiting to see who is the winner of the dance is.

Sun notice that this crown is different than the one she has when she competes in the Spring Fling.

Sun says, "The crown sure looks different from the one I got from the spring fling."

"Yeah. Every school dance the crown is different," Rainbow Dash says.

On stage Vice Principal Luna hands her sister, Principal Celestia the envelop that has the name of the fall formal princess winner on it.

Principal Celestia takes the envelop and says, "The princess of this year Fall Formal is…"

Sun friends are excited because they want her to win the formal. To Sun even though she might not win the crow, she is glad to have good friends who support her.

Principal Celestia opens the envelope to read the name of the winner.

Then she announces, "Sun."

Everyone start to clap and cheer for their princess. Rainbow and the other start to cheer really loud and congratulate Sun for winning. Sun however, is not to surprised, but hasn't expected to win the crown again.

Rarity simply winks at her and happily says, "Told ya."

Sun walks on stage and face in front of Principal Celestia so she can get her prize.

"Congratulation," Principal Celestia says.

"Thank you," Sun replies.

Then Principal Celestia puts the crown on her head and she feels okay about having another crown. After receiving her crown, Sun walks down the stage and meet up with her friends to see them very happy for Sun to win the crown. When Sun reach her friends, they start to talk to Sun about winning the crown.

"I knew you had the best chance of winning," Rainbow Dash says with pride.

"I guess so," Sun replies.

Then Sun asks, "So do you know if there's any holidays coming or anything?"

"Just halloween," Pinkie answers happily.

"Halloween?" Sun questionably replies.

Pinkie nods her head and says, "Yep. Dressing up in costumes, getting free candy, throwing halloween parties, and getting scared on this fun holiday.

Sun starts to think about the holiday that Pinkie mentions. For some strange reason she feels like she has never heard of that holiday before. But the way Pinkie talks about the holiday, she feels like she does.

Rarity asks, "What's wrong Sun, don't you know?"

Sun looks at Rarity and says, "I don't know. I felt like I know the holiday, but for some reason… I have a feeling it was called something else."

"Really?" Fluttershy questionably replies.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah."

Rainbow Dash and the others start to listen in on Sun's statement. They think it's something she must have remember from her past. They kind of wish they know what Sun's past is, but with her having amnesia and have little memory relapse, it might not be easy for them to figure out. They decide to try asking her to see what she does remember and just go on with their time at the dance.

Applejack says, "Well Sun, what ever you're remember, I'm sure we'll understand it soon enough."

"Yeah. You just need to regain more memories and you'll be fine," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then she mutters, "Hopefully, it won't to be too weird."

Sun giggles hearing Rainbow mutters and says, "Don't worry, I'll try not to make this strange for you. No promises, but I'll try."

Rainbow laugh a bit sheepish because Sun hears her saying it. The others start to giggle a bit at Rainbow when she blushes.

Then Pinkie happily cheers, "Enough of all that talking, let's party!"

And so they continues to part at the Fall Formal Dance until it's time for them all to go home. Sun really enough going to the fall dance and love to be with her friends. She does like the idea of winning the crown again, but does think it's that important. She also can't wait for this holiday 'Halloween' to come up. All she knows is that she will be able to have fun with her friends and family.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Blue Lady

At one night, it's over a week before halloween, Sun is walking around at night hoping to clear her head from the bad dreams she's been having lately. This time, she remember to tell her dad about her dreams and going on her walk, but her dad tell her not to be out too late at night.

As Sun walks, she says to herself, "It feel so nice to talk around, but I didn't realized how late it is. It's just about midnight."

She walks back a strange old mansion on her way back home. She never seen anyone living in that mansion, but can tell that no one has lived there for a very long time. As Sun start to walk pass the house, she starts to hear a strange sound, almost like someone is humming a tune.

Sun looks a round as she says, "Hello?"

But so far no one answers. Sun looks to where the old mansion and notice a strange glow in a form of a woman dresses in blue, comes on the balcony of the old mansion from one of the room. Sun can't tell for sure who that person is, but can tell that this is a young woman and think she might have lived here.

Sun calls out, "Hello."

But the young woman doesn't answer. Instead, she looks down on Sun and shows a very sad look while shedding tears. Sun can see that this woman looks sad and wants to know what's wrong so she can help, but before she can go to her, the woman disappears into thin air.

Sun starts to get confused as to who the woman is and why she is living in the old mansion.

Sun questionably asks, "Who was that?"

At that point, Sun decides to go home and make sure she is able to get there before she has to go to school. She's still very curious about the strange blue woman at the house and wish there is a way to ask her for help.

After two days since that night, Sun is getting some of her books and supplies she's going to need for her class. As Sun closed her locker, she notices her friends, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, walk towards her with their stuff for class.

Sun smiles and says, "Morning girls,"

"Morning Sun," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Hey there Sugarcube," Applejack says.

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "So are you excited that it's almost halloween?"

Sun smiles and says "I'm kind of excited that I get to go around, though I think my dad and sister are more interesting on doing halloween pranks,"

"Trust me Sun, we know what you're talking about," Applejack replies with a straight look.

Then Applejack says with a serious look on her face, "Last halloween they manage to paint all my apples different colors and it was all in one night."

"One time, they put toilet paper all over my house to make it look my house has been haunted by ghost," Rarity replies looking annoyed.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Sounds like those two love to pull pranks on halloween.."

"They sure do," Rainbow Dash says while rolling her eyes.

Just then Sun remember that she wanted to tell her friends about even though they might not believe her.

Sun says, "Hey guys you're not going to believe what I saw two nights ago."

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asks.

Sun explains."While I walking home in the middle of the night, I was walking by this old mansion and when it was exactly midnight on my watch and mysterious woman dressed in blue on the balcony."

When Sun mentions her story, her friends start to make a shock and scared look on their faces. Sun starts to get confused and wonder if something she says might have scared them.

"Did you say… dressed in blue?" Rarity shockley asks.

"Yes?" Sun questionably answers at her friends reaction.

Sun look at her friends with a confused look and asks, "What's wrong?"

At first, Applejack and the other haven't said anything to Sun and are not sure out to tell her.

Applejack scaredly says, "It can't be."

"What can't be?" Sun asks.

Rainbow Dash turns to Sun and scaredly answers, "The Blue Lady,"

Sun starts to get really confused and questionably says, "The Blue Lady?"

"It a Canterlot City legend. It supposed to be the ghost of a beautiful woman who always dressed in blue," Applejack explains.

Then Rarity sadly adds, "Yes, but the story is very sad story."

"How so?" Sun asks.

Applejack somes up to Sun and says, "You might need to talk to Storyteller about it during lunch. He knows everything about the legends, stories, and tales in Canterlot City."

Sun nods her head and answers, "Sure. I'll go do that, but I need to get to class."

"Okay. We'll bring Fluttershy and Pinkie to meet us there and tell them what happened."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there." Sun says.

With that, Sun leaves so she can go to her class. Applejack and the others leave so they can get to their class before they are late. During the time, Sun is making sure she is focus on her studies, but can't get the blue lady out of her mind. She is wonder what kind of story will she hear.

After some classes and gathering their lunches from the cafeteria, Sun and her friends are sitting at the table at the far corner only to encounter a strange boy. The boys has black hair that covers one of his eyes and the one that is seen is green. The boy also has light red skin and he seems to be dressed in red. Sun is picking up a strange vib from the boy like he isn't very normal. But one thing she does know, he knows about the woman she seen at the house.

The boy calls Storyteller and says, "So you saw The Blue Lady?"

Sun nods her head and says, "Yes, and I saw her shedding tears and was on the balcony, like she was… waiting for something or someone."

"The Blue Lady is waiting for her butterflies to return?" Storyteller explains calmly.

"What do mean by… return?" Sun asks looking confused.

"That is what I'll tell you right now," Storyteller says.

Sun nods her head and says, "Okay."

Storyteller adjust himself and is ready to tell them the story of 'The Blue Lady.

Storyteller says, "This is the sad and heart breaking story of the Blue Lady."

Then Storyteller tells the story to the girls and says and says, "The Blue Lady is a ghost of Madam Lapis Lazuli, who lived two hundred years ago. She was very beautiful and any man who knew her beauty had been trying to win her hand in marriage, but she always refused. Instead, she kept herself locked away and only paid attention to her five rare blue morpho butterflies. There was one wealthy man who wouldn't take no for an answer. After being denied by Lapis, he became resentful. One night, the man snuck into Lapis' room and at a stroke of midnight released her butterflies and they all fly away in the full moon night. When Lapis awoke, she discovered that her precious butterflies were gone and saw them fly way into the night. Soon she had fallen ill and died of a broken heart. Legend has it, at the stroke of midnight, when her butterflies were set free, the Blue Lady wonders the mansion she lived in waiting for her butterflies to return."

After Storyteller tells Sun and her friends the story, Sun and the others eyes are watery and look like they are about ready to cry. Sun understands why she seen the Blue Lady sheds tears that night, the butterflies means everything to her and now they're gone from her live forever.

Sun sadly says, "That was a very sad story."

"Yes it was, hopefully once her butterflies returned she will finally be able to rest in peace," Storyteller says in a calm tone.

"I sure hope so," Sun says in a quiet voice.

With that Sun and her friend decide to go outside for a little bit and hopefully to calm themselves before class starts. But before that, Storyteller steps in front of Sun while her friend walk away hoping to dry their eyes.

Storyteller makes an evil grin on his face and says, "I almost forgot, the Blue Lady can't be seen by anyone except for those who have deep sadness in their hearts. Since you saw her, it can only meant that you still have some sadness within your heart."

Sun feels like her she has been in knots and her stomach twisted like a pretzel that she can't seem to move at all. She looks down on the floor and wonder if what Storyteller says it's true, she might be carrying some sadness in her heart. When she look forward again she can see that the boy is gone. Sun is starting to feel a bit of fear and sadness that the ghost can be seen by those who are still carrying sadness.

After the day she has at school, Sun is at home helping her father prepare dinner for the night. Sun can't stop thinking about the tale Storyteller explains to her. She feels so distracted by the story that she hasn't noticed that her her dad is calling her name.

Discord is able to get her attention, by tapping her on the head. Sun feels it and turns to head to see her dad is behind her.

Discord says," Are you feeling okay Sun, you haven't said a word since you got home."

"Yeah. I'm fine… just feeling a bit… distracted today," Sun answers looking very distant.

Discord sighs and says, "Well in any case, the others told me and your sister that you saw a ghost."

Sun answers in a distant tone, "Yeah."

She then turns to her father and asks, "Dad do you think the legend is true?"

Discord starts to think about the legend as he answers, "I don't know, whether or not it is true I kind of believe in The Blue Lady,"

"Really?" Unquestionably replies.

"Yeah. I remember seeing her when I was your age," Discord adds.

Sun is surprised that he actually seen the Blue Lady in his youth.

Sun surprisingly asks, "You did?"

"I though I did, but then again, there's no telling what's really in that house," Discord answers.

Sun is shocked to hear that her father thought he has seen the ghost before. Sun realized that when he's young, he must have sadness within his own heart.

Sun sadly asks, "Dad, does this mean when you were young… did you have sadness in your heart."

After hearing that question, Discord become unsure and wonder if she's ready to know about his secret. At that moment, Discord think it might not be the right time to tell Sun about his troubling past.

Discord sighs sadly and answers, "Well Sun, like I told you I didn't have a good past. So there were some problem I have face so it left me scared."

Sun starts to feel worried about her father right now. She remembers her dad telling her about him being in a gang and stuff, but since there's something else going on in his past. After dinner, Sun has been deep in thought about the ghost of the Blue Lady and how her father is feeling. She is able to get to sleep after a while, but hopefully her father feels better in the morning.

The Next day on a Thursday after school, Sun, Tree Hugger and Fluttershy are at the animal shelter taking care of the animals there. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger are busy taking care of the animal while Sun is at the front desk helping with the paperwork, still deep in thought about the ghost.

Fluttershy walks outside the room with Tree Hugger and says, "Sun, we're done cleaning the animals cages, are you finished with the papers."

"Almost. I just need to put these away and then I'll be done," Sun answers in a quiet tone.

Fluttershy notice that Sun has been rather quiet today and thinks it has something to do with the Blue Lady.

Fluttershy walks towards her and asks, "Sun, are you feeling alright."

"Yeah. You're vibe is starting to feel down like you lost your good aura," Tree Hugger adds looking concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a bit off edge lately," Sun answers feeling more down and concern.

Fluttershy has an idea to why she feels that way and asks, "Does the Blue Lady have anything to do with it?"

Sun sighs and says, "You can say that and… about what Storyteller told me yesterday."

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are looking a bit concern that Sun is feeling so down in the dumps. Fluttershy remember Sun telling her and the others about what Storyteller says to her about the Blue Lady can only be seen by those with sadness in their hearts.

Fluttershy put her hand on Sun's shoulder and says, "Sun, I understand you feel a bit skeptic about the story, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Suns starts to feel a bit better about her situation and says, "If you say so."

After the day at the shelter, Sun has gone home and start to do her homework. After she is finished, she start to read a book she has from the library. After the day she has today, she just falls asleep.

Sun then wakes up to see that she is in front of the mansion now. Sun looks to see that this might be her chance to help the blue lady at anyway she can to reunite her with her butterfly friends.

Sun says in her thought, "Maybe if I help this ghost, then she'll be able to find peace and live happily again."

With that, Sun walks into the old mansion to find the Blue Lady and help her. When Sun walks into the house, she can see that the whole place is covered in dust. Sun walks inside and even though she is scared, she still has a ghost to find. Sun walks into the house and can see a blue glow coming from the upper floor.

Sun thinks to herself, "Is that the Blue Lady?"

Sun decides to walk upstairs to see if it is her or not. When she walks up to the second floor she can't see the glow anymore. Sun continue to walk down the hallways in hoping to find her. Sun walks for some time, but she is unable to see the blue glow anymore. Just then, Sun notice the blue glow starts to glow through the door at the end of the hall.

Sun says to herself, "The Blue Lady might be in here."

Sun reach the door and skeptic about opening it, but knows that the Blue Lady is in here. With a bit of courage, Sun opens the door to see a room that hasn't been touched for a long time. Sun look to see that there a large bed with a canopy on the ceiling, a large mirror, a closet door, and something that that catches her eyes. There is a window that has a cage sitting on the still and the cage is left open, and next to it is the balcony she have seen a few days ago.

Sun realize where she is and says in her thought. "This is it. This must be the Blue Lady's room. And this… this must be the cage where her butterflies were at before they were released."

Sun looks around to see that no one is even here. For some reason, Sun feels like she isn't alone in the room. Sun looks around, but not a sign of life anywhere. Just then, Sun starts to feel a warm and gentle touch, but has no idea who it is.

"Who is it? Do I know this feeling before?" Sun asks in her thoughts.

Just then, Sun notice five glowing blue balls outside of the balcony. Sun opens it door to see five blue glowing morpho butterflies. Sun thinks it might be the butterflies the ghost has been searching for. She then hears the clock has strike midnight and see that it's time for the Blue Lady to appear. Just then, Sun turns to see the ghost of the Blue Lady, who real name is Lapis Lazuli is on the bed with tears of joy. Sun starts to smile knowing that she has helped reunite the ghost and her butterflies. Just then the ghost turns into a butterfly herself and flies away to be with her friends. Sun feels so tired for a while that she start to lie down on the bed and falls fast asleep.

After the night, Sun wakes up to find that she isn't in the mansion anymore. She is back in her room and in her pajamas.

Sun says in her thought, "It… It was all just a dream."

Sun walks down stairs to see her dad and sister having breakfast. She remember that today is a saturday and they are planning on going to the park.

Screwball turns to see Sun and says, "Well, looks like the Sun is finally up."

Sun giggles at Screwball's joke and says, "Yes. yes. I'm up."

Then Screwball asks, "What happened? You have been asleep for hours."

"Sorry, I have this strange dream last night." Sun explains still feeling tired.

Discord turns to Sun and asks, "What was it about?"

"It about the blue lady. I dreamed that I helped her reunite her with her butterflies and she turns into a butterfly and fly away with her." Sun explains.

Discord and Screwball kind of understand why she has a dream about her. She's been so deep in thought about what she have seen that it's hard for her to forget.

Discord comes up to Sun and says, "I have a feeling this would happen. Listen Sun, no one is sure that her ghost is real, but her story is. And even if she is real there no reason for you to feel concern about it."

Sun looks at her dad with a sad look and says, "I guess I have been concern about the story lately. I promise not to let these kind of stories bother me like that. Doing so caused my friends to be worried about me."

Discord smile and says, "That's what we want to hear. Now, let's have breakfast and enjoy our day.

Sun sits down on the table so she can enjoy her breakfast with her father and sister. Sun learns that you shouldn't worry about stories that might not be true or how it might affect you and that she should talk to her friends about. After having breakfast, Sun and her family go to the park so they can enjoy their day.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Halloween Mission

It's been a week since, Sun has seen the Blue Lady in her dreams, and at some point still thinks about it. After the week, halloween is already here and everyone are very excited for it. In fact, everyone in Canterlot High are wearing their costumes for the occasion. At that time of Sun and her friends are having lunch in the cafeteria and they are wearing their costumes too.

Sun is dressed like an angel with realistic wings, Rainbow Dash is Daring Do the great treasure hunter. Applejack is a scarecrow, Pinkie Pie is in a chicken costume, Fluttershy is a monarch butterfly, and Rarity is a mermaid. The girls are talking about what they are going to do for tonight.

Rainbow Dash asks, "So what are you guys going to do for tonight."

"I'm going to take the twins trick or treating and this is going to be their first time!" Pinkie says with excitement..

Sun giggles and says, "I can understand, but won't it be hard for them since they're like a month old now. "

"Yeah. I know, but I'll make sure to at least walk them around to help them sleep," Pinkie happily replies.

"I'll just stay home and be with some of my pets," Fluttershy quietly says.

Sun looks at Fluttershy with a questionably look and says, "You're not going to go out on halloween, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy and the others look at each other with a surprised look on their faces. With everything going on for setting up this fun holiday, they have forgot to tell her about Fluttershy's little problem.

Rainbow Dash turns to Sun and explains, "Well Sun, Fluttershy had a little… unpleasant experience when she was around six years old. It's kind of made her scared to go outside on halloween.

Sun looks a shock look and ask, "Is… is it really that bad, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine," Fluttershy shutters and starts to shake a lot with her eyes closed shut.

"Did something happened?" Sun asks looking concerned.

Fluttershy starts to stutter some more as she explains, "Well, there was these kids... you know Big Boy and Run… and they dressed as the most scariest monster I'd ever seen… and they scared a lot of us at that time including me… and they have sharp teeth and big wing… and wild scary hair. I was so… so scared, that I ran home while screaming and crying."

Sun starts to understand what happened and bluntly says, "So basically, those two knuckleheads nearly gave you a heart attack."

The girls nod their head answering yes. Now Sun knows why Fluttershy isn't happy about halloween. It's because those two boys, Big Boy and Runt really scared her with their costumes.

Rarity looks at Fluttershy with a calm smile and says, "Don't worry about it Fluttershy, even though you won't come with us on halloween, we'll make sure to visit you.

"If you want Fluttershy, I won't mind staying at your house to keep you company for a while," Sun says with a smile.

Fluttershy smiles hearing about Sun's idea to stay with her for the night so she can feel less scared. But she doesn't want Sun to miss her time at halloween.

Fluttershy holds a small smile on her face and says, "That's very nice of you Sun, but I don't want you to miss spending halloween with our friends and your family."

"That's okay, I don't really mind at all. I think it will be a good idea to spend some time with my friends and family and then I can go visit you. Beside I'm skipping out on my father and sister's plan for the night," Sun explains with a smile.

The girls are kind of confused about her father and sister are planning on doing something tonight. They wonder what kind of plan that makes Sun want to drop out of it.

"What kind of plan are they're doing? Rarity asks.

"They said something about doing some pranks around town, but I'm not into pranks like they are," Sun answers.

Rainbow Dash sighs with annoyance and says, "I should have known."

"Yeah. It's just like those two to do a lot of pranks around the neighborhood," Applejack says looking blunt about it.

"And they have fun doing it on april fool's day too," Pinkie adds.

Sun starts to laugh and says, "Well, those two love to pull pranks and somehow they end up coming up with something to do for a prank."

"I don't think there's a prank those two can't come up with," Applejack says.

Sun and her friends start to laugh about it. Even though Sun hasn't been with them for a long time, she can figure that her dad and sister are always up to something that involves pulling pranks, having fun, and act wild. After hearing the bell rings, everyone including the girls leave the cafeteria so they can get to their class. It's been fine in the classroom and in some of the classes they have done halloween activities or have study time today.

After they finish their school, Sun, Screwball, and Discord are at the house making sure they thing is ready for their halloween fun. Well, Discord and Screwball are mostly ready to pull some pranks on the neighbors and get their costumes on. It has taken them until late in the evening to have all their stuff ready.

After getting ready and leaving the house, Sun and her friends are trick or treating and have the little twins with them. They are having a good time on their night off. Sun wishes that Fluttershy is here with them, but still keeping her promise to see her later.

Pinkie happily says, "Wow, we go so much candy!"

"Yes Pinkie. We sure got a lot of them this year," Rainbow Dash says.

The girls are glad to have some fun trick or treating. Applejack notices Sun having two bags full of candy and wants to know why she has them.

Applejack asks, "Sun, why are you carrying two bags of candy with you."

"The other one for Fluttershy. I wanted to at least give her some candy since she has trouble going outside," Sun explains happily.

"That's very nice of you Sun," Rarity say with a smile.

"Fluttershy will be glad to get something from outside," Rainbow Dash adds happily.

"What does Fluttershy do when she doesn't go outside for halloween?" Sun asks.

"She usually stay in bed reading, feeding her animals, and do some cleaning around the house," Pinkie replies happily.

"And even though she's scared of the pranksters, she still helps her parents passing candy to the kids," Rainbow Dash adds happily.

"That's good," Sun happily says.

As they walk, they come across the mansion of the Blue Lady and they are hoping to pass it as soon as possible. But as problems have it, Sun can see 7 people in front of the house. The girls can recognize right away that four of the girls are Applejack, Rarity sisters, and Rainbow little sister figure. Sun can see that the other two girls are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. However, the others can see that the two bullies from their school Big Boy and Runt are with them as well.

As they walk they can hear them talking about something and it will mean trouble for them. From the looks of the the group are wearing their costumes and some of them are interesting. At they get close they can see that the two boys are giving the girls some trouble and see they have a lot of bags with them.

"Give back our candies you varmit!" Apple Bloom angrily says.

"Aw, but isn't it nice to give to those in need," Big Boy says with a smug on his face.

"We didn't give them to you, you ruffians!" Diamond Tiara says with anger.

Then Silver Spoon angrily says, "She's right, you stole them from us."

"You know the old saying finder's keepers loser's weepers," Run says.

This is starting to get on the girls nerve that the boys has taken their candy. Scootaloo wants to kick the boys butts, but the others don't want to fight them.

Diamond Tiara isn't going to let the bullies get away with it and decides to get them to stop.

She angrily says, "You won't think it's so funny when I tell my dad about it."

But the threat hasn't work very well. The others can tell that the threat hasn't work either. In fact, Big Boy and Run start to laugh.

Big Boy says, "Yeah right diamond hair."

"Yeah. So why don't you get lost," Runt says.

Then Runt push Diamond Tiara to the ground. Sun isn't going to take this anymore. So without thinking she runs over to them so she can get them to stop.

Sun reaches toward the trouble and angrily says, "Hey! Why don't you two pick on somebody your own size."

The girls and the bullies look to see Sun with an angrily stare on her face. Even though she's wearing her angel costume, they can tell Sun means business.

Big Boy says, "Well, if it isn't little Miss. Sunshine and her friends."

"Yeah. shouldn't you girls be at home with your dollies," Run says with a smirk on his face.

"That's not funny. And i also think it's not funny stealing candy and picking on little girls like that," Rainbow Dash angrily says.

"Yeah. You pushed Diamond Tiara," Rarity adds with anger.

Sun kneel down to help Diamond Tiara get up. She also want to see if she's okay.

Sun worriedly asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am," Diamond Tiara answers.

"Good," Sun says, happy that Diamond Tiara isn't hurt.

Sun turns to the bullies with a serious look, "Alright I'm going to tell you this one time, Give back the girls candy and leave them alone."

"Back off bacon hair, this ain't your business," Runt snarls in reply.

"I'm not a bacon hair," Sun angry says, aftering hearing the insult.

"What's the big idea picking on little kids like that?" Rainbow angrily asks.

"It's very rude to call a lady a harsh name," Rarity adds.

"So why don't you leave the girls alone," Sun angrily replies.

Big Boy and Runt are not going to take lightly to Sun and her friends. They want to have some fun and take treats from others. Just then the two boys have an evil and smug idea.

Big Boy says, "Alright, we'll leave them alone, but on one condition."

The girls are at least glad they're going stop with the nonsense, but can see there is a price to pay.

Applejack look at them with a serious look and asks, "What kind of condition?"

Runt make a smug look on his face and says, "We want one of you to go into the Blue Lady's mansion."

Pinkie shockley screams, "You… you want one of us to go in there."

"Why would you want one of us to do that?" Rainbow Dash asks with rage.

"Because that's the condition," Big Boy answers.

"Yeah. Take it or leave it," Runt replies.

Then he says, "So which one of you wants to go in there."

Sun and the others start to think about the condition that the bullies are telling them. If they want them to leave the girls alone then one of them has to go into that house. Sun is thing about going in there and remembers seeing the Blue Lady on the balcony of the house a while ago. Sun wants to go in there so she can find her and make sure the girls get their candy back.

Rainbow Dash isn't buying this and says, "If you think you're going to make one of us go in that house then…"

But before she can say anything else, Sun comes up to them and says in a serious tone, "Fine. I'll do it."

"What?!" The girls says with a shock.

They are very shocked to hear that Sun is actually willing to go into the haunted mansion.

Applejack comes up to Sun and says, "Now hold on sugarcube, think of what you're saying."

"Yeah. Are you crazy?" Rainbow Dash says trying to reason with her.

"I know going into that house may sound like a terrible idea, but it's the only way to get them to leave the girls along," Sun explains her reasons.

She then looks at the old mansion and says, "Besides, I want to see if the Blue Lady really is in there like I saw her last time."

The girls are surprised to hear what Sun is saying and her talk about the Blue Lady. They are starting to understand why Sun wants to go in there.

"Are you saying you want to help her?" Rarity asks with concern.

"Yes I do," Sun answers.

Big Boys make a smirk on his face and says, "Then it's a deal then."

"First, give the girls back their candy. Then I'll go into the house," Sun demands in a firm tone.

"Fine," Runt replies.

With that, the two bullies return the bags of candy to the girls. The girls are glad that they candy back, but feels skeptic about Sun going on to the house.

"Thanks Sun," Silver Spoon says with a smile.

"You're the best," Scootaloo replies

Diamond Tiara comes up to her and asks, "Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes," Sun answers calmly.

"Well, get gave everyone their candy, so it's your turn to make the deal," Big Boys says.

Sun ods her head agreeing to the deal they have.

Sun turns to her friends and says, "You all head to Fluttershy's house and then take the others back home."

"Right," the girls reply.

At that moment, Sun starts to walk toward towards the old mansion where the Blue Lady lives. The girls are worried that Sun is going inside that mansion by herself and she wants them to take the others home. Big Boy and Runt are eager to see that Sun is actually going into the house.

Sweetie Belle turns to her sister and worriedly asks, "I hope Sun knows what she's going?"

"I hope so too," Rarity says with concerns.

"I'm hoping the ghost doesn't get her," Scootaloo mutters to Apple Bloom.

"Scootaloo," Apple Bloom says with anger.

Just then Applejack says, "Come on kids let's get you all home."

"Okay," The girls reply.

With that, the girls leave the two bullies and Sun at the house and hopefully Sun will be alright. Of course, they're going to have to tell Fluttershy what is going on. When the girls are gone, Big Boy and Run takes evil smirks on their faces like they are up to something sinister.

Big Boy turns to Runt and says, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah," Runt replies with a smile.

With that, the two boy walk to the side of the house and from the looks of it, they are heading into the house, but from another direction. The two boys have some tricks up their sleeves and Sun is going to have trouble with them.

Sun walks all the way to the front door of the house. She remembers that she has a dream of her going in there and finding the Blue Lady. Now, Sun is going to see if that dream is going to become a reality.

Sun takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, time to find the Blue Lady and see if I can help her."

At that moment, Sun opens the door to the mansion and make her way inside. Sun knows the kind of mishap she is getting herself into, but it's the only way to help her friend and help the Blue Lady find peace.

Out on the balcony, the Blue Lady has been there for a while, but make sure she isn't seen by anyone. She has seen everything that has happened. She can see that even though Sun still have some sadness within her heart, she has been able to get through her problem and stand up to bullies. Now, the Blue Lady see Sun going into her home and Big Boy and Runt into the house by the back room. She needs to take care of those boys and help Sun whenever she can.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Ghost Butterflies Fly Away

Sun is in the entrance room of the house looking for the Blue Lady. She can see that the house is very old and dirty. From the looks of the condition of the house, it looks like no one has been here for years. As Sun look around the house, she can see that the house reminds her of how the mansion looks like she has seen in her dreams.

Sun looks around the house as she says in her thoughts, "This place looks very old. It almost what I have seen in my dream."

She then start to stop and think of where the Blue Lady can be. Even if she knows where she is, she is wonder on how she can help her find peace.

Sun says in her thoughts, "I wonder if the Blue Lady is still on the balcony. But where is it?"

Sun looks around to see a staircase at the other side of the room. Since she remember the balcony is on the second floor, she believes that where she should look. After reaching that conclusion, Sun star to walk upstairs to find the balcony that is also where the Blue Lady's room might be.

As Sun starts to walk upstairs, Big Boy and Run are in the hallways downstairs hiding from Sun. The two boys are up to their old tricks again. They figure that since they don't get to have any candy, they are going to have something that will be more fun for them, but it's not going to be fun for Sun.

Big Boy laughs quietly and says, "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah. We may not get any candy, but we going to give Sun the scare of her life." Run says with a grin on her face.

The two boys have a bag full of scary tricks for Sun and can't wait to scare her. However, as they are getting ready to pull their tricks, the ghost, Lapis Lazuli, is watching the two boys from the other side of the hall. Lapis can see that Sun is looking for her, but can also see the two boys are going to play nasty tricks on her.

Lapis says in her thoughts, "So the girl name is Sun She seems very very sweet and kind. Don't worry, I'll take care of those two boys for you."

The ghost decides to hide herself from the two boys and Sun so they wouldn't notice him. As Sun walks upstairs she looks around to see if the Blue Lady is around somewhere.

Sun asks in her thoughts, "I wonder where her room is?"

Sun has made her way upstairs to see the place is still old and dirty. Sun remember that is the balcony is facing the front of the house, then she needs to find the room that in the front of the room. Just then Sun hears a crashing and breaking noise coming from downstairs. Sun looks down from the top to see or hear that nothing seems to be there. She think that it is nothing so she continue to search for the room.

Hiding from Sun, Big Boy and Runt have been spooked but the sudden fall of the vase. They don't see who knocked it over, but know it hasn't knocked over on it own.

Runt turns to Big Boy asks with a nervous, "Did you knocked that over?"

"Not me," Big Boys answers sounded spoked.

"Well, there's no one else in this house," Run remarks.

Big Boy and Run have been really sparked by the noises and wonder who could have knocked the vase over.

Big Boys then says, "Come on, she's getting away,"

"Right," Runt replies, agreeing to the idea.

After their conversation and sudden scared, Big Boy and Runt decide to follow Sun upstairs hoping to scare her. Laspis as knows as the Blue Lady is still watching them. She is glad she has scared the boys, but need to get them out of the house and away from Sun. She flies through the floor to beat the boys to the second floor and come up with a different way to scare the two.

Meanwhile, the girls have made it to Fluttershy's house to see how she is doing and to give the candy they promised Sun. Rainbow Dash knocks on the door and Fluttershy opens the door right way.

At that time young crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon who are still in their costumes call out, "Trick or treat!"

Fluttershy giggles and says, "Hello girls it's very nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle says.

Fluttershy takes out a bowl full of candy and says, "Here are the candy for tonight and it's chocolate balls with chocolate powder."

"Yay!" the young girls cheer with excitement.

Fluttershy hands the girls three wrapped chocolate balls each. The youngs girls are happy to get some delicious candy and can't wait to eat them.

Just then Fluttershy notice that some on in the group is missing and knows which one it is.

Fluttershy curiously asks, "But where is Sun?"

"Sun decides to go into the haunted mansion where the ghost like just so Big Boy and Run will leave our sisters alone," Rarity explains.

Rainbow Dash hands Fluttershy a bag with a butterfly on it and says, "She also wanted us to give you this bag of candy,"

Fluttershy looks at the bag with a surprised look and says, "She got me candy,"

"While we were trick or treating, Sun decides to get you some," Applejack explains.

"That's very sweet of her," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Yes. I'm hoping Sun will be able to handle being in that creepy and old mansion," Rarity replies sounding worried.

"So did we," Rainbow Dash replies.

"I wish we would go in there with her. She shouldn't have to do it alone and it's no fun going in there without her friends," Pinkie replies.

"Pinkie Pie's right. Even if they said only one of us should go in there, we should have come anyway. Besides I'm getting a bad feeling that Big Boy and Runt are going to give Sun some trouble if we don't do something," Applejack explains with a serious look.

"After what they did to me and the girls, I wouldn't put it past them," Fluttershy adds sounding a bit scared.

"Then let's go find Sun before something happen," Rainbow Dash replies.

"But what about us?" Scootaloo asks.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do? Diamond Tiara adds.

"I'd think it's best if y'all start heading home. It's getting late and I don't think our parent will be happy if you go in that old mansion," Applejack suggests.

The girls nod their head replying yes, think it will be a good idea to start heading home.

Then Apple Bloom says, "Okay sis, we'll start heading home."

"Then let's hit the road," Rainbow Dash says.

With that, Fluttershy and the others leave to go find Sun while Apple Bloom and the others decides to start heading back home for the night. They wish that Sun will be alright and hope that the bullies haven't done anything to her yet. Fluttershy decides to come because she cares about Sun and she's her friend too. Little do the girls know, five transparent blue butterflies are there they're following them to the mansion and are determined to follow them too.

Back at the mansion, Sun is looking through the rooms to see what's in each of the rooms. Sun looks in some of the rooms to see that most of the rooms are bedrooms, but not of them has a balcony, just windows. Sun looks to see there is one door she hasn't looked into yes. The one on the far right of the hall.

Sun says to herself in thought," Maybe the room is in there?"

Sun opens the door to see that the room does lead to the balcony. But she can also see that it has a bed with a canopy above it, a large mirror, a desk with another mirror on it, a couch, a night stand with a lamp on it. There is also something that catches her eyes. She sees that next to the balcony is a window with a cage next to it.

She says in her thoughts, "That must be the cage that Lapis' butterflies uses to live in before they were set free."

"But where is she?" Sun asks to herself.

Outside the room, Big Boy and Runt see Sun in the room. With no other way to get out, they think now will be the perfect time to scare her. The two boys start to snicker in amusement of the fun they are going to have and can't wait to get started.

Big Boy says, "Looks like we found her."

"And there's nowhere for her to go except out of this house screaming her heart out," Runt says.

Then Runt asks, "Got the sheets?"

"Yeah. Got the goo?" Big Boy replies.

"Yep," Runt answers.

The two boys can't wait to get their halloween prank started and want to scare Sun good. Just then Big Boy starts to feel something on his shoulder. He turns around to see that no one is there.

Big Boy turns to Run and asks, "Did you touch my shoulder?"

"No," Runt answers while shaking his head in reply.

Big Boy is start to feel that someone is watching them from a distance. He decides to ignore it and continue with the pranks they have plan. The boys put the sheets over them so they can look like ghost and get the gray goo out so they can scare Sun good.

Sun who is till in the room is looking at the condition of the room. She can tell that out of the room in the house that she sees, this is the only room that isn't much dirty and old. From the condition of the room she can see that someone must have been taking care of it.

Just then, the room slams open so hard that Sun jumps a bit and face the door with a shock look on her face. Sun can see that two ghost are coming in the room throwing some goo across the room. Sun has no idea what is going on, but one thing she does know, neither one of the ghost is the Blue Lady. The two ghost circle around them making spooky noises and other stuff. Sun is not scared at all. However, she is very confused of what the two are doing.

When the two ghosts in sheets stop to face Sun, they can see that Sun isn't a least scared. They have no idea why she isn't scared and not how their plan is going. The two ghosts turn their back from Sun to she can't hear her, but aren't doing a good job at it.

"How come she isn't scared?" One of them asks.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know what it's like to because," The other one replies.

Sun recognize the voices to be Big Boy and Runt. She assumes they already have gone home, but seeing them here is making her a bit confused.

Sun comes up to them and says, "Actually, I know what fear is. But Big Boy, Runt, I hate to admit but… neither of you are scary at all while wearing these sheets."

Big Boy and Run are shocked to hear that Sun knows it them under the sheet. They take the sheets off to see that Sun not being scared one bit. The two boys want to know she knows it's them and not ghosts.

"How did you know it was us and not ghost," Big Boy asks with a shock.

"And home come you're not scared of us?" Runt asks.

"I kind of recognized your voices, I may not know much about ghost, but when I saw Lapis, she looks like a person that what you're dressed up as," Sun explains.

Sun then notice a woman dressed in blue. From the looks of it, she is able to tell she must be the Blue Lady. She does has to tell them about her and can see that what's a ghost supposed to look like.

Sun questionably says, "And she's right behind you."

Big Boy and Runt starts to laugh at Sun statement. They believe that Sun is making this up.

"You expect us to believe that," Big Boy replies.

"Come on, how stupid do you think we are?" Runt asks.

Just then, the ghost smile and calmly says, "You might not believe her, but are you willing to believe me."

"That depends on…" Big boys is about to explains, but start to feel shivers up his spin.

Big Boy and Runt are feeling nervous and pale right about now. When the slowly turn around, they can see the ghost of the Blue Lady is right behind them, just like Sun is telling them.

Lapis simply smiles at them and says, "I don't usually show myself in front of other than one with sadness in their hearts, but I can't allow you to share this kind girl."

After hearing these words, Big Boy and Run screams so loud that it can be hear from across town. Then out of fear, Big Boy and Runt runs out of the room at top speed and are heading home.

Sun and Lapis are facing each other and have no clue what to do at first. Sun has never encounter a ghost before, but can tell she is a nice ghost.

Lapis shows a calm smile and says, "Hello Sun, it's very nice to meet you,"

Sun questionably asks, "You're Lapis Lazuli, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am," Lapis answers with a smile on her face.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Sun says with a smile.

She then questionably asks, "But how did you know my name?"

"I've seen you when you were trying to help those girls. I heard your name when your friends were concerned about you going into my home. When I heard the two boys were going to prank you, I was hoping to get them to leave my home and leave you alone, " Lapis explains.

Lapis starts to giggle a bit and says, "I'm surprised that you didn't get scared of them while dressed up as ghost."

"Yeah. They're not very convincing," Sun replies.

She then comes up to her and says, "Now that I'm able to see you, I want to help you find happiness so you won't feel so lonely anymore."

Lapis is surprised to hear what Sun is saying. Then again, she remember hearing that Sun wants to find and help her with her problem.

Lapis shows a sad smile and says, "I'm very grateful for the help, but I'm afraid there's not much you can do for me."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"Well, for some cases, ghost need to sort out their problems on their own. Sometime you can't fix it. Lapis sadly explains.

Sun shows a sad look on her face and says, "I understand that losing the butterflies is liking losing great friend, but you can't keep locking yourself up from everyone."

Lapis looks at Sun with a confused look and asks, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you need to open up to others. Even if your butterflies are gone now, sometime it's good to try and make new friends too. I know what that man did was wrong, but I'm sure if you open your heart to others than you wouldn't be so lonely all this time." Sun explains.

Sun's word has sink into Lapis mind and heart. Lapis does love her butterflies, but never really know what it's like to have other people with her except her butterflies.

Lapis starts to shed tears and says, "I guess, after being so sick for the longest time and being with my butterflies, I never know what I've been missing this whole time. I've never know what it's like to have friends."

Sun looks at Lapis with a sad look and feels sorry for Lapis for being sad and alone.

"I'm very glad to have someone like you to show me it. I do wish you and I can be friends," Lapis says with a smile on her face.

"Sun simes and says, Of course we can be friends."

"Thanks Sun," Lapis says with a smile.

During the time, Lapis and Sun are sitting on her old bed and talk for a while on the time and memories they have with the one who are dear to them. Turns out, they have some similarities and they seem to get along pretty well.

On the street close to the mansion, Sun's friends are hurrying to the mansion to see if She's alright and to see if Big Boy and Runt haven't done anything to her. Just as they are getting close to the mansion, they can see Big Boy and Run running fast them, running and screaming her heads off. They look back to see them still running and screaming.

Applejack confusedly asks, "What in the hay is going on?"

"The ghost!" Big Boy screams with horror.

"She's real!" Runt adds screaming his head off.

After they are far from the group as possible, Applejack and the others are kind of confused to hear them saying something that is confused.

Pinkie says with a confused look, "Did they just said ghost is real?"

The others nod their head in reply hearing to what they hear. Just then what they have said is getting them very scared.

They horribly scream, "Sun!"

At top speed, they run to see if Sun is alright. They run into the house and hoping to find. Her. Thanks to Pinkie Pie's pinkie sense, they are able to find Sun very easily. When the barge into the room, they are shocked to see Sun with the ghost of Lapis Lazuli. No one has say anything and not sure how to say it for that matter.

Sun questionably says, "Hi girls, what are you doing here?"

"What are we doing? What are you doing having a conversation with a ghost? Rarity asks with a shock look.

"She's my friend," Sun answers with a smile.

Her friends shockley screams, "Friend!"

"Sun nods her head and says, "Girls, this is Lapis Lazuli. Lapis these are the friends I told you about."

Lapis comes toward Sun's friends and says, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

The others are shocked to see that the girls is introducing herself to them. They can see that the ghost isn't very mean like some ghost. In fact, she seems very nice.

Pinkie smiles and says, "It's very nice to meet you. Glad you're not one of those meanie pants ghosts in the movies."

"Pinkie. Be quiet," Rainbow mutters.

Lapis giggles and says, "That's okay. There are some evil spirits in the world, but glad you know I'm not."

"I guess that's good," Applejack nervously replies.

Fluttershy gets up and asks, "Are you alright Sun?"

"Did those boys scared you?" Rainbow asks looking serious.

Sun shakes her head and says, "They tried to, but they weren't scary at all. They the only ones who got scared when they saw Lapis. And she's trying to scare them off for trying to scare me."

Rarity and the others look at Lapis and ask, "You did?"

"Yes. Sun was a very kind hearted person. I don't think those two have to right to scare her, Lapis explains.

The girls smile to see that Sun is alright and that they end up with a new friend, even if she is a spirit. Just then, the girls can hear a strange knocking coming from the balcony door.

Sun questionably asks, "I wonder who that could be?"

Sun opens the balcony door and to her surprise, she can see five morpho butterflies at front of the door.

Sun turns to them with a smile and says, "Looks like we don't have to worry about Lapis butterflies now.

The others are kind of confused as to what Sun is talking about. Sun opens the door to the balcony all the way and five morpho butterflies start to fly into the room. Lapis gasps with delight to see that those butterflies are hers.

"My butterflies! You've come back!" Lapis says with excitement.

The butterflies start to fly around Lapis and looks like Lapis and her butterflies are happy to see each other again. Sun and her friends figure that the butterflies must be waiting to see her too. Now that Lapis and her butterflies have found each other maybe now she can live at peace.

Lapis turns to Sun and her friends and says, "I'm very glad I get to meet all of you. Now that my friends have return I can finally live in peace."

She then turns to Sun and says. "I especially want to take you Sun. You taught me that even though I may lost my old friends I shouldn't give up on making new one. Maybe when I go to that place where we're heading, I'll be able to make new friend. But you will always be my first new friend."

Sun and her friends smile to see that Lapis and her butterflies are happy to be together. Lapis is glad she is able to make one new friend before reuniting with her butterfly friends. Just then, Lapis transform into a morpho butterfly to, which surprise Sun and her friends. With that, Lapis who is in her new form and her butterflies fly out of the wondo and go to that very special place to make new friends and live happily.

With Lapis and her butterflies are gone, Sun smiles to see that Lapis and her butterflies are together and she's going to try and make new friends along the way. Her friend on the other hand are still surprised to see the event and how helpful Sun is with the ghost.

"There are something that will never be explained in this world," Rainbow Dash replies.

"You can say that again," Applejack says agreeing to the statement.

Sun simply says, "I hope she and her butterflies will be happy."

"I'm sre they will," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

At that moment, it shows that even when friends have to leave, they will alway live be in their hearts. Friendship will always last forever and will end up coming back to them with a smile on their faces. Sun and her friends know that this is a halloween they will never forget for a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Shocking Messages

Back in Equestria, it's been a few weeks since their last message from Sun and helping remorn Disord. The girls are going on with their normal lives and are getting some things ready for something important. In a few weeks, Princess Cadence wants them to go to the empire to be the welcome committee for the inspector, and they are very excited.

While they are at Twilight's Library to come up with a plan, Twilight has just received a package and letter from Princess Celestia. According to the letter, Sun has made another reply since their last one, but has trouble figuring out what Sun has wrote. She says in the letter that she wants Twilight's opinion on the letter and write back and send the book back when she's done. When Twilight and her friends read Sun's last message, they are in shock about it.

Everyone screams with a shock, "What?!"

One thing that they all know, they are having trouble believing Sun's message.

"That's what the last message Sun wrote," Twilight replies.

"You mean to tell me that she knows all of us," Rainbow Dash says freaking out.

Spike scratched his head while looking at the book as he replies, "It seems like it."

Applejack asks with a shock, "But how's that even possible?"

"We never knew Sun and how does she know about some of us have sibling," Rarity clarifies with a confused look.

"I'm surprised too. I still can't over the fact that she knows I even have a brother?" Fluttershy replies.

"And about me, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith?" Applejack replies.

"And about me having three sisters?" Pinkies says with a shock.

"Or how she knows me and Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash adds.

Twilight tries to think of a theory to Sun's message and to the girls question. However, Twilight is feeling stumped about herself. She is wonder on how Sun is friends with one who have the same name as her friend and have siblings with the same name.

"Maybe there are ponies who have similar name to us." Twilight suggests.

Just then Rainbow Dash says, "If you ask me, that's too much a coincidence."

As they are trying to think of an explanation, Pinkie Pie says, "Maybe or… Maybe Sun is living in another world where there are creature and they are our counterparts."

After hearing Pinkie's assumption, the girls are kind of confused about Pinkie's suggestion. To them, Pinkie's theory maybe too impossible to it.

"I don't know about that," Applejack says with a confused look on her face.

"But it does make sense if you think about it," Twilight replies.

Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight a confused look and asks, "You don't really think there's another world is here?"

"I don't know if it's really true, but it does explain some things in Sun's message," Twilight says.

"What surprises me is that where Sun is living, Discord is her dad," Pinkie says with a reading the message.

"I know that sounds kind of a shock, but remember she said that the Discord where she's living is her adopted father," Twilight remarks.

"But who is this Screwball that she mentioned in her letter?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah. I never met her before," Applejack replies.

Then Rarity says, "It's too bad that Sun is still feeling uncomfortable to tell her what caused her amnesia."

"I have a feeling that Sun might feel she's not ready to tell us us. But according Sun's message, she told us that someday, she'll have the courage to tell us," Twilight replies.

"And that's where she first met this other Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Not to mention this Screwball and other Discord," Rarity adds.

"I this Discord from here and where Sun lives would make a good father," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

Fluttershy make become friends with Discord, but her friends are ready to fully trust him yet. They are wondering about what kind of life does Sun has with this other Discord.

Just as they are thinking about the message and what to think of it, a familiar voice says out of the blue, "Did somepony say my name?"

The girls and Spike can tell who the voice is and her not expecting to see him anytime soon. Even though Fluttershy is reformed, but he is not that reform. Just then he pops out of nowhere and is sitting on a chair he conjure up. Discord looks Fluttershy with a smile and give her a hug.

Discord happily says, "Hello Fluttershy, how is my bestie and her friends doing?"

"We're doing fine Discord," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Twilight walks over to the two friend with a firm look and says, "Discord, you know that you shouldn't pop in like that."

""I know, but I heard my name being called so I came to see what's about," Discord replies.

"Not about you, that's for sure!" Rainbow Dash says with annoyance.

"Well, it kind of is," Pinkie says.

Rainbow Dash facehoof her face with annoyance. She doesn't really want Discord to be here and get in the way. It seems that it's too late for that now.

Just then Discord notice the book Twilight has and is curious about it.

He comes up to her and asks, "My that is an interesting book you got there. What is it?"

Twilight keeps the book close to her chest and firmly says, "It a book that Princess Celestia use talk to Sunset Shimmer, but because of the incident at the castle, her name might have been changed to Sun."

When Discord hears Sunset's name, he happily says, "Sunset Shimmer? My I haven't heard from her in years. I remember when she used to come sit by my statue and read some of her books. She used to say I look like a mixture of many creatures, but I'd take it as complement."

Just then, the girls and Spike shockley screams, "You know her!"

"Well duh, like I said before, being turned to stone, doesn't keep me from hearing anything that is from my surroundings," Discord explains with a smile.

Twilight and her friends are still in shock that Discord actually see Sunset while being stuck in stone. However, this could be a trick to them. On the other hoof, Twilight kind of wants some answers from him so they can learn more about her.

Twilight comes over to Discord and asks, "So Discord, what else you can tell us about Sunset."

Discord scratches his chin as he says, "Let me think for a bit."

Discord then says, "Well, Sunset seems like an okay pony, but spends too much on her studies than making friends. One time, Sunset is deep in thought about this mirror seeing her as an alicorn princess, but said it will take her a long time before that happens. Either way Sunset seems to be a good pony but doesn't have too many friends."

Twilight and her friends take in of what Discord is saying. One of the things that makes Twilight curious is the mirror Sunset seen her as a princess.

Twilight asks, "Do you know what kind of mirror Sunset saw?"

"No, but I remember Sunset wishing she knows more about it," Discord answers.

Twilight starts to think and says, "Hmm, that seems a bit strange."

Then Spike suggests, "Maybe Princess Celestia knows something about the mirror Sunset is referring to."

"Could be, but I wish we have an actual lead as to where Sunset or Sun is at," Twilight replies.

Discord here the name and questionably says, "Sun?"

"From one of her previous message, Sun explains that he lost her memory and that her name is Sun. We're still not sure if Sunset Shimmer and Sun are the same or not," Fluttershy explains.

Just then Rainbow Dash comes over to Discord with a suspicious look. She remember what else Sun has written in the journal and wants to ask him what that is about.

Rainbow Dash asks with suspicious look, "By any chance, is Sun living with you and a pony name Screwball."

Discord start to laugh and says, "Screwball? I have created a pony name Screwball, but she's traveling to different part of Equestria right. Why are you asking?"

"According Sun's letter, she is currently living with someone with the same name as you and a girl name Screwball," Pinkie Pie explains.

"And she has friends that are the same name as us," Applejack replies.

"And seem to know we have siblings," Rarity adds.

After hearing the girls statements from Sun's letter, Discord is starting to get interested in the mystery. Not only it's mysterious, but it seems to be fun, and a bit chaotic.

Discord happily says, "That is a lovely sense of chaos and mystery."

Then he mutters to himself, "How come I'd never thought of it."

"So what do you think of all this?" Fluttershy asks.

Discord smiles at Fluttershy and answers, "I think Sun and Sunset are the same and she is living in another world where there are counterparts to us, but still have no memory of her original origin."

"Told ya," Pinkie says with a smug on her face.

But Twilight says, "But we can't confirm it until we know it for ourselves,"

"But even if Sun is Sunset Shimmer and find her way back to Canterlot, she will have to be brought to see Princess Celestia and the Canterlot Police for questioning," Spike replies.

Discord start to get confused of what Spike says and asks, "But why? I don't think she done anything wrong for all I know of."

"No, but Sun or Sunset is the prime witness of the fire at Canterlot Castle and would need to be brought in for questioning," Fluttershy says.

Then Applejack sadly says, "I remember. It still pains me to see Princess Celestia know the awful truth about her old student like that."

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "I know. I still think Princess Celestia misses her. She was very heartbroken when she learned of what happened to Sunset."

"It must have been awful to go through something like that," Rarity says with concerns.

"That Queen Chrysalis is the worst!" Rainbow screams in anger.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Applejack mutters with a serious look on her face.

Spike looks at Twilight with a concern look and says, "I would like to know what Sun knows."

"Me too," Twilight replies.

"But what about mine and Discord theory about her being in another world!" Pinkie yells,.

"Yeah. I'm sticking to that theory too," Discord says.

He then conjure up two cotton candy and two popcorn bags full of popcorn. He gives one set to Pinkie Pie and a set for himself. He offer some to Fluttershy, but she doesn't feel that hungry right now.

Rarity turns to Twilight and says, "Let's say if that theory is true, and Sun and Sunset are the same and end up in this other world, how did she manage to escape the fire and mange to get to where she is now?"

Twilight and the others start to think about that theory and wonder what's the link to this mystery. Even if Sun or Sunset is in this other world they still don't know how she escape the tragic fate of the fire and ends up in the other world.

Twilight then turns to her friends and Discord as she says, "Well, we need to write this to Princess Celestia and see what she thinks of this theory. And maybe she might have a theory of her own."

"That's a good idea," Fluttershy says.

"And don't forget to mention about the crystal mirror Discord mentioned. It might be important too," Pinkie replies.

Twilight nods her head in reply to make sure she will add this information. Like one cue, Spike has already have a paper, quill and ink bottle ready on the stand, ready to write the letter to the princess.

Twilight chuckles with a smile and says, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you know I was going to ask you to take a letter to the princess."

"I'm your number one assistant and I've been doing this for years, so I know when you need a letter to be written by now," Spike says with pride.

Everyone in the room giggles at the scene and glad that Spike is always there for Twilight and them too. Discord simply sits down on the chair as he eat his snacks.

Twilight start to say what is going to be in the letter as Spike write it out.

Twilight says, "

Dear Princess Celestia,

After giving some thoughts about the message left by our new friend Sun, Pinkie Pie and Discord who decides to drop in for a visit, suggests that Sun or Sunset might be in another world where there are counterpart of us. This theory maybe be possible and explain some things. For one, she seems to become friends with ones who have the same names as my friends, even one who has siblings. Even along with Discord and his pony creation Screwball too.

Discord also mention to us that Sunset goes to his statue to do some studying and magic practice. One of the things that Discord said curious me is when he mention that Sunset said something about her seeing herself as an alicorn in a crystal mirror. I feel that the mirror is magical and hopefully you can tell me more about it.

Either way, I hope we can get a reply and hopefully when I send a message to Sun, we'll get a reply from her too. Hope we can hear from you soon and have a good day.

From your faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle"

After finishing the letter to the princess, spike put the letter back in the box where the book come in. Twilight turns the book to a blank page and hopefully Sun will reply to her message.

Pinkie comes to her and asks, "So what are you going to ask her?"

"You'll see," Twilight.

With that, Twilight start to write as she say to what she's going to say, "

Dear Sun,

How are you doing? My friend and I are surprised to receive your message. You see, I have friends with the exact names and they have sibling with the same names too. I can see that you made some good friends from you are living an wihs I can learn more about you and your friends and family. I can understand that you might feel uncomfortable about you telling me about how you lost your memory, but I understand that you want to wait until you are ready. I sure like to know if you remember anything else and how are you doing at your home. Hope you reply soon.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle

After writing the message, Twilight put the book in the box it comes in and Spike taped it and wrapped it up so it will be mailed to the princess. Now all they need to do is to wait for Sun and the princess to reply to their messages.

Pinkie asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, until we hear from Sun and Princess Celestia, we can work on the welcoming for the games inspector." Twilight answers.

"But that's boring," Discord says with annoyance.

Just then Discord has an idea and says, "You know, it will be a better idea if I can teleport ourselves to where Sun is living in and…"

But then Rainbow Dash angrily screams, "Don't even think about it Discord!"

Disord groans with annoyance and says, "It figures those ponies would ruin my funs. They are party poopers."

Then Discord says, "Well, I'm going to get going now. I'll be expecting Screwball with some souvenirs from Las Pegasus."

Then he whispers to Fluttershy, "And Screwball has a very special surprise for you to. And she wants to know if you will drop in for tea sometime."

"I wouldn't miss it," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Discord smiles and says, "And I'll make sure to have some cucumber sandwiches and some tea cakes waiting for us."

With that Disord teleport himself from the library and is going back home to his place. Even though they don't exactly know where.

"Sometimes I wonder if Discord will ever fully be reformed," Rainbow Dash mutters.

"I'm sure he won't be a problem one he learns more about friendship," Fluttershy replies.

"I'm hoping he won't cause any trouble during that time," Applejack replies with a firm tone.

Rarity looks outside to see that the sun is going down and the moon is going to rise soon. She hasn't realizes how late it is until now.

She turns to her friends and says, "Well, I need to start heading home. I still have that fashion line I need to work on."

"Guess I need to head home too. Got cloudbusting to do in the morning," Rainbow Dash says.

"And I got to do some chores and applebucking too, "Applejack replies.

"See you tomorrow!" Pinkie says with excitement.

Twilight says, "See you tomorrow girls."

With that, the girls start to head back home for the night and some still have some work to do in the morning. When the girls are gone, Twilight and Spike start to think about the message Sun has and wonder what the message is about.

Spike turns to Twilight and asks, "Do you really think Sun lives in another world?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that will learn about Sun's awareness someday and she'll be able to tell more about herself and her friends." Twilight answers.

After the quick conversation, Twilight and Spike decide to wait and see what Sun has to say and see what Princess Celestia thinks about their theory. Even though that might not be possible, but that's still an option they can't rule out. They'll have to wait and see.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: A Jewel Full of Memories

It's been a few weeks since Sun and her friends help the Blue Lady find peace and her butterfly friends and things have been doing well even if there's been a lot of rain lately. On a rainy day, Sun is simply staring outside the window watching the rain falling down from the sky. She is also very bored and don't know what to do for her time. Sun and Screwball are staying at home while their dad have gone to the grocery store to get something they need to make dinner.

Screwball can see that her sister is staring at the wet window for some time down and wants to help her. She decides to come over and see what's bothering her.

Screwball walks over to Sun and asks, "Hey sis, why the long face?"

"I don't know. I'm just a little bored because of the rain," Sun answers and then sigh of boredom.

"I know the rain is very boring and it make everything gloomy outside," Screwball answers looking a bit dull at the rain.

Sun then turns to her little sister and asks, "So, what do you want to on a sunday morning?"

"We can play video games," Screwball answers.

"I guess, but we already played a lot of video games plenty of times," Sun answers while staring at the window.

Screwball is trying to think of an idea of what to do. She ends up coming up with nothing to so. Sun has no idea what to do in this dreary day either. Just then Screwball stomach starts to growl indicating that she is getting hungry.

Screwball blush by noticing her stomach and says, "I'm getting hungry thinks we can make some homemade cookies."

Sun smiles as she look at her sister and says, "I guess it will be a good idea. It's also nice to same something warm during the rain."

"So let's do it," Screwball says with a smile.

With that, Sun and Screwball make sure they have everything they need to make some cookies. They both decide to make some chocolate chip cookies since it's Screwball's favorite. After getting the things they need to make the cookies, fixed their hair so it won't get into the food, having aprons on, washing their hands, and other needs, they are ready to make some cookies.

They have done the instructions on the cookies and they are looking great. As the sisters make the cookies, Screwball can see Sun wearing that necklace like she always does. Screwball knows that the necklace Sun has been wearing has been with her for a very long time and hardly takes it off.

Screwball turns to her sister and says, "Say Sun."

"Yes Screwball," Sun replies.

"How come you wear that necklace all the time," Screwball asks.

Sun looks at her necklace and questionably says, "My necklace?"

"Yeah. You have it for a very long time and you almost never take it off for anything," Screwball says as she put the chocolate chip in the batter.

Sun start mixing the chocolate chips in the batter as she says, "Oh, I guess I never told you much about it. Not much I can remember anyway."

"Yeah. So why do you wear it all the time?" Screwball asks curiously.

After mixing the batter, Sun starts to hold her necklace with a smile and says, "I guess the reason why is because of a lot of things."

Screwball questionably asks, "Like what?"

Sun smiles and explains, "Well, I have this before I can ever remember my past. Even though I don't remember much about it, I can tell it means a lot to me."

Screwball starts to get interested and asks, "Is there anything else you can tell me about?"

"I remember one of my dreams that someone gave me this necklace on my birthday. I also remember that the one gave me this necklace actually made it herself. I can tell this necklace means a lot and I never want to lose it," Sun explains as she remembers about the necklace.

Screwball is kind of amazed to hear Sun talk about the goodness of her necklace. She can tell that the necklace really means alot to her sister and wish.

Screwball says with amazement, "Wow! I can understand how important the necklace is to you"

"Yes. It does," Sun answers and she holds the charm on it.

Screwball asks curiously, "But Sun, do you think you will ever regain your memory?"

"I think that something I need to find for myself," Sun answers.

Then Screwball sadly asks, "And if you ever do, would you still be my sister?"

Sun hugs Screwball and happily says, "Of course I will. I will always be your sister no matter what happens."

Screwball can tell that Sun is very honest about it. Even if Sun will get her memory back, she will always be Sun to her.

Screwball hugs Sun back and happily says, "Glad that you're my big sister Sun."

"I'm glad too," Sun replies happily.

After their happy moment and hug, Sun and Screwball look to see that they have finished with all the ingredients and put them all in the dough.

Sun happily says, "Now that the cookie dough is finished, we can put them in the oven so they can be backed."

"I can't wait to have the chocolate chip cookies!" Screwball cheers.

"Me too," Sun says with a smile.

After getting the dough on the pans. They have made enough cookies to fill three cookie sheets. Then they put one of them in the oven and set the time so it will be ready.

After setting the timer, Sun turns to her sister and says, "Now, all we have to do is wait for them to be done."

"Aww, I don't like waiting," Screwball complains a little.

"I know, but it's worth it when the cookies are done. We can spend that time by cleaning up a little in the kitchen," Sun says with a smile.

Screwball nods her head and says, "Okay."

With that, the two sisters start to clean up the kitchen since they are using it earlier. They make sure to do the dishes and clean the tables. As they clean, the cookies has been baking, when the timer is done that means the cookies are done. After some time, they finished cleaning the kitchen and still have one cookie sheet full of cookie dough in the oven.

"Now that we're finished with the dishes, all we need to do is wait for dad to come back," Sun replies with a smile.

Just as they sit on the table in the dining room, Screwball asks, "So Sun, can I take a closer look at your necklace."

"Sure," Sun answers.

She then takes off her necklace and pass it to her sister. Screwball can see the nice two different color yellow gems on the golden shape sun golden chain attached to it. Even though it's half of it, it looks very pretty.

"It's really pretty," Screwball says amazed by the shine of the necklace.

"Yeah. It has very nice colors," Sun says.

Screwball then pass the necklace back to her sister. Then Sun puts it back on. But as she puts her necklace back on, something about the necklace that is making Sun remember something from one of her dreams.

She then turns to her sister and says with a questionably look,"But you know, something does strike me as odd."

"What's that?" Screwball asks.

Sun looks at her necklace and says, "It's just… I remember in one of my dreams… this necklace has two charms on it."

"Two charms?" Screwball questionably replies.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yes. There's the one with the two yellow color like the one on my neck. But… in my dream there's another charm that has a red color."

"Red?" Screwball says looking confused.

"Yes. And when these two are put together, it creates the shimmering sun that's on my shirt and my book," Sun explain.

"And on the jewelry box I gave to you," Screwball adds with a smile.

"Right," Sun answers with a small smile.

"So, do you have any idea what happened to the other one?" Screwball asks.

Sun looks at her necklace sadly and says, "I don't know, but… I kind of have an idea of what happened to it."

"What is it?" Screwball asks curiously.

Sun sighs sadly and explains, "I remember that in another one of my dreams I was in a terrible fire. I was able to give a signal to warn someone about the fire, but I tripped and went through the mirror. I suspect the other one of the necklace must have fallen off my neck the lace when I fell."

"And you don't fully remember where the fire was?" Screwball sadly asks.

Sun shakes her head sadly and says, "I don't."

Screwball can tell that Sun still doesn't remember everything that has happened to her. She remembers her dad telling her about Sun's memories that's seems to mostly come up when she's dreaming. It also seems to be showing her about the event that has happened to her before she first arrives at CHS when she, Gilda, Lightning Dust, and Rarity's family have met her.

Then Screwball sadly asks, "So what do we do about it?"

Sun look at her sister with a concerned look and says, "I just need to wait for my memory to come back and see if I fully remember what happened."

"Guess there's not much we can do," Screwball replies.

"No," Sun answers.

Sun and Screwall both already know that her memory is still a mystery to them. Even though Sun has been keeping track in one of her journals, some of her memories are a bit confusing to them. Screwball then remember something she remembers and wants to ask her.

Screwball looks at her sister and says, "By the way, the girls told me you got a mysterious pen pal."

"Yes I did," Sun answers.

"Did she ever message you back?" Screwball asks.

"As a matter a fact, I just received the message from Twilight just two weeks ago, but I have trouble understanding it and not sure what to write to her yet," Sun answers.

"What did she said?" Screwball asks.

Sun starts to look confused and says, "She said that she has friends that has the same name as my friends, and have siblings that have the same name too."

Screwball look a bit confused and says, "That's strange."

"I know, but I think she's telling the truth," Sun replies.

"Yeah. She seems to be very nice," Screwball says.

Sun starts to think about what she wants to reply about her able and some reason not much comes to mind.

She then has an idea and says, "I think I should write to her and write to her about our discussion and about my necklace."

Screwball smiles and says, "Good idea."

Sun then says, "For some strange reason, I have a feeling that Twilight may know something about me and my past, but because my memories is still a bit blank, it's hard to tell her."

Screwball hugs her sister with a smile and says. "Try what ever you can and see what she says."

"Good idea," Sun says.

Just then, the timer goes off on the clock on the stove and hear the cookies are done. Sun wants to go write the letter but first they need to get the cookies out of the oven.

Screwball starts to walk to the kitchen and says, "I'll get the cookies out of the oven while you get the book from your room."

"Okay," Sun says in reply.

Sun leaves to go in her room to get the book while her sister get the cookies out of the oven. After getting the cookies taken care off, Sun and Screwball are at the dining table with the book Sun has. Screwball watches Sun and she turns to book to an empty page and grabs her pen to start writing.

Screwball asks, "Ready to write."

"I am," Sun answers with a smile.

Shen then start to write in the book as she says in her thoughts,"

Dear Twilight,

How are you doing at your home. I'm doing fine right now. Today it's raining where I'm living and I'm have some quality time with my sister, Screwball. We made some cookies and we were talking about my past a little more and about my special necklace.

You see, I have a sun necklace that has two different yellow color gems on it. But in some of my dreams I have another one that is a red color gems on it. I don't remember much where it is, but I remember that I lost it when I was in that awful fire. I also remember that it was given to me by someone who I think it my original mother.

I really like to know what you think and hope you will get back to me soon.

Your friend,

Sun"

After finishing writing the entry in her journal, sun close it and place back on the table. Sun wishes that Twilight will reply soon to see what she thinks.

Screwball asks as she look at the book, "Think Twilight will reply?"

"Maybe not right away, but I'm sure that she'll be able to write to me soon," Sun answers.

"Okay," Screwball replies while nodding her head.

She then gets up and start heading to the kitchen as she says, "Now that is done, how about we have some cookies?"

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Okay Screwy."

After washing their hands and getting some milk, Sun and Screwball are enjoying some cookies they have made and they taste great. One of the reasons why is because Sun has been doing a great job at Granny Smith's cooking class with Applejack and Pinkie helping her too.

Screwball smiles as she eat the cookies and says, "They taste delicious."

"They sure do," Sun says with a smile.

"And it's because of the amazing cooking skills of Sun and Screwball," Screwball says with pride.

Sun giggles," I guess you can say that. All we do is follow the recipe and made them with love like how Pinkie taught me."

"I know," Screwball says with a smile.

Just then, the door opens and their dad has come through the door with the groceries.

Discord says, "Girls! I'm home!"

Sun and Screwball walk to where their dad is and says, "Hi dad."

"How was the trip?" Screwball asks.

"Wet and windy out side. I manage to get the groceries inside,"Discord answers while taking the groceries to the kitchen.

Sun says, "Screwball and I made some cookies while you were gone."

"And they taste great," Screwball says with a smile.

"Sounds great," Discord says.

Then Screwball asks, "So what are we having for dinner tonight."

Discord simply smiles and says, "I'm planing on making some special homemade pizza for us."

Screwball eyes start to sparkle and says, "You mean our pineapple and ham pizza with mozzarella cheese sticks in the crust."

"That the one," Discord says with a smile.

"Yay!" Screwball screams with excitement.

She then turns to Sun and says, "And don't worry we'll make sure to just leave out the ham for you."

Sun giggles and says, "Okay."

Sine it's around 4 p.m, Sun and her dad and sister are going to make some pizza. It has taken them a while to have all the cheese grated, pineapple and ham cutted into pieces, and the pizza crust being made and other preparation they need, they have made a delicious pizza and put it into the oven. They also make sure that half of it only has pineapple since Sun is a vegetarian.

When the pizza is finished, they have their dinner and it's taste delicious. Sun is glad to have some wonder time cooking some food with her had and sister and has been full from the pizza. She wonder what else that will go on with her family and wish will be doing more cooking with her dad and sister soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Sun Takes Flight

It's been some time since Sun has written a message to her friend Twilight and can't wait for her to reply back to see what she says. Today is a holiday called Thanksgiving and there's going to be a parade and a fall fair today. Sun and her family have just arrived at the fair right now and they are having a good idea at the fair and what they have to offer.

Screwball turns to Sun and asks, "So Sun, what do you think of the fair."

"It's sure looks fun, and crowded too," Sun answers looking at the fairgrounds.

"Well it wouldn't be crowded if it isn't Thanksgiving," Discord says.

Then Screwball happily says, "Dad's right, there's going to be a lot of people here today and lots of fun."

"I guess you're right," Sun says with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Screwball replies happily.

She then grabs Sun by the arm and says, "Now come on, let's go have fun."

At that moment, Screwball starts to drag Sun to the fair so they can have some fun. Discord simply laughs and follow the girls before she lose track of them. During the time at the fair, Sun along with her father and sister have been going on rides, playing games, getting some prizes, and anything else the fair has to offer. Sun is having a great time with her family and wonder if in her past she has this much fun with her other family.

After having a wonderful time at the fair, Sun and her dad and sister are having some lunch. They even have some candy apples for dessert.

"These french fries taste good," Sun says.

"Yep. And these candy apples are delicious," Screwball says with a smile as she eat her lunch and snack.

Sun giggles for a bit seeing her sister is very excited about having something to eat.

She then turns to her dad and asks, "So what are we going to do after lunch."

"We're going to get some good seats to see the parade and then we'll have some dinner at home," Discord answers.

"Okay," the girls reply.

After having some lunch, Sun and her family have found a good seat for the parade that will be traveling across town. Sun decides to have a little stroll before the parade start and hopefully will see her friends here too. However, she figured that her friends are with their own families and are having family time together as well.

As Sun is looking around the fair, she hears a voice and the voice is screaming, "Help!"

Sun looks around to figure out where the voice is coming from, but so far no luck.

Then she hears the voice again, screaming, "Help me!"

Sun looks around some more until she find out where the voice is coming from. Sun can see a giant turkey balloon floating through the air. At the end of the rope, she can see a man hanging from there with all his might. It hasn't taken long for Sun to know that the man needs help and decides to take action.

Sun is able to run through the crown and find the man being lifted into the air by the balloon. Sun runs to the man as fast as her legs can carry her. she is able to grab the man by the ankle and grabs the pole with the other one.

Sun says as she struggles, "Hold on! I'm going to help you get down!"

The man look to see that Sun is able to hold on to his ankle and the pole long enough to use his other hand to grab onto the pole too. Sun grabs the rope so she can give the man enough time to climb down. The man is able to get down and is able to tie the rope to the pole.

But before the man can tie the rope and Sun can let the rope go, a sudden burst of wind blows on the balloon really hard. The wind is blowing the balloon so hard that the rope snaps from the pole and Sun is being carried in the air.

Sun scaredly screams, "Woah! Aaahhh!"

The man stares in fear for Sun. Sun has tried to help him and ends up putting herself in danger by being carried off by the balloon. The man grabs his walkie talkie from his pocket to confirm to one of the workers of what happened. Then he is planning on going after the balloon with Sun on board.

Sun is being carried by the balloon and wondering on how to get down from the balloon and back to the ground. From her point of view, Sun can see that everyone is very small and that she is very high up.

Sun says in her thoughts, "I need to find a way to get down from here. But how am I going to let them know I'm down from way up here?"

As Sun starts to think of an idea, she remember that Sun has her backpack and remembers her phone and anything else she needs is inside.

"That's it, I can use my phone or anything else from my bag to call for help," Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun then tries her best to get her backpack from her back, but making sure she is hanging on to the rope. Sun is able to get her strap from one of her arms and is still holding on to the rope. But as Sun is able to get her backpack strap from her other arm, the wind blows from the other direction and she drops it by mistake. Her backpack falls and hit the top of the tent. Without her phone, there is noting Sun has that will help her get down.

Sun scredly says in her thought, "Oh no! What do I do now?"

Sun then realizes there is only one thing she can do, and she loudly screams, "Help!"

It may not be possible, but hopefully someone will hear her before she either falls of or the balloon will take her out of the city.

Back at the street where the parade is, Discord and Screwball are starting to wonder where Sun is and are starting to get worried. They know Sun isn't the type to be taken so long, unless she's in deep in thought with her memories.

"Daddy, do you think Screwball's alright?" Screwball asks in concern.

"I'm sure Sun is fine. But you know, it sure is taking very long for her to get back," Discord replies.

Discord and Screwball start to think about where Sun has gone off to and wonder if she's alright. Just then they look to see Sun's friends along with Screwball's friends are walking towards them and seem very excited for the parade. Discord and Screwball think it will be a good idea to ask them if they have seen Sun.

Screwball walks over to the girls and says, "Hi guys, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, Screwball," Scootaloo answers.

"Are you here to see the parade too?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"You know it," Screwball answers.

Then Applejack asks, "Where's Sun? I thought she'd be here with you?"

"She did, but she decides to go for a walk and she hasn't been back in a while," Screwball explains in concern.

Then Discord who is still sitting and asks, "Have any of you seen here?"

They all shake their head and saying no, meaning they haven't seen Sun.

Then Rarity says, "I'm afraid we haven't seen her today."

"But I'm sure Sun is around here somewhere." Fluttershy says.

"But where is she?" Rainbow Dash asks.

The girls along with Discord and Screwball are trying to figure out where Sun has gone. As they think Pinkie is starting to get a bit distracted by staring at the sky and looking at the fair. That is, until she notice a flying turkey balloon heading towards them, and can see someone on it too.

Pinkie pie looks at the girls and asks, "Are they starting the parade already because the turkey balloon is coming towards us."

Rainbow Dash looks at Pinkie and questionably asks, "Are you sure, Pinkie? The parade doesn't start for another half hour."

"Rainbow, I don't think the balloon is being carried by anyone. I think the turkey balloon is carrying someone," Applejack nervously replies.

The group looks up to see that the turkey balloon is floating over the street. Everyone on the ground are starting to notice the runaway balloon, but then notice someone is hanging on to the rope.

"Oh my goodness, there's someone up there," Fluttershy scaredly says.

"Don't worry, I'll go take a look," Pinkie says with a serious look.

She then grabs a big batch of balloons and tie it to her waist. With that, the balloons are carrying Pinkie up into the air. The girls are wondering how Pinkie can get these balloons so face, but glad she is able to get them in a hurry.

In the air point of view, Sun is still holding on to the balloon's rope and she is starting to get scared. She is able to hold on to the rope and use her legs for extra support, but her hands are starting to get a little numb. She is starting to worry about being in the air and wonder if anyone can help her.

"I hope someone sees me. I'm not sure how long I can hold on to the rope. I really hope someone will help me," Sun scaredly asks to herself.

Just as Sun is starting to lose hope, a familiar cheerful voice happily says, "Hey Sun. What are you doing up here?"

Sun turns to see Pinkie Pie floating in the air with a batch of balloons tied to her waist. Sun can never understand Pinkie's methods, but glad this one is able to help her.

Sun happily says, "Pinkie! Never been so glad to see you."

"Me too," Pinkie answers with a smile.

Then Pinkie curiously asks, "Um, you do know that you're riding on a runaway balloon?"

"I know," Sun scaredly answers.

"Good. Then, do you know that people can't really fly?" Pinkie asks curiously.

"I know. I just want to get down," Sun scaredly replies.

"I love to carry you down, but I don't have enough balloons to help get both of us down safely," Pinkie says in concern.

"Okay. Can you get the girls to help? I don't think I can hold on to the rope any longer," Sun replies, feeling that her hands are starting to feel a bit numb.

"Hang in there Sun and I do mean, hang in there. I'm going to hang on to the bottom of the rope," Pinkie says.

"Good idea, that will help put some weight on the balloon," Sun replies agreeing to the idea.

Pinkie then pops some of the balloons with the pin she keeps with her. She is able to grab the rope from the bottom, that causes the balloon to get weigh down a bit.

Sun sadly says, "I don't think we weight enough."

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Pinkie says with a determined look.

She digs into her hair and brings out a megaphone. Sun has no clue on how her friend does these kind of things, but glad they do come in handy at times like this.

Pinkie puts the megaphone in front of her mouth and screams, "Hey guys!"

"What?!" Rainbow asks while screaming.

"Sun is stuck on the turkey balloon!" Pinkie screams from the megaphone.

"What?!" Everyone horrorly screams when she mentions Sun's name.

They all look to see that Sun is holding on to the rop really tight and she has no intention of letting go from this 're glad they find Sun, but not glad that Sun is holding on tight to the rope of the balloon into the air like that.

Then Pinkie screams through the, "And she needs help getting down! She can't hold on to the rope much longer!"

At that moment, the group realize that Sun is in serious trouble and now, Pinkie is up there too. They need to get her down before she lose grip of the rope and falls into the ground.

Rarity screams in worries, "Oh my goodness, Sun!"

With that, they all start to run after the balloon that is carrying Sun and Pinkie Pie into the air. They need to find a way to get Sun and Pinkie down, before they get hurt.

Rainbow Dash turns to the other and says, "We need to get them down from there."

"We need to grab onto the top of the balloon so we can pull it down," Applejack confirms.

"I don't know how much longer Sun can hold onto it," Discord says in fear.

"But how? They're too high for us to reach," Fluttershy asks in concern.

The group start to look around to see if there anything they can use to reach her. Just then Rainbow Dash notice a bunch of crates making a staircase that is able the right height to get up here.

Rainbow Dash says, "We can use these create to get up there."

"They seem to be high enough to get, but they don't look very stable," Applejack says.

"It might be the only way, Applejack," Rarity says.

"There's no way I'm going to leave one of my daughter hanging up there," Discord says who is now in protective father mode.

He then turns to where Sun and Pinkie Pie are and screams, "Don't worry, we got a plan now!"

"Good, but hurry!" Sun screams as she feels like losing her grip.

At that moment, Discord, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash start to climb on the crates. It is able to support their weight, but not too long. When they reach to the top, they can see, the runaway balloon coming right for them.

Discord turns to the girls and says, "Okay girls, we only got one shot of this, so the timing needs to be right."

"Right," Rainbow Dash and Applejack replies.

Discord and the girls are looking at the balloon to see that it's coming right towards them. They waited until the right moment to grab on to Pinkie, who is hanging at the end of the rope. They know that they only have one chance to get the girls down from this height.

Discord can see that the time is right and informs with a scream, "Now!"

With that, Discord, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, jump off of the crates and heading towards the balloon. Discord is able to grab to Pinkie's ankle, Applejack grabs, Discord's ankle, and finally, Rainbow Dash grabs onto Applejack's ankle. With more weight on the balloon, it is able to be pulled down for around six feet off the ground, but it's not enough.

"It's working," Pinkie happily screams.

"Yeah. But we're not heavy enough to reach the ground," Applejack replies.

Rainbow Dash turns around and says, "Look! someone's coming."

There are five people running towards them and one of them is the man that Sun help. the other four are police officers who are securing that area. Now they are on a rescue mission to save Sun and the others from the balloon. The man is able to grab Rainbow Dash's ankle, and the police officers is able to grab on to the man.

At that moment, the balloon has stop floating around and being pulled down. the five men pull down the rope, The girls and Discord are being pull down as well. After getting Discord, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash down, the men grabs the rope and together are able to pull the balloon to the ground with Sun safely on it.

When Sun reaches the ground, she is able to let go of the balloon, but because her hands feel numb so it's a little hard at first, but she is still able to let go of the rope and glad to be back on the ground. Sun turns over to see her friends and her family and she is happy to see them again. Discord and Screwball look to see that Sun is safe on the ground now. They simply run over and give her a big hug.

Screwball happily screams, "Sun, are you okay?"

Discord happily asks, "Are you alright?"

I"m fine dad, Screwball, just feeling… a little… squished at the moment," Sun answers being squish by her father and sister's hug.

Discord and Screwball realizes that hey are kind of suffocating Sun a bit and says, "Sorry."

They let go of her and can see that Sun is alright. Her friends start running towards her to see if she's okay too.

"Sun darling, are you alright?"Rarity asks.

"Did you get hurt?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

"I'm fine, but my hands feel a bit numb and I'm just glad to make it back on the ground," Sun answers with a nervous smile.

Applejack asks, "Jumping jumbugs Sun, how in the hay did you get up there?"

"There was this guy who needed help with the turkey balloon so I helped him get down, but ended up getting carried away by the balloon and a strong gust of wind," Sun explains.

Discord, Screwball and the girls are shocked about Sun's story. The main reason she ends up hanging on to the balloon is because she is trying to help someone who needs some help. They think this is one of those situation that you help someone, but get in trouble at the process.

Discord turns to Sun and says, "Well Sun, it looks like you not only did a good deed, but end up worrying us."

"Sorry dad," Sun says sounding ashamed for worrying her family and friends.

Discord can tell Sun is starting to feel back and doesn't want her to feel sad.

He simply smiles and says, "It's okay Sun. I understand that you wanted to help someone. But for now on, why don't you try to get some help while you're add it."

Sun makes a calm smile and says, "Okay."

Just then, four of the police officers, the man Sun helps out, and three people who are incharge of the fall fair. Sun and the others are kind of wondering what this is about.

The man Sun helps out comes up to her and says, "Miss I'm sorry about the trouble you had while trying to help me, but I'm glad that you're alright."

"Thanks, but are you alright and what happened to the balloon that caused it to go wild?" Sun replies.

"I accidently put too much helium in the balloon and I lost control over it," The man explains.

"Wow! I guess the more helium the balloon has the more wild the balloon is," Pinkie replies.

"I guess, " Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"Well I can tell you one thing, Sun should be very thankful that she has a good friend and a family that care for her so much. It just shows that Sun has a good heart," The woman with light blue hair says.

Sun looks at her friends with a smile and says, "You're right, I'm glad to have great friends and a great family.

Then the man who Sun helps and says, "Well, I'm thankful for kids like Sun and her bravery."

Then the man says, "Now, let's get this balloon to the float so we can start the parade soon."

The man along with the security guards is able to take the balloon to the float with no problem, since they're five of them. Sun along with her family, and all of her friends decide to head back to their seat for the parade.

But before they leave one of them woman who is in charge of the fair says, "Excuse me, but your name is Sun right?"

"Yes," Sun says with a confused look.

The man with white hair comes over and says, "All of us in the committee have talked it out and we decided to award you with something special."

"And it will make up for the trouble you've went through, we have a special treat for you," The woman with blue hair says.

Screwball looks at the people and asks, "What kind of treat?"

With that, the people of the committee is having a talk with Discord about the surprise they have for his daughter. After the talk, they think it will be a good idea to award Sun with that kind of reward.

At the parade, Discord, Screwball and the girls along with their families are enjoying the parade. There are a lot of band members, floats with bright autumn colors, and animals balloons. Everyone are really enjoying the parade and are glad to have a wonderful time.

Rainbow Dash looks at of the floats with a smile and says, "There she is."

Everyone turn to see a nice colored float, that has the turkey balloon behind it. The float has a lot of autumn leaves on it, and has some vegetables and fruits used for thanksgiving food. On top of the float Sun is waving happily and is with a turkey that is the fall fair mascot. The turkey snuggles it's head against Sun leg and Sun pats it on the head.

Screwball waves to her sister and happily screams, "Hi Sis!"

Sun hears Screwball and waves back to her sister, her friends and dad. Discord, Screwball and her friends are proud of Sun and happy that Sun gets the chance to be in the parade. They are very happy that Sun is able to full their lives with smiles on their faces. Sun is very thankful that she has a great family and wonderful friends to be with. She can't wait to see what other excitement will lead her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Legend of the Silver Knight

On a saturday evening a few weeks after the thanksgiving parade and fair, Sun is in her room with her little sister having some quality times together. Sun is making sure her bookshelf is in order, especially since she has gotten her hands on a new Daring Do book. Her sister, Screwball, is simply sitting on the bed and looking at her sister organizing her books

Screwball says with amazement, "Wow sis! You must have the best complete set of Daring Do books I have ever seen. You also got a lot of other books too."

Sun giggles a bit and says, "I don't think I have the best complete set, but I'm glad I was able to get all these Daring Do books."

"Yeah." Screwball replies.

Then Screwball asks, "But where's your new book?"

Sun takes the book out of her backpack and says, "Right here."

The book Sun has just come out of the press and is able to get it the first day it comes out. The story is called Daring Do and the Legend of the Silver Knight. Sun and her friend Rainbow Dash are able to get their copies and thanks to Sun's research and Rainbow's determination, they are able to get first in line for the series. They have been waiting to come out for a while and now have their own copy of the book. Sun can't wait to read the book and she's very excited about it.

Then Sun happily says with a smile, "I heard that Daring Do and The Legend of the Silver Knight is amazing. I can't wait to read it."

"Can you read it to me?" Screwball asks with glee.

"Sure. We can read it before we get to bed, since it's the weekend after all," Sun answers while nodding her head.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Screwball cheers happily.

After brushing their teethes, putting on their pajamas, they decides to go read the book in Screwball's room. Screwball makes her feel comfortable by being under the blankets and laying on her pillow. Sun sits next to her and is able read to read the story to her sister.

"Daring Do and the Legend of the Silver Knight," Sun says while reading the title.

She then opens the book to the first page and reads, "In a distant forest just out of Vanhoover, lies a very large and beautiful castle that is now in ruin along with a village that is also in ruin. Daring Do is in front of the castle in search to find any clues about the old kingdom's mystery The Legend of the Silver knight…"

As Sun reads the book, she imagines that Daring Do is in front of the old castle where the Silver Knight uses to by a long time ago

"So this is old castle," Daring Do replies.

Daring Do looks at the old castle and see that this is the Castle of King Gold Stone and only son Prince Silver. She then takes the book from her backpack to take a look at the book she has brought with her.

Daring Do says while reading her book, "According to legend, the kingdom was ruled by an unjust king named Gold Stone, who abused his power and rob the people of the kingdom. One day, the Silver Knight was able to oppose him and managed to take the items back to the citizens. Everyone who loved the Silver Knight, but the king hated him and wants to have him arrested, but he and his other knights were unable to catch him. But according to the legend, the knight lives in the castle and knew every point in the castle."

Daring Do looks back at the castle to see that no one has been there for thousands of years. She knows that the only way to find the mystery of the Silver Knight is to go in the castle and see if the knight leaves behind. According to some of the rumors, the Silver Knight leaves behind his old journal along with his silver sword.

Daring Do says with a determined look, "Well, I'm going to unravel the mystery of the Silver Knight and find out his true Identity."

Sun imagines the story as she reads, "With determination and excitement for adventure, Daring Do goes inside the castle to find any clue of the identity of the Silver Knight."

Screwball who is listening to the story says with a surprised and amazed look, "Wow! So Daring Do was trying to find the anything the Silver Knight left behind."

"Yes. And it seems that it's just beginning to get interesting in this story," Sun replies.

"So what happens next?" Screwball asks.

Sun looks to where she is at and reads, "Once Daring Do enters the castle, she can see that even the inside is in ruin. She can tell it's going to be harder to find anything that might lead her to the silver knight's hiding place..."

Daring Do looks around the castle, she then start to search for anything that the silver knight has that might be able to help find his hiding place. Just as Daring Do is looking, she finds herself in the castle throne room and see two thrones. she can tell that the big one must have belonged to King Gold Stone while the smaller one belongs to Prince Silver.

Daring Do looks at the thrones and says, "Those two must be really close. but I remember that the father and son has some differences on how to treat their subjects."

Daring Do looks at the smaller throne a little more closely and notice something odd about it. She look to see a small nightingale on the top of Prince Silver's throne and think there's something odd about it.

She questionably says, "There's some kind of strange symbol on the throne, that the big one doesn't have."

Daring Do starts to get suspicious about symbol, so she decides to see what it doesn. Daring Do feels the symbol and presses it. When she does, the throne starts to move forward that reveals to be a secret staircase behind it. Daring Do looks at the staircase to see that it's full of cobwebs and dust. Despite her problems with spiders, she knows that there might be an ancient treasure that is waiting to be discovered.

As Daring Do walks down the stairs with her flashlight, she says to herself, "This must be how the Silver Knight get around the castle. There must be some secret stairs and tunnels around the castle that the king might not know about."

When Daring Do finds herself downstairs she finds herself seeing a hallway and can tell that it might lead to where the Silver Knight's hiding place. Daring Do walks down the hall and see silver linings of fabric and old torches on the walls. Just then Daring Do, finds herself in front of a wall and wonder where else she needs to go.

Daring Do looks around as she questionably says, "I wonder if the Silver Knight had a secret switch around here."

Daring Do shines her flashlight at the wall and notice the same family symbol that is on the wall, the same one that is on the throne. Daring Do press the brick that has the symbol and it reveals an old room behind the wall.

The room seems to be empty and all that is in there is the the old picture of the silver knight and a spire that has a paper with writing on it.

She looks at the book and reads, "This is the message of the Silver Knight. To find my secret treasure is to go north 15, east 3, west 7, and east 9."

Daring Do start to think about what the clue means and think it might be direction to the knight's treasure. Daring Do starts to think hard to figure out the measurements. Just then, she remember that they don't measure like modern times, but measures by rugs and carpet. She then thinks as she convert the measurements in her mind. After figuring out the location, she can see that part of the wall as the same symbol like the others.

Daring Do press on the symbol and a small part of the wall opens to reveal a secret compartment. Inside the compartment, it the silver sword, the silver armor, and a journal with silver lining on it and it has the same nightingale symbol on the cover.

"This must be the journal of the silver knight," Daring Do says with excitement.

Daring Do takes the book out of the compartment so she can read the entries of the silver knight.

Daring Do starts to look into the journal and says, "The silver knight snuck into the castle in order to take back the belonging the king has stolen. The Silver knight is none other than the King's son, Prince Silver. He decided go against his father to help his people, but make sure he does it in secret."

Daring Do is surprised to see that the silver knight is the king's own son, who is only doing this to protect his people. Just as she put the sword and book into her backpack, she then start to hear a strange sound. She turns to see the door closed right behind her and water start to fill up into the room.

Screwball shockley says, "Oh no."

"Don't worry Screwy, I'm sure Daring Do will know how she can escape the room." Sun says with a smile.

Sun continues to read, "Daring Do can see that the water is filling up the room really fast and trying to figure a way out…"

In the story, Daring Do is trying to think of a way to get herself out of the room along with the sword and journal. Just then, Daring Do sees that above her is a lighting that is big enough for her to escape. Just then Daring Do believe that the only way for her to escape is to use the knight's armor to float her way to the top.

Daring Do sits on the armor that is laying on the ground and says to herself, "I hope this works."

The water starts to fill up faster and faster, and can see that her plan is working. The armor is carrying Daring Do to the top, but because the water is filling up fast, it's carrying Daring Do and the armor at top speed. Just as she reach to the top, the water launches Daring Do into the air. Then Daring Do falls into one of the trees into the forest and is able to get a soft landing too.

When she is able to breath, Daring Do looks to see that she has found the sword and the journal and now they're her. She decides it will be a good idea to get out of here before anything happens. She gets herself down the tree and start heading back to civilization.

But then, four wild cats and a small white kitten surrounded Daring Do and are looking very angry and ready to strike. Daring Do makes a serious look to see that she knows that getting the sword back to the city won't be easy especially with her arch foe around.

Daring Do angrily says, "Show yourself, Ahuizotl!"

A maniacal laugh surrounds the area and a male spanish accent says, "I know you would be here, so why don't you make your life easy and give me the sword."

Ahuitzotl walks past the tree he's been hiding behind. He looks at Daring with a sinister look on his face and knows that she has what he wants. Daring Do suspects that Ahuizotl might be after the sword of the Silver knight. Sh eknows she needs to get out of here as possible.

"I will never give you it, Ahuizotl," Daring Do protests with anger.

Ahuizotl chuckles and says, "You always want to do this the hard way don't you. Hop my friends will give you a good fight.

Ahuizotl snaps his fingers and his wild cats cats start to corner Daring Do. Daring can see that she has no choice but to fight of the cats.

She says with a determined look," Bring it!"

The tiger begins to charge at Daring Do, but she manage to punch the cat on the chin and sends the tiger flying. The the other cats start to attack Daring do and they are not giving her a break. As Daring Do fights off the cats, Ahuizotl is able to pull a sneak attack and manages to pin Daring Do to the ground. Now Ahuizotl and his wild pets have captured Daring Do and now they are going to get rid of her.

Screwball starts to look scared and says, "Oh no, Daring Do's been captured!"

"Don't worry Screwball, Daring Do always find a way to get out of these situation, so I'm sure she'll find a way to get out of this mess," Sun replies.

"So what happens next?" Screwball asks.

Sun starts to read the story to see what happens now. In the story, Daring Do is now inside of a deep hole in the ground being tied up.

Daring Do struggles as she says, "You'll never get away with this."

"But I already have," Ahuizotl remarks while holding the sword.

He and his cats leaves with the sword leaving Daring Do tied up at the bottom of the hole.

"Not again," Daring Do says as she struggles being tied up.

Daring Do knows she needs to find a way to get out of here before Ahuizotl gets away with the sword. Just then, Daring Do remembers that her pocket knife is in her front pocket and decides to use it to cut her ropes.

Daring Do is able to to grab her pocket knife with her teeth and use it to cut the ropes. It has taken her some time, but she manages to get herself out of her rope, but now she needs to get out of the deep hole. Daring Do looks around and sees that the ropes that is used to tie her up are long enough to help her out. With quick aim, and good knots, Daring Do manages to get it on to a branch to get herself out of the hole. She then starts to hurry to get the sword back from her arch foe.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Ahuizotl and his cats here taking a break from their long journey. He is very proud that he finally has the sword and manage to get Daring Do out of the way.

Ahuizotl pets his kitten and says, "With Daring Do out of the way, there will be no one to stop me from spreading my wrath."

He then holds up the sword with pride and says, "I am victorious."

But then, Daring Do swings on a vine and takes the sword from Ahuziotl's grasp.

She says, "I'll take that."

Ahuizotl and his cats look up the see Daring Do getting way with the sword.

Ahuizotl says with a shock "What?! No!"

"Better luck next time Ahuizotl," Daring Do remarks.

She then find herself on top of the cliff and leaves Ahuizotl defeated. She then runs through the forest and is able to deliver the sword to the location it needs to be.

"With the sword recovered and Ahuizotl defeated, Daring Do is able to escape the forest and able to bring the sword and the journal to the city and everyone knows the true mysteries of the Legend of the Silver Knight," Sun says finished the story.

After reading the book, Screwball and Sun really enjoy reading this story and think it's very adventurous and mysterious. They can see that the book is amazing as always.

"That sure was a great story," Screwball says with a smile.

"I know. Who would have thought that the Silver Knight is the king's son," Sun replies.

Screwball asks, "I wonder if your friend Twilight has great books like the Daring Do books?"

"I don't know, but maybe she does have something similar in some way or another," Sun answers looking curious.

"You could say that again," Screwball says.

Then Sun says with a smile, "I know. I love these Daring Do books."

"Yeah. I can't wait until the next book to come out, so you can read it to me," Screwball says.

Then Screwball starts to yawn a bit and start to feel tired. Sun looks at the clock on the desk to see that it's a quarter past eleven. They have finished the book and they've read if for a while.

Sun turns to Screwball and says, "We'll have to wait until the next time, but right now, we need to get some sleep. It's really late."

"I guess you're right. I'm tired," Screwball replies with a yawn.

Sun tucks her sister into bed and can see that she is comfortable in her bed. They both give each other a hug and will be glad to see each other in the morning.

Screwball yawns and says, "Goodnight Sun."

"Goodnight Screwy," Sun says with a smile.

After saying goodnight to each other, Sun turns off the lights and Screwball falls right to sleep. Sun goes in her room and decides to get to bed since it's so late. After Sun falls asleep, she then start to have another strange dream. Sun dreams herself that she is in a strange room reading some books. From the looks of it, Sun seems very interesting in researching something very special. The last thing she end up seeing is her with a horn and wings on her back. After that the dream simply disappears, but Sun is still sleeping like she's not bothered by it. By tomorrow, it will be something else she needs to think about and ask Twilight about it too.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Dreams Keep Coming

For the past few weeks, snow starts to fall, people are dressed in warm clothes, and are setting up some lights, and put up other decoration. It's christmas time and it seems that everyone in Canterlot City are getting into the spirit of it.

Today, Sun and her friends are in the cafeteria at their school. In around three days, school will be off until next year and all the students can't wait to start their winter break. Of course, students are making sure to wear warm clothes for the cold weather. Even during the cold weather, everyone has some fun and exciting plans for the break and fun holidays too.

"I can't wait until winter break. It's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

Then Pinkie happily says, "I know. I already helped Mr and Mrs. with the christmas decoration at their store and it's going to be the twins first christmas."

"And I'm doing a special fundraiser for the animal shelter," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

Then she turns to Sun and says, "And Sun said she'll be making some delicious treats for the fundraiser."

Fluttershy look to see Sun not eating her lunch. She is simply staring at her lunch and using her fork to stir her pasta. She seems to be having something on her mind that has gotten her distracted. Fluttershy thinks that Sun isn't hearing her, so she decides to try and get her attention.

Fluttershy says, "Sun,"

But she doesn't say anything. Fluttershy decides to try again to try and get her attention.

"Sun," Fluttershy replies again.

Sun looks a Fluttershy and says, "Yeah. I know."

The girls can tell that Sun is deep in her thoughts again and knows what happens when Sun gets like this. They need to ask her what she has going on in her mind.

Applejack asks with concern, "Are you alright there, sugarcube?"

"Did you have one of your strange dreams again?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sun look at Rainbow Dash with a straight face and asks, "How you guess?"

"Because every time you go deep in your thoughts it means you had a dream that is kind of confusing to you." Rainbow Dash remarks.

"I guess you're right," Sun replies.

"So what kind of strange dream you have this time? Rainbow Dash asks.

Rarity firmly says, "Rainbow Dash, you know that not a good way to talk to Sun about her dreams."

"But it's true," Rainbow Dash says.

"She's right. Lot of my dreams are confusing and some of them doesn't make much sense," Sun adds.

"Even so, they're your dreams not her's, so she has no much to say in the matter," Rarity firmly says.

"So tell us, please," Pinkie says with a grin on her face.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Okay. I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheers.

Once Sun see her friends are looking at her, she can tell that they are waiting for Sun to explain about her dreams. Sun does want to tell them, but feels a bit confused about it. Then again, her dreams has been strange most of the time, but knows she needs to tell her friends about.

Sun starts to explain about her dream, "This dream I had has been appearing a couple of times. In my dream, I was exploring this large library and I was reading some books. There was this one book that caught my attention and I was reading it. I found the kind of information I was looking for and seem very excited about it, but then something happened..."

Sun stops as she explains to the girls about her dream. The girls are kind of confused when she says 'something happened' and they want to know what that's about.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

Sun starts to feel nervous and says, "If I told you girls, you... might not believe it."

"It can't be that strange?" Pinkie asks.

"It kind of is in a way," Sun remarks.

Sun can remember what happened in her dream. In the dream she is picturing in her head as she explains to the girls, there is a young mare and she looks a lot like her. According to Sun's dream and her explanation, the young mare decides to sneak into a library she's not supposed to, but really like to learn about something very special. When she finds the book she is looking for, she starts to read it and finds something exciting.

The young mare happily says, "Wow! So this portal is able to open up every thirty moons to a different world. Hmm, I wonder if it's every 30 months or every thirty days."

"When the portal opens every thirty moons meaning it opens every phase of the moon of the month or it opens 30 months," A familiar mare's voice appears.

The young mare can hear the voice and turns to see three ponies. Two of them are stallions with white fur, indigo blue made, and wearing gold armor. The one in the middle looks a lot like Principal Celestia. She has the same hair color, hur like color, eye color, but she's wearing a tiara, a gold necklace, and gold shoes. She also has a sun symbol on her flank. She realizes that her teacher has found her and she looks a bit upset at the young mare.

The young mare surprisingly says, "Princess Celestia."

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Princess Celestia says firmly.

The young mare laughs nervously and sheepishly says, "You're the best mentor and I decided to do some extra reading."

However, the next thing the young mare knows it, she outside in a garden watering plants and pulling weeds. She kind of been punished by taking care of the garden for sneaking to a forbidden library in the middle of the night.

The young mare sighs with annoyance and says, "I hate weeding. This is the worst punishment ever."

"Well, that's what you get for allowing your curiosity get the better of you. I did remind you not to worry about the mirror," Princess Celestia replies with a calm smile.

The young mare hangs her head with a sad look and says, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You are a wonderful student, you just can't go into the forbidden library without permission," Princess Celestia says.

"I know. I just really like to learn more about the mirror," the filly says feeling a bit better.

"I understand why you want to find some information about it. It's one of Starswirl's special mirrors," The mare replies.

The filly turns to her teacher and asks, "Princess, does this mirror really can lead us to a different world?"

"It actually does, why are you asking this?" Princess Celestia replies.

"Because if it really does lead to a different world, then there must be something we can learn in the world beyond it," the young mare explains with excitement.

Princess Celestia giggles a bit and says, "As much as I live to explore the other world, but I'm afraid that will not be possible."

"Why?" The young mare asks.

"Having too many ponies sent through the portal will upset the balance of this alternate world and it might end up putting Equestria in danger if the residence are hostl or might have bad intentions," Princess Celestia firmly explains.

"I guess you do make a good point," The young mare says, agreeing to the statement.

Princess Celestia smiles and says, "Well let's not worry about that now, after you're done with the garden, you and I can go out to lunch. I need to go to some important paperwork to get back too."

"Okay," the young mare replies.

With that, the tall mare known as Princess Celestia while the young mare continue to tend the garden. She may not like weeding, but she like tending to the flowers and trees in the garden.

After Sun explains and visualizes her dream, her friends are looking very shocked about the kind of dream Sun has last night. Sun knows something like this is going to happen and not sure how her friends are going to say about it.

Rainbow Dash breaks the silence by saying, "Okay, that's weird."

"I have to agree with Rainbow Dash on this one, Sun," Rarity replies.

"I know it sounds weird, but that's how I dreamt it," Sun replies.

Applejack comes up to her and says, "But why did you dream that Principal Celestia is a horse."

"I don't know," Sun replies.

But then Sun says, "But you know, it kind of explain something that's been bugging me for some time."

Sun's friends are kind of confused to hear Sun's explanation. They don't have a clu on how Sun can dream Principal Celestia like that. Then again, Sun doesn't fully remember about her past and mostly comes up in her dreams.

Rarity gasps realizing what Sun is talking about and says, "Back at the hospital! I remember you saying that you felt like you've met Principal Celestia before."

"Really!" Fluttershy surprisingly replies.

"Yes. But Principal Celestia never met Sun before until they first met there and sady, Sun doesn't remember much at the time," Rarity explains.

Applejack starts to understand this and says, "You know, I remember that once in awhile that Sun called Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia or just princess couple of time."

"I remember, even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are confused about it," Fluttershy replies.

Sun and the girls are starting to think of an explanation what Sun's dreams are trying to tell her. One of the things Sun knows is that she feels like she have seen Principal Celestia before, but can't fully remember what that is. Now because she dreams about her and herself some time ago, things are getting a bit confusing.

Sun turns to the girls and says, "I think my memories is getting more confusing every time I dreamed about it."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asks.

"What I mean is… Lot of my dreams involve with me being some kind of horse and a lot of the one that I feel are close to me are ponies too. I also seem to remember involving the best time with music and studying and learning about the things all around me. I also believe that I end up dreaming of the terrible fire before I was found at Canterlot High and other terrible memories," Sun explains.

She then starts to feel sad and says, "But in all of the dreams I have… I never seem to be able to remember my original name. The name I used to have before my name was changed to Sun."

Sun friends are seeing that Sun is starting to feel concern and a bit stressed. They remember that Sun explanation is true and has these strange dreams and memories. But they know that out of all of the memoires, Sun has never been able to remember her name. They know that amnesia takes time for them to come back or lost their memory permanently. In Sun's case, she seems to be able to have dreams of her memories, but can't really put them together.

Fluttershy shows Sun a reassuring smile and says, "Don't worry Sun, I'm sure we'll figure something out.

"She's right darling," Rarity replies.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Yeah. We promised you to help you find out about your memories, even if your dreams and memories are confusing."

"Thanks guys, but how can we figure this out," Sun replies.

Applejack turns to Sun and says, "You've been writing your dreams in the journal your dad gave to you…"

"And you have Twilight Sparkle as your special pen pal," Pinkie adds.

"And with all of us being with you, I'm sure we'll figure about who you used to be, but make sure you are still being you," Rarity replies with a calm smile.

Sun smiles and says, "I will, and thanks for trying to help me."

"Any time," Rarity replies.

After their conversation, Sun and her friends have finished their lunch and then they all leave the cafeteria to get to class. Having their classes is alright and there not much homework given since it's almost finals week for the school.

After they have their day at school, Sun is simply in her room finishing her homework and doing her study guide for the finals. Ever since Sun has been attending school, she's been knows at the top brains of the school. She still manage to do her volunteer job at the shelter and still able to study and do her homework.

After her home day is done, Sun is simply sitting in her room reading one of books to study with for the finals. As Sun is sitting in her room, she realizes that it's almost a year since she's been with her family and almost her birthday too. Since she doesn't know her really birthday, her dede make her birthday be on March 8th the day Sun has been adopted and is able to leave the hospital.

Sun yawns and says, "I guess I could continue studying tomorrow."

Sun simple close the book and make sure all of her school supplies she needs to study and for the finals are in her backpack. Then Sun takes the journal that she writes her memories in and puts it in her backpack as well.

Just then, Sun look to the the other book that she writes to her friend can see that is vibrating. She can tell that Twilight has reply back to her. She opens the journal and see she has written something down for her entry.

Sun reads the entry saying, "

Dear Sun,

I received your message and I feel sorry for you to remember something that awful, but I'm glad you were able to get to safety before something awful happen. I'm also glad that you were able to regain some of your memories during the time and able to be with your sister. I'm sorry if I hadn't reply in some time, but I've been busy with some crazy events happening where I'm living at. How to hear from you soon and see if you can keep me update on what you remember

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle.

After reading the entry, Sun is glad to see her friend reply to her, but can tell she's been kind of busy with some crazy event going on. She thinks it will be a good idea to write to Twilight about it and hopefully to see what she thinks about the situation

She grabs a pen from her desk and decides to start writing about her dream and what she and her friends discuss today.

Sun says in her thoughts as she wrote, "

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Today I would like to take to you about a dream I been having for a while and some of the confusing ones. A lot of the dreams I've been having involved me and the ones that are very close to me, but the strange this is that they are like horses. In one of my dreams, I dreamt that I was reading a book in a library and I was faced with a mare that looks a lot like Principal Celestia. She had the same rainbow color hair, purplish pink like eyes, and white skin. I also remember that in my dream, her name was Princess Celestia. I don't remember why, but I felt that she's someone very special to me. I really like to know how she relate to my past life and want your opinion on the subject.

I'll get back to you soon and hope write to you again soon.

Your friend,

Sun"

After writing the entry, Sun decides to put the book in her backpack so she can take it to school tomorrow to show her friends. After that Sun puts on her pajamas and make sure she gets her rest for school the next day. Sun really hopes her friend Twilight might know something about her past and wish she can give her more details about it. But she thinks it will have to wait for another time.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Memory of Hearth's Warming

It's been some time since Sun has one of her dreams, and Canterlot City has having a lot of snow falling from the sky. It's just the beginning of winter break from school and christmas is on it's way. In Sun's house, Discord and Screwball are thinking of idea on how to get their decorations up for the holidays and activities to do for their break.

"I love this time of year," Screwball happily replies.

"I know. There are a lot of stuff to do and it's very magical," Discord replies with a smile.

Discord asks with excitement, "So how should we kick this Christmas off?"

"We should go get the christmas tree first. Then we can decorate the tree and the rest of the house," Screwball suggests with a smile.

"Those are good idea, but there's something we need to do first,"

"What's that?" Screwball asks.

"We can start by getting your sister to focus on us and not on the snow," Discord says as he face the window.

Screwball turns to see Sun sitting on the window sill watching the snow slowly falling from the sky. Screwballs walks towards Sun to her her humming a tone that she doesn't know of. She really like to know what kind of song Sun is humming and get her attention back the plans for christmas.

Screwball calmly says, "Hey sis."

"Yes Screwball," Sun replies, still looking at the window.

Screwball starts to drag Sun by the arm as she happily says, "Come on, we decided to go get the christmas tree."

"Right," Sun replies with a smile.

Sometime later, Discord is driving Sun and Screwball to get their christmas tree. The place they are going is at the other side of Canterlot City so it has taken some time getting there. Just then Screwball is noticing Sun is humming the same song again and wonder what kind of song is it.

Screwball asks, "By the way, what were you humming earlier and right now."

"It's just something I remember, but I don't remember the words to the song," Sun replies with a calm smile.

"Aw well, no arguments here," Screwball replies with a smile and yet feels a bit disappointed.

Just then their dad happily says, "Here we are girls."

Sun and Screwball look at the windows to see a lot of trees and a lot of people there as well. sun is surprised to see so many trees and they are different shapes and sizes. Sun starts to think that she has done something like that before, but doesn't remember what that is.

"Wow! There a lot of trees here," Sun says sounding amazed.

"There are a lot of them alright. Lumberjack's Christmas Tree farm is the best place to get christmas trees in all of Canterlot City," Discord explains.

"And there are many different kind of trees and we can get miniature ones too," Screwball adds, happily.

"Baby pine trees?" Sun questionably asks.

"Yep," Screwball happily replies while nodding her head.

After parking the car, Discord takes the girls to see the owner of the tree farm. The owner is a light tan man that looks a muscular. He also has short black hair and a beard, and brown eyes. He is wearing a red coat with black buttons on it, dark blue jeans, brown boots, and wearing a snow hat.

When they reach the register, Discord calls out, "Hey Lumberjack!"

The man who is named Lumberjack looks at Discord with a smile and says, "Discord, it's so nice to see some familiar faces."

He then notices Sun and says, "And I see you have a new face with you this time around."

"Lumberjack this is my new daughter, Sun. Sun this is one of my good friends and Tree farm owner, Lumberjack," Discord introduces Sun to his friend.

"Hello," Sun replies, feeling a bit shy.

"Ho, ho, hello Sun, it's very nice to meet you," Lumberjack says with a smile.

Then Sun happily says, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You seem just a sweet young girls, no," Lumberjack replies.

"Sure. I guess," Sun says, shyness.

Just then Screwball grabs Sun by the wrist and starts to drag Sun to the tree farm. She can't wait to start finding a christmas tree for the house.

Screwball happily says, "Come on Sun, let's go find a christmas tree."

"Okay, okay," Sun says as she start to giggle and being dragged by her sister.

After Screwball drags Sun away, they start to search for the tree while their dad gets the equipment they need to get their tree. They search around the farm for their tree, but some of them are too big, too small, too wide, not wide enough, too thick or too thin, Sun can see that her little sister is very determine on getting the perfect tree for the house.

Just then, they see a very nice tree for the house. The tree is not to thick or thin, not to wide, and the tree stands about 6 feet tall. Screwball thinks this one will be the perfect tree for the living room art their house.

"It sure looks nice," Sun replies with a smile.

"You can say that again," Screwball cheerfully replies.

Discord's voice comes out and says, "Looks like we have a winner."

Sun and Screwball turns to see their dad with an axe and looks like he is ready to chop the tree down.

Screwball happily says. Hi dad, Sun and I found the perfect tree."

"You sure did," Discord replies.

He then walks to the tree and says, "Better stand back girls, this tree is going down."

"Okay," the girls reply.

Sun and Screwball stands back a few feet away from their dad and the tree that is going to fall to the ground. Discord then starts to chop the tree from the bottom and it has taken them a few large blows until the tree can't support itself. Then the tree start stop topple over and is going to fall into the snow.

"Timber!" Screwball loudly replies.

At that moment, the tree hits the ground after getting cut to where the stump is. Now that tree has been cut down, they are able to take the tree home so they can decorate it.

Sun turns to Screwball and says, "You su wanted to do that."

"Yes. Yes I did," Screall says with a smug on her face.

Discord says, "Let's get this to the car."

"Okay," The girls reply with a smile.

After buying the tree and getting home, Sun and her family are decorating the house and the tree. Since they have a lot of decoration it's talking them some time. Especially since Discord is very busy getting himself and the christmas light untangled. In this case, Sun and Screwball are able to put up some of the decorations on their own.

"Stringing popcorn is not very easy," Screwball says, as she tries to sew up the popcorn.

"Don't worry, we'll get this done soon," Sun replies while hanging the stockings at the fire place.

Then Sun asks, "Do you know how dad is doing with the christmas lights?"

Screwball giggles and answers, " He's still trying to untangle the lights."

Sun notices that her dad has been gone for a while untangling the lights. She is starting to think that her dad might need some help. However, her thoughts are still somewhere else at the time. She feels like this holiday, christmas, reminds her of something very similar, something very special to her. She decides to think about it later and go see if her dad needs help.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Sun suggests.

"Okay by me," Screwball replies while carefully stringing the popcorn.

After putting some of the decorations on the table, Sun leaves the living room so she can see if her dad needs help with the christmas lights. Sun tries to look for her dad, and knows that he will be in the garage somewhere.

As Sun searches for her dad, she calls out, "Dad!"

"Dad!" Sun calls out, loudly.

Sun is starting to think that her dad might not be in the garage, but she remember they have gotten the decorations from in here.

Just them, Discord voice calls out, "Sun, is that you?"

Sun looks around as she says, "Yes. Do you need help with the lights?"

"You could say that," Discord replies.

Sun hears the voice coming from behind some of the boxes that are still full of ornaments and other decoration. When she finds her dad behind the boxes, she can see that her dad is all tied up by the christmas light from his ankles to his shoulders. Sun can't help but laugh a little bit, but remember that her dad needs some help.

"Looks like you're stuck," Sun replies while giggles.

Discord sighs in defeat and answers, "Yes. I'm stuck."

Sun comes over to her father and says, "Don't worry, I help you."

Sun then start to help her dad untie the light and manages to get it more easily, mostly because the lights aren't that tangled. After getting the lights untangled and getting her father untied. she helps carry the lights to the living room with her dad right behind her. When they reach the living room, they can see that Screwball has finished stringing the popcorn and is ready to get it on the tree.

Screwball turns to where her father and sister are and says, "I see you to the light untangled."

"We did, but your sister has to untie me first," Discord says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Screwball starts to laugh and says, "I kind of figured that would happen."

"Ha ha, very funny," Discord mutters with annoyance.

Sun simply makes a calm smile and says, "Now let's not forget we still have some decorating too and we should start with dinner soon."

"I guess you're right," Discord says as she calm himself down.

Sun and Screwball start to giggle a bit and decide to continue on with the decorating with their dad and they all love it. After a while of decorating the house and the tree, Sun and her family are happy that their house is very nice, pretty, and colorful. Sun is very happy about spending christmas with her family. But during the decorating, Sun is still feeling like she has celebrated the holiday before, but in a different way.

It's not until, Sun and her dad and sister are having pizza for dinner tonight. Discord and Screwball notice that Sun is feeling distracted and that she's eating her dinner in very small bites. They know that something is in Sun's mind and it's been going on for some time today.

Screwball comes up to her sister and asks, "Are you alright sis, you're eating very slow?"

"I'm fine. I just have something on my mind right now," Sun answers, still slowly eating.

"What will that be?" Discord asks.

"Well, for sometime I feel that I have celebrated christmas, but I have this strange feeling that I celebrated a different holiday." Sun explains looking concern.

Discord and Screwball are looking a bit confused of what Sun is saying. They are wonder on how Sun celebrates a different holiday that is similar to christmas.

Screwball then has an idea and says, "Does this have something to do with the song you've been humming?"

"It is. I feel that I know the song, but I don't remember the words that goes with it," Sun replies.

Sun is still curious about her memories and more have been coming. She still manage to keep track of what her memories and dreams are showing to her, but still having trouble piecing them together. During the time, Her family and friends are helping her with the situation. Even they have trouble understanding what Sun is dreaming and remember from her past.

Screwball then turns to Sun and suggests, "Maybe it will be a good idea to wait until tomorrow to write to Twilight."

"She's right. Who knows, maybe you'll have a dream about it tonight and you can write to her about it," Discord adds agreeing to the idea.

"That's a good idea. I wish I can give Twilight more information about my past," Sun replies calmly, but feels a bit sad.

Discord notice it and says, "I'm sure you are doing a good job telling Twilight about it. It might be possible that wherever she's at might be where you used to live."

Sun smiles and says, "Maybe. I'll just have to wait and see."

After the conversation, Sun and her family continue to eat their dinner and then have some fun watching to shows and hearing christmas songs. After the fun Sun has with them, she turns in early for the night. Sun is kind of hoping that she will have another dream.

Later that night, Sun is starting to dream. This time, she is dreaming about her watching a play and the small filly and the ponies she is with are enjoying the play. The play is about 3 different pairs of ponies travel from their frozen home to find a new one and put aside their differences to start a new beginning. Just then they start to sing the song Sun has been humming and the word represent the love and friendship among friends and family.

The ponies on stage and in the audience songs :

As dawn shines on us every morn

The fire of friendship is reborn

And all the friendships we have made

We cherish in every way

Loyalty binds us and makes us strong

Honesty shows that we belong

And kindness shared will unite us through each day

The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us…

...through

Will see us through

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

Though the winter brings all its cold and storm

The glow in our hearts keeps us warm

The friends we know called our family

Will always see us through

Loyalty binds us and makes us strong

Honesty shows that we belong

And kindness shared will unite us through each day

The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us…

...through

Will see us through

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

After the song, everypony starts to cheer happily and have enjoyed the play. The young filly that resemble Sun thinks the play is the best one she has ever seen. Her favorite part is when the unicorn apprentice uses her magic to great a pink flaming heart. It makes her wish she can do something like that she she gets older and wants to do what the unicorn and the princess do. That something is to use her magic to help others and being able to use powerful spells.

In her sleep, Sun feels so happy and it seems to be one of the best memories to her. Of course, tomorrow she needs to write to Twilight about the dream she has and the song she's been humming. One thing comes to mind, Sun remember that this holiday she remember is a very special one. It's about spending time with friends and family, celebrating the country's start, and so much more. The holiday Sun is able to remember is called Hearth's Warming Eve.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Equestrian Memories

Back in Equestria, the country is having a cold winter of it's own. Right now, Twilight and her friends, along with Spike the dragon are at Canterlot to perform the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. They are excited because they have done the pageant before. Another reason why they have come to Canterlot because Princess Celestia has informed them that Sun has send more entries in the journal. When they look at the entry Sun writes, they are surprised to see that there a lot of similarities to what her family and friends are celebrating with the one they are now.

"So Sun ha a dream about Hearth's Warming Eve too?" Applejack surprisingly asks.

"It seems like it," Twilight replies.

"She even remembered the whole song and the plot of the play," Spike adds.

Applejack starts to get suspicious and says, "If you ask me, this seems to be too much of a coincidence."

"Yeah. There even some of the stuff she asked about," Twilight replies while showing her friends Sun's entry.

Then Rainbow says with excitement, "Still, it seems so awesome that she's a Daring Do fan too. She even wrote that she has all of the books and just got the one about the Silver Knight."

The girls can see that Rainbow is seems more happy about Sun being a Daring Do fan than about her entry. They think she is starting to get a little distracted right now.

Rarity turns to Rainbow Dash and says, "Rainbow, I think you're getting a little bit off topic."

"Right," Rainbow replies while blushing.

"Still you're right about one thing Applejack, this is too much of a coincidence," Fluttershy replies.

"Yeah. Including about the part about her celebrating a holiday called Christmas," Pinkie says talking really fast.

She then turns to Twilight with a confused look and asks, "Hey Twilight, what is Christmas?"

"According to Sun's letter, it seems to have a lot of similarities to Hearth's Warming Eve," Twilight answers while reading Sun's entry.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Basically, Sun is living somewhere that has similar holidays but called by a different name."

"Sounds about right," Spike replies, agreeing to the idea.

Applejack starts to scratch her chin with her hoof and says, "Maybe this whole theory of Sun living in another world isn't so far off after all,"

"Yes. But even if Sun is Sunset and living in another world…" Rarity starts to reply.

"None of us, not even the ponies of Canterlot had any idea how Sunset Shimmer escaped the fire or if she really did," Fluttershy replies, finishing the explanation.

"I do agree about it, but…" Twilight is about to say something, but stop because something is on her mind.

Her friends are waiting for Twilight to finish her suggestion, but notice that she is feeling skeptical about her suspicions.

"But what, Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

"I can't shake this feeling that Sun, the one who is writing me is Sunset Shimmer," Twilight explains.

She then sighs and says, "But without actually meeting her, it's hard to tell if she really is her or not."

"I guess that's understandable," Rainbow Dash replies.

Then Pinkie asks, "So what do you think we should do now?"

"Well, the best thing we can do is to wait until Sun remember anything else, and see if she writes more about where she's living," Twilight suggests.

The girls and Spike agree to the situation and think it will be best if they wait until Sun sends them another message in the journal. After their discussion, they arrive at the dining room to see Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna seeing the snow falling from the sky. They seem to be enjoy watching the snow coming down and know how cold it is.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turn to see Twilight and her friends walking into the dinning room so they can meet them. The princess walk over to them to see what they think of Sun's entries in the journal.

Princess Celestia calmly says, "Hello Twilight, how are you and your friends doing?"

"We're doing fine there princess, but we're still confused about the entries Sun wrote," Applejack answers with a confused look.

"Yeah. We still don't fully understand what Sun's entries mean," Rainbow Dash replies.

Then Twilight explains, "The only thing we were able to understand is that she was able to remember a lot of things that happened in her past. She even knows Daring Do and her books, not to mention Hearth's Warming Eve and you in her dreams."

Just then a voice comes out and says, "Let's not forget about the mirror as well."

The girls, Spike, and the princesses hear the familiar voice and can tell who is here right now. They all look around to figure out where the voice is coming from, but having trouble finding it.

Fluttershy looks around as she surprisingly says, "Discord!"

Then a filly's voice says, "Up here Fluttershy."

Everypony in the room look up to see Discord and the young filly Screwball floating on top of the ceiling having some chocolate milk.

"Hi Discord. Hi Screwball," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"What are you two doing?" Twilight asks.

"Screwball and I thought it will be a good idea to visit our favorite pony and her friends," Discord answers while giving Fluttershy a hug.

"Yeah. I love visiting my big sister," Screwball adds with a smile.

"Well, we're glad to see you two, but we're discussing something important," Twilight firmly explains.

"It's about Sun right," Screwball guesses.

Pinkie surprisingly asks," How do you two know?"

"We were listening to the conversation in the room, but we were invisible," Discord answers.

"And daddy told me about your friend who also has a sister named Screwball, just like mine," Screwball replies.

Twilight walks over to the chaotic pair and says, "Now Screwball, we don't know for sure where Sun is living or that the Screwball who is with her has the same personality as you."

"Aw, a filly can dream, can't she," Screwball replies with annoyance.

Then Screwball says, "Either way, I have a great way on how to make the pageant more realistic and exciting."

"What do you have in mind," Rainbow Dash asks suspiciously.

"I was thinking about using actually snow and making illusions of all the happening going on in the story. Maybe getting real windigos for the play, and how about…" Screwball explains her plans for the pageant.

But is interrupted when the girls shout, "No!"

"Screwball, we don't think having real windigos is a wise decision. They leave a very cold weather everywhere they go and will cause harsh winter in Canterlot," Princess Luna explains.

"And nopony wants to be turned into frozen popsicles," Rainbow Dash adds.

Screwball believes her plans has failed and says with disappointment, "Aw well, there's go plan B."

"It will be nice to make the pageant more fun and realistic, but it's not a good idea having windigo freezing everypony in the theater," Pinkie replies.

Princess Celestia turns to Twilight and asks, "So, what exactly did Sun wrote in her entries?"

"Well, she's been sending us some more about her dreams, and about the stuff she's been doing in her home. Some of them are a bit confusing, but she seems to be very happy there," Twilight explains.

Hearing Twilight's story, Princess Celestia can tell that Sun seems to be having a good life and it seems that it's winter where Sun is at as well. But deep in her heart, she still wants to believe that Sun is Sunset Shimmer and will know for sure that her old student is alright. Even if she isn't Sunset Shimmer, she will be glad that Twilight has a special friend she can talk to from where ever she is.

Then with a calm smile, Princess Celestia says, "Well, I'm glad to see that you surely made a good friend. I hope we are able to hear from her soon."

Then Pinkie comes out and says, "Come on everypony let's go have some fun and go practice for the pageant.

The girls and Spike, along with Discord, Screwball are glad to hear it and wants to go have some fun with the holiday. However, Princess Luna can see that something is still on her sister's mind and she knows what it is. She still feels sad for her sister ever since she and everypony else in the alter learns about what Queen Chrysalis has done to Sunset Shimmer.

Luna says in her thoughts, "Sister, I know you are trying to hide it, but I know how much you are hoping to know if this Sun is Sunset and would really like to know if she's alive or not.

She decides to let it slide until the time is right. She then follow her sister and the others to the theater and practice for the play. She knows that someday her sister will be able to be cheered up and will go on with her life from the awful incident and truth she's been through.

Later in the night, the pageant is one of the best ones. Twilight and her friends play the same role they have done before. Discord and Screwball are able to help with the set and the scenery and help make it more realistic, but not too real. The Hearth's Warming Eve pageant is one of the best things in this holiday for Equestria.

After the pageant, all the ponies who are in the pageant and one who help with them are in the castle ballroom having a little party with their family and friends. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are also there watching the ponies.

Just then, the ponies who are walking towards them are the ones she hasn't seen for a while. They are Sunset Shimmer's family. Sunset's father, Pheonix Dawn. Her mother, Sun Stone. The eldest son, Scarlet Clef. The eldest daughter, Rosemary. The young colt, Rocky. And finally the young filly Sunshine.

Sun Stone comes up to the princesses and says, "Hello Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, Sun Stone. How are you and your family doing?" Princess Celestia calmly replies.

"We're all doing fine, princess," Phoenix Dawn replies.

"And we're having a great Hearth's warming," Sunshine says happily.

"Well it's good to see you all having a good time," Princess replies with a smile.

"Yeah. It sure was," Scarlet Clef replies.

He then sighs sadly and says, "If only Sunset was still with us."

Princess Celestia looks a bit sad and says, "I know Scarlet. I miss her too. I still wish there is a way to know if she's still alright or not."

"We understand princess. But I'm sure Sunset wouldn't want you to feel sad and not be able to move on," Rosemary replies with concern.

Princess Celestia calmly says, "I guess you're right. Sunset wouldn't want us to feel that way. I only hope that someday we'll find out where she is and are able to bring her home.

"I sure hope so princess," Sun Stone replies.

"I hope so to, Sun Stone," Princess Celestia calmly replies.

After their small discussion, family bow to the princesses and leave to continue having their time together.

After they are gone, Princess Luna turns to her sister and family says, "Sister, we need to talk."

Princess Luna start to head towards the balcony and her sister follows her. When they both are outside, Princess Luna closes the doors so nopony will overhear them.

Celestia looks at her sister and asks, "So… what is it you need to talk about?"

"I think you're still having trouble letting Sunset go," Luna bluntly answers.

Celestia sighs in defeat and says, "Yes. I am having trouble letting go. I haven't been since the incident in the throne room."

"I understand what you mean. You've told me about what happened and how much she meant to you," Luna exclam.

"She does," Celestia replies.

Celestia then starts to look at the stars and remember one of the moments she has with Sunset before the incident at Canterlot happen that very night. In her memory, she and Sunset are watching the moon and the stars as part of her studies. During the time, Sunset can name a lot of stars and their constellation.

Sunset turns to her teacher and says, "Wow! You sure made some great stars in the night sky."

"I did, but I don't think they'll ever compare to my sister's beautiful night sky," Celestia calmly replies.

Sunset then start to notice that Celestia is starting to feel sad about her sister. She remembers asking the princess about the elements and how she has used them to banish her own sister to the moon.

"Princess, do you ever miss your sister sometimes," Sunset asks in concern.

"I do. I think about her everyday since I banished her," Celestia answers.

She then sighs sadly as she look up at the moon and says, "Sometime I wished there was another way to save my sister, but she didn't gave me any other choice."

Sunset can see Princess Celestia really misses her sister. She can't think of what it's like without her brothers and sister being with her. What worse, even though Princess Celestia has her subject and student being with her, she doesn't have that many family memories. Other than the princess' sister, Sunset knows her nephew, Prince Blueblood, and her nice, Princess Mi Amore Cadence or Cadence for short.

She then sits down next to her princess and asks, "Do you think Luna will be able to return to her old self again?"

"If she did, she'll still be Nightmare Moon, but someday Luna will return back to normal," Princess Celestia replies.

"I hope so too," Sunset replies.

After that, Princess Celestia and Sunset Shimmer simply watch the night sky together and are glad to have this talk. Celestia hopes that someday her sister will come back and are able to rule Equestria together like they used to.

After having the memory and shared it with her sister, she starts to shed a little tears and look at the night sky. Princess Luna is kind of surprised that her sister even told Sunset about her being banished and her feeling.

Luna then comes to her sister and says, "I never know you and Sunset talked about me that way before."

"We did. After our discussion, she told me that she wished there is a way to help bring you back, but I told her that this is something that will be entirely up to you to do." Celestia explains.

"You're right. After being changed by to normal by the elements, it was up to me to decide want to do from there. I finally decided to be with you and rule together like we used to," Luna replies with a calm smile.

Celestia smiles back and says, "And I'm glad you are able to be with me again. I'm sure Sunset will be glad you're here too.

"I'll bet she will," Luna replies.

For the rest of the night while the party is going on, Celestia and Luna watch the night sky and the snow continues to fall from the sky. Then Celestia puts her wing over Luna as her way of giving her a warm hug. Luna smiles back and glad to be with her sister. Sometimes love and friendship will last a long time and even though the ones she loves have been gone, she will always keep her hopes up and faith will help guide the way to them.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Sun's First Christmas

After some time, Sun and her family are having a fun time in the snow and having a wonderful time with her friends. During the time, Sun can see that her pen pal Twilight hasn't message her yet. She figure that she must be busy and can't get to her right now. She's been spending time with her friends and family in the coldness of winter. However, even though Sun remember having fun in the snow, there seems to be a strange force that causes Sun to feel uncomfortable with. She then feels better when she is having fun with the people she loves so much.

Today is christmas and it's very early in the morning. At this point, Sun is now sleeping in her room and trying to keep herself warm from the cold. However, her sleep has been interrupted when her sister slams the door open with a glee on her face and starts to jump on Sun's bed.

Screwball happily screams, "Sun! It's time to wake up! Wake up sis!"

Sun hears her sister screaming happily and starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes, her vision is a bit blurry, but can tell that's her sister jumping on the bed with excitement.

Sun yawns and says, "Screwy, what time is it?"

"Sun looks at her clock to see that it's 6:30 in the morning. She is starting to wonder why her little sister is waking her up at this time.

Screwball, it's 6:30 in the morning," Sun says and then lets out a yawn.

"It's christmas, sis. We have to open our presents!" Screwball screams with excitement.

Sun knows that Screwball is not going to give up on getting her up to start with their Christmas day. So she decides to try to wake herself up and start having a christmas morning.

Sun gets out of bed, let out a yawn, and says, "Okay we'll go down stairs after we wake up dad."

With that, Screwball leaves the room with a smile of her face and on her way to wake up her dad. Sun leaves the room as well, but is going to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After getting herself up and her sister wakes up her dad, Sun and her family are down stairs to see some presents wrapped up in nice paper and ribbons. The stockings on the fireplace are all full up. Screwball is very excited and can't wait to open the presents.

Screwball happily says, "Wow! We got so many presents this year!"

"Yeah. I'd bet you can't wait to open the presents," Sun replies with a smirk on her face.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Screwball replies happily.

At that moment, Screwball zooms downstairs to see the presents. She then separate the pile of presents by name and put the stockings on them. Sun thinks Screwball maybe be chaotic as her dad, but for some strange reason, she reminds her a lot of her friend Pinkie Pie.

After separating the presents, Screwball happily says, " Now that the presents have been separated, it's time to open them."

"Okay Screwball, just let us sit down first," Discord replies.

Discord and Sun sits to where Sun is and can see the excitement that is being shown all over Screwball's face. Sun and Screwball unwrap their presents and they end up with some fun and interesting stuff.

Sun ends up with some nice clothes from Rarity, a basketball from Rainbow Dash, a cookbook from Applejack along with a baking book from Pinkie, and a stuffed kitten from Fluttershy. Her dad gives her a nice bonnet, and Screwball gives her a pogo stick. Most of Screwball gifts are funny pranks, candy, and anything that involves having fun.

After they open their present, Sun and Screwball are helping their dad make some breakfast. They have fine breakfast and then they all get dressed in winter clothes so they can go have some fun in the snow.

Sun looks around to see snow falling from the sky, covering the city of Canterlot with it's white and cold flakes. She can see that so many people are enjoying the snow in any way they can. She then start to remember something that happens a long time ago. She starts to remember seeing the small filly again along with her family playing in the snow. They all seem to be happy being in the snow and doing winter activities.

Screwball drags her sled through the show and says, "So Sun, are you ready to go sledding?"

"Yeah. But try to make sure it's not a big hill, at least not too big," Sun replies.

"Sure," Screwball says while nodding her head.

After that, Sun and Screwball start to go search for the hill to sled on, while their dad is simply watching his daughters having a great time together. It doesn't take long for Screwball and Sun to chose the right hill to ride down on. It's big enough for them to have some speed, but not big enough for them to go sonic speed. The two sisters are ready to go have some fun.

"Ready for take off," Screwball replies happily.

"Yes Commander Screwball," Sun replies.

Then Screwball says, "Alright, then in three… two… one… blast off!"

At the signal, Sun pushes Screwball's sled and jumps onto it so they can slid down together. The two on the sled are going fast and are having a blast. When they ride their sled to the ground they end up running into a small hill of snow. Screwball and Sun pops their head out of the snow to see they are both covered in snow.

Screwball laughs and says, "That was awesome!"

"I know. I don't think I had this much fun in a while," sun replies while laughing.

The two sister are having a great time being covered in snow. Sun can't wait to see what else they can do in the snow. Just then, Sun and Screwball ends up being hit by snowballs. When they turn around they can see Rainbow Dash and and Scootaloo holding a bunch of snow balls.

"Hey guys, having fun in the snow?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We were just sledding and now you're hitting us with snowballs," sun answers while wiping the snow off of her hair.

"Wanna play?" Scootaloo asks.

"Sure," Sun and Screwball answers with a smile.

After getting out of the pile of snow, Sun and Screwball go play a snowball fight with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. It's starting to get fun until Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie and her three sisters, even Fluttershy and her brother Zephyr Breeze are joining the game along with Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

After that, their little snowball fight as turn to a snowball battle. Sun, Screwball, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Maud and Limestone are one team. On the other team are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Zephyr Breeze, Pinkie Pie, and Marble Pie. At that moment, the snowball fight has become more exciting.

Sun throws the snowball and it manages to hit Applejack on the back.

Applejack laughs and says, "You're going to get it now Sun."

"Not while I'm around," Screwball says and throws the snowball.

It misses, but the two teams are not giving into the fight. The snowball fight is starting to get tough and it seems that Sun's team are having trouble keeping this up. She then start to notice a bunch of snow that are in the trees and see that Rainbow Dash's team is right under them.

Sun turns to her team and says, "Guys! Aim at the top of those trees!"

Screwball and the others are a bit confused as to why Sun wants them to throw snowballs on the tree. Then again, they figure that Sun has a plan to win the game. They then start to throw snowballs up the tree and Sun can see that her plan is working.

Rainbow starts to laugh and says, "What are they doing? Are they trying to aim at us or at the trees?"

Applejack looks up to the trees and surprisingly says, "Or maybe both."

"Why?" Zephyr asks.

"Maybe because Sun decides to get the snowball on top of the trees so the blanket of snow can fall on top of us," Pinkie Pie says looking up.

Rainbow and the others look up to see that the snow is starting to fall on top of them. The next thing everyone knows, the snow has fallen on top of them. Sun and the others can see that everyone on Rainbow's team has been covered in snow.

Screwball laughs and says, "Looks like we win the game."

Rainbow Dash sticks her head out of the snow and screams, "Hey, who said you can drop a pile of snow on us."

"You didn't say we couldn't," Maud replies.

"Come on Rainbow, they are just putting up a good fight like the rest of us," Applejack says, as she help get her sister and her friend out of the snow.

"I hate losing," Rainbow mutters to herself.

Everyone starts to get out of the snow and can see that they have lost the game to Sun and her team. Sun and the others help them get out of the snow and glad they the snow doesn't hurt them. Just then, everyone starts to laugh and are glad to have a great time.

Then Sweetie Belle asks, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we can make some snowmen," Apple Bloom suggests.

"Maybe some snow angels," Sweetie Belle replies with a smile.

"No way. How about we go ride of Screwball's sled," Scootaloo says, wanting some excitement.

Then Rarity says, "Well to be completely honest, I could use a break after that snowball fight."

"Me too. My hair is starting to freeze out here," Zephyr says while taping his hair.

Applejack point to the sky and says, "And it looks like it's getting pretty late outside."

Sun giggles and says, "I guess with our snowball fighting, we practically played in the snow all afternoon."

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty tired," Fluttershy says.

"And it's starting to get cold outside," Limestone adds while shivering.

"Guess it's time for all of us to head back home before it gets dark," Pinkie replies.

Then Sun says, "And before it gets too cold for us."

After saying their goodbyes, Sun and Screwball goes back to their house with their dad, while the others head back home to their families. When the reach back home, the snow starts to fall again and the weather is starting to get colder too. Discord makes some hot chocolate and some tomato soup to he and his daughters can keep warm.

"So Sun, Screwy told me that you and the others had a snowball fight," Discord replies.

"We sure did. We practically played all afternoon," Sun replies.

Then Screwball says," Yeah. but it's nice that we get to spend christmas evening together."

Sun sighs calmly and says, "I know. It's nice to have some hot chocolate and hot soup."

"You can say that again," Screwball replies with a smile.

The Screwball asks, "So Sun, did you heard anything from Twilight."

"Not yet. She must have something else going on," Sun answers.

"Wonder if Twilight has a holiday that is like Christmas," Screwball questionably replies.

"Could be," Sun answers thinking of the idea.

Discord comes in and says, "I know that this friend Twilight is a great friend to be with, but let's go have the rest of our christmas and fun at home."

Sun smiles and says, "Sure."

The rest of the evening, Discord, Sun, and Screwball have been watching some christmas shows and movies, bake some cookies, and simply relaxing by the fireplace. After some time, Sun, her dad, and sister are sleeping soundly in the living room floor by the fireplace. In her sleeping, Sun dreams of having a wonderful and relaxing time with her family and friends today. It sometimes wonder if she has friends from her old home and from her old memory. She still needs to wait until she can understand her memories and know who she used to be before she becomes Sun.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Winter Sickness

During the cold of winter, some people play in the snow, some people stays inside, and other kinds of activities to do in the snow. In some cases the cold weather can cause some people to feel cold or under the weather. In Sun's case, she's under the weather alright.

"A fever! How could you have a fever in winter?" Rainbow screams over Sun's laptop.

Sun has the bad case of the flu and she will need to stay in bed for a few days. Her head feels warm, her nose is runny, and her throat feels sore. She is not in shape to do anything for a while. Right now, Sun is talking to her friends on the video chat on her laptop. Her friends are kind of surprised to see Sun in this kind of condition.

"My dad said I caught the flu, so I won't be able to come to the animal center today or in a fews says for that matter." Sun says with a sore throat.

"Aw, you don't sound good at all," Fluttershy says in concern.

"Yeah. I'm going to be stuck in bed for a while," Sun replies.

Then Pinkie sadly says in the screen, "Aw, and you won't be able to come to my New Years Eve Party tomorrow,"

"No," Sun answers.

"Sounds to me like that flu is not going away anytime soon," Applejack replies in a sad tone.

Then Rarity says, "Well, just make sure you've dressed warm, stay in bed, and drink plenty of fluids."

"Don't forget some medicine," Fluttershy adds.

Sun smiles and says, "I will. Bye."

"Bye," Rainbow and the others reply.

After saying their goodbyes, her friends hang up the video chat and Sun closes her laptop. Sun continues to lie down in bed and she doesn't feel good at all. She then start to cough and it hurts her throat.

Sun goans and says, "I hate this"

And she really doesn't like being sick, at all.

Just then, Screwball comes into the room with a smile on her face and knowing her, she's here to cheer up her sister.

Screwball sits on the bed and says, "Hi sis, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Sun mutters.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine in a few days," Screwball replies with a smile.

Then Screwball asks, "Think your stomach can seat something."

"I don't feel that hungry," Sun answers feeling tired.

"Want something to drink instead?" Screwball asks.

Sun nods her head and says, "Sure."

"Okay. One glass of orange juice coming up and then you can take some medicine," Screwball says with a cheerful smile.

"Sure," Sun replies with a weak smile.

Sun starts to feel bit better, but still feeling sick from her throat and her head. As soon as Sun has her medicine, she falls right to sleep. She will be sleeping for a while too.

Back at Pinkie's house, the others are at her house to talk about what to do on New Years, and trying to figure out how Sun can enjoy it while being stuck in bed. Of course, they feel bad that Sun is sick during the coldest time of the year.

Rainbow groans with annoyance and says, "Man, I can't believe Sun is sick in the middle of winter."

"Rainbow, you know as well as anyone that people often get sick at this time because of the cold," Rarity says while painting her nails.

"Yeah. But Sun doesn't get sick very much and now she has the flu," Rainbow yells.

"Sounds like it to me." Applejack replies.

"Still, none of us have seen Sun this sick before," Pinkie replies.

"Please, I don't believe we'd ever seen her sick at all," Rainbow remarks.

Fluttershy turns to Rainbow Dash with a concern look and says, "You do have point Rainbow. But she still sick and maybe we can do something to cheer her up.

"Yeah. She's as sick as Winona," Applejack replies.

Rainbow Dash bluntly says, " Serious Applejack, Sun may be sick, but she's not sick as a dog."

Applejack glares at Rainbow and firmly says, "I didn't say she's as sick as a dog, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah. But I don't feel in the mood for sarcasm," Rainbow Dash firmly says, staring back at Applejack.

Fluttershy get's between the two glaring girls and calmly says, "Now, now, let's not try to get into an argument. We're trying to find a way to make Sun's feel better, not get into a fist fight."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash calm themselves down and sadly says, "Yeah."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash calm down after their little argument. The girls are still wonder on how they can help Sun feel better from her flu.

Then Rarity asks, "So how exactly are we going to cheer Sun up?"

They try to think of an idea on how to help Sun. Sunis sick and won't be able to do much, including on New Year's Eve.

Just then Pinkie has an idea. She shows a big smile and says, "I know."

After getting some stuff and getting some gear on for the weather. They all gone to Sun's house so they can cheer her up, and knowing Pinkie Pie, she's going to cheer her up and give her some gifts.

Pinkie opens the door to Sun's room and happily cheers, "Hi Sunny."

Sun turns toward the door with a weak smile and says, "Hi Pinkie. Hi girls."

Pinkie hops into the room while the others walk over to see Sun and hoping to make her feel better from the flu. The all face her on different sides of the bed, but make sure they don't catch her flu.

"Hey Sun," Rainbow Dash replies.

"How are you feeling?" Applejack asks.

"I little better. I'd took some medicine just before you got here," Sun answers weakly.

"That's good, darling. I see you are looking comfortable," Rarity replies with a smile.

"Yeah. But my throat still hurts," Sun sadly replies and her speech says it all.

Fluttershy comes over to Sun and says, "Don't worry Sun, as long as you stay in bed, I'm sure you'll feel better in no time."

"I know," Sun says with a smile smile.

Just then, Sun starts to notice that her backpack is moving like crazy. Sun is starting to think that there is something alive inside her back.

"Um Fluttershy, what's going on in your backpack?" Sun asks with a confused look.

Fluttershy starts to understand what Sun is looking at. So she takes her backpack and puts it off the bed. She unzips her backpack, and little Angel Bunny pokes his head out of the backpack.

"Angel wanted to see you when I told him about you being sick." Fluttershy explains.

Sun smiles at the little bunny and says, "Hi Angel. It's nice to see you again."

Angel Bunny smiles and simply rubs his head against Sun's cheek. Sun smiles a the rabbit and rubs his little tummy, which Angel loves very much.

Rarity giggles and says, "I think Angel like you."

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Sun sighs calmly and says, "Sometime… I wonder what it's like to have a pet of my own?"

Pinkie surprisingly gasps and says, "You want a pet!"

"Sometimes," Sun answers calmly.

Just then an idea hits Pinkie and she happily says, "We should get Sun a pet!"

Rainbow Dash looks at Pinkie with a confused look and says, "Huh, why do you want to give Sun pet?"

"Why not? We all have pets," Pinkie asks.

Then Pinkie clarifies, "You have Tank the tortoise. Applejack has Winona the dog. Rarity has Opalescence the cat. Fluttershy has Angel Bunny and other pets in her house. And I have Gummy the alligator."

Sun looks at Pinkie with a confused look and says, "Wait, Rainbow has a tortoise and you have a pet alligator!"

"Yeah." Pinkie replies.

"Is there something wrong about me having a pet tortoise," Rainbow asks firmly.

"Sun shakes her head and answers," No. I'm just surprised that you have one. I'm mostly surprised that Pinkie has an alligator for a pet."

"You mean a baby alligator," Pinkie remarks.

"It's still an alligator," Rainbow mutters.

Sun giggles and says, "Well, it's very unlikely for anyone to have an alligator for a pet."

"Yeah. You should also tell my sister, Maud. She has a pet rock named Boulder," Pinkie says with a smile.

"Usually, I don't believe that rocks are pets, but I guess it depends on the perform," Rarity replies.

The girls start to giggle about the pet conversation and it seems Sun is feeling better being with her friends, even though she is sick. She then starts to wonder if she had any pets in her past life, but doesn't remember having on.

She starts to deep in thought until Pinkie Pie asks, "So Sun, what kind of pet do you want?"

Sun looks at the girls with a confused look and says, "I don't know."

Then Fluttershy asks, "Well, what kind of characteristic you want in a pet?"

Sun starts to think about the kind of pet as she explains, "Well, I think I'm good enough to have a small pet. I also want the pet to play with me, calm, and sweet. It can't be too rowdy or cause mischief."

Sun sighs sadly and says, "In a way, I kind of like a pet like Nina."

The girls look at each other with concern and remembers the name before. They remember that Sun has been attached to a baby Iriomote Wildcat months ago. Sun and little Nina have become good friends and they are like friends too. But Sun has to let her go, she the small cat can go back to her family. They believe the way Sun is saying that can only mean one thing.

Fluttershy sadly asks, "You still miss Nina, don't you."

"Yeah. I still miss her. Even though I only have her for a day, I grew fond of her and I still think about her something," Sun explains.

Sun then starts to shed tears and says, "Even if I've got a pet of my own, I don't think any pet could replace her."

Sun then starts to cry and shed more tears. The girls can tell that she really miss her feline friend and it's a cat she is unable to keep with her. They feel sorry for Sun that she and her little wild cat friend have to be a part.

Applejack sits on the bed and sadly says, "It's okay Sun. I know that nothing can replace Nina, but I'm sure she doesn't want you to feel that way.

"I know, but I still miss her," Sun replies while wiping the tears off of her face.

Then Rainbow lies on the bed and sadly says, "Yeah. In fact, I know exactly how you feel.

Sun looks at Rainbow Dash and asks, "You do?"

Rainbow nods her head and says, "Yeah. I remember how upset I want when I first got Tank and when he's going to hibernate for the winter. I tried whatever it takes to make it feel like summer to him, but nothing worked. My mom told me that when I have to say goodbye, I'll still have the memories of him."

"Wow! That's was a sad story," Sun says amazed and still shedding tears.

"Yeah. Even though Nina's not with you anymore, you will have great memories of her. Also, when you get a new pet, someday, you will make new memories with it," Rainbow Dash adds with a smile.

Sun understand what Rainbow Dash is saying. Even though someone dear to them are gone, they still have wonderful memories of them. And by magic and faith, they can make new friends and create new memories with them as well.

Sun smiles at Rainbow and says, "Thanks Rainbow. I needed that."

"No problem girl," Rainbow replies with a smile.

Fluttershy and the others are kind of impressed with Rainbow's story. She hasn't told anyone about what happened with her and Tank. They are proud that story help Sun feel a lot better.

Just then Discord comes into the room with a tray full of sliced fruits, veggies, and cashews, and says, "Hey girls, I thought I should bring some snacks to you."

As he is going into the room, he notice Sun eyes are red and has some dry tears on her face. In concern, Discord walks over to her to see if she's okay. He puts the tray of snacks on the table so he can come close to her.

"Sun are you okay?" Discord asks in concern.

Sun looks at her dad while wiping the tears from her face and says, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Discord replies.

"She wasn't at first, but we were able to cheer her up," Rarity replies with a calm smile.

"But why were you crying?" Discord asks.

"We talking about getting Sun a pet. But she then start to miss sweet little Nina," Pinkie explains sadly.

Discord looks at Sun with concern, "Oh, I understand."

"I know, dad. I really miss her. I sometimes wish I could see her again," Sun sadly explains.

Discord hugs Sun and says, "Don't worry Sun, maybe someday you'll be able to see her."

"I guess so," Sun replies sadly.

After the sad event, and another hour at the house, Sun's friends have gone home so they can be with their family and get home before it gets dark. Discord also give Sun her medicine after she's able to eat something. By time, Sun is starting to feel a lot better, but still needs some time and rest to recover from the flu.

In the evening, Sun lies down in bed feeling sick yet feeling comfortable with the extra blankets and pillows. Sun looks out of her bedroom window to see that the evening sky looks beautiful, especially with the snow slowly falling from the sky.

Sun smiles and says in her thoughts, "Wow! The sun looks beautiful while setting from the sky and with snow falling."

Just then Screwball comes in a room while is distracted and happily says, "Hi sis, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, but I still need to stay in bed," Sun answers with a calm smile.

Screwball sighs and says, "Aw. I wish you would get better soon, then you can play with me."

"I know. But I still need some rest and with the medicine, I feel really sleep," Sun replies while feeling tired.

"I guess you're right. Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and you need some rest," Screwball says.

Sun smiles and says, I will. Goodnight Screwy."

"Goodnight Sunny," Screwball replies happily.

Screwball leaves the room and close the door behind her so Sun can get some sleep. When Screwball is gone Sun has gone off to sleep because of the medicine. She sure have an okay sick day, despite for her sadness of missing a friend, she still have a good day. She still wonders what will it be like to have a pet, but she will need to think about it more before she decides to actually have one or not. When she does get one, she will make good memories with it.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The End of the Year

The next day is New Year's Eve, a holiday where everyone will be staying up until the stroke of midnight. It's one of the funnest holiday around. Right now there's a small party going on and it's going great. Pinkie decides to do a little party at Sun's house, since Sun can't go out to the party, Pinkie and the others decide to bring the party to her. Also, Sun is starting to feel much better so she'll be able to walk around, just need to be cautious while walking around.

During the party, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Screwball, Applejack, and Limestone Pie are playing a fighting game while Sun and the others are playing a board game. Of course they had to take turns at each game.

"So Maud, Pinkie told me you have a pet rock," Sun replies.

"Yes. His name is Boulder and he's can have fun during parties. His favorite type of game are board games," Maud says while holding her rock.

"That sounds nice," Sun replies.

"So Marble, while we're waiting for the other to finish do you want to do each others' hair?" Rarity asks.

Marble simply nods her head and says, "Yep."

Rarity gets her brush and starts to do Marble's hair. During the time, all the friends are having a great time at the party. All the adults are talking about their time in their lives and their businesses. Later on, Mr. and Mrs. Cake arrive with the baby twins, Sun and Pinkie help the Cake's taking care of the twins with their friends while they have a good time.

Sometime later, Pinkie and her three sisters play some video games. Applejack and her sister, Rarity and her sister, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, and Screwball are playing some card games. Fluttershy and Sun are feeding the twins while they're in their baby bouncers and Zephyr is simply watching her sister and her friend feeding the babies.

Sun watches Pumpkin Cake have her bottle and says, "The twins sure are peaceful when they're enjoying their bottles."

"Yes. Having a nice warm milk help people including babies to relax," Fluttershy says while feeding Pound Cake the bottle of milk.

"So how long will it take for them to be fed?" Zephyr asks looking bored.

Fluttershy looks at her brother with annoyance and says, "Now Zephyr, feeding them takes time and it's a big responsibility to take care of them."

"She's right. Babies needs love, care, and to be watched twenty four, seven. In a way, since we volunteer to take care of them, we need to be with them all the time," Sun explains.

"Sounds like what Fluttershy does with her animals at home and the shelter," Zephyr replies.

Sun looks at Zephyr with a confused look and says, "I guess taking care of babies is like take care of a pet, but have some differences."

Just then Zepher says in a smooth tone."So Sun, how about you leave the babies to my sister and you and I can have a little chat."

"No thank you," Sun says, not interested in Zephyr's request.

Zephyr starts to feel disappointed that Sun has rejected is offer. Some of Sun's friends and the young sibling start to laugh at the event. They know that Fluttershy's brothers always like to smooth talk some girls, but some are not interested and they already know Sun's is one of them.

Limestone says with a chuckle, "Looks like Sun's not falling for his act."

"You can say that again," Rainbow Dash replies.

"I had a feeling Sun is not going to be interested in him, "Screwball adds.

"Who can blame her," Sweetie Belle whispers to Screwball.

Just then Pinkie comes comes into the living room and says, "Alright children, dinner's ready."

Aftering hearing that, everyone starts to get up and go to the kitchen to get something for dinner. Sun and Fluttershy takes Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake to Mr. and Mrs. Cake so they can take care of them, they also fall asleep.

After getting their dinner, they all come back to the living room watch a movie that Rainbow Dash has. The movie is call Power Pals, it's about 6 super powered girls along with a small boy named Humdrum protect the city of Maretopolis from bad guys, including their arch enemy, The Maniac.

Sun turns to Rainbow Dash and says, "This is a great movie."

"I know. The Power Pals are amazing," Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"I must admit, Radiance is wearing a very nice outfit, especially with her magical gems on her wrists," Rarity replies, admiring the character's outfit and accessories.

"I think the one who plays Humdrum is a cutie pie," Fluttershy replies happily.

Sun turns to Fluttershy and says, "Yeah. It's kind of cute when he wears his uniform and help the Power Pals."

"Except when he mess up," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"Rainbow," Applejack says, glaring at Rainbow.

"What?! I'm just saying… " Rainbow yells.

"We're trying to watch the movie you've brought for us, mid you all keep your voices down," Maud interrupts with her non emotional tone.

Applejack and the others keep quiet and continues to watch the movie. After having their dinner and watching the movie. Everyone continue to have a good time and from the looks of it, it's starting to get really late. The clock shows that it's 9 p.m and only three hours before the official day of the new year.

Sweetie Belle yawns and says, "Man we sure have a fun time tonight."

"I know Sweetie Belle, but if you want to stay up until the new year, we need to do other fun stuff," Rarity replies.

"So what do you all want to do?" Sun asks.

Pinkie comes up to them while holding two bags of marshmallows and suggests with a smile, "How about we start roasting some marshmallows and make some s'mores?"

"Sound good to me," Applejack says.

"I could use something sweet right about now," Sun adds.

"I agree," Fluttershy replies.

After getting the marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, pitchforks for the marshmallows, and some plates, they are ready to make some s'mores. Applejack, Pinkie, Limestone, and Rainbow Dash starts to roast the marshmallows in the fireplace, while Aun, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Maud get the chocolate and graham crackers set.

After making the smore, they start to eat them, they also make sure they have enough for the grown ups. As they eat, they start to talk about the stuff they have been thought and at some point are starting to talk about their plans for the new year.

"I'm can't wait for the new year to start. I have an entire line for the spring and summer," Rarity says with excitement.

"Sun and I have come up with some plans to raise some money for the animal shelter," Fluttershy asks.

Pinkie turns to Sun and asks, "So Sun when is your birthday?"

Sun look a bit confused and answers, "My birthday. Well, my dad made my birthday the day I got out of the hospital and start to live with him and Screwball since I don't remember my real one. It's on March 6th."

"Sounds like you're birthday will be coming up soon," Applejack replies.

Sun nods her head and says,"I guess."

Limestone sighs and says, "It sure was a good idea to have a party here. I wonder how Holder's Boulder doing?"

"Holder's Boulder?" Sun questionably asks.

"It's a boulder about the side of a tire that we have have in our family for generation. It always bring our family good luck," Maud explains.

Sun looks a bit amazed and says, "So it's like a family treasure."

"Yep," Marble answers.

Rarity turns to Sun and asks, "So Sun, what are your plans for the new year?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," Sun answers.

"Well, what are you hoping to accomplish?" Rarity asks.

Sun starts to think about what she is hoping to accomplish in the upcoming year. She hasn't given it much thought about what to do. She kind of have some ideas about what to do about it, but not sure if it's actually a goal.

Sun turns to the others and answers, "Well, in some ways I like to be able to understand what my dreams and memories are telling me. I also like to do whatever I can at school and do what I can go help all our you out."

"That sounds nice of you," fluttershy says in a smile.

Then Applejack says, "And I'm sure you'll be able to understand your dreams and memories someday."

"Even if it's forever," Pinkie adds happily.

"Forever sounds like a long time." Sun replies.

"I know," Pinkie adds.

Just then Screwball comes up and says, "Well, I want to come up with new games, and other stuff. I also want to come up with new pranks to pull for new students, teachers, and have a blast."

Sun and the others look at Screwball with a confused look and think her goals are a bit strange.

Sun says with a confused tone, "Screwball, your goals seem to be about pulling pranks on people."

"I know. I love to pull pranks and have fun," Screwball says with excitement.

"Well, I guess everyone has their own way of doing things for the new year," Fluttershy replies.

"I'll say," Rainbow Dash mutters.

During the next few hours, Sun and the others continue to play some games and doing whatever it takes to stay up until the new year. They are having a wonderful time, despite them staying up very adults also have some ways to keep them up. The only ones who are sleeping are the baby twins. Since they're babies they need to have a lot of sleep.

At that very moment, it's about five more minutes until the beginning of the new year. Everyone have gather in front of the TV news and can see that the whole world is getting ready for the new year as well. Sun and her friends, including their families are excited and can't wait for the new year to start.

Pinkie says with excitement, "It's almost time! It's almost time!"

Rainbow laughs and says, "Yeah. Everyone in the world knows about it. I'm just as excited as you all.

"I know. It's going to be a great time to spend for the new year," Applejack adds with excitement.

Then Sun says, "Yeah. But I'm hoping to get some sleep after the party."

"But why do you want to sleep. Wouldn't be great to party all night long!" Pinkie screams with excitement.

"Sun's right, Pinkie. We had this great party for the night. The least we can do is get some sleep after that so we can have some fun the next day," Applejack replies.

Rainbow Dash yawns and says, "Yeah. After having fun in the party, I could use some Z's."

Pinkie sighs and says, "I guess it will be a good idea to get some rest after a party."

Sun and the others are glad the new year is coming up very soon and to start having new start and new changes for that time.

Just then Discord announces, "Alright everybody, it's about time for the countdown."

Everyone gather around and are watching the TV for the official countdown. When it starts everyone in the world starts to count down from five all the way to zero.

Everyone starts to countdown loudly, "In five… four… three… two… one…"

Then everyone happily screams, "Happy New Year!"

Everyone in the house starts to cheer happily that the new years has finally begun. The party has continued for another hour until it's about 1: 15 in the morning. After the party, everyone has gone home to get some sleep and relax after the party they just have. When everyone leaves home, Sun and her family say their good night and gone off to sleep for the night. Sun can't wait for to start her new year fresh, and someday will be able to understand her dreams and memories so she can understand who she use to be before becoming, Sun.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Music of the Heart

It's been weeks since New Years, now Sun and all the students of Canterlot High are back to school. During the three weeks of school, there have been less snow falling from the sky and the sun is starting to come out a little more. Even though it's still the coldness of winter. The students are having a normal day at school, doing what students do.

Today, even though it's snowing outside, everyone is inside enjoying the warm and doing class assignments, and other activities in the school. In the music room, Sun is singing one of the songs she remember and is dancing to it.

As she dance, Sun sings one of her songs.

Sun sings:

Twirling whirling round we go

Twirling high and twirling low

Twirling round we go

Twirling whirling round we go

Twirling fast and twirling low

See the colors skip and flow

Twirling round we go

ASun sings her song, she dancings across the room. Every time she sings it makes her feel happy and calm. It also makes her forget her worries and deep thoughts. Sun likes music and dancing and always does it to express herself.

Just then someone walks into the room and says, "Hey Sun."

Sun stop singing and dancing to turn around to see who comes into the room. Sun can see Flash Sentry along with two of his friends and bandmates are walking into the room, Ringo on base, and Brawly Beats on drums.

Sun smiles and says, "Hi Flash."

"That was a great song you were singing. What song is it?" Flash complements.

"Just a song I remember, but I don't remember who sang it to me,"

"I understand. It still a great song, though," Flash replies.

"Thanks," Sun says.

She then asks, "So what are you up to?"

"My band and I are going to use the music room to practice, so…" Flash is about to explain is reasons.

But Sun interrupts him and says, "I understand, you need me to leave so you can practice."

Flash can see what Sun is going at. She can tell when someone needs something, even though it's not what some have in mind.

"You don't have to leave," Flash replies.

"I kind of need to get some of my stuff for class anyway," Sun says with calm smile.

Sun grabs her backpack and says, "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Flash replies.

Sun leaves with her backpack while Flash and his friends get their stuff ready to practice their music for them. Sun makes sure to get some of her things for her classes and then leaves to the library to get some books to read.

Sometime later, Sun is in her cooking class with Pinkie Pie and Applejack. In their class today, they are making a blueberry pie. Making desserts can be easy as long as they follow the directions for it.

As Pinkie put some of the sugar on the pie, she happily says, "Sugar, Spice, and everything nice are the perfect ingredients to make some delicious blueberry pie."

"Come on Pinkie, it's time to put the pie in the oven," Sun says as she opens the oven.

"Okay," Pinkie says cheerfully.

Pinkie puts the pie in the oven while Sun sets the time for the baking process. While the pie is being baked, Sun and Pinkie starts to clean up their station. After they finish cleaning up, they hear the timer going off meaning that the pie is one.

Sun turns to the oven and says, "The pie is ready."

"I'll get it," Pinkie happily cheers.

Pinkie puts on the mittens and takes the blueberry pie out of the oven. Pinkie, Sun, and Applejack decide to share their pie with the others when lunch starts, they also need to wait until the pie cools off anyway.

After their cooking class, it's time for lunch. Sun and the others are enjoying the blueberry pie that she, Applejack, Pinkie Pike have made in their cooking class.

"Man this pie is great," Rainbow Dash with her mouth a bit full.

"Rainbow Dash, you know it's ill mannered for you to talk with your mouth full," Rarity firmly remarks.

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes with annoyance and says, " ."

"Glad to see you all like it," Sun says with a calm smile.

"Yes. Blueberries are one of Angel's and my favorite berries," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Sun giggles and says, "It's kind of funny hearing that your little rabbit likes eating some pie. Well, the inner part of the pie."

"I know, but that's how Angel likes it," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"I don't blame him one bit," Pinkie sys while taking a bit of her slice of pie.

As they are having their lunch and slice of pie, Sun notice some posters two students are hanging on the wall. The sign shows a stage along with some lights and it has the words Talent Show on it and from the looks of the poster, it says it a day away..

"Hey guys, what's going on over there?" Sun asks.

The girls turn to see the poster and from the looks of some students excitement, they know what it is and seems interesting.

"That's easy Sun, the poster is for the Canterlot High's talent show tomorrow," Applejack answers.

"Talent show?" Sun questionably asks.

"The Canterlot Talent Show is a show when people perform their hobbies, interest, and anything that fits them." Rainbow Dash explains.

"There will a lot of people there seeing the show and during the time we have one of our bake sales to help raise money for our school and trips," Applejack adds.

"There's going to be singing, dancing, and other kinds of performance our fellow classmates are going to put on," Pinkie screams with excitement.

Sun giggles and says , "It must be interesting. Did any of you enter the talent show?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie did. The rest of us were busy helping with the bake sale," Rarity explains.

"What you two do? Sun asks.

"I showed everyone my awesome skateboarding skills," Rainbow Dash answers with pride.

Pinkie laughs and says, "And I put on a routine with all my tricks and party supplies. I even laughed myself out of one of my party canons."

Sun looks at Pinkie with a confused look and says, "You launch yourself with your party canon,"

"Yep," Pinkie answers with a smile.

"Don't worry sugarcube, Pinkie didn't hurt herself. In fact, her routine actually help her win second place in the talent show," Applejack replies.

Sun seems interested that the talent show is full of people showing some of their talents. It also been used to help raise some money for the school. As they are talking, Rarity looks at the poster and then looks at Sun thinking about something. Just then an idea hits her and might be one of her best ideas for her.

Rarity turns to Sun with excitement and says, "Sun, why don't you enter the talent show?"

"Me? In the talent show?" Sun questionably replies.

"Yes. You are a great singer and dancer. I'm sure you can do one of them for the talent show. I can even make you a nice outfit for the occasion. You could be a star," Rarity explains with excitement.

Sun starts to feel a bit uncomfortable and says, "I don't know about being a star, Rarity. I'm not sure about being in the show."

"How come?" Rainbow asks.

"Well, I never been on stage that much. Sure two of them is when I got the crown from the Spring Fling and the Fall Formal, but this is different," Sun explains.

She then looks down and says, "I'll be performing in front of an audience. I feel like I did before, but for something else."

Rarity and the others understand why Sun is feeling skeptic about being in the talent show. She hardly go on stage to perform, like she talks to people during sales, and presentations during class. They think it something that might be good for her.

"Well, maybe this will be a change in pass for you," Rainbow Dash says with encouragement.

"And you'll be able to sing in front of everyone in the gym," Fluttershy adds.

Then Applejack says, "And it will be good for you to try something new, other than studying all the time."

Sun starts to think on what her friends are saying. They think her being in the talent show will be good for her. She gets to sing, and will be doing it in front of her friends and family. After giving much thought, she thinks it will be a good idea to be in the talent show.

Sun turns to her friends with a smile and says, "Sure. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to be in the talent show."

"That's good to hear," Rarity says with a smile.

"So whatcha wanna do for it?" Applejack asks.

Sun smiles and answers, "I think I'll sing for the show. I remember some songs and wrote them down. And who knows, maybe tonight I'll remember another song."

"Sounds good to me," Pinkie replies with a smile.

After having their lunch and their discussion, Sun and the others go to see Principal Celestia to get her sign up for the talent show. Then after school, Rarity has pick a very nice dress with a dress jacket and shows. The dress is a light yellow dress with some thin yellow laces on the side. The dress comes with a black dress short sleeve jacket with a black button, and some high heel shoes.

After the day Sun has, she's all ready to get some dinner and some sleep for the night. Later that night, after having some dinner and ready for bed, Sun is sleeping in bed and hoping to be ready to the talent show tomorrow.

As Sun sleeps she then starts to dream. This dream is the small filly on a swing with her older brother and sister. The young filly is singing a song she has made up and is very happy by it. The older brother and sister love hearing their little sister singing and know she has a beautiful voice. On the bench is her parent along with their baby sister, and the little colt plays on the playset. The dream makes Sun feel so happy that she can remember about her having a family, but doesn't remember name, but someday she will.

Later on, tonight is the night of the Canterlot High School talent show. Everyone are getting into the gym to see the show and are very excited. Sun along with her friends are backstage making sure she is ready to perform for the show.

Rarity brushes her hair and happily says, "Oh darling, you look so lovely in the dress I've picked for you."

"It's a very nice dress, Rarity, but the whole show is about expressing the people's talent, not their looks," Sun replies while blushing.

"Of course I know that, but it's not wrong to have a good appearance," Rarity remarks.

Applejack makes a smug on her face and says, "Yeah. You've been fiddling with her dress and hair for a while."

"Yeah. Keep that up and Sun might not even be in the show," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"Whatever you say," Rarity says with a bit of a huff.

She takes a small bits of her hair to make a small ponytail in the back and it's tied with a small hair tie with a shimmering sun on it. Sun looks at herself in the mirror and can see she looks very different and looks a bit grown up. As Sun looks at the mirror,she starts to notice seeing an alicorn that looks alot like her in the mirror. Then it disappears. Sun thinks it might be her imagination and decides to continue being in the show.

Fluttershy asks, "So what kind of song you're going to sing in the show?"

Sun turns to face Fluttershy and the others and says, "Well, I have this dream last night and I really like the song. I decided to sing that one in the show."

Pinkie comes up and happily says, "Wow! I wish I have songs coming out of my dreams.

"Know you Pinkie, it will be possible," Applejack replies while laughing.

Sun and the others start to laugh, even Pinkie joins in the laughter. They are glad to come here to see Sun perform in the show and can't wait to see what kind of song Sun is going to sing.

Just then, they hear Principal Celestia though the speaker saying, "Good evening everyone, the talent show will begin in five minutes. Those who are in the audience need to take their seat. For those who will be in the show will remain in the back stage until their turn is over."

Rainbow turns to the others and says, "Well, we better take our seat for the show."

"Yeah. See you guys after the show," Sun replies with a smile.

After saying their goodbyes, Rainbow and the others leave to go take their seats while Sun is going to wait for her turn to come up in the talent show. Applejack and Pinkie Pie has a dessert and a drink stand for the audience to help raise money for the school.

Principal Celestia and her sister, Vice Principal Luna are on stage with a full audience of friends and family of the students being in the talent show.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Canterlot High talent show. Tonight some of our fellow students will perform with their talent and have fun," Principal Celestia announces.

Then Vice Principal Luna says, "After the show we will have a third place, a second place, and a first place winner. Which one of our fellow students will win this year and this year's winner, we have a very special prize."

Everyone start to clap and cheer for the show is starting. They can't wait to see what the students have put on for the show.

During the talent show, there are a lot of students who done stuff with music, dance moves, and other kind of performances. Flash and his band play a song while Trixie and her friends put on a magic show and they make sure it won't make people sick like the last time it happen.

After some of the students perform in the show, it's one of the other students run and it's the one before Sun goes on. Sun is waiting by the stage for her turn to come up, but feels a bit nervous about it. For some strange reason Sun feels like this sort of thing has happen to her before.

Sun closes her eyes and think of good thought so she won't feel so nervous. As she tries to think of happy thoughts, Sun starts to remember something that might be from her past. HEr past shows a big audience just like the one is now, but full of ponies. All the ponies are here to see the young students magic presentation and demonstrate their magical little filly from her dream is standing behind the curtain looking very nervous, but she's a bit older.

As the filly is shaking like a tree, a gentle and familiar voice says, "Is there something wrong?"

The filly looks up to see the alicorn princess again. She can see that the princess wants to know why the filly is looking so nervous.

The filly shows a nervous smile and says, "Um, no… princess. I'm completely fine."

"Really. You look a bit nervous about being on stage," The alicorn replies.

The filly sighs in defeat, sits on her bottom and says, "Yes. I am nervous. I… I never been on stage before."

The princess sits next to her and says, "It's perfectly normal for some young ponies to feel nervous about performing in front of others."

"So what do I do about that?" The young filly asks with concern.

"Sometimes it's good to think of happy thoughts. Other times it's good to take a deep breath so you could calm down. But remember, the most important this is to express your magical talent and enjoy it." The princess explains with a smile.

The filly smiles back and says, "I will. Thank you princess."

"You're welcome. Now you better get ready, your turn is coming up soon," The princess calmly says.

"The filly nods her head and happily says, "Okay."

The young filly runs to get close to the stage and ready to perform on stage. Of course, she makes sure to take deep breath and think happy thoughts to help her feel less nervous. The princess looks at her student with a calm smile and glad to help her student with her problem.

When Sun opens her eyes, she can see she remember herself being nervous when she's a little girl, but someone helps her get over her problem. Sun feels happy that she is relaxed and ready to be in the show now.

Just then, Sun hears Princess Celestia announces, "And next it will be Sun performing a song."

Sun takes a deep breath and start to walk on stage. People in the building including her friends and family are clapping and cheering for her. Sun cna see her family and friends cheering her on and wish her good luck. Sun hops she is able to sing well and will do great in the talent show.

Sun starts to sing the songs from her dreams and it's a song no one has ever heard before.

Sun sings:

Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness,

We can find the path that leads us home,

And on the way you'll…

...maybe…

...sing me a song.

Promise that you always will be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,

Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away all my bluest days!

How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night,

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone, or standing in your light?

I wish that I could…

...maybe…

...sing you a song…

...tonight.

You promised me we'd stay for the sunset...

After singing her song, everyone start to cheer for Sun for a wonderful performance. Sun is very happy that a lot of people love the song she sings, and feels happy singing it as well. Her friends, along with her sister and father are clapping and cheering for Sun for her song and glad she has done great on stage.

After the talent show, Sun along with her sister and father are back home since it's kind of late. Sun puts a small trophy that has 1st engraved on it. Sun is kind of happy that she has won first place in the talent show. She remembers that her friends and family are proud of her. She remember that Rainbow has won the show last time and Pinkie has won second place.

Sun start to believe that singing must be one of the most important things that happen in her life. She still wishes to know what her dreams mean. But knows one thing, she can remember that she has met Celestia before, but not fully sure what that is. However, she can see that it will take some more time until her memory fully comes back and understand what her origins are.

Song used: Promise from Digimon Runaway Locomon

Twirly Whirly from Hamtaro


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Wild Cat that Came Back

After a two weeks of the cold weather and three days of a harsh storm, the City of Canterlot is now a sunny afternoon and feels fresh from the rain. During the storm, there has been trees fallen over, and some of places have been flooded. At Canterlot High, everyone are doing their assignments and talking among friends and siblings.

In the CHS library, Sun is busy doing a research project for one of her classes. She's been working on it since yesterday and she's really getting into the project. Her project in her Equestrian History class, is to do a research project on a culture of and history on the city of their choice. Sun decides to do Canterlot City's history and can see a lot of interesting information from last night and today.

Just as Sun continues to do her research, Rarity walks into the library hoping to talk to Sun about something. She then turns to see Sun typing and reading some books, suspecting that she's busy with her project for her history class.

Rarity walks over to Sun and asks, "Hi Sun, how is your project going?"

"It's going well. I'm already go a lot of information," Sun answers while working on the computer.

"Already! Sun, you just go the assignment yesterday," Rarity says surprisingly.

"I did a lot of research at home," Sun replies.

Sun continues to get some of her information on the computer and writes some notes from her books. Rarity can understand that Sun is a very hard worker on hr assignments, it's no wonder why Sun is a very smart girl. She even help Rainbow Dash with her classes.

Just then Rainbow Dash comes in and screams, "Hey guys."

Ms. Cheerilee comes up to her and quietly says, "Ssshhh! You're in a library."

"My bad," Rainbow replies while her cheeks are blushing.

As Rainbow Dash walks in, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie follow her inside the library to see Sun and Rarity. They can see that Sun is busy with her homework assignments and not in the mood to talk much.

"Howdy y'all, can see that our busy bee is busy with her assignment," Applejack says with a smile.

"Yes. Sun is working very hard on her project," Rarity replies.

"That's our Sun, a hard worker," Rainbow Dash adds.

Sun can hear her friends compliments while she is working. She admits she is a busy student once she has an assignment to do for her class. In fact, once Sun starts on something she is determine to get it finished.

Just then, Sun turns around to face the others and says, "So guys, what are you up to for this weekend?"

"Doing some homework and working around the farm," Applejack answers.

"Homework and babysitting the twins for me?" Pinkie replies.

"I'm working on some nice outfits for a special spring like and of course, some of my homework assignments,"

"I'm going to the park with Angel and also some of my home works,"

"Of course we all have homework to do, but I also need to practice for a big soccer game against Appleloosa. I'll tell you Applejack cousins are tough." Rainbow answers.

Applejack smiles and says, "They maybe tough, but you're as tough as they are."

"Thanks," Rainbow replies.

Sun simply smiles and continue to work on some research for her projects. Just then Sun notice a news article that has come out just recently. The other see the article and are wonder what the article is saying.

"What this?" Pinkie asks while clicking the mouse.

When reads the recent news article on the news website, they are shocked to see a picture of lifeless Iriomote cats. From the looks of the picture, they all look very soaked and looks like they have bad bruises and scratches as well.

"Oh, they're dead wild cats," Applejack replies.

"More like Iriomote cats," Fluttershy remarks in concern.

Rarity takes a look on the article and says, "According to the news, a giant storm washed their home away and them away."

"That's terrible," Fluttershy replies sadly.

Sun looks at the picture very carefully and feels like they look familiar. She then starts to remember about her little friend, Nina the iriomote wild cat. After close examination these wild cats look kind of like her.

Sun says with concern. "They… they look like Nina."

Her friends her Sun saying her statement and look at her with concern.

"I have a feeling they might be Nina's family," Sun adds.

"When did the incident happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"It happened during that storm we had," Sun answers in concern.

Pinkie gulps with a nervous look and says, "Is she…"

Sun shakes her head and calmly says, "No. This photo has all of the wild cats from the preserve, but none of them is her. However, it said that the last one is missing."

Rainbow looks at the computer and asks, "Think your cat friend is missing?"

"It might be, but I refused to believe that she's gone," Sun says with a straight look on her face.

"I hope she'll come up soon," Fluttershy replies with a sad look.

Sun stares at the computer and says, "Me too."

After her day at School, sun is simply sitting in her room and not feeling very happy right now. Sun still can't get over the fact that the wild cats that died might be Nina's family and possible that she is missing. She is wishing to know where her wild cat friend is and hoping she is alright.

Sun looks out the window as she says deep in thought, "No matter what, Nina is not dead. She's out there somewhere trying to find help, or able to find shelter somewhere."

"Nina," Sun says quietly with a sad expression on her face.

During the night, Sun is looking outside of her window and hoping there will be away to find Nina. However, since she loves far away, it might not be possible. Even though Nini might be missing, she still have faith that she will be able to see her again.

The next day after school, Sun and Fluttershy are helping Tree Hugger with the animals at the shelter. Sun is taking care of the hamsters while Tree Hugger and Fluttershy are busy cleaning the hamster habitat.

As Fluttershy finish cleaning the habitat, she turns to Sun and asks, "Hi Sun, how are the hamsters?"

"They're doing fine," Sun answers with a calm smile.

Fluttershy and Tree Hugger can see that the hamsters really like to play with Sun. The hamsters seem to be pretty calm around Sun and it's almost like they have Fluttershy doing it as well.

Fluttershy smiles and says, "You know, I never knew you were so good with animals."

"I don't know about good, but I made sure they have everything they need," Sun says with her cheeks turning a bit red.

"I have to agree with Fluttershy. You show kindness and love to these animals and were able to help lots of them find home," Tree Hugger complements.

"Thanks," Sun says with a smile.

After some time cleaning the hamster habitat, Fluttershy and Tree Hugger help Sun getting all the hamsters back to their long and big house city. Fluttershy looks at the time and see that the animal shelter is going to close soon. She also knows that Sun has been helping them a lot lately.

Fluttershy turns to Sun who is cleaning the desk and says, "It's close to closing time, so if you like you can start head back home."

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"We don't mind, you've done a lot today," Tree Hugger answers with a smile.

"And we still have that history project to do," Fluttershy adds.

Sun smiles and says, "Good point."

After agreeing with Fluttershy's suggestion, Sun gather her stuff and backpack so she'll have everything she needs to take home. After saying goodbye to Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, Sun starts to walk back home and notice that it's starting to get late. The sun is setting from the sky and it's going to get dark very soon. Sun decides to take a shortcut so she is able to get some fater.

However, her choice ends up making a bad one when a big, wild, and growling dog appears in front of her. The dog is taller than Applejack dog, and looks a bit dirty. It has black and white like fur and showing off his sharp teeth.

Sun gulps nervously and scaredly says, "Uh oh!"

Sun is starting to get very scared as the wild dog is approaching at her with is growl, mean look, and sharp teeth. Sun tries to step back slowly and trying to make her way out of the alley so she can leave. She accidently slips and falls to the cement and it hurts her arm a bit. The dog scene Sun fear and looks at her with a mean face. The dog barks loud and Sun is getting more scared. Then the dog pounce at Sun so he can attack her. Sun feels like she is going to have a terrible experience with a stray dog and doesn't know what to do.

Just then, something jumps right between the wild dog and Sun. The dog stops right in it's tracks and starts to look a bit uncomfortable. When Sun looks to see what is happening, she is completely shock to see who is protecting her. It's her iriomote wild cat friend, Nina. The cat has a some cuts and bruises and looks a bit wet at the moment.

Sun says with a shock, "Nina!"

The little cat is simply glaring at the dog, not letting it get to Sun so easily. The dog is trying to be brave and face the cat, but it toughness is lost seeing the glare coming from it's eyes. Just then, the small wild cat makes a loud roar and it can be heard from anyone. The dog becomes so scared that it runs away with it's tail betweens it's leg.

When the dog runs away, Sun is not sure what to be surprised by more, her old cat friend is here or that she's able to scare the wild dog away. Sun sits up and look to see that her friend is in really bad shape, but she is still able to stand.

Sun looks at her cat friends and asks, "Nina? What… what are you doing here?"

After Sun asks her question, the cat starts to so weak that she collapsed right in front of her.

This scene starts to scare Sun, so she takes Nina in her arms and worriedly asks, "Are you okay?"

Sun realizes that the iriomote wild cat is very weak, tired, and from the looks of it, starving and might even be sick. She knows that she needs to get help right away and she knows where. She knows that Fluttershy's house is not far from here and her mom has taken care of Nina before.

After a quick run through the neighborhood, Sun finally reaches Fluttershy's house and knows that her mom, dad, and brother might be in the house.

Sun comes to the front door and starts to knock on the door multiple times as she says, "Hello, is anyone home?"

After a few seconds, the door starts to open and Sun can see Zephyr Breeze at the front.

"Hey Sun, how are you doing this evening?" Zephyr asks.

"I'm doing fine, but I need your mom right ways," Sun frantically answers.

Just then Fluttershy's mom, Nightingale comes to the front and asks, "Zephyr, is something there?"

"Yes. It's Sun, she wants to see you," Zepher replies.

Sun walks toward her and says, "Nightingale, my cat friend needs your help."

Nightingale looks in Sun's arms and is shocked to see the cat with her again. As a vet, Nightingale can tell that the small kitten is very sick and tired, and might also be starving. She takes the cat to a room next to kitchen and start to examine the little kitten. Sun is very worried and hope that her feline friend is alright. However, Sun is having this strange feeling that the cat has come here to see her again.

After some observation and closer examination, Nightingale tells Sun that Nina has been badly hurt and hasn't eaten for like two days. But as long as she get some rest and something to eat she will be healthy again. Nightingale suggests that the little cat stays with her for a another day or two and Sun can come visit her tomorrow after school. Sun takes the suggestion and has gone home for the night.

As she walk home she says in her thoughts, "I hope Nina is alright, she looks so sick and tired. I hope Nightingale can take care of her."

Sun walks home still thinking about her cat friend and hoping will be alright when she comes to see her tomorrow.

The next day, during lunch, Sun has explain to her friends what happened yesterday and about her cat friends. Even Fluttershy explains to them about her mom will be taking care of her. The others are surprised about this story. They remember Sun and Fluttershy telling them about the little wild cat, but never expected to come back.

Rainbow surprisingly says, "No way! The iriomote cat came back?!"

"Yes. She's been staying in Fluttershy's house since yesterday," Sun clarifies.

"My mom told me what happened it might take a while for the little kitten to get better," Fluttershy adds.

Rarity looks at Sun with a surprised look and says, "I'm surprised it was able to find you, Sun."

"I know. It's like… she was trying to find me after what happened to her family," Sun says in deep concern.

"I'll tell yeah, that cat is tough," Applejack remarks.

Then Pinkie asks, "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to see her right after school and see if she's doing alright," Sun answers.

Sun really hops that her cat friend will be okay after what she has been through. During her time in school, Sun's mind seems to be mostly on Nina and the kind of heartbreaking trouble she must have gone through. The little wild cat ost her whole family in a terrible storm and now she turns to Sun, the only one she believes can help her now.

After school, Sun and the others have gone to Fluttershy house right away to see how the little cat is doing. They are in the medical room watching Nightingale looking at some last results of the little cat. Sun can see that the small wild cat is sleeping and has a full stomach, but also has bandages on her paws, legs, and stomach, and a collar on her neck.

Nightingale turns to the girls with the results and says, "Well, it seems that she is doing well on regaining her health, but she will need to have these bandages and collar on for about a week."

"Is there anything I can do to help her?" Sun asks in concern.

"Well, you will need to change her bandages every 6 hours, and you will need to help her eat and drink. Usually, I think it would be best to leave her here a bit longer, but…" Nightingale explains but stop as she looks at the papers.

"What is it?" Rarity asks.

"It seems that Nina really wants Sun, so I think it will be best to leave the wild cat in her care," Nightingale answers.

Sun and the others look at the cat with a surprised look. It seems that Nina is find with some people, but mostly feels comfortable with Sun. Fluttershy thinks that letting Sun looking after the small kitten will be the right thing to do. Sun and the other also agrees the the decision.

So after getting some papers on what the kitten needs and some extra bandages, Sun and her friends leave to go to her house so they can help get the cat settle in. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie are carrying some of the stuff that Nightingale gives to them for the cat. Sun is holding the cat itself. She does seem happy to see the small cat again, but feels terrible about the hardship her feline friend has gone through. Sun decides right here and now to do her best to take care of the small cat, so she'll do whatever it takes to make sure she is healthy, happy, and loved.

Sun says in her thoughts, "Nina. Nina don't worry, I will take very good care of you. I promise."

Sun then lets a little tear fall from her face and snuggles the little kitten against her cheek. The small cat simply yawns and meow in reply. The little cat feels glad to be with her human friend, and hope she is able to help her with her problem. Sun is planning on doing her best to help Nina and do whatever it takes to make her happy.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Tender, Love, and Chocolate

It's been three weeks since Sun takes Nina, the iriomote wild cat with her home and Sun is making sure her feline friend make herself at home. For the past few weeks, Sun has been taking very good care of the wild cat. She make sure to change her bandages, feeding her, and making sure she has everything she needs. Nina seems to be very calm and happy when Sun is around and always want to be with her every minute. Those two are as close as they can be, even Discord and Screwball are enjoying the wild cat's company.

Today, on a cold yet warm morning, it's a holiday of love, friendship and giving each other presents. This loving holiday is called Valentine's day, a day full of love, romance, and chocolate and flowers.

Sun is in the hallways after being dropped of by her dad to get some of her books from her backpack. But when Sun uses the combination to unlock her locker and opens it, a lot of heart shape boxes, flowers, and other kinds of boxes falls out of her locker. Sun is surprised to see so many things that are in her locker.

"What is all this stuff?" Sun surprisingly asks.

"Looks like you have a lot of admirers today," Rarity voice comes out.

Sun turns to see Rarity and the others walking to her and Rarity is the one with a really sweet smile on her face. Sun is kind of confused when Rarity means by admirers.

Sun asks, "What do you mean admirers?"

"What I mean is that there are a lot of boys who are interested in you," Rarity replies with a smile on her face.

Rainbow rolls her yes and says, "And you know what it's like to be showered by boys gifts and other kinds of attention."

"Yes. Yes, I do," Rarity replies, like she's proud of it.

Sun looks at the presents with a confused look and asks, "So what do I do with all of these presents?"

"First thing you need to do it to accept them," Rarity suggests with a smile .

"She means where on earth is she going to put them. She can't exactly keep them in her locker," Applejack clarifies.

"I know where she can keep them," Pinkie says with a smile.

"Where?" Sun asks.

Pinkie digs into her hair and pulls out a long gym bag. The bag is a light pink color and has the same balloon mark on her the bag like on her skirt.

Pinkie hands the bag to Sun and says, "In this."

"Uh, thanks," Sun replies with a confused look.

Sun takes the bag and starts putting the valentines presents inside the bag. Surprisingly, all the presents are able to fit inside the bag, but Sun finds it more surprising that Pinkie is able to keep a gym bag into her hair. After getting the presents into her locker, she grabs her books for class and puts the bag of presents into her locker.

After closing her closet, she turns to the girls and says, "Well, that's the end of the present like avalanche, let's get to class before the bell rings."

Pinkie giggles and says, "I get it."

Then Pinkie continues to giggle. Sun and the girls, along with Pinkie walks off to class so they can get their school day started.

As they walk, Sun turns to the others and says, "So how are your history project going?"

"Well I gotta admit, this history project is not half bad. I'm going my projects that involves sports," Rainbow answers.

Sun laughs a bit and says, "Of course you are. I'm a bit nervous on how my project is doing, it's due tomorrow."

"So Sun, how's Nina been doing?" Fluttershy asks.

"Nina has been doing fine. All of her scratches are gone, but she still needs more time before getting her strength back," Sun answers.

"I'm so glad," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess that is one tough cat," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"You're right, but something is bothering a bit," Rarity replies with a questionable expression.

"What's that?" Applejack asks.

"I wonder how did Nina managed to find Sun or why?" Rarity asks.

"Who wouldn't she?" Pinkie questionably replies.

Rarity looks at Sun and says, "I know there's nothing wrong with Nina staying with you Sun, but I'm wonder how the cat managed to find you so easily and chose you off all people to be with?"

"To be honest, I don't really know why Nina chose me or how she managed to find me after that storm," Sun replies.

"Anything else you've notice about her?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun starts to think about the question and explains, Well, I've noticed that Nina is really attached to me. I don't think she wants to leave my side.

Rainbow laughs and says, "Yeah. Especially the way she snuck into your backpack to gone to school with you last week."

"Don't remind me, I almost got sent to Principal Celestia's office for that. What's more, I had no idea that Matilda's allergic to cats," Sun replies with a nervous laugh.

"Yes. She may not get an allergic reaction from them, but cat fur makes her sneeze a lot," Rarity adds.

"At least she let you off with a warning and that she's reasonable," Pinkie adds.

Sun giggles and says, "Speaking of Matilda, does she and Cranky Doodle have a relationship with each other."

"Are you kidding, those two have been together since Matilda started working here," Rainbow Dash adds.

"How long ago was that?" Sun asks.

"It's been around four years now," Applejack answers.

"I think it sounds sweet," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Rainbow sticks out her tongue and says, "Blech! It sounds a bit sappy if you ask me."

"Come on Rainbow, I'll bet there might be a boy that might be interested in you." Sun says.

"Whatever," Rainbow mutters.

Sun and the others start to giggle a bit and then leave to go to their classes. During the morning, Sun and her friends have been studying in their classes, making sure they have their assignments, and other kind of stuff they do in their class. In Sun's cooking class, She along with her friends, Applejack and Pinkie Pie have made some heart shaped chocolate candy, and heart shaped cookies with pink icing on it. Sun has made enough to give to her friends and her family as well. She even make some for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too.

After day at school, Sun is in the car with her dad and sister and are driving home from school. Sun doesn't have much homework to do, but has a lot of stuff to carry thanks to the valentine's gifts. When Sun reaches back home, her sister helps her get the bag to her room. Then her little wild cat runs up to her leg after putting the bag next to her desk.

Sun picks her cat up and says, "Hi Nina, glad to see you are feeling a lot better now."

The cat meows in reply. Sun simply pats her on the hand and places her on the bed. The Sun lies on the bed so she can relax. Sun doesn't have much homework to do, because she has finished most of it at school and already finished with her history project. The small cat simply starts to sleep on the bed and like the comfort of the bed.

Just then, Sun looks at her special journal that is on her desk and says in her thoughts, "Maybe I should write to Twilight about Nina and some of my other memories that I've seen so far. I also need to ask her about this Princess Celestia. I felt like I have known her for a long time."

Sun take the book from the top of her desk and takes a pen from her backpack so she can reply. Sun turns to pages to an empty one and starts to write down her entry.

Sun says in her thoughts as she writes her entry:

Dear Twilight,

How are things doing at your home town? I'm doing fine with some bumps on the road. I like to ask you about something that's been bothering me. A few months after living with my dad and sister, I've meet an iriomote wild cat named Nina, she and I have become good friends and we've only been together for a day. However, we had a storm a few weeks ago and it took the lives of Nina's entire family, so Nina came here to find me. I don't exactly know how she was about to find when I was being attacked by a wild dog, but I'm mostly wonder why she chose me? I know she and I are close, but she's been through so much to reach me. I like to get your opinion about it.

Another thing that I want to talk to you are about my memories. I still having dreams about the ponies who I sometimes believe might be my family, but I don't remember their name. Also, I've got this strong feeling that the pony called Princess Celestia that looks like my principal, I feel like I've know her... a long time ago. Sometime I wonder if my past is just weird or am I something else. Like I kept dreaming of myself as a pony. I would like to know what you think about it, but if you don't have the answer, then that's okay too. Hope to hear you again soon and I'm glad to have you as a friend. I really wish I can meet you someday.

Your friend,

Sun

After finishing her entry, she puts the journal back on the desk along with the pen. After placing her journal, Sun takes her leftover homework assignments out of her backpack and continues to do it until she is finish. After finishing her homework, she simply decides to play with her cat with a cat tail toy that has the scent of catnip on it, which is the cat's favorite. For the rest of the day, she has dinner with her family and do some studying in her room.

In the next few days, Sun has been working on her homework assignments, being with her friends and family along with her cat, and other kind of activities. On a cloudy day, Sun and her friends are talking at the cafeteria about some of their personal lives. Of course Pinkie has something that is more important to talk about.

"So Sun what do you want to do for your birthday?" Pinkie asks.

Sun scratches her head and says, "I don't know. I haven't really thought of it."

Pinkie looks at Sun with a surprised look and says, "Really. Your birthday is in a few weeks and I need to invite everyone for the party."

"To be honest Pinkie, I'm fine with just a small party," Sun says with a smile.

"Why a small party?" Pinkie asks.

"Well, I guess I still don't feel like having too much attention for some reason. I know You guys and your siblings are invited," Sun explains.

Rainbow laughs a bit and asks, "Even Zephyr."

"Yes. Even Zephyr," Sun answers.

"Beside us and your sibling, who else you're planning on inviting?" Rarity asks.

"Well, I was thinking on inviting Flash and his friends, Photo finished and her friends, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Lyra and Bon Bon, and.. I think that's about it. Dad wants me to starting making an invite list, along with other stuff I might need for my birthday," Sun explains.

Applejack giggles and says, "Sounds like you have a lot of planning to do in a few weeks."

"I know." Sun replies.

"Luckily, you have great friends who will help you with your birthday party," Pinkie says with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Sun says with a calm smile.

Then Fluttershy asks, "Um Sun, do you… do you think we could bring our pets to the party.

"Sure, but as long as they behave, especially Angel because he tried to hit Nina with a carrot last week," Sun answers with a small laugh.

Fluttershy giggles a bit and says, "Don't worry, he'll be on his best behavior for your birthday."

For the rest of the conversation, Pinkie and the others are talking on how to help Sun with her birthday in a few weeks. Sun is very happy to have the help since she's not sure what other party she might has been like. As time go on in the school day, Sun is still wondering about her past as she try her best to pay attention in class. She is doing a good job paying attention in class but part of her mind is wandering into her dreams. Sun knows her memories might come back in some of her dreams and wonder what kind will happen next.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Pinkie the Party Planner

A few days later on a saturday, The girls are at Sun's house helping her with her birthday party plan. Of course, Pinkie is on the spot to help with the party preparations. Sun really does appreciate the help and wants to help them with her birthday party as well.

Since Pinkie has been put in charge of the party with Discord's permission, she assign them all jobs to do for it. She and Rarity are busy with the decoration and supplies that might be needed. Applejack, Discord, and Screwball are trying to figure out what food should they serve at the party, but right now she's helping Sun with the invitations. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are helping Sun with the invitations. Since they have started it's been a working and fun kind of day.

As Sun write the letter, she turns to her friends and happily says, "It sure was a good idea to help me with my birthday party. I hope it won't be too much trouble."

"There's nothing wrong about it at all darling, we are happy to help in any way we can," Rarity replies.

"Thanks," Sun says with a smile.

Rarity and Pinkie are drawing and writing some idea on what should be used to decorate for the party. Rarity want it to be elegant while Pinkie wants to make it fun, but when they put both their ideas together, it will look amazing.

Just then Pinkie brings the paper of their planet to Sun and happily asks, "So what do you think of the party plan so far?"

Sun stops writing her invites and look to see Pinkie and Rarity's design plan. She can see that it's a picture of her back yard with some streamers, balloons, and some tables as well. It's not colored in yet, but Sun can tell it might a nice party they have.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "You drew a picture of my backyard."

"Yep. Since the party is going to be there, I thought it will be a good idea to start from there first," Pinkie happily replies while nodding her head.

Sun smiles and says, "Good point."

Pinkie smiles back at Sun and returns to Rarity so they can continue their blue print. As the girls continue with the preparations for the party, Fluttershy turns to see the small wild cat, Nina is playing with her cat tail stick. The cat simply pounces on it and fiddling around with it with her paws.

Fluttershy giggles and says, "She must really love that toy."

"Yeah. She plays with it all the time," Sun says happily.

"Even when you're not moving it around for her," Fluttershy adds.

"She sure does," Sun replies.

Then with that, they all continue to work on the stuff needed for the party. As they work, Sun is starting to feel distracted about something. But honestly, Sun has been thinking about this one thing for sometime now.

Rainbow notices this and asks, "Something on your mind?"

Sun turns to Rainbow and explains, "Well, dad told me that he has this special surprise in the mail and he said it's going to be arriving on my birthday."

"A special surprise?" Pinkie asks with excitement.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah. And's he and Screwball are going to keep it a secret."

"Of course it's going to be a secret, silly, that would ruin the surprise," Pinkie replies.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "I know. I just can't seem to figure out what will be coming for me,"

"Maybe it's a soccer ball," Rainbow Suggests.

"Not to much into sports Rainbow, other than basketball, mini golf, running races, and tennis," Sun answers.

Rainbow rolls her eyes and says, "I may play mini golf, but I usually think it's boring."

"Come on Rainbow, mini golf is loads of fun!" Pinkie happily screams.

"Yeah. But it's so slow," Rainbow bluntly replies.

"Well Rainbow, part of golf is concentration. It like the best way to play since you're trying to win with the lowest score, or the least amount of hits you make," Sun explains.

Rainbow pats her mouth with her hand and says, "Yawn!"

Sun can see that Rainbow doesn't think mini golf is all that fun. She kind of thinks the reason why Rainbow doesn't enjoy the game is because it doesn't involve playing hard, serious and wants to beat the competition in the process.

"Aw don't listen to her, I think mini golf is a calm and relaxing sport,"

"And speaking of teams, I've got a good question for Sun here," Rainbow replies.

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"Maybe if you have some time, you could try out to some of the sports team at school?" Rainbow asks.

Sun looks a bit confused and says, "A sport team?"

"Yeah. Other you get to leave class early, you get to test your strength and ability. Tennis tryouts are Monday, so we could use someone with your skills on the team," Rainbow explains.

"And knowing you, you'll be on the team hands town," Sun remarks.

"Of course I'm going to be on the team, I'm awesome and has the biggest chance of winning," Rainbow says with full pride and confidence.

Applejack turns to Sun and whispers in her ear, "She also has the biggest ego too."

This makes Sun snickers a bit, and tries her best not to laugh

Rainbow hears this statements and looks at Applejack with her eyes a bit narrow and with a bit of annoyance says, "I heard that."

At that moment, Sun and Applejack starts to snicker a bit and thinks that it's a bit funny. Sun starts to think about trying out for a sport team, she may be good with study, but she doesn't do sport much.

After some time thinking, Sun has made her decision and says, "If I have some extra time, maybe I will."

Rainbow smiles at Sun's answer and says, "Know you would."

"Yeah. But what are the chances I'll be on the team," Sun replies.

"You never know unless you try," Rarity replies.

"You're right," Sun says with a smile.

After finishing their conversation, they continue to work on the preparations for the party. After their time in the afternoon, they finish with some of the preparation and the others leave back to their homes for the night. Sun is glad that her friends are helping her with her party and can't wait till the party starts.

After the long weekend, A monday school day, Sun is staying after school with Rainbow Dash to try out for the tennis team. She then finds out that Gilda and Lightning Dust are trying out for the team too and Spitfire is coaching the team. After an hour of practice, it's time for their ten minute break. Rainbow, Sun, Gilda, and Lightning Dust decide to sit together on one of the bleachers.

As they take a seat, Rainbow Dash turns to Sun and says, "Wow Sun, I can't believe how good you are today."

"Thanks. I didn't know I could do well with this game," Sun says.

"Well, I could tell you one thing, it's almost hard keeping up with you," Gilda replies.

"Still, I didn't know you and Gilda would try out for the team too," Sun says as she takes her water bottle from the bag.

"Why wouldn't we? Sports are a good way to get some exercise and you get to play hard," Lighting says.

"Yeah," Gilda replies.

Lightning Dust turns to Sun and says, "So Sun, Rainbow stold us that you're having a birthday party."

"Yeah," Sun answers.

"Think we can come?" Gilda akss.

Sun starts to think about it and says, "Well, my birthday is going to be on a saturday. I would like to come, but I'm not sure what you do on saturday."

Gilda facepalm her head with a groan and says, "Aw man, I forgot my family are going to see my Grandma Grump that weekend at Griffon Stone."

Rainbow turns to Gilda and says, "I guess you won't be able to come,"

"We won't be back by the time we get back," Gilda adds.

"That's too bad," Sun replies.

"But I have some time to go to the party, but knowing my mom she'll want me to take my baby brother and cousin to the party," Lightning Dust replies.

Sun turns to Lighting Dust and says, "I didn't know you have a little brother."

Lightning Dust nods her head and says, "His name is Comet. Great kid, but he can be a bit of a pain sometimes."

"And what about your cousin?" Sun asks.

"My cousin name is Indigo Zap. She love sports as much as I do and her and I get into competition when we visit each other or at family reunions. But what's crazy is that she and I look kind of a like only she has a peach yellow like skin, and has dark blue hair with some blue streaks," Lightning Dust explains.

Lighting then takes out her phone to bring out the picture and says, "Here's a picture of her and me at our last reunion."

Lightning Dust pass her phone to Sun so she can take a look at the photo. Sun looks at the photo of Lighting Dust and her cousin. She is surprised to see that they both look alike, they even have the same hairstyle and ther cousin is just how Lightning describes her.

"Wow! You and your cousins are like twins," Sun says with amazement.

"Yeah," Lightning Dust replies.

Just then Gilda says with a blunt like look, "However there's only one little problem."

"What's that?" Sun asks with a confused look.

"She's goes to Crystal Prep Academy," Rainbow Dash answers

Sun looks at the girls with a questionable look and says, "Crystal Prep? You mean that school that Canterlot High has a big rivalry against?"

"That's the one," Gilda replies.

"So if she goes to Crystal Prep in the city, I guess that means she lives around here," Sun replies questionably.

Lightning says, "Yeah. She's a lot like Rainbow, practically the captain on every team at that school."

"Maybe we can play some tennis sometime," Sun replies.

"Maybe. But one step on the court and she'll end up creaming you at the tennis game. I should know, I'd faced her before," Rainbow answers with a serious look.

Sun has a hunch of what Rainbo is talking about and asks with a straight look, "Let me guess she's on the tennis team too?"

"Yep," Rainbow answers.

Just then they can hear Coach Spitfire loudly says, "Alright student break time is over! Everyone back on the tennis court."

After hearing their coach, they know that it's time for them to continue practice. After the first day of try out they all are done for the day. For the past week, Sun and the others have been coming to the tryouts and they are having a great time.

After the week, Sun and her friends are at her house after they finish with school for the day. They are still continuing with the party preparations and it's won't be long until Sun's birthday party. At the same time, the girls like to know how the tryouts go for Sun and Rainbow. Sun is taking a break by playing with her wild cat and they are having a good ite playing with the cat tail toy.

"So Sun how did tryouts go for the week?" Pinkie asks.

Sun answers, "I made the team. Lightning Dust, Gilda, and Rainbow are on the team too."

"That's good," Fluttershy happily replies.

Pinkie smiles at Sun and asks, "So did you invite them to the party?"

"Gilda is unable to make it. She's and her family are going to see their grandpa in Griffon Stone. Lighting Dust is going, but think that her parents would make her take her brother and cousin with her," Sun explains.

"Yeah," Rainbow adds.

Rarity turns to Rainbow and asks, "This cousin's of Lighting Dust, it isn't that Indigo Zap again, is it?"

"It is," Rainbow answers.

Rarity sighs and says, "Not her again."

"You know her?" Sun asks.

"Not personally, but she's one of the best athletes at Crystal Prep, but she's can be a bit reckless sometimes," Rarity explains firmly.

Sun make a straight look and asks, "She can't be that reckless."

"Well, she's not that reckless, but can get carried away sometimes," Rainbow adds.

Sun giggles and says, "Kind of like you, but at least you know when you're being too competitive."

"Thanks. I guess," Rainbow replies.

After the conversation, Pinkie and Rarity continues to come up with ideas for the party, while Sun and the others get some relaxing, do some homework and studying, and playing with nina. After sometime, it's around five in the evening, and it's almost time for them to get back home. Pinkie and Rarity are going over some last minute details, but Rarity thinks there should be some more stuff for the party.

Rarity looks at the paper and says, "I really like the decor you have done for Sun's party, but I think it could use some bright yellow, gold yellow, or how about a crimson red."

Sun turns to Pinkie and asks, "So where's Applejack?"

"She's helping Discord, and Screwball decide what kind of food they need for the party, other than apple products," Pinkie answers with a smile on her face.

Rarity turns to Rainbow and says, "I still this Sun needs is a casual party dress."

"I think Sun doesn't mind what dress you make for her. She's glad that we're here to help her out," Fluttershy explains.

Rarity smiles and say, "You right. I just want to make a nice dress for Sun's party."

"Speaking of Sun," Rainbow says looking at Sun.

She turns to see Sun sitting on the floor with the cat tail on the floor. Rainbow and the others are wondering why is Sun sitting at this spot and not getting up.

Rainbow asks, "Yo Sun, what are you doing over there?"

"Rainbow not so loud," Rarity says with a quiet voice.

Sun turns to the girls and answers, "I'm kind of stuck on this spot."

"How are you stuck?" Pinkie asks.

Fluttershy gets up and walk over to see what Sun is talking about. When she walk over, she then starts to make a calm smile on her face. Sun turns to Fluttershy and nods her head with a calm smile.

Fluttershy giggles and says, "I think I know why."

The others walk over and are able to see why Sun can't move or get herself up from the floor. The reason why is because Nina is sleeping on her lap and Sun doesn't want to disturb her. The cat simply meows and goes right back to sleep

"Aw!" the girls say with smiles on their faces.

Rarity giggles softly and says, "Nina is fast asleep on your lap."

"She is a cute little kitty," Pinkie says happily.

Fluttershy then leans on the floor and says, "We'll help you."

Fluttershy carefully picks up Nina so she won't be disturbed. After Sun picks up the small wild cat, Sun is able to get up and stretch her legs for a bit.

Sun calmly says,"Thanks"

"I think you should sleep on your bed for now," Sun replies.

"Good idea," Fluttershy says, agreeing to the idea.

Fluttershy then puts the small cat on the small bed that is next to Sun. When Fluttershy puts the small wild cat on the bed, the kitten stirs and stretches for a bit and falls back to sleep. Sun and the others simily smile seeing the small kitten sleeping on her bed.

Just then Rainbow's stomach starts to growl and she says, "Man all this planning, studying and playing with the cay is making me hungry."

Sun looks at the clock and says, "Well, it is getting kind of late, so I guess we're done for the day."

"Yeah. We have our first game the day before your party." Rainbow adds.

"And I've got Flash and his band to play for your party… with your dad's permission of course," Pinkie replies with a smile.

After her friends have gone one and having dinner with her family, Sun is in her room writing some entries in her diary and just finished entering it. She already put on her pajamas, brush her hair and teeth for the night. She is simply just laying down in her room and her cat is lying next to her. Sun then look at the journal ath is used to talk to Twilight and still think about it. After some deep in her thoughts, Sun think now will be the best time to explain to Twilight how she came to live with her new family and how she has amnesia.

Sun opens the journal to the empty page and start to write in the book.

Sun says in her thoughts as she writes.

Dear Twilight,

I know it's been a week or two since I wrote to you, but there is something I really need to tell you. Remember when I told you that in my dream I was trapped in a fire and when I tripped I fell through a the mirror. Well, my sister Screwball along with my Friend Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle and her parents, and two girls I know, Gilda and Lightning Dust told me about it and hope it will make since when I tell you this.

The day I lost my memory, I was at my school at Canterlot High and I was having trouble walking. That's when Gilda and Lightning Dust was being mean to me and was giving me a hard time. That's when Screwball saved me by distracting the two girls with her games and silliness. However, Screwball got so distracted that she doesn't notice the van coming towards them. In fear of her getting hurt, I'd pushed her out of the way, but wasn't able to make is out of the way in time and was… hit by the van and was unconscious for a while.

After waking up, that's when I lost my memory and had a lot of injuries. According to the doctors and from the others, I was already covered in scratches and burns when they found me, even the clothes I was wearing were torn and burned. No one had a close how I got to Canterlot High, or where I come from. Some people believe that I was a survivor of a terrible fire and judging by my dreams, I'm starting to think that part is true.

I understand that it might sound terrible to hear and hard to understand, but that really happened. I wish there is a way you and I can meet I can introduce you to my friends and family. My life maybe good, but had some difficulties. Hope to hear from you soon and will get back to you.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle"

After writing in her journal, Sun closes the book puts the book back in her draw for the night. After that, Sun turns off the light, and puts the covers on her so she will feel comfortable. She and her cat fall asleep for the night. Sun is still wondering if Twilight can help her understand my dream and about how it will relate to her accident. She'll just has to wait until Twilight replies to her message.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: A Challenging Week

It's five days before her birthday and things has been simple for Sun and her friends. Sun and her friends has been doing stuff with their assignments, and their after school stuff. During the time, Sun and the girls help send invitations to the people Sun has invite for her birthday party this saturday, and Sun is kind of excited about it.

Right now, Sun and her friends are in the cafeteria talking about the progress grades they have in their classes so far. And to talk about Sun's birthday this saturday. Sun also wants to talk to her friends about something that's been bothering her for some time.

Rainbow Dash looks at her report and says, "I'm very glad at the grades I have. My teacher told me I've been improving."

"You could say that again," Pinkie says happily."

Then Applejack turns to Sun and says, "And you have Sun to thank for helping you get your grades up."

"I don't think I did much. I just help Rainbow with the stuff she doesn't understand and help her study," Sun says with her cheeks blushing a bit.

But Rainbow Dash says, "Yeah right. You're like the smartest kid in school. And if it wasn't for you, my grands would have been flunk and I can't be on the school sport team with failed grades."

"She's right. I remember hearing from some students that you agree to Principal Celestia's request," Fluttershy adds.

"What request is that?" Rarity asks.

"Principal Celestia asked me if I could be one of the school tutors to help some of the students out, so I agree to help tutor some of the students," Sun explains.

Rarity smiles and says, "It makes sense that Principal Celestia chose you to be one of the tutors."

"You got that right. You have some great qualities and you are able to express it to everyone," Applejack happily says.

Fluttershy smiles and says, "Yes. It's hard to believe it's already been a year since you started living with all of us in Canterlot City.

Sun sighs and says, "Yeah. It has been a way hasn't it."

Sun and her friends remember all the time they have together and it's already been like a year since Sun comes to live with Discord and Screwball. It's also around the year they all become friends with each other.

Just then Rainbow Dash remembers something that Sun wants to talk about and says, "By the way Sun, you said there's something you want to talk about?"

Sun looks at her friends with a sad expression and explains, "Well, feel like there's something I've been think about for some time. Ever since I one of my dreams and you all explain to me about the accident, I've been think if they're somehow linked together in a way."

"What do you mean by linked together?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well… remember when I dreamed about walking into a room and confront someone that started in the fire," Sun explains.

The girls nod their head, replying yes.

Then Sun says, "Then after that someone disappeared, I was trapped in the fire and I ended up covered in burns."

The girls nod their head again.

"After that. I used the mirror to help me give a warning to those from the outside, but tripped and crashed through the mirror, and can't remember anything else after that." Sun adds.

The girls nods their heads meaning yes."

Then Applejack has an idea what Sun is thinking and asks, "Are you saying that the dream of you being in the fire and you ended up at Canterlot High happened at the same day?"

"I don't exactly sure, but I feel that there's a missing part of my memory between me being trapped in the fire and the day I was in that car accident." Sun replies feeling skeptic.

Fluttershy starts to think and says, "It does seem to make since if you think about it."

"But I guess Sun doesn't remember what happened during those two events. Her being in the fire explains the burn and scratches she had on her. Even her clothes were ruined." Rarity replies.

"I think so too," Sun says deep in thought.

Sun is starting to think about it and believes that there must be a missing part of her memory that might be important. She can't remember how she escape the fire and ends up at Canterlot High. Luckily, Sun has written every bit of her dreams and everything that has happened to her since she lives here.

Sun turns to her friends and says, "I guess I just need to wait and see what kind of memories will come up."

The girls reply saying they agree with her about waiting for her memory to appear, even if it will take a long time. After having their lunch, they continue to do their class routine. Sun still wishes there is a way to remember what happened between her being trapped in the fire and the accident she has experienced at Canterlot High.

Days has come by and it has come on a Thursday afternoon. After school, Rainbow Dash and Sun are with Lighting Dust and Gilda practicing for the tennis game against Crystal Prep Academy. According to Lighting Dust, her cousin is captain of the team and she's a tough opponent to beat.

The Tennis game is going to be a double tennis game, and two people are played on a team. Rainbow Dash and Sun are one team while Lighting Dust and Gilda are another team for the school. Right now they are practicing as hard as they can for the tennis match against their rival school.

As they play, they decide to talk about the tennis game, even though CHS never beats Crystal Prep at a lot of continue to practice as they talk about the game coming up the next day.

Sun says, "So your cousin is going to be in the game."

"Yep. And she's one tough girl to beat," Lightning Dust says.

"Well, I'm not scared of her, so I think I stand a good chance beating her," Rainbow Dash with pride.

But Sun says with concern, "Be careful, Rainbow, sometime overconfidence can lead to someone downfall."

"Don't worry, the three of us are great at sports, and you quite good at the game yourself." Gilda says with confidence.

"Thanks. I'm just hoping we play well," Sun says.

"With the way you're playing, I'm sure we'll do great. We'll give Crystal Prep a run for their money," Rainbow Dash with pride.

Sun simply giggles and kind of wish she has Rainbow's confidence. For the past hour, Sun and the girls continue to practice until it's time for them to head home for the night. When Sun reaches home, she make sure her P.E Clothes are clean, racket placed in her bag, and other stuff she'll need for the Tennis game tomorrow.

The next day and after getting out of their sixth period class early, Rainbow, Sun and the rest of the tennis team are at Crystal Prep Academy, since the game is going to be held and all the team mates are in their P.E Clothes and Sun has her hair in a pony tail. Sun is surprised to see that Crystal Prep is a lot different than her school and the students look a bit serious.

Just then, Sun can see Dean Cadence coming towards them. Sun figure she must be the one to escort them to the tennis field today. She also figure that Principal Cinch must be busy with some important work that comes with being the principal of the whole school like Principal Celestia.

Dean Cadence smiles and says, "Hello everyone and welcome to Crystal Prep for the first tennis game of the season. I'm Dean Cadence and I'll be escorting you to the tennis fields."

With that Dean Cadence leads Sun and the other to the tennis field along with their coach. As they walk around the school to the school field, Sun can see that the students are very different from the students at Canterlot High. Other then they wear school uniforms, they look to seem serious about their education and have some difficult classes. Sun is so busy look around that she has got separated from Rainbow, and the team. Since she doesn't know her way around she just explore the place and see what the school has in store.

But as they are going through the halls of the school, Sun and another girl bump into each other, and the other girl's stuff falls to the floor. Sun sits up to see that the girl who has bump into her is a student as well. She's wearing the girls uniform. The girl has light purple skin, dark blue hair with a purple and magenta streak on the hair and the bang, and bright purple eyes.

Sun looks at the girl and asks with concern, "Are you okay?"

The girl quietly says, "I'm fine."

The girls then squint her eyes and says, "I can't see without my glasses."

With that, the girls starts to look on the ground to see if she can find her glasses. Sun decides to help her find her glasses and look to see if it's among the stuff that falls to the ground. Sun sees the girls glasses right behind her.

Sun shows the glasses to the girl with a smile and says, "Here you go."

"Thanks," The girl happily replies.

The girl is able to grab a hold of her glasses and put it back on her face. When she puts her glasses on, she is surprised to see Sun and doesn't remember seeing her before.

Sun simply smiles and says, "I'm Sun. What's your name?"

The girls fiddles her fingers and feels a bit shy around her. Sun starts to remember that she reminds her of her friend Fluttershy.

The girl shyly says, "T-twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle?" Sun questionably says.

The girl nods her head in reply. Sun remember that she has been receiving messages from a girl named Twilight Sparkle, but think this one might not be the same person. Sun decides to assume she's not the girls who sends her the messages and decide to talk to her new friend.

"It's nice to meet you," Sun says, holding her hand out to her for a shake.

Twilight looks at her with a confused look and see she's offering her a handshake.

Twilight grabs hold of Sun's hand, they both shake each others hand.

Twilight smiles and says."It's… nice to meet you too."

Sun giggles a bit and says, "You know, you kind of remind me of a friend of mine. She can be a bit shy too."

"Really?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. And I was a bit shy when I started going to Canterlot High," Sun adds with a smile.

"You were?" Twilight asks.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah."

Twilight starts to smile at Sun. She never has anyone being this nice to her before. What's more, Sun goes to a different school.

"So what are you doing?" Sun asks.

Twilight looks at the stuff she drops with a sad expression.

She sadly says, "I was getting some stuff for my chemistry class but I dropped them when I bump into you."

"That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," Sun replies.

Then Sun smiles and suggests, "Tell you what, I'll help you pick up the stuff and help take them to the classroom."

Twilight looks at Sun with a surprised look and asks, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, you look like you could use some help," Sun replies.

Sun smiles and says, "Thank you."

With that, Sun helps her new friend, Twilight Sparkle picks up the chemistry stuff and helps her take the stuff to her class. Since, Twilight goes to the school it's not hard for her to find her way around. Twilight agreeing that since Sun helps her carry the stuff to her class, she can help Sun to get directions to the tennis court to find the team. As they walk Sun explains to her about what goes on in her life, including about her with amnesia. Twilight also talk to Sun about her life and the time she does at Crystal Prep. At that time, Twilight and Sun think there are some thing they both have in coming but have some differences in their lives.

Twilight and Sun reach the classroom and it's not very far away either. Twilight opens the door and she and Sun walk into the classroom with the supplies for class. The supplies are some extra goggles and lab coats, gloves, and other supplies for safety reasons. As they walk into the classroom, the students are kind of confused to see Sun with Twilight. They have never seen her at the school before, but there are four who recognized her before.

Twilight's teacher comes to her and Sun and says, "Thank you Twilight for bring the supplies and I see you have a new friend with you."

"Yes. We kind of bump into each other in the halls and she help me carry the supplies here," Twilight explains.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea to help her out," Sun adds.

The teacher smiles and says, "Well, it's very generous of you to help one of my students. I assume you're from Canterlot High, correct."

"Yes. I supposed you recognized the gym clothes," Sun replies.

"Yes. My name is Ms. Plasma. I'm a chemistry teacher." Ms. Plasma introduces herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Plasma. My name is Sun," Sun replies with a smile.

Before the teacher can say anything a girl's voice surprisingly says, "Wait! You're name is Sun?!"

Sun looks to see who just scream. To her surprise, the girl that screams is a girl who looks exactly like Lighting Dust, but has light yellow like skin, dark blue hair with light blue highlights on it. Sun remembers where she's her face before, it's the girl that Lighting Dust show to her during the try outs. That girl is Lighting Dust cousin, Indigo Zap.

Everyone, even the teacher and Twilight are confused by Indigo's reaction. The way she reacts, they believe that she has seen Sun before.

Twilight asks, "You know her?"

"Well, not personally, but my cousin goes to Canterlot High and she told me about this girl who lost her memory in an car accident and is practically the smartest girl at her school. She even told me she's a great tennis player and on the tennis team at this very moment." Indigo explains.

Sun looks at Indigo with a surprised look and says, "Wow, I didn't realized Lighting has been telling you about me."

"She did. Gotta says, you look like good competition to me, " Indigo says.

Sun smiles a bit and says," Thanks."

"But be warned, I won't go easy on you during the games today," Indigo replies.

"Sounds fair," Sun says.

"Yeah. I didn't realized you were known around here," Twilight replies.

"I guess she is. I even heard from Principal Cinch and some of the other students that last year, she was caught sleeping in the stables where Crystal Prep is," Suri replies.

"I remember Dean Cadence told me about it as well. She even told me that she also caught two boys from Griffon Stone cheating in the horse jumping competition. She even told me that Sun can talk to horses," Twilight adds.

"Yes That's me," Sun says.

Ms. Plasma smiles and says, "Looks like you became well known among the students in the school."

Sun nods her head replying yes to the statement. In a way, Sun has become known to not only her school, but Crystal Prep as well.

Then Ms. Plasma says, "Now, everyone pick up a coat, a pair of gloves, and goggles for you and your partner. Then we'll begin with our experiment."

"Okay. I need to get to the tennis court before the team worries about me," Sun replies.

Then Twilight says, "Getting there is kind of easy. When you get out of the classroom, you turn left and head straight out the door. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Twilight," Sun replies.

"You're welcome," Twilight says with a smile

Sun starts to make her way to the door and says, "I hope I'll see you at the game today and that we get to talk again sometime."

"Me too," Twilight replies.

Sun smiles and says, "See you later."

"Bye," Twilight says.

Sun leaves the classroom, while Twilight and the students gather their supplies to do their experiment. Twilight has been teamed up with Indigo Zap, so she easily gather the stuff for them and make her way to the desk.

As they put on their gears, Twilight asks, "So… it looks like you'll be going up against Sun is the tennis game?"

"Seems like it. I like her. She seems to be a great opponent to challenge with." Indigo says.

Twilight smiles and says, "Yes. She is. I think Sun is very special."

After the conversation and putting on the gears, the class start to do their project in class. Sun is able to make is in time to see the team practicing for the game after school. Sun isn't in trouble, but will be giving a talking to about wandering off from the group. After that Sun starts to practice with Rainbow and the team for the first game of the season and know it's going to be a challenge.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Following Sun's Entries

Later that day, some of the students of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are at the bleachers ready to see the first game against the two schools. Of course, Sun and Rainbow's family, including their friends has come to the games. Even Scootaloo and her friends show up for the game. They also decide to bring little Nina with them as well. Everyone at the tennis court bleachers are cheering and are excited to see the game to start. The principals and assistant principal are also hear to see the game.

Sun looks to see that Twilight also shows up to the game as well. Sun is happy that her new friend is able to come to the game.

Dean Cadence grabs hold of the microphone and says, "Welcome everyone to the school tennis game."

Everyone starts to cheer and are excited the game is started.

"Today, it will be a double play wiht Crystal Prep against Canterlot High tennis tournament." Dean Cadence announces.

Then Luna holds the microphone and says, "There will be two sets for each game who ever wins the two sets will move on to the next stage. If there's a tie there will be a tie breaker set."

"So if the teams are ready… let's the games begin," Cadence adds to the announcement.

With that the games has begun and it's an exciting game for both of the school. As the game is going on, Sun and Rainbow Dash are doing a great job at the game, they even beat some of the Crystal Prep teams, but Indigo Zap and her partner Sour Sweet are not going to make it easy for them. Lighting Dust and Gilda try their best, but they lost to Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet. After going through the games. The two teams that make it to the final rounds of the game is Sun and Rainbow Dash for Canterlot High and Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet for Crystal Prep.

Principal Celestia holds to the microphone and says, "Alright everybody, it's time for the finals of the tennis tournament."

Everyone starts to cheer in excitements that the finals of the game and it will determine the winner.

Then Principal Celestia announces, "We have Sun and Rainbow Dash of Canterlot High School…"

Sun and Rainbow walks to the left side of the court. The students of CHS are cheering with excitement.

"And Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet of Crystal Prep Academy!" Principal Celestia adds to the announcement.

Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet also walk on to the right side of the court. Crystal Prep students are start to cheer for their team. Twilight who is sitting with her fellow students, is actually getting excited for the game. She may not be a big fan of sports, but she decides to come to see Sun play, and she has brought someone she wants her to meet after the game.

"So let's the final rounds of the games begin," Principal Celestia announces.

At that moment, the final rounds of the tennis game has begun, and it's very epic. Sun and Rainbow Dash are playing good at the game, but Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet are not going to make it easy for them. Sun and Rainbow Dash are able to win a set, but Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet counter it and wins the second set. Since the game is tied, they do a third set to decide the winner.

Sun and Rainbow Dash along with Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet play as hard as they can, but not one of them is giving an inch. During the game the students are very surprised that they are stuck on the deuce after getting the points they require and it look like the two teams are hard as work. Even the principals are impressed.

But at the end of the game, Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet are the ones who are the winner of the game today. Sun and Rainbow are kind of disappointed that they lost, but are glad to play such a good game.

Sun walks over to the court to see Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet. Rainbow Dash follows her.

When she is by them she happily says, "That was a great game we played today. You two sure are tough."

"Thanks. You and your friend play good yourself," Indigo replies.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart," Sour Sweet replies with a smile.

But then she makes a serious look on her face and says,, "But don't get to comfortable with it."

Sun kind of feels a bit uncomfortable with Sour Sweet's change of attitude. Then Sour Sweet simply walks away. Indigo shrugs her shoulders and follow her. When they're gone Rainbow and Sun and still confused about Sour Sweet. She was being nice one moment, but changed to a serious attitude.

"She seems nice," Sun says with a confused look.

"You can say that again," Rainbow Dash replies.

After the tennis game, Sun and the team are very tired from playing today, especially Sun and Rainbow. They drink plenty of water after their hard game at the final round. Just Sun can see Twilight walking up to her with a smile on her face. At that time, Sun can see that Twilight is kind of happy to see her after the game.

Twilight sits next to Sun and says, "You play very good today."

"I did. Too bad I was no match with Indigo and Sour Sweet," Sun replies.

"Yeah. But at least, you play a good game today." Twilight says.

"You can say that again," Sun says with a smile.

Twilight then place her backpack on her lap and says, "By the way, "I want to introduce you to smoke one."

"Who is it?" sun asks.

Twilight opens her backpack and a little purple puppy with light green ears comes out of it.

Sun smiles and says, "Aw, he's very adorable. Who is he?"

"His name is Spike. And he's my little puppy dog." Twilight answers with a smile.

"Interesting. I kind of have a pet. But she's not really a pet, more of a special friend," Sun replies.

"What is it?" Twilight answers.

Sun is about to answers until she hears a meow. Sun and Twilight turns to see little Nina, the iriomote wild cat run towards Sun and sits on her lap.

Twilight is very shock and says, "That's… that's an iriomote wild cat!"

"Yeah. Long story. But in short, I help her when was separated from her family, but when her family died, she came her to be with me." Sun explains while rubbing her cat.

"Wow! I never though a wild cat like that can be so attached to you," Twilight says with amazement.

Sun giggles and says, "Yeah. I know. It just means that she really like me."

Twilight simply smiles and says, "Yeah. It seems that she does."

After their talk, Sun and Twilight say their goodbyes and leave so they can be with their family. After the game, Sun and her friends leave so they can go home and some dinner for the night. Sun and her family gone of to a pizzeria and have some delicious pizza and some drinks. They have a wonderful time and are happy that Sun has make it to the finals and almost close to beat Crystal Prep as well. Sun has a wonderful day and all that excitement is making her a bit tired.

When Sun is back home and after she finished having her dinner and talking a bath after the hard game she played today, she is up in her room and it's almost time for her to get some sleep for the night. Sun thinks now will be a good time to write to this Twilight Sparkle about her counter today and about what the thinks about her memories.

She takes out her journal and a pen and put the book on her lap. She then turns to pages to the empty page and begins to write down her entry.

She says in her thoughts as she writes, "

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

How are you doing? I know it's been a week since I wrote my last message, but I wanted to tell you a few things that are very important. You see, today, Rainbow and I were at Crystal Prep with the team for the first tennis game of the season. While I was there, I met a girl who has the same name as you. She's very kind, but also kind of shy. She told me that she's the smartest girl at her school and loves learning about science. I met her when we bump into each other and she dropped her stuff along with her glasses. I really like her and hope we both can be friends, even if she does go to a different school.

Anothering that I want to talk about it something very important, but I can't quite understand what it means. You see, earlier in the week, I told my friend that there might be a connection between one of my dreams or memories and the accident I was in. The dream I was talking about is when I was trapped in the fire and when I hilt the mirror it all went back. Then when my friends told me I was covered in scratches and burns before I was hit. I think there might be a connection between the two, but there seems to be one part of my memory missing. It seems that after I fallen to the mirror I somehow ended up at the front yard of Canterlot High. I like to see what you think and get back to me soon.

Your friend,

Sun"

After finishing her entry, Sun puts the journal back on her desk and decides to turn in for the night. The Sun turns in for the night and start to fall asleep on her bed. Sun still wonders if Twilight can really help her, but knows that she will try what ever she can to help her. Sun knows she will need to do her part and help write down more of her memories to put all the clues together. That will have to wait for another time.

Back in Equestria, it's been a few days since Twilight Sparkle has become the newest Princess of Equestria. Her friends and family, including the princess are very proud for her accomplishments. However, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna has called them for a very important matter. And it's involved with Sun's entries in the journal.

When Princess Celestia show the girls the entry, they are very surprised of what she has written.

Twilight turns to the princess and asks, "And that the entries Sun had written."

"Yes. I'm a bit surprised by this ourselves," Princess Celestia says.

Rainbow Dash gets in on the conversation and says, "You think. It's weird that she knows some who have ours, the princesses, Discord, and Screwball's names. But now, she says there's are girls named Gilda, Lightning Dust and Twilight's name too. What's next?!"

"Rainbow you need to calm yourself down. I'm sure there must be a reason for all of this. That includes the other entries that Sun wrote to us this far," Rarity says calmly.

Applejack shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know, sounds a bit strange to me."

"I agree, "Pinkie replies.

Twilight starts to think about Sun's entries and says, "You know, Sun may have a point about her memories and the time she was in that accident."

"I agree. The poor darling, losing her memories just to save the life of another." Rarity says feeling sad for what Sun has been through.

"Me too. And if that was really happened to her, she must have been awful scared after getting hurt during the fire." Fluttershy says with concen.

"I know, but least she was able to find a good place to live and others who are willing to be her friend," Applejack says.

"That's true," Pinkie happily says.

Then Princess Luna says, "Still, Sun seems to be right about what goes on in her memories. There does seem to be a gap between her in the fire and her arriving at the school where she had that terrible accident with this so called van."

"That exactly what I was think. And it seem Sun had the exact same idea." Twilight says.

Then Spike asks, "But what do you think happened after she fallen to the mirror and finding herself at Canterlot High before she was hit?"

"That's something that we might need help figuring out," Twilight says.

But Applejack says in concern, "But we still need to see if Sun really is Sunset Shimmer or not. And even if she is Sunset, how in thunderation did she get from the castle throne room to this place she called Canterlot High?"

"That is something that we need to figure out," Princess Celestia answers.

Pinkie Pie sadly says, "Oh, I wish there is a way to see what really happened in that fire."

Twilight starts to think and says, "Maybe, if we can't figure out what really happened then we'll just have to find a way to picture what happened."

"And how do we do that?" Rainbow asks.

Just then Twilight use her magic to bring out two pieces of paper and some chess pieces. She then levitates them to the table and starts to draw something to the two pieces of paper. The others are wonder what Twilight is up too and want to see for themselves.

"What you drawing there?" Applejack asks.

"I though it will be a good idea to visualized and try to picture what Sun had seen in her dream, and other information we gather," Twilight explains.

Twilight then put on of the paper on the table and put some of the chess pieces on the board.

Twilight explains as the other observe, "Alright, the black queen is the mysterious being, of might be Queen Chrysalis. The white queen is Sun or Sunset, and the white pawn is the mirror she has seen in the room."

Then Twilight uses her magic to recreate the scene and explains, "We all know that Sun or Sunset wen to the room, and assume it's the throne room. Chrystal or Sun's mystery being saw her and started the fire trapping her inside."

The others nod their head in reply and are looking at a clear very of the clues to what is going on. Princess Celestia is a bit worried of what the results is, but wants to know what happened to Sunset.

Twilight says, "Then while being trapped in the fire she must have received scratches and burns and then used the mirror to signal for help. But when she fallen through the mirror in the room, everything went back for her."

"And then somehow ended up at her school," Spike suggests.

"I think so," Twilight replies.

Princess Celestia look at the diagram and says, "It does seem that Sun has just come across Canterlot High around the time of the fire."

"Yes. But there's not much to go by. If only Sun could remember anything else that has happened after falling through the mirror," Princess Luna replies.

"Yeah. It's like Sun ended up at Canterlot High right after she fell through the mirror," Pinkie adds with a confused look.

Just then Twilight remember something and says, "Didn't Sun remember something about a magical mirror, maybe it has something to do with that."

Rainbow looks at Twilight with a confused look and says, "Come on Twilight, is not like there's a magical mirror that can take somepony to a different location."

"You never know. Equestria is filled of magical items like the alicorn amulet. I wouldn't be surprised that a magical mirror like that exist in Equestria somewhere," Twilight replies.

While hearing the conversation, something in Celestia's mind has hit her really hear. It's when Twilight and Rainbow mention the mirror Sun has mentioned in her dream. She then remember something very important and realized something that could be the explanation for everything.

Princess Luna notice that her sister is deep in thought about something. She starting to think that her sister may know something.

Princess Luna asks with concern, "Sister, are you okay? You look a bit deep in thought about something."

The others look at Celestia and can see that she is deep in thought about something. They wonder what that something is and think it might involve with Sun and her dreams.

Celestia snaps back into reality and says, "I'm… I'm fine. I just… have to think over about something. And I need to think about this alone."

Twilight is reluctant about it at first, but decides to let Celestia think about this. The others including, Celestia's sister agree to let their princess think about this alone. With the agreement, Princess Celestia leaves the room to go to her royal chamber to think about she has on her mind.

After she is gone, Twilight and the others are wondering what Celestia has on her mind.

Fluttershy asks in a worried look," I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She seems to be wondering about something," Twilight replies.

Pinkie eats a piece of a cupcake and suggests, "You think she knows something about Sun or Sunset?"

"Could be. She did seem a bit skeptic when we brought up the mirror," Rainbow replies.

Twilight turns to Rainbow and says, "Maybe she knows a mirror like that really does exist and just being hidden away from most ponies."

"Could be. But how does Sun… or Sunset knew about this mirror," Applejack replies.

Rarity suggests, "Maybe since she used to be Princess Celestia's prized student, it's possible the princess was able to trust her with that kind of secret magical item."

"That seems like a possible theory. Sun also remember that she dreamt of Princess Celestia one time and there's another Celestia and reminds her of the princess. It's possible Sun is trying to remember Princess Celestia since she was her student," Twilight explains, agreeing to Rarity's suggestion.

Spike turns to the door and says, "I sure like to know what Princess Celestia knows?"

"Me too Spike," Twilight says with giving her a hug.

In Princess Celestia's royal chamber, the alicorn princess is still think about what is on her mind. She is still trying to figure it out and hopefully able to find a way if her theory is correct.

Just then Princess Celestia levitated a small chest to her and then opens it with her magic. Princess Celestia looks inside to see that it's the red shimmer sun pendant. That pendet is half of Sunset's necklace and it's the only thing she has to remind her of all the time they have together.

Princess Celestia says in her though, "Is it possible… is it possible that Sunset really fallen though that mirror?"

She then starts to remember the first time she has shown Sunset that mirror. And how Sunset becomes very curious about it. Of course, she remember that her curiosity has gotten her into trouble. During the time, she's about year older than Twilight when she seems the mirror. In a way, Sunset has been with Celestia for a year at that time.

Sunset is walking with Princess Celestia to they can talk in the throne room about something the princess wants to talk to her about. Sunset can understand that her mentor means well, but sometime has trouble understanding her little problem.

Sunset turns to Princess Celestia and asks, "So, what are we going to discuss about."

"I was hoping to discus about your… social skills. I've heard that you have done very well in your studies and working with other students during the projects. But they noticed you don't really get along with your classmates." Princess Celestia explains.

Sunset sighs sadly and says, "I was afraid of that."

"Care to explains?" Princess Celestia asks.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to. At least… not at first," Sunset answers.

Then Sunset becomes sadden and says, "It's just some of my classmate have some problem when I acted so smart, especially Falling Star."

Princess Celestia is starting to understand what Sunset and saying and says, "Is she bothering you again?"

"Not really, but… I have this bad impression that she really doesn't like me. I tried to becomes friends with her, but she brushes me off. And some of the other students seems to like me because of me being your student and that I'm smart and powerful," Sunset answers.

Sunset sighs and says, "So I kind of… decided to stop trying to make friends here. And… you seem to be like a friend so I won't give up on that."

Princess Celestia is starting to understand what's wrong with her student. She is starting to give up on making friends because of her classmates, but mostly because of Falling Stars' bitterness towards her. She is kind of happy that Sunset consider her a friend other than a mentor.

Princess Celestia put her wing over Sunset and says, I understand that making friends is rather hard and it can take some time. But try not to give up on it and someday you will end up with many friends."

Sunset looks at the princess with a small smile and says, "I'll try, but I don't know how will it turn out."

"You never know. But I think I know what will help you," Princess Celestia replies.

Princess Celestia escort Sunset across the throne room and show her a strange mirror that looks like it's made of crystals and nice purple colors. Sunset is very curious about this mirror and thinks it looks pretty. Then again, it might be important if the princess brings her to it.

"What's this Princess?" Sunset asks.

"It's a very special mirror," Princess Celestia answers.

With that, Princess Celestia shows Sunset to stand in front of the mirror. Sunset is kind of confused about looking at the mirror. She thinks it's just an ordinary mirror, but since it belong to the princess, there must be something special about it.

Princess Celestia says, "Look into this mirror and tell me what you see."

'A beautiful pony that has nothing but power and potential," Sunset answers while admiring at herself in the mirror.

"Not exactly what I meant," Princess Celestia firmly says.

"I know. I was just teasing," Sunset says with a grin on her face.

Celestia giggles a bit and says, "Oh you."

Sunset then looks at the mirror and can see her reflection. As she look to the mirror Sunset can see something strange, almost like she is seeing the pony she is and might be.

"I see a pony that does have a lot of power, but still needs time to control it and sometime wishes to have friends," Sunset replies.

Then Sunset says, "I also see if I'm able to control that kind of power, then I'll become somepony that can use it to help everypony and become somepony important…"

"Someone that can help rule Equestria…" Sunset adds.

Just then the mirror is showing her again, but something is different about it. She is seeing herself as an alicorn. She has an alicorn wing and has a crown that is like her necklace on her head. Just then Sunset, sees something else in the mirror. She sees herself in a strange body that has two legs and two arms and strange claws. She has pony ears, long hair and extened ponytail, and has yellow shimmering wings on her back.

Just then the visions disappears from the mirror and shows Sunset her original reflections. Sunset puts her hoof on the mirror with a shock look and wonder what she has seen in the mirror. It shows her being in different forms, but not sure what it means.

Sunset shockley says, "What… what was that?"

Are you okay?" Princess Celestia asks with concern.

Sunset nods her head and says, "Yes. I'm fine. But for a minute there… I thought I saw myself as an alicorn, just like you. Then I saw myself as this strange creature and has an extended hair pony ears, and wings on the beck. I can't understand what exactly I saw."

"Maybe you did and maybe you didn't. You never know what your true destiny lies," Princess Celestia says calmly.

Sunset looks at the princess and says, "I understand."

Then Princess Celestia calmly says"We're finished with our lessons for today. Now when you get home, you will think about what we discussed and you can reflect on it"

"Okay," Sunset replies.

After saying their goodbyes, Sunset leaves the castle to head back home while the princess stays in the throne room. Princess Celestia looks at the mirror with a confused look and wonder what exactly has Sunset saw. She believes Sunset is telling the truth when she sees herself in the mirror.

After the flashback, Princess Celestia is starting to shed a tear from her eye and looking at the necklace. She thinks about her theory very carefully and thinks that it is possible that what really happen to Sunset Shimmer, but not entirely sure.

She looks at the window and says, "I know it's a thought, but there's no other explanation. I only hope there is a way to prove that it's trues. If only… it's will open very soon."

With that Princess Celestia is finished think about what she believes and decided to go see the others. She puts the charm away and place the chest where it belongs. Before she leaves, she looks at the book to see the journal that is used to contact Sunset or Sun. After that she leave the room and leaves the journal where it is. She really hopes that if Sunset really is alive then she might have an idea where she is.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Happy Birthday Sun

On a saturday morning, the girls, along with Discord and Screwball are getting ready for a very special day. Today it's Sun's birthday and are having a party this afternoon. Pinkie and Rarity are helping get the party decorations ready, along with the tables and the chairs. Applejack and Rainbow Dash are busy getting the party games. Fluttershy is helping Discord and Screwball with the food and refreshments. They are also not going to let Sun help since she's the birthday girl and she's also being with her cat. The girls also decide to bring their pets with them as well so they can play with Nina.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Oooh! I can't wait for your birthday party to start!"

"I can't wait either. That way we can get this whole party started!" Rarity says with excitement.

"I know. I'm excited to. I still can't believe that you and Rarity did a very good job with the decorations," Sun replies with a calm smile.

"Well, we both make a great team when it comes to decorating stuff for a party," Pinkie says while putting the streamers on the tree.

"Yes. I believe adding ribbons and sparkles are a perfect touch," Rarity adds while putting on sparkling ribbons.

Sun is very impressed that Rarity and Pinkie are able to put some decoration. Some of them is like her hair color and have suns on it. Sun looks down on the ground to see her wild cat, Nina playing with one of the sparkling ribbon on the ground.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "I think so too, but I think Nina has a better purpose for your sparkling ribbons."

Rarity and Pinkie looks to see Nina playing with one of the sparkling ribbons. She seems to be tossing it around and chewing on it. While some of the pest play with some of the decors as well. Tank is tortoise is the only one who is chewing the streamer and simply hiding himself in his shell.

"Looks like she seems to like it better as a toy than an accessory," Rarity says.

"Speaking of toys, where are the stuff for the party games?" Sun asks.

"I think Rainbow Dash and Applejack are getting them," Pinkie answers.

"Right here!" Rainbow calls out.

Sun, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie turns to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash carrying a lot of stuff for the party games. Applejack is even carrying a small tub and a bag full of apples. Applejack and Rainbow Dash put the games on one of the tables.

Applejack says, "Okay we got stuff for great party games. We got Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Bobbin for Apples, a deck of cards for card games, and some board games."

"You didn't forget the pinata," Pinkie asks.

"Don't worry, Got it right here," Rainbow Dash answers while holding the pinata.

Sun is kind of interesting to see the Pinata has a lot of cones on it. It looks like a spiky ball and full to streamers on the end of the spike.

"Sure is an interesting pinata, Pinkie," Sun says observing the pinata.

Pinkie happily says, "I know, with so many people we need a big pinata along with a lot of candy."

Just then Rainbow Dash remember something and decides to warn Sun about it before it's to.

Rainbow Dash says, "You might want to be careful. Fido always get carried away while playing the pinata."

"I think I remember the last party we went to," Sun says while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to smack our heads with the bat!" Applejack exclaims,

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it," Fluttershy says looking nervous.

"That's good," Rainbow Dash replies.

"You made sure there's enough food, goodie bags, and seats for everyone?" Sun asks.

"I made sure," Pinkie answers happily.

Before Sun can answer, a familiar female voice happily yells, "That's good, because it's better to have more that nothing at a party!"

Sun and the others turn around to see someone else has arrived at the party. They are surprised to see Sun's aunt, Eris has arrived at the party and with a present box as well.

Sun happily says with a surprised expression, "Aunt Eris!"

Eris walks over to Sun and happily says, "Well, how's my oldest girl today?"

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were coming," Sun answers.

"I wouldn't miss it," Eris says with a smile.

She then turns to the girls and says, "So where do I put the present?"

Applejack points to table next to the games and says, "On that table over there."

"Thanks, AJ," Eris replies.

Eris heads off to the table so she can put Sun's present on the table. Meanwhile, the girls simply smiles that Eris is going to be here.

Rainbow Dash giggles and says, "You know what it means when Eris comes to town."

"Yeah. Later in the party she's going to go on her strong leadership act," Applejack replies with a grin on her face.

Sun looks at her friends with a confused look and asks, "Her what?"

"You'll see," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"If you say so?" Sun questionably replies.

Sun kind of decides that later she will ask about her aunt's strange mode. Then again, her aunt is just like her dad, they both can be unpredictable sometimes. That also goes the same for her little sister.

Sometime later, everyone that Sun has invited have showed to the birthday party. Since everyone are here, it's time for the party to begin. During the party, they are playing games, having food, and doing other games. Flash and his band mates also play some music with their instruments and Trixie and her friends decide to do some magic tricks including Fuchsia's fortune telling cards.

After that, everyone are at the tables and Sun is the center of the table. They are ready to have some birthday cake and ice cream. Discord and Pinkie bring the birthday cake to Sun so she will be able to blow out the candles and make a wish. Then they sings the birthday song for Sun.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Alright Sun, make a wish and blow out the candles."

Sun blows out the candles and everyone clap happily for Sun to blow out the candles. After blowing out the candles, they cut the cake and pass out a slice of cake to the kids along with some ice cream.

After eating cake and ice cream, it's time for Sun to open her presents. Sun opens them and ends up with some new clothes, jewelry, perfume and other stuff. Screwball ends up giving Sun a chocolate fountain. Eris gives Sun a pillow that shapes like a cat.

Just then, her dad hands Sun and envelope and says, "Okay Sunny, this is your very last present.?"

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"Open up and see," Discord says while handing the big envelope to Sun.

Sun takes the present from her dad and opens it very carefully. When Sun opens it and takes the papers out, she can see one of them is some kind of certificate and the other one is a letter. Sun is kind of curious about the letter and wonder what it says.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's some kind of certificate and a letter from the Tiger of the Animal preserve," Sun answers while looking at the letter.

"What's it say?" Pinkie asks.

Sun starts to read the letter and says, "The letter says, '

Dear Sun,

Your father had informed me that Nina the iriomote wild cat you've meet found her way back to you. You must already know what happened at the preserve with the terrible storm and know what has become of Nina's family. After some time of talking with your dad along with your principal and vice principal, we have decided to leave nina the iriomote wild cat to permanently live with you.

The certificate that is packed with the letter is a legal form that you are now the official owner of this iriomote cat. We hope you two will have a wonderful life together and make sure she has everything she needs. I would be visiting one in a while to see how you two are getting along. I would also like to receive some letter about your time with the wild cat. Hope to hear from you soon and good luck having your life together with your new pet cat

Sincerely,

Tiger and the preserve employees'"

After reading the letter to her friends, Sun is kind of surprised about what the letter is saying. By permission from her dad, principals, and the preserve employees, Nina the iriomote wild cat is going to stay with her. In other words, Sun has official ownership of Nina now.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Wow! That means Nina gets to stay with you, now!"

"In other words, Nina belongs to you now," Rarity says with a smile.

Sun looks at her cat who is looking at her from the floor. The cat simply mows at her.

Sun picks up her cat and says with a smile, "Hear that Nina, we're going to be together."

Nina simply mows in reply.

Sun hugs her cat and says, "Oh Nina."

The wild cat meows in reply, again. The girls are happy that Sun and Nina are going to be together now. Sun feels happy that she gets to keep her little cat and she can't wait for them to spend their time together.

Later in the evening, everyone are still having a wonderful time at the party, but some are simply sitting on the table talking among friends. Sun is really enjoying her party and glad that her friends are able to come and help set up the party for them. Sun is also holding her cat while sitting next to her sister and dad.

Screwball says as she eats her cupcake, "That sure was a great party."

"Yeah. I'm having a great time with all of my friends," Sun says with a smile while patting Nina's head.

"Well, why don't you continue talking to your friends while Screwball and I start cleaning up," Discord replies while starts to collect some of the plates.

But then Eris takes the plates from her brother and says, "The host shouldn't have to clean up."

Then Eris loudly says, "Alright everybody, it's time for all of us to clean up the yard!"

With that, Eris starts to give the kids orders on what they should clean what or what should they put away. Sun is starting to understand what her friends mean by strong leadership. She seems to be good on telling everyone what to do and give people instructions.

Sun starts to giggle and says, "I can see what the girls mean by strong leadership."

"Yep," Discord answers with a smile.

"That's our Aunt Eris," Screwball adds happily.

For the past hour, the yard is nice and clean and some of the food has been put away in the kitchen. After saying goodbye to her friends and her other guests, Sun's birthday party is officially over and Sun is very tired from all the fun from the party. Right now, it's about 8 p.m and Sun, Screwball, and Discord are lying down in the living room feeling tired from the party.

I'm sure am tired," Sun says while sitting on the couch.

"Me too, having a party can wear you out," Screwball adds.

Sun yawns and says, "I think I'm going to go to bed early. I'm feeling very tired."

"Okay sis," Screwball says with a yawn.

Sun gets up from the couch and starts to head upstairs to her room.

"Night," Screwball says while feeling tired..

"Goodnight," Sun replies with drowsy eyes.

She then turns to her dad who is lying on the sofa and says, "Good night dad."

"Good night Sun," Discord replies feeling tired.

She then turns to her cat and says, "Come on, Nina. It's time for bed."

Suns tarts to make her way upstairs to her room while her wild cat follows her to the room. After getting dressed into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Sun and nina gone into the room and starts to lie on the bed getting ready to get some sleep for the night. After tucking herself into bed and Nina sleeping next to her on one of the pillows Sun feels very tired and ready to get a long deserved sleep.

Sun smiles at Nina who is already sleeping and says, "Good night, Nina. I'll see you in the morning."

Sun pats her cat on the head and then falls right to sleep. Sun feels like she have a wonderful birthday party today and can't wait for what else will come up for her time with her friend and family. Sun is now in a very deep sleep after being drained from the party and will end up with other kind of fun later on. Either way, she will have fun with her friends, family, and her new cat that is going to be with her, for a long time.

Back in Equestria of Canterlot Castle late in the night, Princess Celestia is on the balcony of her royal chamber looking at the stars in the night sky. Ever since, the conversation with Twilight and the others, she's been deep in thought of what has become of her old student. This time, Princess Celestia has an idea on what happened to Sunset Shimmer, but with her being there and her having amnesia, bring Sunset back will be difficult for her and Sunset.

Just then a familiar voice asks in concern, "Sister, are you feeling alright?"

Celestia turns around to see her sister walking towards her. She figures that Luna must have finished with her nightly duties for the time being.

Celestia simply smiles and says, "Yes. I'm fine."

Luna looks at her sister with a suspicious look and says, "You don't seem fine."

"In fact, you haven't been fine since our last meeting with Twilight and her friends," Luna adds firmly.

Celestia sighs sadly and says, "I suppose you are right."

"What is it that got you feeling down?" Luna asks in concern.

"Well, remember when Twilight and the others brought up about a magic mirror Sun has mentioned in her entry," Celestia replies.

Luna nods her head and answers, "Yes."

Celestia looks at her sister with a worried look and explains, "Luna, what I'm about to tell you is very important and must not be said to Twilight and the girls until otherwise."

"I promise. What is it?" Luna answers.

"I'm starting to believe that Sun really is Sunset Shimmer and…" Celestia explains.

She then looks at the night sky and sadly says, "I believe I know what really happened to her and where she is right now."

"You do?" Luna asks with a shock.

"Yes," Celestia answers.

Luna is kind of shock that her sister may have an idea what happened to Sunset Shimmer and where she is right now. But something is starting to bother her and wants to know about it.

"Why hadn't you said anything to Twilight and the others?" Luna asks.

"The reason for me being so secretive is because… I'm not entirely sure if my suspicions are correct or not," Celestia explains.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks with a confused look.

Celestia face back to Luna and says, "Do you remember the Crystal Mirror that used to be in the throne room before we sent it to the crystal empire? The one that is actually a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens for three days every thirty moons,"

"Yes?" Luna questionably replies.

Celestia sighs a bit and explains, "I remember showing it to Sunset a year after she became my student and became interested in the mirror. She learned about the mirror being a gateway and sometime would like to learn about that other world."

Luna tries to figure out what is Celestia bring the crystal mirror up. Just then she remembers that the mirror used to be in the throne room before they sent it to the Crystal Empire. What is more shocking, is that the mirror is there the day Sunset was trapped in the fire. Luna is starting to understand what really happened to Sunset and knows why nopony has found her body.

"Are you saying that Sunset is in that other world," Luna shockley asks.

"That what I suspect happened," Celestia answers.

"That does make sense if you think about. Sun or should I really say Sunset, must have fallen into the crystal mirror into the other world the day of the fire," Luna replies.

Just then Celestia sighs sadly and starts to shed a bit of tears as she says, "If I know about this a long time ago, I would have done something to bring Sunset back to Equestria. Hoping to bring her back to her family and home."

"Obviously, we are unable to do that until Sun fully regain her memories and the portal opens again," Luna replies with a concern look.

Then Luna says, "So it's very safe to assume that the girl Sun really is Sunset Shimmer. That makes it more proof that she's been alive in this other world the whole time."

"Yes. I'm afraid so," Celestia answers.

Just then Celestia is starting to shed more tears. She feels helpless at this point. To her, if she has found out what really happened to Sunset, then she will be able to help her and bring her back home. Luna can see that her sister is feeling upset and worried about Sunset without her memories of Equestria. She knows she needs to help her sister and try to help her come up with a plans to help Sunset.

Luna hugs her sister and calmly says, "Sister, if Sun really is Sunset Shimmer and fallen into this other world, then we must find a way to make sure of it,"

"I know, but… I don't want to do anything that might worsen her condition or probably become scared of seeing another me in the world she calls home," Celestia says as she worries for Sunset living in the other world.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," Luna replies.

Celestia nods her head and says, "Yes, my sister. We'll have to see what happens and maybe someday Sunset will come back to us."

At that moment, Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna continues to watch the night sky. Now that they have an idea who Sun is and where she is at, they need to find a way to help her with her amnesia. But they both remember that Sunset or Sun has regain her memories on her own and has been messaging them with the journal. They'll just have to wait and see what else Sun will remember from her past and hope that one day, Sun will remember who she used to be and come back home.

Meanwhile, in the city of Canterlot, Sun is sleeping in her room. She's been very tired ever since her birthday party and decide to sleep early. Even so, Sun is glad to have a wonderful birthday party with her friends and family.

As Sun sleeps, she is starting to dream about her and the pony that looks like her principal. In the dream, the pony that looks like Sun has a terrible fever, but still wants to continue her studies.

Just then Sun hears Celestia's voice saying, "Sunset, Sunset…"

Just then, the young filly and the alicorn mare are laying on the bed of the princess' chamber. The princess puts a blanket on the young filly so she is able to rest while the guards leave to bring her parents to the palace.

Then Celestia calmly says, "You got a terrible fever. You don't need to push yourself so hard to learn about magic. I know that I will always be proud of you on what you can do and will you will use with the magic to help others…"

Then the mare nuzzles the young filly's head and says, "Just be yourself, you'll be fine."

After the vision has disappeared, Sun slowly opens her eyes and slowly sits on her bed. Sun's dream feels very really, like it happened to her along time ago. However, there is something that Sun discovers that is very important.

"That dream… it's seems that it really happened," Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun then looks at her book that she writes to her friend, and her necklace that is sitting on the desk. She picks up her necklace and looks to see that she starts to remember more of her past, but there is one part of her memory that is very surprising to her.

Sun questionably says in her thoughts as she looks at her necklace, "Sunset… Sunset… is that my name?"

Sun holds her necklace to her chest and starts to feel that the name Sunset was part of her real name. She then starts to feel that all of her dreams are her actual memories. She then has one question in her though and that she is still trying to remember, why are all her dreams involves her being a pony and why does she know the alicorn princess so well.

Little does Sun knows that someday she will find out who she used to be and find out about her past. Also she will end up meeting a special friend and a mission that will change her life and make some tough decisions. And will end up seeing someone that means a lot to her.

Until the New Journey


End file.
